


A CATastrophe.

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Eli sorta has amnesia. All will be explained, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jim is always annoyed, Kitten Eli Au, M/M, Merlin is still a lying butt, Morgana still wants to take over the world, OT3, Steve is honestly trying his best., Tags to be added, This is what Eli gets for snooping., things are about to get weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 95,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: The last thing Steve expected when he was taking out the trash was to find a helpless, little kitten and even his not that heartless. If only he knew what he signed up for.
Relationships: Eli Pepperjack/Aja Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack/Aja Terron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott, Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 166
Kudos: 201





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This could go in so many directions and I am much excite. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a kitten.

“Steve take out the trash” His mother calls. 

He groans and nearly dies in his game. 

“I’m doing homework” He yells frustrated. 

“I can hear the game on the TV!” His mother yells back. 

That causes him to lose concentration and die in his game. He lets out a yell of frustration and stands. He heads out and grabs the bags. Grumbling under his breath. 

“Fine!. Stupid bag. Mum” 

He's halfway to the cans when the front door slams open. 

“Palchuk!” Coach yells and Steve rolls his eyes. Coming to a stop. 

“Your mother doesn’t deserve that attitude” Coach continues. 

“Whatever Coach” Steve sighs, as Coach turns him to face the older man. 

“Hey, this is new for the both of us. But just cause your dad’s no longer in the house. Doesn’t mean his hostility has to be. Look things are going to be different now. I’m here if you want to hug it out” Coach says smiling down at him. 

Steve sneers. Seriously this again! Couldn’t Coach let it go! He didn’t need a new dad. Sure his last one was shitty but that didn’t mean he needed his freaking Coach trying to be any more than that. His coach. 

“Hug this!” He snarls shoving one of the rubbish bags into Coach’s hands. Before storming over to the cans and shoving the first bag in. 

Coach appears beside him. Putting the bag on the ground. 

“Have it your way?” Coach says before walking off. 

Steve growls under his breathe and throws that bag in the can too. He takes some of his anger out by slamming the lid down on the rubbish bags. Squishing them into it. Muttering under his breathe. 

A noise catches his attention then from the garage. 

A devious smile comes to his face. Rubbing his hands together in glee. 

“Raccoon’s” Now this he could have some fun with. 

He enters into the garage, using his phone light to see. He follows the scuffling. Something hitting the floor beside him and he lets out a rather girly squeak. Glad no one else was around to hear it. 

More rustling. Another thing hits the floor but before Steve can grab anything to defend himself with. A tiny black kitten appears from under one of the workbenches. Letting out the tiniest mew. It was adorable if a little matted and dirty. It looked like it had rolled around in a puddle of motor oil. 

All of Steve’s anger melts away as he kneels down. 

“Hey, Bud. It’s ok. You look cold. Come here” He says softly. Whispering more than anything. Not wanting to scare the kitten further. 

It was so tiny. Couldn’t be more then a couple of months old. It looked starving too. 

It hesitates but finally takes a few steps towards him. He holds out his hands. Rubbing his fingers together. 

“That’s it buddy” He whispers. Making a clicking sound with his mouth. 

The kitten sniffs at his hand before giving a tiny squeak and rubbing its cheek against his fingers. It was soft even though Steve could feel the dirt. It would need a bath and a decent meal. 

Steve finally feels comfortable picking up the little kitten. Not that its claws would actually do anything to his skin but he didn’t want to unnecessarily startle the little creature. 

It’s about the size of his hand. Little, wide brown eyes are blinking at him as it lets out something like a chirp. Up close he could see that the kitten wasn’t actually black just a very deep brown. Like melted chocolate. 

The kitten curls up in his hand and starts purring as he drags a finger down its spine. Steve stands moving to hold the kitten with two hands instead. Fearing dropping the little creature and from this height, it would surely be a bone-breaking fall. 

He holds it close as he heads back inside. 

“What’s that?” His mother asks when he steps into the kitchen. 

“Kitten, Found it in the garage.” He mutters, half distracted by the tiny creature in his hands. 

“Steve you know the rules. No animals” Lyn chides. 

“And what leave it out there all on its own for something bigger and badder to eat it. That’s heartless even for you mum” Steve says opening the fridge. Cradling the kitten against his chest as he grabs out some leftover chicken from dinner. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Do you always have to twist my words? I mean that tomorrow you can take it to the vet and give it to the rescue shelter. I’m sure it’ll be adopted in a week. Two tops” His mother says before walking out of the kitchen. 

Steve just ignores her in favour of setting the kitten down on the bench for a second and grabbing one of his mother's tea saucers. He tears apart the chicken into tiny chunks and sets it on the plate. Before pushing the plate towards the kitten. 

It sniffs around curiously. Then with more gusto then Steve expected, starts scarfing down the food. 

“Jeez. Chill out, dude. You’ll choke” Steve says leaning down on the counter to watch it eat more than it should be able to. 

It eats the entire plate and bleeps at Steve. Coming over to but it’s head against his hand. Purring loudly as it drags its tiny body across the back of his arm. 

“Hmm. You must be pretty thirsty too. I don’t think your technically supposed to drink milk but a little won't hurt you” Steve mutters more to himself. 

The kitten laps it up just as quickly as the chicken had gone down. After that, it yawns and stretches. Tail wiggling almost uncontrollably as it’s back arches. Showing off tiny little fangs. 

“Not yet buddy. Just one more thing. We need to get this motor oil off you, can’t have you licking it off” Steve coos. Bundling the little kitten up in his hands again and setting off for the bathroom. 

It takes a bit. The kitten squirming and moving around but finally all that’s left behind is the kitten’s soft dark brown fur. Steve trying to be as gentle as possible as he dries him off. He has to laugh though when a spiked fluff ball comes out of the towel. 

It looks at him grumpily. 

“Oh, it’s better then you dying from poison. Now come on you must be tired” Steve huffs. Holding out his hands. 

The kitten jumps into his hands and he moves once more to cradle it against his chest. He treks to his room and places the fluff ball on his pillow before moving to pull off his shirt. He had an early start tomorrow. Coach trying to get them ready for the final game of the season. 

His uncertain about sleeping with such a small creature in the bed but he also didn’t want to leave it in a box either. So he moves it over to his other pillow. 

“Stay there. I’d rather not wake up with crushed kitten ok Bud” Steve says laying down. He hangs around on his phone for a while as the kitten sleeps. It’s small chest rising and falling. 

His vaguely reminded of someone but he can’t remember who. So he brushes the thought aside and plugs in his phone. He’s out in seconds. Waking up the next morning on his back. Hand on his chest. There’s something squirming under his hand though and he peels open his eyes only to chuckle. 

The kitten was up and in a playful mood. Currently hanging off his thumb, trying to sink its tiny fangs beneath the skin but not getting much success. 

“You having fun there?” Steve asks lifting his hand. The kitten losing it’s grip and hitting his chest. It wriggles back to its feet and turns to look at him. The top half of its body pressing down into his chest as it’s tail moves side to side. 

He scoops it up before it can pounce though. He sets it on the bed and it runs around. Chewing on his blankets and rolling around. Steve could watch him for hours and not get bored but he has to get to school. He changes quickly and grabs his gear. Sliding on his letterman jacket and slipping the kitten into one of the pockets. It’s furry little head peaks out but it doesn’t seem keen to go any further. 

He grabs some chicken from the fridge and feeds it to the kitten as he heads back out to the garage.

“Don’t forget to take it to the rescue, Steve!” His mother calls from the lounge room. 

It takes a minute or two of finagling but he gets it worked out. Starting up his scooter. The kitten hiding inside his jacket. In the pocket of his polo. Once they get to school, he feels little pinpricks as it pulls itself up and out. It keeps going until his balanced on Steve’s shoulder. Clinging on with its tiny claws. 

Steve heads down to the lockers but sees Claire off talking with Jim and Toby. 

“Do you think he’ll be ok? I mean who knows what Blinky did to him?” She murmurs. 

Steve pays no attention what so ever. 

“Nunez. I need your help for a while” Steve calls interrupting. 

Jim and Toby glare him down but he ignores them. Plucking the kitten off his shoulder. 

“Take care of my buddy for me. I need to get to practice and I don’t think he would survive a slightly tight hug let alone being squished between two big brutes” Steve says quickly. 

“Uh s-sure,” She says holding out her hands. 

The kitten clings to Steve’s jacket sleeve and it takes a bit to get him to let go. Claire grabs the kitten and pats him gently. 

“Who the hell trusted you with something this delicate?” Toby asks. Poking the kitten in the side. 

It hisses and swipes and Steve glares the chubby redhead down. 

“Be gentle. His only small and I found him.” Steve snaps. 

Before Claire can cuddle him against her chest. His jumping and Steve scrambles to catch him. The kitten catches himself on Steve’s jeans and in a surprisingly quick movement his clawing his way back up to Steve’s hands. 

“No Buddy. You can’t. You have to stay with Claire” Steve explains setting the kitten in her hands again. 

She’s quicker than him this time even as he squirms and meows. Trying to get back to Steve. It nearly breaks his resolve but he holds strong. Knowing Claire will keep it safe. 

“Touch my cat Dumb-zalski and I’ll have your head” Steve growls. Glowering at Toby. 

Practise is practise. Coach yelling until his red in the face. He swears Coach was gonna have a heart attack if he kept going. 

He practically showers for just a few seconds…ok a full few minutes before his off down to Claire’s locker. 

He finds her there, Kitten bundled up in her arms purring contently. It brightens up when it sees Steve, standing up in her arms and considering the jump. Steve snags him though and the kitten snuggles into his pocket. 

“Good boy’ Steve says scratching the kitten under the chin causing it to purr. 

“I’m surprised you’re a cat person,” Claire says. 

“No, not normally but there’s something about him that I like,” Steve says with a shrug. He feels the pulling as the kitten moves to claw up his sleeve before setting itself back on his shoulder. 

Normally it was dogs all the way but there was just the smart look in the kitten’s eyes that drew him in. 

“So where you find him?” Claire asks as they head to their first class. Spanish with Uhl. Kill him now. 

Of course, Senior Uhl spots the kitten instantly. 

“Mr Palchuk. What is that?” 

“A ca...Gato Sir. El Es un...Solo” Steve says quickly. Stammering over his translation. 

“Callejero” Claire hisses under her breathe. 

“El es un callejero,” Steve says fixing his mistake. 

“Well keep him quiet or he’ll be out in the hallway” Senior Uhl says surprising him. Apparently, Uhl did have a heart, even if it was tiny and blackened at the bottom of his rib cage. 

The kitten is good through most of the day and Steve makes it to lunch in one piece. 

“Did you hear that Pepperjack skipped today” Someone whispers. 

“I thought he was going for the record of becoming every teacher's pet,” The other person says. 

The kitten turns to look at them curiously and Steve just ignores them. He tried to waste as little of his thought power on the nerd as possible. He heads into the cafeteria and the kitten curls tighter into his pocket. Too busy and loud for him. So Steve grabs some food and heads out to the field. 

He sits down and the kitten tumbles from his pocket and onto the grass. It plays and rolls around, chewing on the grass blades. Tripping over its too big paws. 

“Hey. I thought I was going crazy when I heard you’ve been carrying a kitten around all day. I see they weren’t lying” Logan says sitting down next to him. Seamus nodding in agreement. 

Steve shrugs and throws a slice of ham at the cat. The kitten sniffs around before nibbling at it. After it’s done eating it moves to play with Steve’s shoelace. Laying on it’s back and chewing on the tip. 

Seamus reaches out a hand and it catches the kitten’s attention. It rolls over onto its feet and pads over. Sniffing Seamus hands before jumping back and hissing. Fur raising as it scrambles to crawl onto Steve’s leg. 

Steve picks the kitten up and holds him eye level. Him and Logan chuckling at the offended look on Seamus’s face. 

“Don’t worry. His face makes me angry as well” Steve says. Grinning at Seamus. 

All he gets is a sneeze in reply. The kittens entire body moving with it and Steve has to stop him from falling off his hand. 

Before he knows it the day is over and his tucking the kitten back into his polo pocket. 

“Hey, Steve wait up,” A voice says and he turns to see Claire catching up to him just as he turns the ignition on. 

“What’s up, Nunez?” 

“Can I come with you to the vet. I’d like to make sure the little guy is ok” She says. 

“Sure why not,” He says. Flashing a sneer Jim’s way. Him and Toby glaring at Steve a little ways off. Muttering under their breath. 

She slides onto his Vespa behind him and hangs onto his waist. The kitten meows softly and he pulls out of the parking spot. 

The drive there is quick. Steve nose twitching when they enter the clinic. He can hear dogs in the back yapping away. Claire moving over to pat a dog with a cone on its head. Steve just holds his kitten close, running a hand down his spine as it looks around in confusion. 

“You’re ok buddy. Just getting you checked over.” 

It’s finally their turn and they’re sent to room one. Steve places the kitten on the table and it sniffs around. Nose twitching as it pads over to Claire for some pats. 

The veterinarian enters the room a few minutes later. 

“What can I help you guys with today?” She asks, chirpy. 

Steve explains the situation. 

“Well, he seems in great condition. A little on the thin side but some kittens grow out of it eventually. I would say he's about 2 months old. Would there be a chance of you keeping him?” The vet asks after checking the Kitten over. 

It wiggles in her hands and she places it back on the table. It immediately trots over to Steve and rubs up against his hand before sitting and looking up at him. Letting out a quiet mew. 

He sighs. 

His mother was gonna kill him.


	2. Negotiations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in.

Steve was almost sneaking into the house that night. Knowing he couldn’t hide the elephant in the room forever but you bet he was gonna try. 

He had dropped Claire home after she had helped him grab the stuff he would need for his new cat. Buddy helping in the process, of course, Steve quickly finding if he didn’t like something by the little nibble he’d get on his hand. 

Speaking of Buddy he pokes his head out of Steve’s pocket and meows softly. Ears flickering. Steve sets the few bags on the kitchen counter. Getting everything organised as Buddy pads around the counter. Getting his head stuck in one of the bags and is slowly, trying to tug one of his feather toys out of the bag but getting tangled in the handle of the bag. 

“Hold still you big klutz. Jeez. Should have called you Pepperdork, you as clumsy as the little nerd.” Steve says freeing his cat and grabbing the toy. Dangling it in front of Buddy and letting him paw at the air for it. 

“Steven Q. Palchuk that better not be what I think it is or so help me!” Steve hears then and he sighs. Looking up at his mother, scooping up Buddy and holding him against Steve’s cheek. 

“Say hi Mum. Look at my cute face. Can’t you help but love me” Steve says putting on a baby voice, waving a small paw. 

“Steven. I said no. Where do you honestly think we’re gonna get the money to care for it! I’m not saying it to be cruel. Think about it from his perspective. What happens if he gets sick and you can’t pay for the vet bills” His mother says. 

Steve puts Buddy back on the counter. Knowing if he doesn’t his gonna end up with a squeezed cat. Buddy just watches curiously, ear flicking. A little worried. 

“I know that but I have done everything you wanted. I contribute to the rent. I think I’m allowed a cat if I want one. I will pay for everything, so you don’t have to worry about it.” Steve huffs. 

He’d get a second job if he has to. He’d sell his Vespa. 

He watches Buddy’s head cock to the side. 

“Until I do. Look. Think about what’s best for the cat. I want him gone by tomorrow or I’ll take him myself. That’s final” 

Steve takes every single millisecond of his next breath he can not to throw something. 

“No. Buddy is mine and he stays with me. I will not put him in a shelter and I will not give him away. You can’t make me and if you touch him. I will never forgive you” Steve says low. 

“What’s going on?” Coach says entering the kitchen then. 

“Tell your son, we can’t afford to keep a cat. We don’t have enough money to get through the week normally. Let alone with an extra mouth to feed.” His mother says and Steve just grits his teeth to stop from crying like an idiot. 

“I’ll get a second job if I have to. I’ll sell my Vespa. Please.”

“Who will take care of him in the day time. Especially now when he's just a kitten. They need lots of care Steve” Coach says softly but Steve knew he wasn’t completely on Lyn’s side. 

“I’ll talk to Mr Strickler and get permission to take him to school with me. I...please. I can’t just give him away. Please” Steve murmurs, voice cracking a little. 

Buddy pressing up against his hand and Steve just picks him up. Feeling like his letting down Buddy and not fighting hard enough for him. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles into Buddy’s fur. Buddy just purrs and rubs his face against Steve’s cheek. 

“How about we do a trial run. 1 month....” Coach says. His mother opening her mouth in protest but Coach just continues. 

“One month. If you can’t take care of him if you slip up. If you neglect him. He goes to a good home. One that will take care of him and if you really need it. I will gladly catsit for a few hours but I will not and your mother will not be his sole caretaker” 

Steve is hugging his step-dad. Surprising Coach, while still making sure that Buddy doesn’t get caught in the middle. 

“Thank you. I won’t let you down. I promise. Did you hear that baby? I get to keep you” Steve says pressing kisses all over Buddy’s head. 

Buddy wiggles softly as he seems to understand. Purring even louder. 

“It’s just a trial run” Lyn grumbles. Coach ushers her out of the kitchen. Saying something about giving Steve a chance. 

Steve can barely stop from squishing his kitten out of joy. Buddy doesn’t seem to mind though, still just content. 

Steve places him back on the counter and finishes unpacking the bags. The last thing he pulls out is Buddy’s new collar. He’d have to get the tag engraved of course but for the minute it would do well enough. 

Buddy sits there almost proudly as Steve clips the green collar into place. 

“Who's my good boy” Steve murmurs softly. Still amazed at how small Buddy really is. Even for a 2-month-old kitten. He was barely as big as Steve’s hand.

The vet had been a little concerned that a 2-month-old kitten was away from his mother so early but she said as long as Steve fed him correctly and made sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. Buddy would be more than fine. 

After he gets Buddy fed. Steve heads to his room. Buddy protesting when Steve puts him on the floor to walk. 

“You spoilt little thing. You have legs. You can use them” Steve teases. Buddy looks down at his legs and back up to Steve before meowing pitifully.

Rolling onto his back. Trying to be as cute as possible. 

“I know what your pulling Mister Itty Bitty. It’s not gonna work. You have to walk” Steve says before walking off. 

Another meow but he hears Buddy’s bell jingling. The cat clawing it’s way up Steve’s leg about a minute after Steve sits down at his desk. 

“Told you, you could do it” Steve teases. 

Buddy huffs and Steve just pats him softly. Buddy seems very interested in Steve’s homework. Sitting at the base of his textbook and Steve swears the little thing is actually reading. Turning to look back up at Steve on occasion and meowing. Pawing at the corner of the book. 

Steve thinks he's lost it until Buddy is trying to wiggle his little nose under the page to try to flip it, meowing again. So Steve flips the page and goes back to trying to solve this math question. Buddy standing on his textbook and looking over the words. Before meowing again. 

“Alright Baby boy. You are starting to get annoying. Chill. I need to concentrate.” Steve murmurs scratching behind the cat’s ears. 

Buddy meows once more. A little more pitiful he sighs and just moves to sit on Steve’s shoulder. Purring softly the more Steve scratches behind his ears. 

Steve eventually has to give up and turns his attention to video games. Buddy sleeping soundly in the crook of his arm now and Steve has trouble not just turning into a total girl and cooing over his little baby.

The next day it’s the same thing. His up and ready and getting Buddy ready. Which is mainly just feeding the cat his kitten food. Something about it being filled with extra protein. 

Buddy seems hesitant at first. 

“Come on Itty Bitty. It’s yummy I promise” Steve murmurs around a mouthful of his own sandwich. 

Buddy walks towards Steve and starts pawing at the air. Pawing at his sandwich to be exact. 

“No bubba you have to eat your food,” Steve says with a mouthful, easily pushing Buddy back to the small bowl of food. 

Buddy sniffs at it before seeming to cringe in disgust. Just walking back to Steve and pawing once more at his sandwich. 

Steve chuckles and just once more pushes Buddy back towards his kitten food. Buddy glares at him, fur-raising a little but he finally starts eating. Steve thinks he's trying to play it off like he doesn’t like his food but when Steve goes to grab his bag. By the time he is entering the kitchen again, the plate is practically clean. 

“Good boy” Steve coos and holds out his hand. Buddy treading up to sit on his shoulder. Steve clearing away Buddy’s bowl and then they’re heading to school. 

Claire catching up with him as he heads for the locker room. 

“Hey you got to keep him, awesome” 

“Yeah, but who could resist this face, though Buddy’s pretty adorable to,” Steve says. 

Claire scoffing and rolling her eyes, even as she smiles. Buddy smacking him in the face with a tiny, soft paw. 

“His also seemed to have gained an attitude. I think I’ve already spoiled him to much cause he didn’t want to eat his food this morning” Steve says, even as he scratches under Buddy’s chin. Unable to resist. 

“Can you watch him while I’m in practise again?” Steve asks then, finally reaching the locker room door. 

“Of course,” Claire says and thankfully Buddy doesn’t fight them on it. Curling up into Claire’s hands as Claire coos at him. 

“Thank you,” Steve says before slipping inside. 

He finds Claire in class after that, Buddy splayed on his back getting belly rubs from her as Jim and Toby talked in hushed voices. 

“It can’t be him. The Trolls would have eaten him alive. It’s probably just a stray. And anyway. Don’t you think Eli of all people would have clawed out Steve’s eyes” Toby whispers.

Steve is too tired from practice to really care what they’re talking about and Buddy notices him instantly. Rolling up onto his feet and purring louder if that was possible. Tail wagging softly side to side. 

Jim and Toby look at Steve suspiciously but they don’t say anything and he just scoops up his cat. Buddy licking his face. 

“That is totally not Eli” 

“Speaking of the dork where is he today?” Steve asks looking around and not finding a single nerd around. 

“Oh uh. No idea. Must be sick” Toby says offhandedly. 

“It’s Pepperdork. He never misses school” Steve points out before realising he has no point to be concerned. Least of all about Pepperjack. The loser probably just got caught up in some locker somewhere. 

He moves to his seat and grabs out his textbook. Wanting to actually keep his position on the football team and not end up benched for terrible grades. 

Buddy sits at the bottom of his textbook again. Seeming to be reading just like last night. Steve just puts it down to Buddy looking at the pretty pictures of Spanish fields or something. Since even he knew that cats couldn’t read. 

“I see you have your cat again Mr Palchuk." Senior Uhl says, eyes immediately catching Buddy as he paws at the page. Playful but remaining quiet. 

“He’ll be quiet Sir. I promise” 

Senior Uhl nods and Steve just pats down the cats back. He gets so into trying to figure out one problem that he hasn’t realised Buddy’s scampered off his desk until he reaches out a hand to pat the kitten and he touches desk instead. 

Steve feels fear shoot through him. Looking around in panic. Turning to Claire but Buddy isn’t anywhere near here. He turns back to the front again only to pause.

He finds Buddy. In Senior Uhl’s arms. Panic goes through him as he waits for the ribbing or detention or something but instead Senior Uhl was talking to Buddy. Scratching behind his ears. 

“Quién es un chico bonito?” He coos at Buddy, showing a very soft side of the man that Steve didn’t even think existed. 

It seems Buddy just did that to most people. Brought out their soft side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy is sooo cute honestly.


	3. New People and Missing Ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Eli could still talk.

Steve wakes up to a kitten pawing at his face and he laughs a little. 

“Buddy, come on man. The one day I don’t have practise” Steve says after glancing at the clock. He just rolls over and curls his head back under the pillow. 

Buddy yowling a little when Steve must get his tail but the kitten just moves to pat at his face again. Purring easily again. 

“You are the biggest pain in such a small body” Steve grumbles, pulling Buddy close to his cheek and scratching the kitten’s chest softly. Feeling that soft fur on his face. 

Buddy now he was finally getting pats, lets Steve fall back asleep for a few more hours until he is practically jumping on Steve’s face. 

“Alright. Alright, I’m up fluffbutt. Chill” Steve says sitting up, Buddy falling to his lap and scrambling himself onto his feet. Steve can’t help but smile though. There was just something about Buddy that did it to him. So fluffy and cute. 

He and moves to grab some fresh clothes for a shower. Plonking Buddy on Coach’s head as he passes back. Coach just smiling and if Steve’s hands engulfed Buddy. Then Buddy disappeared in Coach’s. 

Steve is just stepping out of the shower when he hears a knock on the door. The races on the TV pausing as Coach goes to answer it. 

“Hey, April. What’s up?” Coach asks. His voice easily picked up through the house and Steve gets dressed quickly. Curiosity making the best of him. 

April. The name sounded familiar. 

“Lawrence. I uh. Can I come in?” She asks. The voice also sounded familiar. 

“Of course” His own mother says, worry and concern in her voice. “Steve come and get Buddy!” 

Steve heads into the hallway, only for it to hit him. Pepperjack. She was Elijah’s mother. She has been crying, a tissue still in her hand. Buddy trying to claw up her leg but she kept him at bay. 

“Sorry, Ma’am. He really loves attention” Steve says quickly moving to scoop up the pest. Buddy struggling for a second before giving up and just curling up on Steve’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine Steve. I’m just allergic to cats” She murmurs, bottom lip trembling a little. 

“What’s wrong April. Come on let me make you some tea” Lyn says grabbing her arm and gently pulling April towards their dingy, little kitchen. 

“I can’t find Eli anywhere. I’ve looked and Dectecvie Scott said I could only file a missing person report today and I just need my son home” April says before breaking down in tears. Lyn sitting her down and moving to boil some water. 

“We thought he was just home sick” Coach says surprised, rubbing a hand over his head. 

April shakes her head. 

Steve has to stop Buddy from trying to go back to her. 

“Come on Gremlin, let's go put you in the room,” Steve says. It’s a struggle and it takes a few tries to get Buddy to stay as he closes the door. Heading back to the kitchen if only to figure out what was going on. 

Hearing Buddy meowing and clawing at his door but he ignores the little guy. 

“I-I’ve called his Dad but he's not up there and same with his Bubbe but he's not there either,” April says, wiping under his glasses and just looking a million miles away. 

“Steve, have you seen Pepperjack around anywhere?” Coach asks. 

Steve takes a minute to think about it. 

“Uh, not since Wednesday. I was on the way home and Eli was with Jim and Toby down near the canals.” Steve says. 

He thought the two dweebs had finally just adopted the space gremlin into their group. 

“Toby and Jim? I thought they didn’t hang out together” Coach murmurs, bringing two cups over to the table and setting them in front of the girls. 

“Not really but maybe they finally took him under there wing or something. I was only passing through so who knows. Sorry I can’t be more helpful Ma’am” 

“It’s fine Steve thank you. I’ll tell Louis. See if he can ask them anything. Do you think Eli’s ok? He hasn’t had his meds in days and I just worry about him. He doesn’t do this. He doesn’t just go missing, not unless he tells me first” 

“His hardy April. I don’t know how many times that kid ran into a wall or two and just kept going. Where do you think Steve got it from” Lyn says looking up at Steve. 

Steve though is confused. He can’t remember ever spending time with Eli. At least not like that. 

“But if he doesn’t get his meds. You know what he gets like, how forgetful he is. What if that gets him hurt. What if it gets him killed” April says, very close to a panic attack. 

“He will be more than fine April. I promise. We will find him and have him home safe.” Lyn says, grabbing April’s hand and squeezing gently. 

April nods and wipes her eyes. 

“I remember the time Steve tried so hard to pretend his vision was terrible just so he could wear glasses just like Eli. So we gave him Eli’s for five minutes and he ended up crying because of a headache” 

Steve definitely did not remember that, even as he burns a little under the collar. It gets April to give a soft laugh though. 

“I still have the photos. We should...I should probably find a photo for missing posters right.” April murmurs. 

“Let us help. You don’t have to go through this alone ok” Coach says patting her on the shoulder. 

April just nods, still sniffling. 

Steve decides then, that’s a good time to disappear back to his room, after grabbing some food for him and Buddy. Finding a pouting Buddy laying on his desk. Ear flicking when Steve coos at him. 

“Oh don’t be sooky. It’s not my fault you’d give her an allergic reaction.” Steve says picking Buddy up and Buddy seems to try and resist for a second before his melting under Steve’s pats. He eats his kitten food easily today. Scoffing it down and Steve can’t resist giving Buddy a little ham. 

Steve turns on his laptop and struggles to even try and remember Eli before the fourth grade. But he can’t. Why can’t he remember? It seemed like such a big deal to his mother and April. He remembers a lot of other things about his childhood. Why not Eli. 

He just presses a kiss to Buddy’s head and turns on Youtube. Just needing something to watch and zone out to. Buddy nibbling on his fingers. Purring softly. 

“Cute baby” Steve coos at him and Buddy just mews back. 

The next day Steve has work and his nervous to leave Buddy alone. 

“He’ll be fine Steve. I’ll look after him. I got nowhere to be” Coach says, Buddy currently pawing at Coach’s moustache like his trying to figure out what it is. Coach just scratching behind his ears. 

“I know but I just wish I could take him with me” 

“Your boss hates cats, Steve.” Coach points. Grabbing Buddy and rubbing noses as he baby voices the little gremlin. “Yes, he does. Oh yes, he does!” 

Buddy putting his paws on Coach’s nose and Steve has to hide his smile as Coach looks like he's about to cry. 

“Remember to feed him, please. His food, not Human food and I need to go. I’ll be back soon ok Buddy. Be a good boy and don’t bother Mum” Steve murmurs scooping Buddy up and hugging him quickly. 

Steve is absolutely bored out of his mind at work. Sunday’s were always so slow. The only people coming in were either those with giant shopping carts full or people who needed that little bit more cream and they were far and few between. 

He couldn’t even touch his phone either. So he was reorganising the cans...again when he hears the bell jingle. He stands and makes his way to the register only to pause. 

The girl that had just walked in was wow. Beautiful. Steve is almost reminded of an angel. 

“Hey...” Steve voice completely gives out and cracks and he tries not to just hide behind the counter in embarrassment until she leaves. He clears his throat and tries again. 

“Hey what can I help you with?” He asks, getting it out this time. 

“Mother has sent me for ingredients for family dinner. Can you help? You’re American stores confuse me” The girl says stepping up to the counter. Pushing a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear. 

“Oh yeah of course. Do you have a list?” Steve asks. Feeling like his hands are very, very sweaty all of a sudden. 

He wasn’t normally like this around girls. They were normally easy to talk to but there was something about this cute, foreign girl that just made his mouth dry up. 

“Yes. Here.” She says pulling it from her pocket. 

Steve nods and looks over it before his grabbing a cart and since he has nothing else to do. He goes around the store with her. Grabbing things. 

“So uh. Are you new to Arcadia? I mean like just moved here?” He asks putting the butter in the cart. 

“Yes. Just new. Last week. Me and Krel are to go to the school on Monday. Do you attend?” She murmurs, looking at everything he picks up with complete wonder and awe in her eyes. Like she had never seen it before. 

“Yeah. I’m actually on the football team. I’m Steve” 

“Aja Tarron. It is pleasant to meet you” 

Steve nods and is unsure were to take the conversation next. Realising his nearly done with the list anyways. So he just gets a move on and starts putting the items through the register. 

“Oh, right payment. Here. Mother said this is a card” Aja says pulling said card out of her pocket. 

He swipes her through and then his done. He has no more reason to talk to her. 

That’s when it hits him. He grabs an empty piece of paper off the counter and scribbles on the back of it. 

“I uhhhh. Text me!” He says way to shrilly, shoving the paper into her hands. 

“Text you?” Aja asks her head cocking to the side as she looks down at the paper. 

“Yeah you know, message me with your phone or whatever,” Steve says deflating a little. 

“OH, my phone. YES, Blond Oaf. I will text you...once I figure out how” Aja says shoving the paper in one of the bags before gathering them up. 

Steve returns once more back to the boring repetition that is his job. Even if he finds himself smiling a little with thought of pretty girls on the brain. 

He has to close up as well, so his getting home later than he’d like but he doesn’t mind all that much. Just makes sure his keeping quiet as he0 unlocks the door and slips inside. The TV playing late-night infomercials. His mother laying back in her armchair and snoring. 

But that’s not what catches him by surprise. It’s the tiny little kitten curled up on her shoulder, sleeping soundly. Both of them completely at peace with each other. 

Steve can’t resist taking a photo. Smiling at it before his moving over and poking Buddy gently. 

It takes a second before Buddy uncurls and goes to meow at him but Steve holds up a finger to his lips. Buddy seeming to understand and instead, he lets Steve pick him up. Nuzzling up under Steve’s chin and yawning before his relaxing into Steve’s hands. 

Steve passes Coach in the hallway and thanks him softly. 

“Yeah, of course, any time. He was easy. Slept most of the time” Coach says groggily. Heading to wake up Lyn and try and get her to actually sleep in the bed and not the chair since she always makes her back worse. 

Steve just heads to his room. He knows he probably needs a shower but his to exhausted to really care and Buddy doesn’t seem to be making a fuss as Steve puts him on the bed. 

Buddy only walking a few steps before his flopping onto his side and rolling over. Out cold again, ear flicking a little before he settles completely. 

Steve follows suit. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt before his falling onto the bed. Buddy bouncing a little but he just curls into Steve’s side and they’re both out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJA!!!!! MY FAVOURITE SPACE ALIEN QUEEN. And poor April.


	4. When your cat is smarter then you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I only had a brain. 

Steve has the delight of being woken up at 3 am by Buddy being an absolute goofball. Bolting from one side of the room to the other. Ears folded back and eyes wide as saucers as he pounces from the bed to the desk and back again. Rolling around on the bed and attacking Steve’s legs through his blanket. 

Steve can’t stop laughing either. Buddy running up to him and Steve very gently throws him a few centimetres away on the bed. That somehow just makes Buddy’s eyes widen. Before his running back up to Steve again. 

It takes his sleep-addled brain a few second to realise Buddy wants him to do it again. 

“You do know it is sleepy time right?” Steve asks. Not that Buddy can answer. 

Buddy gets him to do it at least ten times before he moves back to just chewing on Steve’s everything else. Tail wagging back and forth. Paws spazzing out over the blankets, trying to catch whatever his seeing in his mind's eye. 

But just as quickly as Buddy is up and running around, his crashing just as hard. Chewing on the blankets still as his eyes droop further and further shut. Body just rolling to a slow steady stop before his just out of it altogether. 

Steve can only coo at him as he lays back down. Moving the still asleep Buddy to the other pillow and laying down to get a few more hours of shut-eye. 

He wakes up the next morning and freaks out when he can’t find Buddy anywhere. 

“Mum have you seen Buddy!” He calls. Hoping she doesn’t give him grief for it. 

“Yes. His here. He wanted out” His mother replies. Steve glances at the time and realises he's got plenty of time before school. So he gets up and showers before heading out to the kitchen. Buddy watching his mother cook. 

“Did he roll in flour?” Steve asks, brushing down the white spots on Buddy’s back. 

“Yes. He spilt my flour bag” Lyn says, trying so hard to look pissed about it but her smile is leaking through. 

“He's very curious about everything” His mother comments as Buddy moves to sit beside the stove. She pushes him away a little. 

“Yeah, I thought that. I swear he can read. Crazy right” Steve says stealing a pancake off the fresh stack. 

“Hey wait until they’re done!” Lyn chides, smacking him as he laughs. 

Buddy paws at his pancake, meowing softly. Nothing but pleading in his soft brown eyes. 

“Only a little bit. A tiny bit. That’s all!” Steve says as sternly as possible. 

Buddy’s ears fold back for a second before his meowing again. Steve breaks off a little piece and nearly loses a finger when Buddy tries to take it along with the pancake. 

“Have you spoken to Principal Strickler yet about letting Buddy tag along?” She asks when they’re sitting down to eat. Coach already having gone in for basketball practice. 

“No, but he didn’t say anything in History on Friday, so I think Bud’s good as long as his quiet,” Steve says, having to constantly keep Buddy at bay when he tries to eat Steve’s pancakes. 

But as he and his mother talk. He hasn’t realised the sneak has gone for a pancake still on the share plate and was steadily dragging the twice his size pancake towards the edge of the table. 

“You little shi...sugar monster!” Steve says correcting himself before Lyn can reprimand him. Yanking the pancake from his cat and setting it on his plate. Buddy gives him the evilest look he can possibly muster. Fur raising as he hisses. 

“You can’t eat that much. It’ll make you sick.” Steve says picking up, even as Buddy swats at him. Steve just scratches at his weak points until Buddy is butter in his hands. 

Lyn just looks amused. 

After they eat, Steve has to get to school. Bundling his Buddy up in his jacket, Buddy happily hiding in his pocket. 

They end up making it to school just in time and Steve is sliding into his seat just as Miss Janeth starts talking. Buddy doing his normal thing of looking over the textbook with Steve. 

Steve gets an idea in his head then but he’ll have to do it later. For now, he's struggling to get through this stupid class without tearing out his hair. 

Maths just didn’t make sense in his head. It never had and no amount of tutors or staying behind in class or anything made it make any more sense to him. Especially when they add letters. Who needs letters in maths? Psychopaths! 

The door opens about halfway through the class and it’s Principal Strickler with the girl from the store and a Latino boy. 

“Miss Janeth. I have two new students for you here. Aja and Krel Tarron. I’m sure you can get them acquainted easily enough” Principal Strickler says. 

Aja waving at Steve, a big smile on her face. Her brother was already death glaring him, muttering under his breath. 

Buddy looks up in interest. His head doing that normal cock to the side it does when his questioning. Tail slowly tracing back and forth. 

“Hi. Of course. Come in, take a seat we were just going over today’s homework. I’m sure Mr Johnson can get you both up to speed. He is our resident math genius” Miss Janeth says pointing to two empty seats. 

Both of them nod and Steve tries not to laugh at his friend's smug grin. 

“Mr Palchuk. Your cat is chewing on your workbook” Miss Janeth points out as they move back into the lesson. 

Steve quickly corrects Buddy’s behaviour. Well sorta. Buddy just moves to lay on his free hand and gnaw at his hand instead. Steve just lets the little nibbler go. Knowing when Buddy gets bigger that’ll probably be a problem but oh well, that’s a future his problem. 

Before Steve can even get near Aja at lunch to try and talk to her. She’s crowed with the girls. Mary and Darci saying how cool she is as Shannon and Claire nod along. 

“Aww did you get cockblocked” Toby sneers and Steve would have hit him but Buddy is catching his attention. 

As if trying to tell Steve to ignore the chubby idiot. Jim actually chiding out Toby. 

“So has Detective Scott questioned you yet about Eli?” He asks instead. 

“For one why are you talking to me Lake and two no. I’ve got nothing to do with the freak” Steve snaps. 

Only to yelp when Buddy actually bites him, hard to. 

“What the hell little dude!” Steve says looking at the blood dripping down his finger. 

Buddy just hisses at him and retreats to his shoulder. 

“Don’t think he liked you calling Eli a freak” Toby points out. 

“Oh shut up” Steve snarls. Shoving past the idiot and heading to actually grab some food. He just puts Buddy being in a mood down to being hungry. He sets them both up out in the sun again, chewing on his dodgy school pizza as Buddy eats the kitten food Steve had brought for him. 

His theory about Buddy seems to be right when Buddy comes to smooch up to him. Almost looking guilty. Licking over Steve’s hand. Ears back against his head and his body down low. 

“It’s fine dude. You just gotta be careful ok. If that was anybody else you could get in some real trouble” Steve says rolling Buddy over onto his back and scratching his belly. 

“It’s still odd seeing you with a cat,” Logan says appearing. 

“Where’s S?” Steve asks not even looking up. 

“Talking to that new kid. I think he was insulted that Kyle seems to know more than him” 

“I think his name was Krel actually. So what do you think about Pepperjack being missing?” 

“Probably finally got his wish and got abducted by Aliens” Logan shrugs, looking at Steve questions as he holds out a piece of pepperoni. Steve nods putting Buddy back on his feet. 

“I don’t know man. It seems a little weird.” Steve mutters with a shrug. 

“Either way. Not my problem. He shows up or he doesn’t. I’ve always wanted to see if we can fit Dumbo into a locker anyways” Logan says leaning back on his hand. Buddy still gnawing at the pepperoni. 

Steve breathes out a laugh. 

Steve misses out on talking to Aja throughout the day but he’ll just try again tomorrow. Once he figures out what to say to her of course. 

Instead, when he gets home he decides to test his cat and see whether his actually crazy or not. 

Writing out numbers on a piece of paper and then putting them in order. Gotta give the cat a chance after all. Buddy just watching him curiously. Tail doing that lazy sweep back and forth. 

“Alright, Buddy boy. What’s two plus six?” He asks first off. 

He at most expects Buddy to just start eating the pieces or batting them off the table. Not stare at them for a second before stepping on the eight. 

Steve puts it down to the fluke and tries again. 

“Seven plus three?” 

Buddy stalks across the desk for a second before tapping the ten with his paw. 

"Mister Itty bitty. This is insane. I’ve gone insane haven’t I?” Steve asks sitting down at his desk. 

Then he grabs another piece of paper and scribbles another equation on it. Sliding it next to the cat. 

It was 8 plus 7 and he watches Buddy stare at it for a few seconds and just as is thinking he is hin fact insane and this is all just a delusion. 

Buddy first touches the 1 and then moves to touch the five. 

“Do that again” Steve says. 

He swears Buddy rolls his eyes and this time. Instead of just touching them. Buddy first grabs the 1 between his teeth and sets it in front of Steve before nosing the 5 over as well. Lining them up as he sits down. Raising an eyebrow and waiting for Steve to say something. A confident tail waving. 

“Ok. Dude. My cats smarter than me” Steve says leaning back in his chair. Running his hands over his face. 

He just hears Buddy purring. Like his saying of course I am. 

Steve just pulls Buddy close and presses a kiss to his head. Before he decides to call Seamus and just quadruple check his not crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli just wants Steve to know it's him.


	5. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want Palchuk?” Seamus grumbles the second he answers the phone. Glaring at Steve through the screen. 

“I need your help to test my cat,” Steve says turning the camera and showing him Buddy and the number set up. 

“Your cat?” Seamus says pinching the bridge of his nose. Probably wondering why he's still friends with Steve. 

“Yes Buddy is a genius and I need you to test him in maths” 

“Steve what have you been drinking?” Seamus asks tiredly. 

“Oh is that the blond oaf my sister was talking about? Hello. Your telecommunication devices are so primitive” Another head says appearing in frame. 

“Yes, Krel. Shut up!” Seamus snaps. Pushing the long-haired newbie out of frame.

Steve wants to ask but he doesn’t even go there. Knowing Seamus was still having a little trouble finding himself. Especially with a dad like that. 

Mr Johnson and Steve’s dad had been great friends for a reason. 

Steve just moves back to the topic at hand. 

“Test Buddy. Give him an equation” 

Seamus rolls his eyes. 

“Two plus two?” 

“No. Give him something a little harder than that” 

“Fine you...” Seamus delves into an inaudible mumble. Steve hearing Krel’s laughter in the background. 

“You missed” He hears Krel says when Seamus seems to throw something at the weird genius. 

Buddy meows. 

“Yeah alright. Seventeen plus thirty-two” 

Buddy paws at the paper for a second before he seems to get the answer. The longer he takes the further and further in the frame Krel appears again. Watching curiously and upbeat compared to Seamus’ normal harumph attitude. They’re personality’s oddly worked together. 

Buddy finally moves to push the four and nine together. Meowing softly. Sitting proudly. 

“Congratulations your cats a genius. Is that all?” Seamus mutters. 

“Yes, you can go back to making out with Krel now if you want,” Steve says. Hanging up as Seamus starts spitting profanities at him. Chuckling to himself. 

Buddy just looks fed up with him. 

“Oh come on it was at least a little funny. So my baby’s a genius huh. Should have known. You look like one” Steve says patting his kitten’s head. 

“Steve dinner!” 

Steve hears Buddy running along behind him like always. 

He contemplates telling Coach and his mother that Buddy is a smarty pants but he leaves it be for the minute. Scared they’d make him give the cat up to some mathematician or area 51 or something. 

Buddy sits on his lap as has become normal. Pawing at his plate. 

“No Mister Itty Bitty. You can’t. Not for cats” Steve chides. 

“His really bossy for a kitten” Coach points out. 

“Tell me about it. Very bossy” Steve coos at his cat. 

Then he decides to bite the bullet. 

“Any word on Pepperjack?”

Coach and his mother both stare at the table. Coach shaking his head. 

“Nothing. Though if you could help tomorrow. A few of us are putting up posters around town. That would be greatly appreciated” Lyn murmurs. 

“Yeah of course. Uh, can I ask what you meant yesterday about me and Eli? Did we used to be friends?” 

Buddy seems to perk up at the question but Steve puts it down to him figuring out another way to steal Steve’s food. 

Coach and Lyn share a look. 

“You really don’t remember?” She asks softly. 

Steve can only shake his head. 

“When you and Eli were about three. Your dad started drinking a lot more. April and Eli kinda became our safe place and you two loved each other. It was hard to actually get you away from him sometimes. You’d throw up the biggest fuss.” Lyn explains smiling a little. 

Steve just nodding along. He really did remember nothing. Nothing at all. The first thing he ever remembered about Pepperjack, was the pale, tiny kid with a giant fluff of black hair and glasses nearly the size of his head. 

“You were actually best friends until you were about six...oh no. When your dad pushed you down the stairs in our old house and you hit your head. Dr Lake said you could have forgotten some things. I didn’t even realise. Me and April just thought cause you were in elementary school, you grew apart” 

Steve had never known. He remembers only waking up in the hospital with his mother crying over him and a bandage around his head. 

And yet his dad had stuck around another seven years after that. Making their lives a living hell. Neither of them able to get rid of him until Coach came along but that was another story for another day. 

That’s when Steve is hit by a memory of Eli. The first day of first grade. This little, tiny rocket had come out of nowhere hugging him. Babbling at three thousand miles an hour. Steve had been confused and a little worried by this clingy little brat. 

Enough that he had pushed this at the time, random stranger, off him, hard enough that Eli had hit the ground. 

“Steve? What did I do wrong?” Eli had asked and Steve had been too angry at the time to pick up on the fact that he had called Steve by his name. Had known who he was. 

Angry that this little twerp had disturbed his peace. 

“Leave me alone you little freak!” He snarled. Not in the mood to make friends that morning after his dad had thrown a beer bottle at him and called him worthless for the fourth time that day. 

Eli had burst into tears and picked himself up off the ground before running off. 

Steve hadn’t thought of it till now. 

Steve just pats behind Buddy’s ears and hugs his kitten to his chest. Kissing across his head. He had been so cruel to Eli. Eli had probably been so confused that his best friend had just turned on him like that. 

“I’m done eating thanks though Mum,” Steve says standing. Suddenly not hungry any more. 

“You ok?” Coach asks. 

Steve just nods, giving some excuse about being tired and heads for his room. Trying to shake himself out of his funk. It wasn’t like he didn’t exactly know and it’s not like he remembers Eli before that anyway. It wasn’t his fault. 

“It wasn’t my fault. You know that right?” Steve says putting Buddy on the bed. 

Buddy’s head cocks to the side. Confused. 

“I didn’t know he had been my friend once. God no wonder he hated me” Steve says flopping down onto the bed face first. 

Steve feels Buddy come up and rub his head against Steve’s. Meowing softly. Trying to reassure him that he wasn’t actually just a terrible person. 

“It wasn’t like I’ve been good to him after that either.” Steve mutters under his breath. He shouldn’t even care though. He didn’t care before he knew but he does now? Just because his mother told him he used to be friends with the dork. 

It wasn’t his fault Eli was a loser and believed monsters were real. 

Buddy mews again and paws at Steve’s cheek. 

“Do you think he's dead? Or kidnapped?” Steve asks softly patting down the kitten's belly when Buddy rolls over for him. 

“Maybe both” Steve continues more to himself rolling onto his back. 

Buddy jumps up onto his chest and lays down, content. 

At least one of them was. 

Steve has a fitful sleep that night. Plagued with nightmares. He's the one being shoved in lockers. Laughed at. Having food dumped over his head. Not by Eli but by his own friends. By him. It was his face sneering down at Steve. 

“What’s wrong loser? You look a little stuck” 

“Oh no. Everybody watch out Pepperdork is contagious. You might catch being a nerd” 

“Freak. Why don’t you just put us all out of our misery and jump off the canal” 

Steve is finally yanked from his dream. Sitting up and hearing Buddy hit the floor. Yowling. 

“Sorry Bud,” Steve says quickly going to scoop Buddy up but Buddy is scampering under the bed. 

Steve sighs and gets off the bed. At least dealing with Buddy means he doesn’t have to deal with his own nightmare. Steve gets down on the floor and clicks at Buddy. 

Grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight. Buddy is curled under the bed, trembling and Steve is really worried he hurt him. 

“I’m so sorry Baby. I didn’t mean to. Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” Steve asks softly, voice light and airy. 

Buddy drags his belly across the floor. Ears flat against his head. Tail stock still and Steve just lets Buddy take his time. Coming to him. 

“It’s ok Mister Itty Bitty. You’re fine. I promise” Steve coos at him.

Buddy finally pulls himself out from under the bed and Steve moves to sit cross-legged. Putting Buddy in his lap and patting of his head softly. Squeezing over his paws gently as well. Making sure Buddy hadn’t gotten hurt. 

He doesn’t squeal or hiss though. Just stretches himself up, like a kid when they want to be picked up. Steve does so. Buddy rubbing across his face and purring. 

His purr is loud and music to Steve’s ears. 

“Good boy aren’t you. I really hope we find Pepperjack dude. Just so I can apologise. I don’t want to be his friend but he needs to know that I’m sorry” Steve mumbles into Buddy’s fur. 

Buddy meows and licks across Steve’s cheek with his rough little tongue. 

They end up getting more sleep and Steve once more misses out on talking to Aja that day. Toby once more laughing at his woe. Buddy being the only thing that stops Steve from putting Dumb-zalski through a locker or two. 

“I know baby. He's just a big dummy isn’t he” Steve coos to his cat. 

“Talk about yourself much,” Toby says only for Jim to very smartly pulling him away. 

When Steve gets home, April is back over and Steve has a stern talk with Buddy about staying on his shoulder. 

A literal stack and a half of posters sitting on the table. 

“Can you hand some of these out to your friends tomorrow Steve? Have them hand them out?” Detective Scott asks. 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve says. 

April quietly sitting at the table, staring at the grinning Pepperjack on the poster with misty eyes. A cup of tea in her hands. 

Buddy is good and stays on Steve’s shoulder as they start dividing up the pile into smaller ones. Steve was going to drop a few around town. 

Buddy sitting on one pile at one stage and tapping Eli’s face with his paw before rubbing over his ears and eyes and repeating it again. 

“Buddy be careful. You’ll rip them” Steve chides putting him on the floor. 

Buddy’s fur puffs up as he swipes at Steve’s ankle before retreating to Coach. Who picks him up and coos at him. 

They all move to the lounge room to talk at one stage. Detective Scott asking him a few more questions. When Steve hears a thud and then the sound of about two hundred pieces of paper hitting the floor. 

He's running for the kitchen immediately only to groan. Every pile they had made was gone. Posters all over the fucking floor. Two hundred Eli’s staring up at him. That wide toothy grin on his face. 

Sitting in the middle of the table, having the gall to look proud of himself was Buddy. He blinks at Steve before licking over his front paw. Completely unfazed about the chaos he just caused. 

Coach, his mother and the guests standing behind Steve shocked. 

“I am so sorry Ms Pepperjack. I’ll clean it all up and get it sorted back into there piles. Even if it takes me all night” Steve says already kneeling down to grab said papers. 

This was so bad. His mother was so gonna make him get rid of Buddy now. 

Steve realises that his crying as a few of his tears warp the paper under his hands. Why is he crying? What’s wrong with him? It’s not his fault that Eli was a loser but maybe if he had just tried a little harder to get past his own faults and see that maybe Eli wasn’t the bad guy. Was just someone looking for a friend? 

“Steve?” His mother asks softly. Resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“This is my fault. This is all my fault” He whispers looking at her. 

“What? How is this your fault?” She asks softly. Watching him with concern. April looking like she almost wants to move forwards and hug him. 

“If I just believed him. Tried to be his friend again. He wouldn’t be missing. He’d be home safe. I just kept hurting him! I’m no worse than dad” Steve gets out before his breaking down into sobs. 

Against his will. Face burning as he cries in front of Coach and Detective Scott. His mother just pulls him close, hugging him tightly as he breaks down in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Stevey. He doesn't know what to feel.


	6. Babysitter gets fired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not a happy camper and Eli has a very confusing day. 

Despite the papers that took a literal forty-five minutes to pick up. Steve couldn’t find himself being mad at Buddy. The others helping and Steve sighs as he curls up on his bed with Buddy on his chest.

Buddy just licking his face softly and purring. Using his tiny little legs to try and soften Steve up. 

“I wish you could talk. That way you could tell me I was crazy” Steve murmurs.

Buddy just bleps out his tongue before curling up. 

“Steve are you ok?” Coach asks a while later, poking his head in the door. 

“Yeah, thanks, Coach. I’m fine. Just tired. I might have an early night since we have practice tomorrow” Steve says not really looking at his step-father. Not wanting to see the pity there. 

“Of course Kiddo. Night Buddy” Coach says before he's closing the door. 

Steve curls up with Buddy still in his arms and tries not to feel like an asshole. Buddy purring softly in his arms. His one reassurance that he could do the right thing. That he could be something for someone else and not just a spiteful asshole. 

Buddy gave him something to strive for. To be better for. Steve just nuzzles his face into Buddy’s body and gets a solid few hours sleep. 

The next morning Claire is waiting for him. Cooing at Buddy the minute she has him in her hands. Buddy purring at the sight of her. 

“Hey Buddy” She murmurs. 

He purrs louder if that was possible. 

Steve also hands her a dozen or so posters. Doing the same to Jim and Toby. 

“I’m surprised you're so gung-ho on the whole finding Eli thing,” Toby says when he doesn’t take the posters right away. 

Steve reminding himself that he wasn’t the only one who fobbed off Eli’s friendship. Jim and Toby had too and considering they were the last ones to see him. That was a little too suspicious in his eyes. 

“I’m not a complete psychopath you moron” Steve huffs, pressing the posters to Toby’s chest and walking away. 

Practise is more than a shit-show. They’re a mess, all over the play and Steve hits the ground more then he likes. Coach red in the face and fuming by the time it's over. 

He doesn’t yell anymore though. 

“Just get out of my sight,” He says tiredly. Pulling off his cap to rub a hand over his hand. Looking utterly defeated. 

“If we keep this up we’ll get slaughtered in our first game” Logan comments as Steve pulls his polo into place.

He just keeps his mouth shut. It wasn’t his fault his team was full of incompetent monkeys who can’t block a hit from a mile away. Hank Henderson especially. Who was laughing his smug ass off with his stupid, blockhead friends. Steve might be stupid. But he wasn’t a fucking moron like Hank. 

The only thing he was looking forwards to was seeing his Mister Itty Bitty. That’s why he absolutely loses his shit when Claire isn’t her normal place and Tweedledum and Tweedledee aren’t anywhere to be found either. 

“Mary, have you seen Claire?” He asks catching her attention away from Shannon for a singly, tiny millisecond. 

“Uh no sorry? Why?” Mary asks, confused. Her perfect eyebrows pinching in the centre. 

“She has Buddy and I really need my little man,” Steve says. Not feeling as embarrassed to tell Mary that Buddy was practically his emotional support at this stage. 

“Oh. Sorry. Maybe she’s in the library? Sorry, Steve” Mary says, giving him a soft smile. Shannon giving him an equally soft look. 

“It’s fine” Steve mutters. 

Claire doesn’t appear at all through Spanish and Steve was sure he might actually murder her. 

Finally, she appears around Lunch and Steve snatches Buddy out of her hands immediately. Buddy meowing like he's trying to tell Steve everything. 

“Come near Buddy again and I don’t care if you're a girl. I will hit you” Steve snarls low. Checking Buddy over for any scratches, cut, wounds. But Buddy seems fine. Just nibbling at his fingers. 

“I had an emergency and I didn’t think you’d take kindly to me leaving him to roam the halls!” Claire snaps back. 

“You should have left a note, texted me or something. Do you know worried I’ve been about it? What if he had been hit by a car or some bastard tried to skin him!” Steve seethes low. 

“Like I said, Steve. It was an emergency! As in I had to do something right away. Be grateful I agreed to even watch him!” Claire yells right on back. Steve not caring what scene his causing right now. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore!” 

“Steve step away!” Jim says stepping between them. 

“I’m not gonna hit her you piece of shit!” Steve growls only to hear a squeak of pain and he looks down only to realise he's been holding Buddy to tightly. 

He turns and stomps off. Getting out the corner before rubbing over Buddy’s head. 

“I’m so sorry Baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You ok?” Steve asks softly, rubbing over the spot he has squished. Bringing Buddy up to eye level. 

Buddy meows but doesn’t yelp in pain again or hiss at him. Just curls up in his arms. Reassuring Steve that he was ok. He was good. 

“I’m sorry” Steve repeats. Pressing a kiss to Buddy’s head. 

He really needed to get his temper in check. For Buddy’s sake. But some times it was like a bomb. He just had to get it out. 

Buddy just nuzzles up to his face and purrs and Steve just struggles not to cry. He knows he shouldn’t be attached to such a little, tiny creature but Buddy loved him despite how terrible to people he was. 

He loved Steve despite everything. 

“Hey, you ok?” A voice says and Steve looks up. Squeaking a little. 

“Hey, Aja. Yeah fine. Hey, Buddy meet my friend Aja. Aja, Buddy” Steve says holding up his cat. 

“He is very cute. Hello Buddy. I think we’ve met before. My Luugy got a little too excitable” Aja coos. Reaching out a hand. Buddy sniffs it before his rubbing up against her hand. Tail twisting happily. 

Must have been before Steve found him then. 

“He likes you” Steve murmurs. 

“I like him to. I did not think you would be the feline type. More a canine type” Aja says looking up at him and Steve nearly outright dies. 

Fuck. It’s not far that she’s so pretty. 

“Something about him calls to me you know. So how are you settling into school? My friend Seamus seems to like your brother” Steve says as they start walking. 

Heading for the grass outside so Steve can feed Buddy his food. Steve having stress ate like four slices of shitty pizza as he waited for Claire to appear. 

“Oh yes, Seamus is lovely...sometimes. Krel confuses him I think. And school is nice. I like it here. You are all so interesting and wonderful” 

Steve can’t help but find himself smiling. Buddy moving up to his shoulder, Steve making sure to give him some chin scratches. 

“You...uh...You’re pretty wonderful yourself” Steve says, voice cracking a little. That really has to stop happening. 

Aja though just smiles widely. Steve swears that Buddy rolls his eyes. 

“Uh, this afternoon I’m hanging up missing posters for Eli. Would you like to come with me?” Steve asks. 

“Eli. Oh, that is the boy that everybody is talking about. Someone said he died. Jumped of that canal thing” Aja says. 

“Well, they’re wrong. He's not dead. Just missing.” Steve hopes. 

Aja just nods. 

“Well, I would love to help. Is Buddy accompanying us?” Aja asks. 

“Would you like him to?” Steve mutters. 

Aja nods again and Steve almost feels a breath of relief. 

Steve thankfully feels better after he gets to talk to a hot girl the entirety of lunch. Aja leaning back on her hands as Buddy plays over their legs. Stepping into history only for Mr Strickler to catch him. 

“I haven’t had the chance to meet our new guest yet. May I say hi?” Strickler asks. Looking at Buddy pointedly. 

“I actually wanted to ask if I could keep bringing him into school with me. His good I promise. He doesn’t make a noise, or fuss or anything like that” Steve murmurs quickly. Handing Buddy over. 

Buddy doing his normal happy noises. 

“Of course you can. He has been a perfect guest. Haven’t you little one?” Strickler says, patting down Buddy’s spine. 

Strickler bringing Buddy to his face and cooing at him. 

“I normally do not have a proclivity for cats but this one is has something about it. I find captivating. Almost has a look of humanity in his eyes” Strickler says, staring at Buddy. Buddy staring right on back. 

“Uh, Strickler. Actually after class, can I show you something?” Steve asks. Deciding if he's going to tell anybody that his cat is a number genius. Strickler would understand. 

“Of course but now we must talk about Chernobyl. To your seat” Strickler instructs, handing Buddy back over. 

Steve heads to his seat and struggles his way through history. Buddy doing his normal sit at the base of his textbook and ‘reading’ like he always does. 

Claire looks at Steve a few times. Jerk off 1 and 2 doing the same but Steve just sends them a feral glare in return. 

Steve waits after class is over. It was the last class of the day so the only thing waiting for him was Aja. 

“What did you want to show me Mr Palchuk?” Strickler asks sitting back in his chair and playing with his pen. 

“Uh. Seamus helped me test him but I want you to test him as well. Buddy can do maths equations” Steve says hoping he doesn’t come off as a loony. 

“Really now?” Strickler says but he doesn’t look disbelieving. Just curious. 

“Uh yeah. Here.” Steve says setting up pieces of paper like he did at home. 

Strickler and Buddy both watching him curiously. 

“Alright, Sir. Give him an equation.” Steve says putting Buddy on the desk. 

“Very well. How easy should I go?” Strickler asks sitting up further in his chair. 

“Two digits at least,” Steve says. 

Strickler looks impressed before he speaks next. 

“How about 4 plus 8 plus 23” 

Steve goes to say that’s a bad idea but Buddy’s ear flickers as he paws at the desk. Thinking. 

Then he moves to Three out of place and the Five follows. Waiting for Strickler to react. Strickler does so by patting him on the head softly. 

“You are a smart boy aren’t you. You must tell me your secret in training such a young kitten so well” 

“I didn’t do anything. He's just a little genius all on his own” Steve says, Buddy padding back over to him and wanting up. 

“You are such a baby,” Steve says but that doesn’t stop him from scooping up his best friend and patting behind his ears. 

“He is very intelligent Mr Palchuk but I would think it’s best to keep it a secret. Don’t think Buddy is the type to want to be paraded in front of audiences.” 

“Of course,” Steve says. 

That’s when he realises he's gonna be late for his not date with Aja. 

“Thanks for helping me realise I’m not as crazy as I thought,” Steve says quickly. 

Strickler just nods and Steve heads for his Vespa. Already having told Aja to meet him by his Vespa so he didn’t have to try and find her. 

Buddy just pats him on the face when he starts having a freakout. 

“What if she thinks I’m a loser?” Steve had asked.

The pat on the face had been the most reassuring thing Buddy could have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's totally not a date...nope. not at all.


	7. The Not Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Steve doesn't embarrass himself too much this time. 
> 
> I guess a small trigger warning for body horror at the end of the chapter but it's like really nothing too detailed. 

Aja is thankfully still waiting for him by the time he gets there. Steve sighing a breath of relief. 

“Hey sorry. I was talking to Principal Strickler. Are you ok to still go with me?” Steve asks. 

“Of course Blond Oaf. I will be glad to accompany you” Aja says beaming at him and Steve practically melts. 

Buddy paws at Steve’s cheek again before looking at Aja. 

“I think he wants you to hold him. Is that ok?” Steve asks

“Of course it is,” Aja says, sparkles in her eyes. 

Buddy happily curling up in her arms and they set off. They stop in the town square and Aja coos and plays with Buddy while Steve grabs the posters out and the duct tape. 

“This is the missing boy?” Aja asks curiously. Holding the poster in place with one hand while Steve tapes it to the light pole. 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“He is very adorable. I believe you humans call it pint-sized” She murmurs. 

“Yeah I guess so,” Steve says glancing at the photo. It was Eli’s school photo. Bug-eyed glasses and dorky, toothy grin. Freckles seen even from here. The only thing missing from the photo was the green that was in Eli’s eyes. They were flat brown in the photo. 

“Did you know him well?” 

“I wouldn’t say well but I knew him,” Steve says. Not wanting to admit to someone like Aja that he was, in fact, a terrible person. 

He knows he should tell her before it comes back to bite him in the ass but he can’t make himself. 

“What was he like? He seems smart. The smart ones always wear glasses” Aja continues her line of question. Buddy having completely KOed in her arm. Fast asleep. 

Today wearing him out with whatever Claire and the others did to him. Steve wishes Buddy can talk just so he can tell Steve where the hell Claire took him today. 

“He was...I mean he is smart. Incredibly smart. I’d uh...he’d help with my homework.” Steve explains as they move to the next light post. 

“He also believed that monsters and aliens were real. Did you know that he once swears he saw Trolls? Trolls. Like live under the bridge trolls and he thought that aliens had moved to town” Steve says, finding himself smiling. 

Eli really did have a wild imagination. 

Aja though seems taken aback. 

“Aliens really? Why would he think aliens are in Arcadia?” Aja asks. Holding the paper in place for him again to tape down. 

“I don’t know. I’m pretty sure if you took off his glasses and paraded a man on a horse in front of him. He’d think he saw a centaur” Steve says more to himself. 

Before Steve is thinking about what he's doing his holding the tape and posters in one hand and reaching out his other for Aja. 

Aja looks at him for a second and before Steve can retreat in shame. Aja is grabbing his hand. Adjusting a still sleeping Buddy in her other hand. 

Steve almost doesn’t want to let her hand go ever again. He was holding a girls hand. He was holding a gorgeous girls hand. He prays to God that he doesn’t get sweaty palms. 

Aja thankfully doesn’t seem to be minding. Buddy still resting peacefully in the crook of her arm. 

“I’m surprised his sleeping so well. He normally wants to watch everything. Maybe you have a magic touch?” Steve says smiling down at his kitten. 

“Hmm, I must do. He is very soft and small. Young?” 

“Two and half months roundabouts,” Steve comments as he has to, unfortunately, let go of Aja’s hand to stick up more posters.

“Damn, kinda wish I had four arms. It would make things so much easier” Steve murmurs, making sure the poster wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Oh it does,” Aja says and Steve raises an eyebrow before shrugging it off. 

She probably just misunderstood him. 

“So where are you from originally?” Steve asks after a few more posters have been hung. 

“Cantaloupia. It’s this tiny little country up near...Sweden? Our country is under a coup though. So our Grandpa Geezer brought us here where it is safe from General Morando” Aja says hugging Buddy closer to her face. 

The movement waking Buddy up but he only bleps at her and nuzzles into her face. Sensing her sadness. 

“Oh, I’m sorry that happened. At least you and Krel are safe now. I couldn’t imagine not feeling safe in your home...uh actually I guess I could. But that still sucks. Moving away from everything you’ve ever known” Steve says rubbing the back of his hair. 

“Yes it is good we are safe. I just feel bad for leaving our people behind to his wrath. Morando is not a good man. What did you mean you could understand not feeling safe at home?” Aja murmurs more into Buddy’s fur than anything. 

“Oh uh. My Dad is kinda a dick. He's gone now though. So, actually Coach Lawrence. The PT teacher is my step-dad. Not that I tell everybody that. The football team will think that’s why I’m captain” Steve explains. 

“I like him, he is nice” 

“Yeah, he's great. Twice the dad mine ever was. Not that I’d ever tell him that” Steve says grinning. 

Aja laughs a little and wow. It’s as amazing as her. 

But of course, it is. Everything about Aja is amazing. 

Finally, they’re out of posters to hang. Buddy pawing at the last one, meowing like he's telling a story and Steve just shushes him softly when a cranky old bag glares at them 

“What are you doing with that poor creature?” She snarls, almost looking ready to beat Steve with her overly large handbag. 

“Nothing Ma’am. His mine. He's just hungry” Steve says simply. Holding Buddy up enough that she can see his collar and tag. 

The ladies eyes narrow before huffing and trotting off to make someone else’s day worse. 

Steve realises with the lack of posters, there’s lack of a reason to hang out with Aja anymore. 

Until he thinks of the diner. 

“Have you had ice-cream before?” Steve asks nervously. 

Buddy’s eyes widening as his tail starts swaying. Excited. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Mister Gremlin” Steve coos at him before glancing at Aja. 

“Ice-cream sounds wonderful. It is that cold thing, right? With the sweetness and fruit?” 

“Sure if you want fruit with it. Would you like to come to Sam’s with me and have some? My shout?” Steve says. 

He knows he shouldn’t, that he needs to save up but even he should be allowed to woo a pretty girl on occasion. Sam’s wouldn’t break the bank either. 

They take the Vespa, Aja once more holding Buddy. Aja taking Steve’s hand again when they walk into the store and Steve nearly about dies of happiness. 

He almost would swear Buddy laughs at him. 

“Hey what can I get ya both?” The guy behind the counter asks. 

Aja had her face pressed against the glass looking over all the flavour. 

“There are really this many?” She asks in wonder. 

“Yeah. Uh, can we taste a few? She’s never had ice-cream before and can I get two scoops of Strawberry and Vanilla?” Steve says. 

Buddy sitting on his shoulder staring in awe at the ice-cream as well. 

“You can have a tiny bit,” Steve tells the cat as the guy starts handing tasting spoons to Aja. Aja glowing with joy as she eats. 

Aja decision on Machiatto and Passion fruit and they move to sit by the window so they can people watch. Buddy sitting on the table between them. Trying so hard to steal Steve’s ice-cream. 

Trying to go for the cuteness route. Ears flat against his head, body low against the table and eyes wide as he paws at Steve’s hand. Aja practically melting at the sight of him. 

Buddy letting out the biggest meow he possibly can. Which really is the tiniest whine in the world. 

Steve sighs and finally relents. Holding out his spoon and Buddy already starts purring. Getting ice-cream on his forehead as he tries to practically bury his face in the spoon. Licking away and Steve just coos at him. Cleaning off his face as he pulls Buddy away. 

“That’s enough Buddy. Don’t want you to get sick ok” Steve says. Rubbing his thumb over Buddy’s head again, making sure all the ice-cream is gone. Preferring not to have to give him a bath if his sticky. 

Buddy huffs but seems to content to lay in the sun filtering in the window. Licking at his paws before closing his eyes. 

Steve just turns back to Aja. 

“So can I ask why you and your brother look so different? Just a chance thing?” Steve asks. 

“Oh uh yes. Chance thing. I was born first. Krel second. He takes after our father more” Aja murmurs. 

Before a sadish look comes to her face. 

“He and Mother are sick. Healing but I’m worried that they won’t make it you know” Aja says more to the table than anything. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know but I’m here if you ever need to talk about it or even if you just need to get out of the house.” Steve says grabbing her hand gently. Squeezing a little. 

Aja slots their fingers together. 

“Thank you my Lumbering Oaf,” She says. giving him a smile. 

Steve sighs on the inside. Glad to just stare at her all day if he could. That’s when another idea hits him. 

“Have you been up to the mountain yet?” He asks. Aja shakes her head so that’s where Steve takes her. 

By the time Steve is stepping into his house. Buddy is completely KOed and exhausted in his arms and Steve is struggling to contain his grin. 

“Where have you been all afternoon?” His mother asks as he grabs his dinner out of the microwave. 

“Hanging up the posters with a friend and then we got ice-cream” Steve murmurs. 

“And ice-cream leads to stepping in the door only five minutes before curfew?” His mother grumbles. 

Steve shrugs. Adjusting Buddy in his arms. So he can grab his fork properly. 

“Do you ever put that cat down?” Lyn says, a disdainful look on her face. 22

“Nope. He's too cute to walk” Steve mutters before shoving a huge amount of mash potato in his mouth and walking away. Plate in hand.

Buddy, of course, wakes up just long enough to steal some of Steve’s food before his curling up on Steve’s lap and going back to sleep. 

Steve moving to focus on some homework. Unable to stop thinking about Aja. While they had done nothing but talk. Steve felt more at peace than he ever had sitting there, watching the world with her and talking. Buddy playing between them, chewing on blades of grass and Steve’s shoelaces

Even as Steve is crawling into bed way to late that night. He can’t help but still smile. His face almost aching from it. Buddy laying on his chest and breathing deeply as he sleeps. Steve scratching behind his ears as his eyes shut. 

He dreams about sitting on the mountainside but this time with Eli. Buddy was also missing from the picture. 

“Why’d you let me go missing? I know you hated me but did you really wish me dead?” Eli asks. Not looking at him. 

“What no. Of course not!” Steve says quickly. Meaning it. 

“Then why did you forget me? I needed you and you pretended like you had never met me before” Eli says, hands fiddling with something in his hands. 

“I didn’t. That wasn’t my fault dude. I never would have...My Dad pushed me down the stairs.” Steve says quickly. 

“It doesn’t matter now does it. I wonder when they’ll find my body. Maybe the coyotes have already eaten it. Maybe they just won’t care to look.” Eli murmur. Nothing but sadness rolling off him.

“No. We’ll find you. Of course, we’ll find you. Alive and everything” Steve says reaching for the smaller boy. 

Eli turns to him then and Steve screams. How can he not? One half of Eli was the Eli, Steve knows. The other side was a decayed, rotting corpse. Sagging skin and crawling bugs. Waterlogged and terrifying. 

Eli smiles at him sickeningly. Only half his face moving and Steve is bolting awake in a sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck.


	8. Steve really is trying his best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really is Trying his best. He's just so tired. 

Steve’s door slams open a few seconds after he wakes up. A bleary-eyed Coach looking frantic. Buddy also meowing at him. 

“What’s wrong. I heard you screaming blue murder. You watching a horror movie again?” Coach mumbles, looking at the TV but it had switched off. 

“No, I just had a bad dream. I’m fine thanks Dad” Steve mutters. Not really wanting to talk about it. Too tired to pick up on what he just called Coach Lawrence either. 

Unable to get the image of Eli out of his head. Haunting him. Buddy pricks at his chest with his tiny little claws and Steve presses a kiss to his head. Rubbing over his body and roughing up Buddy’s fur softly. 

“You gonna be ok? Do you want me to sit up with you for a while?” Coach asks softly. 

“No, I’m fine. I think I’m just gonna try and get some more sleep. Thanks for checking on me though” He says, making sure to give Coach a smile even if his sure its a little wobbly. 

“Ok. Call for me if you need me ok Kiddo.” Coach says before reaching out and scratching down Buddy’s back. Buddy chittering at him. “Yeah I know you’ll watch after him. Such a good cat” 

Coach leaves him be then and with just Buddy around. Steve doesn’t care if he cries in front of his cat. Buddy just trying to lick away his teas. Curling up against his face and purring. 

It’s ok. He seems to say and Steve for the first time in a long time. Doesn’t feel bad about crying for someone other than himself. 

“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Steve asks the cat. Almost expecting Buddy to nod. But Buddy just licks away more of his tears. Comforting Steve like nobody else could have. 

Steve can’t get back to sleep that night. Every time he closes his eyes. He sees Eli’s face. That haunted look.

“Did you get any more sleep after your nightmare?” His mother asks the next morning. Shuffling out in pink slippers and a bathrobe. Her hair in rollers just like every night. 

Steve had watched the sun come up, drinking as much coffee as he can get down. 

“Nope but I’ll be fine. Might just take a nap in Algebra” Steve mutters. Ignoring the glare his mother gives him as he feeds Buddy. 

“I was joking. I’ll be fine. I’ll have Buddy to keep me awake also I have work this afternoon” Steve says as he shoves stuff in his bag. Shoving a bagel in his mouth as he scoops Buddy up and heads out the door. 

“Don’t overdo it!” His mother calls after him. 

Steve growls under his breath when he realises that he has no one to watch Buddy for him at practice. So Buddy comes with him to the gym lockers. Steve placing him in the locker for a minute as he changes. 

“You realise you can’t play with that thing on your shoulder right?” One of the defences huffs. 

“I wasn’t going to Dumbass. He’s just gonna watch. Though I’m sure he’d actually defend better than you ever do Hank” Steve grumbles, making sure Buddy is out of the locker before his slamming it shut. 

“What did you say to me Palchuk. If you actually did your job once in a while we might fucking win!” Hank snaps right on back and Steve growls low. 

Grabbing Hank by his jersey and getting in his face. 

“It’s not my fucking fault you're a daisy who’d rather dodge a hit then take one!” Steve says low. He was tired and cranky as is. He didn’t want to deal with Hank ‘dickhead’ Henderson right now. He’d rather put his hand in a blender. 

Buddy pats Steve’s face but Steve just shrugs him off. Handing him off to Seamus. Who pats Buddy, trying to console him as Buddy struggles. 

“Ever since you got that stupid little kitten. You’ve turned into a fucking pansy. I know what we can do.” Hanks says before snatching Buddy out of Seamus’ hand. 

Seamus scrambling to catch him as quick as possible but Hank is moving quicker. Panic on both his and Steve’s face. 

“You’re the little vermin that’s been causing all this havoc. You and that loser Pepperjack. Maybe I should throw you in the canal as well. You can join Pepperjack’s body” Hank snickers. Gripping Steve’s cat way too hard. 

Buddy yowling in pain and clawing at Hanks's hand. Biting him. Hank just laughs harder like the thick, meathead he is. 

Steve is tackling Hank. Buddy still screeching and it’s painful in Steve’s very soul. 

“YOU ASSHOLE!” He rages. Slamming Hank on the ground and kneeing him in the groin. Hank howling in pain and dropping Buddy. Buddy bolting for it.

Steve slams Hanks head against the floor before punching the dick in the face as hard as he can. Blood spewing from his nose all over Steve’s jersey. 

“Touch my cat again and I will drop-kick you into next year you understand me. Ever fucking mentioned Pepperjack again and I’ll just end you all together. You don’t get to talk shit about him. YOU DIDN’T KNOW HIM!” 

Steve knows people had been shouting around them for the past however long they had been tousling but that doesn’t mean he had been paying attention. 

“Palchuk! PALCHUK!” Coach bellows before it takes Logan, Seamus and Coach to get him off Hank. 

Hank gets himself to his feet easily enough and spits blood on Steve’s shirt. Staining it even further. 

“Didn’t know you were a little fag either. I bet you jerk off to his missing photo every night and cry like a bitch” Hank sneers. Wiping his hand under his nose. 

Coach having to trip Steve up onto his butt to stop him going Hank again. 

“Henderson! Principals office now!” Coach says, red in the face and the angriest Steve had ever seen him. Looking like he’d punch Hank himself if Hank got close enough. 

Hank turns and leaves the locker rooms. Steve finally shrugging off the others and pulling off his jersey and pads. Dumping them in his locker to deal with another day. 

“You ok?” Logan asks. 

“Perfectly fine” Steve huffs before setting off to find his baby.

“Buddy. Mister Itty Bitty where are you? Sweetheart?” Steve coos in the direction Buddy had run. 

“Dude his over here” Steve hears about a minute later. Following Seamus’ voice to under one bench. 

Steve looks under the bench to see his kitten shivering. 

“I didn’t want to grab him and scare him more. I’m sorry I let Hank get his hands on him” Seamus mutters. 

Steve just nods and reaches for Buddy. Scooping him up into his lap. The other’s having practically being dragging out onto the field by Coach. 

“It’s ok Baby. I’m so sorry he hurt you.” Steve murmurs rubbing over Buddy’s body gently. 

Buddy thankfully doesn’t react in pain. It was probably more panic than anything. Buddy still panting. Ears back behind his head and tail curled around his body. Steve knew this panic attack would take a while to get over. 

“Steve Palchuk to the Principal’s Office. Steve Palchuk to the Principal’s Office.” Steve hears then and he sighs. 

“Tell Coach I’m sorry,” He says getting back to his feet. 

“Yeah of course Dude. Just take care of Buddy ok” Seamus says, patting Buddy softly. 

Steve nods and changes back into his normal clothes as quickly as possible. Buddy thankfully slowly calming down as they trek to the principal's office. 

Steve wondering how long his suspended for this time. Already feeling his mother’s disappointment. His most scared though of her making him get rid of Buddy. If Coach tells her that’s why the fight started. 

She’d have him packed up and to the shelter in two seconds flat. Saying she knew it was a bad idea to ever have the cat in the first place. 

“You alright Bud?” Steve asks finally. 

Buddy nodding and Steve isn’t even surprised anymore that his cat has the brain cells to nod. His little dude was a genius. 

He knocks on Strickler's door. 

“Come in Steven” He hears and he steps into the room. Moving to sit down. Setting Buddy on the desk. 

“How long am I suspended for this time?” Steve asks not bothering to blow smoke up Strickler’s ass. 

“You’re not. Hank admitted to threatening you and Buddy. As well as the slur and the fact he brought Elijah into it. He has detention for two weeks” Strickler explains easily. 

“Ok. So why am I here then?” Steve asks. Relaxing a little. 

“Cause I wanted to talk about Elijah if that’s ok with you. To see how you most of all are coping” Strickler says dragging his pen across the desk. Buddy patting his paws after it, tail wagging, eyes wide. Panic completely forgotten. 

“How do you think I’m coping” Steve huffs. 

Strickler just seems to stare into his soul and Steve sighs before it all comes spewing out. 

“I’m not. I mean think about it. If he has actually jumped off the canal or hung himself somewhere. Then I’m partially responsible, right? I keep having nightmares. I couldn’t even get back to sleep last night cause I kept seeing his face, half-rotten and bugs and just. He kept asking me why I had to do this to him?” 

“Guilt is a heavy burden to bare Steve. I will not lie about that. It can eat you alive but I personally do not believe Elijah is the type to commit suicide” 

“Come on Sir. You can’t really believe his alive and kicking and yet nobody has seen him!” Steve says, almost frustrated at the man positivity. 

“I know Elijah’s character very well, he is not the type to run in the face of danger or give up in strife. He is too strong-willed to give up on life so easily. Especially when he has your friendship to look forward to” Stricker says. Steve this close to tearing his hair out. 

“My friendship. All I ever did was bully him, hurt him. I think I made him see the inside of a locker more than Spanish in Freshman year” 

“You might have forgotten who you once were but Elijah did not. He remembers the kind, caring boy you had been when you were both younger and I think he had a feeling that boy was going to come back.” Strickler still doing that stare into his soul thing. 

Steve almost wants to hit Strickler for being such a cryptic asshole instead he just nods along. Buddy having moving back to sitting on his lap and chewing on his fingers. 

“How’d you know. Did Coach tell you or something?” Steve asks. 

“No Elijah did. He believes there is still great in you. That you’ll be an amazing man and I believe in Eli’s word. My door will always be open ok Steve. If you ever need to talk, just ask” Stricklers says and Steve nods, standing. 

Taking that as his time to leave before he can fully walk out the door. His pausing though and turning back to Strickler. Boosting Buddy up to his shoulder. 

“Do you really think Eli’s alive? Ok?” He asks. 

“Yes. Hiding in plain sight and it’ll be up to him when he shows himself again. We just have to be patient” 

“How do you know? Have you seen him? Has he contacted you?” Steve finds himself asking way to quickly. His words blurring together but Strickler seems to catch all of them. 

“No. I just know he's a lot closer then everybody thinks. They just have to think smart and do a little maths” Strickler says. 

Steve’s brain just hurts more from that. 

Why did Strickler always have to be so freaking cryptic? It was irritating. 

While Steve might not get suspended, Coach Lawrence does have to bench him for a week. Looking apologetic in the process. Logan and Seamus asking if he was really ok. Meaning he was gonna be missing out on their very first game of the season. Kill him now. 

Steve had nodded and sat on the bleachers. Using a fallen leaf to tickle Buddy’s nose and make him sneeze. Entire body recoiling, ears folding back and tail going straight for a second. Rubbing his paws over his nose. It was the most adorable noise Steve had ever heard and for the first time that day. He's smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli can't wait till Steve realises that it's him.


	9. Eli's adventure of the feline kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eli became a cat. 

Eli was going stir-crazy. Absolutely stir-crazy. Strickler must know it’s him so why can’t he tell Steve that. But no. Steve is still clueless as ever and Eli wants to claw out his eyes. 

Why did he have to end up owned by the dumbest boy in the world? 

Sure he couldn’t complain too much he guesses. Steve could have been a total psychopath and thrown Eli in the canal or something. 

He had actually been very surprising to Eli over the past two weeks. Kind and sweet. The boy Eli remembers being friends with. 

When Eli had first been turned into a cat. He didn’t remember his own name. Let alone Steve’s. Just felt the way home. Hadn’t quite made it there though before a giant dog had scared him half to death and sent him clawing his way into the closest building. 

The day his mother had first come over, was the day everything came slamming back into his head. All of his memories resurfacing. 

But also by that stage, he was too attached to Steve and didn’t want to leave as much as he probably should have. 

Eli pokes his head out of Steve’s pocket as they arrive home. Just at the same time as his mother gets home. He meows softly to catch Steve’s attention. Steve scratching behind his ears as Eli looks across the road. 

His mother struggling to carry all her groceries inside. Steve is already moving across the road. Eli moving to his shoulder so he doesn’t get squished as Steve takes the shopping off April.

“Oh thanks, Steve,” She says. 

She looks tired and heartbroken. Eli wanting nothing more to reach out and hug her but with her being allergic to him currently. This was as close as he could get and it was killing him inside. 

“Any luck?” Steve asks as she unlocks the front door and lets them in. Eli’s nose filled with the scent of wine, home and frozen TV dinners. 

Some part of him almost wants to go upstairs to his room. Sure there would be dust on everything by now. He’d be so far behind in his homework. 

Steve sets the groceries down on the counter and even goes so far to start unpacking them. April looking grateful as she turns on the coffee machine. Finally getting around to answering Steve’s question 

“No. Nobody’s seen him. Every time I come inside I keep thinking he’ll be here, sitting on the couch with his head buried in his little gaming thingy. I brought way to much stuff. Like maybe a full cupboard will bring him home” His mother says, looking sadly at the groceries as Steve figures out his way around their small kitchen. 

“He’ll show up. It’s Pepperjack. He probably just got a little lost bug hunting” Steve says giving her a hopeful smile. 

“I wish that was the case” April just says dully. Her eyes are nearly blank. 

Eli decides that’s his chance to try and get Steve to see it’s him. 

Wiggling off Steve’s shoulder while he's distracted and risking the jump off the counter. Landing a little rough but his scampering through his now giant house as quickly as his stupidly tiny legs will carry him. 

“Buddy?” He hears but he perseveres. 

Only stopping for a second when he sees just how daunting the stairs how. How do normal cats do this? Though he guesses they don’t stay two months old forever. 

He hadn’t even thought about that. Would he age like a cat now? Or would he stay at a human age rate? He really hoped the later cause others wise his only gonna get to thirty. 

“Sorry Ms P. His very slippery when he wants to be” He hears Steve say. A little annoyance in his voice. 

“It’s fine. All cats are curious. We had a hairless sphynx when I was younger cause I wanted one but was too allergic to the normal fur” 

Eli manages to scrabble his way up the first step. Jump, scrabble, repeat. Jump, scrabble, repeat. Resting halfway up to give his lungs a break. Stupid asthma had to be the one flaw that transferred over, didn’t it? 

He hears Steve still calling his new name and decides he needs to be quicker. Forgoing breathing to get up these stupid stairs. Seriously would never take them for granted again when he was human. 

He finally makes it and is grateful to see his door still open. Running into it and trying to figure out the best way to get Steve’s attention. He sees it then and he internally cringes. 

Clawing his way up onto his bed and then making the jump to his desk where he had been building a modular lego car. He nudges the nearly complete car towards the edge of the desk. Towards its death. 

Mourning his creation before his sending it crashing off the desk with a loud thud. Meowing at the top of his lungs. 

Hearing two sets of footsteps on the stairs and he can already hear the grumbling his going to get from here. 

“Buddy!” Is all Steve can say when he sees the Lego pieces absolutely everywhere. 

Eli just moves over to the photo he keeps on his desk of him and his mother. Pawing at it and meowing louder. 

“Ms Pepperjack. I am so sorry. I’ll clean all of this up. I promise” Steve says quickly. 

“It’s fine Steve. He's just a kitten. They’re chaos makers” April says softly. 

Steve kneeling down to pick up all of the pieces. 

“Stupid cat” He mutters under his breath. 

Eli’s ears folding back at the insult. 

“I’ll help” His mother murmurs. 

“No, it’s my fault. I’ll do it and then we’ll get out of your hair before we break anything else” Steve says giving Eli a pointed look. 

Eli just pushes over the photo in return. He would get Steve to listen to him if it was the last thing he does. 

“Buddy!” Steve snaps and Eli flicks his tail. Patting the photo with both paws. 

April is moving then and picking the photo up from under him. Patting him quickly on the head before wiping her hand on her shirt. 

“I remember when this was taken. He was so excited to go and see it. I had no clue what Star Wars was but I let him dress me up and give me one of those lightsabers.” She says more to herself, running her fingers down the photo. 

Steve shakes his head, smiling a little bit. 

“He's such a nerd.” 

“He is yes. Recently though he hasn’t been happy like he used to be. I don’t know why though. He says he has friends but you know I’ve never met one of them and he sleeps all the time. It’s like he just couldn’t get up anymore” 

Eli scrunches down a little. tail curling as his ears fold. He hadn’t realised he had gotten so bad. Bad enough for his mother to even notice. 

Depression was something Eli had been suffering with for a while now. Even he knew it, he just hadn’t had the care or want to reach out to anybody for help. 

Not finding a point. 

He guesses that was the one good thing about being a cat. He had felt better mentally then he had in years almost. Like being a cat meant fewer worries. Less having to deal with his dad or Steve or his mum never being home cause she works too much. 

Now Steve was nice to him. His Dad wasn’t a problem. The only thing that was worrying him was his mother and how sad she was now. And how that was his fault. 

He never should have followed Jim and Toby that day. He just had overheard them talking about Trolls. 

He had been sitting in science class, doodling in his workbook. A boy with fangs and horns. Eli not letting himself think about the fact he had based the model off Steve. 

“Tobes. We need to talk to Blinky this afternoon. Convince Vendel to open the Killahead Bridge. To sa...” Jim is cute off by his nonchalant friend. 

“To save Claire’s brother from the darklands and the big nasty trolls. Yes, I know. But I’m telling you now that tomorrow I’m having the afternoon off to take my lady on a date...” 

Eli had zoned out then. Finding that Toby talking about how googly-eyed he is over Darci boring. 

Who was Blinky? Who was Vendel and what the hell was Killahead’s bridge? For two people who didn’t believe in trolls, they talked about trolls a lot, and if Eli could put two and two together. 

Eli just decides to get his answers by following Jim and Toby that afternoon. Keeping his distance and making sure to keep out of eyesight as the boys trek through the small patch of forestry between their school and the canal. 

Surprised when they both slid into the canal easily. Eli creeping up to the side and watching them. Partially he expects them to do nothing but throw stones or whatever. Instead, he had scrunches down even further when Toby pulls an orange stone out of his pocket and starts almost drawing on the wall like a crazy person. 

That is until said wall sees to fall in on itself and lights up. Two shadows appearing and Eli nearly has a conniption when he sees he was right. 

The Trolls he had seen. They had been real. They had been the things he had seen! 

In Eli excitement and his rush to get his phone out. He doesn’t realise how precariously his balancing on the edge of the canal. Trying to take a photo of the giant green troll with carvings in his skin and the blue six-eyed one. 

Steve couldn’t doubt him now and Jim and Toby had to tell him the truth. About what was really going on in Arcadia. 

Eli’s suddenly standing on thin air and he cries out as he goes tumbling. Glasses falling from his face and smashing. His phone following and Eli lands it a rather painful heap at the bottom of the canal. 

“Human!” The biggest troll had said as Eli had tried to get himself up onto his feet and brush himself off. Feeling like his ankle is twisted and he's definitely bleeding in a few places. 

“Eli. What the hell are you doing!?” Jim hisses but before Eli can answer. He's getting a face full of something from the Blue Troll. His asthma immediately starting to play up as his vision goes even funnier than normal. 

Toby and Jim sounding like they were down a distant hallway.

“What did you do to him Blinky!” Jim asks panic in his voice. 

“His shrinking!? Is this like the furgolator” Toby says. 

Eli feeling like he can’t see anything but blue dust and when he comes to. He's staring up at two strangers. Ears folding back against his head as he hisses threateningly. 

“BLINKY! You turned him into a cat!” A large, very loud boy with black hair and the bluest eyes. 

“He can not talk now correct. Meaning our secret is safe” This Blinky thing murmurs. Eli...at least he thinks that’s his name. 

He doesn’t know anything. Just racing on instincts. Even more so when something giant and stony picks him up. 

“Cat. Mmm” 

Eli is bolting for it. 

“NO ELI COME BACK!” Black haired boy yells. 

Eli was definitely his name then as he scampers up the titled wall and away from the yelling people and the things trying to eat him. 

“We’ll make it up to you we promise!” A chubby boy says, Both of them chasing him. 

Eli just runs until his little heart and lungs can’t anymore. Easily losing the big, scary people and walking aimlessly along the road. Only for a big, metal screaming beast to come at him and before he can run away. It’s hitting a puddle and throwing dirty water all over him. 

Eli shivering as he keeps up his walk. Wanting to just find shelter. Not quite sure where he's going, just knowing where ever his feet are taking him is home. 

He feels like he's nearly there when something big, though everything was big. A giant dog with sharp teeth starts barking at him. 

“Luugy no. Let the kitty alone. Krel, help me catch him. He looks wet and cold” A blond girl says. 

“We already have one monster” Her...brother? Groans before trying to reach for Eli. 

Eli dodging between him and the blond girl, the Luugy barking like mad and snarling at him. 

Eli just runs again. Finally sneaking up a tree, over onto a bin and into an open window. Only to land in something wet, strong smelly and sticky on his fur. 

Rolling over on the table trying to get it off but instead, he hits a can of something. Sending it crashing over the edge. Freezing and staring at the can curiously. 

A few seconds later the roller door opens and a large, mean-looking boy saunters in. Nothing but trouble on his face. Eli flinching back a little. 

A little too far back and falling to the floor with a small oomph. The boy whips out a bright light and Eli realises he has nowhere to run. Instead, he makes himself known. Hoping this boy doesn't hurt him. 

The last thing he expects from such a mean-looking human is for his face to soften so much as he kneels down. Until he almost looks like a different person. 

“Hey Bud, You look cold, Come here,” He says, rubbing his fingers together and Eli is finding himself drawn to that hand that’s being held out to him. 

Nuzzling up against it. 

“That’s it Buddy” The boy murmurs and the more Eli looks at him. The more he likes him. 

This boy will keep him safe. He can just tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always trusts an animals instincts when it comes to humans. Especially about humans that are still trying to figure themselves out.


	10. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is best when he only thing he has to think about is the ball in his hand and the best way to score the goal. 
> 
> Warning for the next few chapters for those sensitive to dark topics. The next few chapters I wrote were pretty emotionally destroying for me as well as being some of my all time favourites to write. So I hope that you still read them but that for those like me with depression and anxiety. Just be careful please and know that you are a loved and adored by the people in your life.

Steve finally finishes picking the legos. April making herself scarce out Stopping for a second to look at the photo his cat was so insistent at checking out. 

Eli was so small in the photo. Even smaller then he had been. Glasses bigger than ever on his face. Steve found himself sitting at Eli’s desk as he stares at the smile on his face. 

He hadn’t ever seen Eli smile like this. It reached his eyes and made them almost sparkle. 

“What did I do to him?” Steve asks his baby. 

Buddy just meowing softly at him and nuzzling up to Steve’s hand. 

Steve decides they may as well get out of April’s hair now they’ve caused even more havoc in her life. Before he can leave though he sees a few lego pieces on the ground that he had missed. 

Steve kneels down to grab them and pauses when he sees a book. Thinking Eli had just dropped it and had forgotten to pick it up. Grabbing both the lego pieces and the book. Setting the pieces on the table and looking at the book. 

He opens it since it doesn’t have a title and it takes him a second to realise that it’s a diary, journal thing. He knows he should put it back, that he shouldn’t take it but if Eli was really gone. 

Really dead somewhere. This might be his answer to it. To why he would. The...what if his suicide note was in here. 

Steve just shakes his head. Not wanting to think about this right now or ever. 

“Strickler is right though. He's alive. I know it” Steve says to Buddy. 

Who nods along and climbs into his hand when Steve reaches it out. Trying to bat the journal out of Steve’s hands. 

“You’re right. Ms Pepperjack probably wouldn’t like me taking it.” Steve says before sliding it in his back pocket and making sure it was covered with his shirt. 

Buddy glares at him. 

“What? It’s not hopes diamond and it might give us a clue where he went. This is for the good of Pepperjack” Steve says. 

Buddy just sighs and pulls himself up to Steve’s shoulder. 

“You love me” Steve coos as they head out into the hallway. 

Buddy turns away from him and Steve laughs a little. 

Steve kinds forgets about the journal over the next few days. Putting it in his bedside table and racing to work. 

People still talking and whispering about Eli and Steve finds himself getting angrier and angrier with every word. Unsure of why. 

By this stage. His had Buddy for two weeks and Buddy is like everything out of his life he needed. Between Buddy, working and showing Aja around town. He's to busy to notice the time passing to be to upset about the fact he's not playing. 

Until now that is. Almost feeling like he shouldn’t even bother going to the game but knowing he needs to if he doesn’t want to lose his spot on the team. 

Aja having already agreed to watch Buddy for him in the game just on the off chance that he does get to play. But that was unlikely. 

He picks Aja up on the way to the school. Not commenting about the black truck in the driveway. Glad that Seamus and Krel were getting along so well. Seamus needed someone to love after all. 

Someone that he didn’t have to hide himself around. 

“Hello, Blond Oaf. Baby boy” Aja says to them appearing beside his Vespa. Hiding her hands behind her back. Buddy instantly warming at the sight of her. 

“Hey. You look amazing” Steve says. She really did. 

“Thank you. I...well Mother has made Buddy a gift. Since it is getting so cold and he is such small” Aja says before pulling the tiniest, cutest sweater Steve has ever seen. But in the style of Steve’s jersey. His number on it and everything. A tiny Palchuk across the back of it. 

“It will, of course, be grown out of but Mother is already making bigger ones for him. In varying design but I thought this appropriate for tonight” Aja bounces on her feet as she talks. Always so full of energy. 

Buddy paws at the sweater, meowing softly. Tail curling a little around Steve’s fingers. 

“I think he likes it,” Steve says and he takes a minute. Being extra careful to get the sweater on his baby without hurting him, making sure it wasn't too tight. 

It was a little too big but that was just growing room. Buddy almost looking proud in his sweater and Steve was proud to have him wear it. 

They head into the school then and Steve gets changed. Ignoring Dickface. The only other idiot sitting on the bench. As far away from Steve as possible. 

“Steve, can I talk to you?” Jim asks catching him before the game even starts. 

“No you can fuck off” Steve retorts. 

Jim goes to open his mouth but before he can Coach is shooing him off. 

“Off the field, unless your willing to get in with that lot,” Coach says pointing to the giant fucks lining the other end of the football field. 

Jim very smartly scrams. With his twig arms. 

Though even Steve had to admit the dweeb had been packing on a bit of muscle recently even though he hid it underneath that blue sweater. 

“Steve next time. Don’t punch our defence” Coach says as the rest of the team gets into position. Steve’s breath like an ice dragon. Billowing in front of him but he wasn’t cold. He never was at these things. 

To pumped on adrenaline. High on the thrill of the game. 

Suddenly the ref’s whistle blows and his team thankfully snaps into action. Logan doing his job as running back. Defence keeping the ring in Quarterback safe. Doing their job now that Henderson wasn’t running a muck on the field. 

The first half goes ok. Not the best but they’re not being ground under Arcadia Private School’s heels this time. They’re playing with the big dogs and acting like big dogs. 

It all goes great until Jigger takes a tackle and a hush falls from the crowd. Steve standing as Coach goes immediately running onto the field. 

Jigger was practically screaming at a popped shoulder socket. Sticking a little further out then it should. A few of his fingers bent at odd angles and Steve slumps back onto his seat in defeat. Well, there goes the game. 

They can’t play without a Quarterback and since Steve was currently benched. 

They’d have to forfeit the first game of the season all-cause Jigger couldn’t take a tackle right. Though Steve did have to partially admit when four tanks are coming at you, there’s always that problem when you're a fish stick compared to the entire fucking pirana. 

“Welp I knew this would be a shit show,” Henderson says standing. Ready to take his leave. 

“Not yet,” Steve says just wanting to prove his point. He sees Strickler talking to the medics and he runs over. 

“Sir. I know I’m benched and everything but I’ll make that up. I’ll suffer through Sunday detention for however long you need me to. But we have to win” Steve begs the Principal. 

Strickler turning to look at him. Disapproval in his eyes before he finally sighs. 

“Win and you can forget about your punishment completely but you lose and you have Sunday detentions for the rest of the semester,” Strickler says in that tone that he means it. 

“Thank you!” Steve says feeling the excitement build in his chest. He was going to play and they were going to win and he was maybe, just maybe going to kiss Aja stupid. 

Steve is running to get his helmet. Grinning from ear to ear as his team sigh a breath of relief. Coach drawing them in a for a quick huddle. 

“Alright, you assholes need to win this or I’m gonna lose my freaking moustache from stress. Win or I make you run laps for the rest of the year” 

“Great speech Coach,” Seamus says rolling his eyes. 

“You don’t need a speech, Johnson. You just need to get out there and defend the crap out of Palchuk. Understand me!” 

“Yes Coach” 

“Good now go and win,” Coach says before they break away from each other. Steve sliding in his mouth guard as he gets into position. Taking a deep breathe and steadying the adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

The whistle blows and Steve falls into rhythm easily. He doesn’t have to think about this type of thing. 

He just does and he does well. 

For them after that. It’s just one goal after another...and another and another. Steve is far too quick for anybody to keep up with. By the time the other team's defence is in position. Steve’s already blown past them. Going through anybody he needs to to get there. 

Cheers and screams filling his ears as they get down to the last few minutes. It having officially been a slaughter. 

AOP’s Linebacker shouldering him on the way back to their positions and Steve just grins at him. 

“Good luck next year,” He says softly and it gets just the reaction he wants. The linebacker swinging for him. Steve easily dodging the hit. Both Coach’s blowing their whistles. 

“JETSON OFF THE FIELD!” AOP’s Coach yells. Practically blue in the face by this point. 

The Linebacker raises his arms in the air. Pointing to Steve but Steve just does what his supposed to. 

“Stucksy take Jetson’s place. Don’t ruin this for us” The poor guy says rubbing a hand over his face. 

“We’re down to our last 2 minutes. Can Arcadia Oak’s Private pull it back? It’ll take a miracle” The commentator says as Steve sinks into position. 

Eyes on nothing but the ball and the goal in front of them. 

He catches Logan and Seamus’ eyes though and it takes only a single gesture for them to understand. Eyes sparkling at the chaos they’re about to rain down on AOP. 

It was only fair they all show off after all. 

“PALCHUK. You better not be doing what I think you're doing!” Coach seethes from the sidelines but he can’t stop them. 

The other team looking on in confusion and slight fear. Steve’s own team snickering to themselves which just pissed off AOP’s Quarterback. 

“What the fuck are you all laughing about?” He snaps.

Getting more and more frustrated when nobody answers him. 

The whistle blows then and they watch the other team scramble. Trying to figure out what's about to happen. 

The entire crowd has gone silent as they watch as well. Expectantly. Excitedly. Unsure what to even do. How to react. 

The other team does exactly what Steve expects them to do. Act like headless chickens. Completely forgetting about their own game plan to the point that when Steve moves. 

They don’t even realise in the first ten seconds. 

“GET HIM YOU STUPID MONKEYS!” The AOP Coach yells, throwing his hat at one of the defence. 

By that point, Logan and Seamus are already in position and for a stick figure. Logan can be pretty intimidating when he needs to be, especially geared up in his pads. 

It causes the other team's defence to halt even more when they come up against them and then it’s far too late. They’re own running back has scored the goal. Everybody’s eyes snapping to Steve confused when he holds up empty hands. Everybody had been so focused on Steve and his defence team that nobody had noticed their tiniest player with the ball. 

To hear his side of the crowd go wild is everything. Steve unable not to grin as his team dog piles him over there win. The running back getting put on a few teammates shoulders. 

Coach looking impressed but trying to hide it as the other Coach goes off on him about mind tricks and how that should be illegal. Coach just saying that he had no idea what they were going to do. 

Steve though is looking for someone else. Pulling off his helmet as Aja appears at the edge of the crowd. Steve is heading over for her immediately. 

“You were amazing!” She says, The biggest grin on her face. Eyes sparkling and wide. 

“You were ok I guess,” Her tag-along brother says not looking at him and instead staring at Seamus. The want there but a look of fear on his face. 

Steve almost wants to push them together but knows not to even try. Knowing it would just cause more problems than solve them. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Steve says as best as he can over the cheering. 

“I really did” Aja murmurs and there’s that sign that Steve’s been waiting for. 

He goes for the kiss only to be halted by a head appearing between them. Buddy meowing at him, still wearing that sweater and looking as adorable as ever. Nothing but joy on his face. 

Steve just laughs and presses a kiss to Buddy’s forehead instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't the next frozen Chapter that was planned but I got my braces tightened and I am in collosial amount of pain and didn't have the energy to write the next chapter of Love's Curse but I had a Catastrophe one on backlog. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a good day.


	11. Reality sets in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the terrible, terrible mistake of listening to Heroes by Peter Gabriel and god that was both a brilliant and devastating idea.

“Are you gonna be fine watching him, Coach?” Steve asks as Coach bundles Buddy up in his jacket now that it was starting to get a little below freezing. At least in Buddy’s opinion. 

“Of course I will. Go have fun but be careful and no driving if your drinking” Coach says. 

“Yeah, yeah Coach. I know. Thanks again” Steve says quickly before patting Buddy quickly and running off to meet up with the others. 

Logan had already promised to be designated driver this time. After his dad nearly murdered him for coming home smashed the last time. Grounded for three months. 

“I do not even want to go” He overhears Krel whispering to Aja. 

“Come on Little Brother it will be fun,” Aja says a wide grin on her face. 

“But...” 

“And you might get some alone time with the Seamus” Aja teases. 

“Why would I want alone time with a bully?” Krel huffs. Still in denial. Steve making sure to keep himself hidden. 

“Cause I know you like him and Steve showed me when you like someone you kiss them with your mouth. It is fun and enjoyable” 

“Seamus isn’t into this form. He is, what is the human word? Straight. He would prefer your form much more. He looks at girls all the time. The Mary especially. I will just go home instead and work on the Daxial Array” Steve can just hear the sadness in Krel’s voice. His heart going out to the little genius. 

“We can’t work on the Daxial Array until we get all the parts Brother. You know this. You are just scared...” Aja is cut off by Logan and Seamus talking as they approach. 

“They’re faces were amazing. I’ve never seen someone look so confused before” Logan snickers. 

Steve deciding to make his appearance as well. Easily joining up with Seamus and Logan. 

Steve not missing the way that Seamus seems to falter when he looks at Krel before quickly looking away again. Shaking his head. 

“So you two coming with us?” Logan asks the Tarron siblings. 

“No. I have some stuff to do at the mot...home. Homework and stuff” Krel mutters. ` `

“Oh, I was kinda hoping you’d come with us.” Seamus mumbles. Cheeks turning pink. 

“Really? Uh. I’m sure homework can wait then if you wanted me to go.” Krel says way to quickly that it takes Steve everything not to facepalm. 

They all hope into Logan’s car. Steve making sure to cram Krel and Seamus together in the back seat. Swearing his red-haired friend might actually combust as he tries everything to hide the redness of his cheeks. 

“What is wrong Seamus? You are very warm are you not feeling well?” Krel asks reaching his hand out. 

But Seamus just smacks it away. 

“I’m fine. I just ran around a field for like two hours” Seamus mumbles under his breath. 

Aja and Steve sharing a look in the rearview mirror. Seamus dead legging Steve in return, catching the look. Steve chuckling as he hides his groan of pain and rubs the stop. 

“I should have let you get tackled” Seamus mutters under his breath. 

“Not my fault you don’t know how to feel shit” Steve retorts. 

“Knock it off you two. Or I’m just taking the Tarrons with me” Logan chides. Always in adult mode when his driving. 

“Yes, Dad” Seamus and Steve mock at the same time. 

Logan flipping them off in return. All of them laughing. 

They finally pull up on the edge of the forest and Steve takes Aja’s hand the minute he can. She gives him a smile that nearly melts his heart.

Steve hearing the music before they even get close. Aja jolts a little, covering her ear with her free hand. 

“You ok?” Steve asks. 

She nods and shakes it off. But when Steve looks he sees Krel is being held up by a very concerned Seamus. 

“Are you two sure you're ok?” Steve asks. 

“Wrong frequency. This frequency makes us sick. It’s a medical thing. Where is the music box?” Krel gets out. He does look a little pale. 

“This way,” Seamus says leading Krel further into the party. 

Aja seems to be handling it better then Krel but she still seems a little shaky. 

“If you want we can leave? Go do something else?” Steve asks. 

“No. I am perfectly fine. I have always wanted to go to one of your adolescent parties. It will be fun after my brother fixes the sound waves” Aja says, pulling him further into the party. 

Steve just goes with it but vows to keep an eye on her. 

Suddenly the music cuts out. 

“Hey what the fuck man! What the fuck are you doing to my speaker!” Hank sneers, immediately going to snatch Krel up but Seamus is stepping in the way. 

“It was making him ill. He’s just fixing it. Chill out Hank” Seamus says. Putting a hand on Hank’s chest. 

Krel had already pried the back of the speaker off. Pulling a screwdriver from his pocket and fiddling with it. 

Steve just moves to get him and Aja drinks. Aja keeping a close eye on her brother. He returns with two red solo cups and hands it to Aja. Who sips at it cautiously. Her face screwing up. 

“It takes a while to get used to,” Steve says as he sips at his own. 

Aja just nods, getting a look of courage on her face before taking a bigger drink than before. Coughing a little as it must burn down her throat. 

Steve laughing a little.   
  
Finally, the music starts again and Steve waits for any signs but this time. Aja looks fine. Krel nodding his head to the music. 

“See isn’t that much better,” He says to Hank. Who still looks pissy. 

Hank just mutters some slur under his breath and sits back around the fire someone had made. 

Steve and Aja spend the next few hours just hanging around and drinking and enjoying each others company. Steve pissing off Hank on purpose just cause he can. Their running back still being celebrated as a few of the cheerleaders fawn over him. 

Before long though Seamus and Krel have disappeared. Logan has found a girl to pour his attention into. Both of them giggling about something. 

Steve and Aja sitting against a log near the fire. Aja leaning against his side as she talked to Mary and Darci. Steve feeling honestly just great. Content. 

So, of course, people have to ruin his good time. Seamus and Krel appearing, Seamus looking flustered. Holding something in his hands. Krel looking close to a panic attack. 

“What’s wrong?” Aja says standing. Steve following. Everybody snapping to attention as they realise something is wrong. 

Seamus lets whatever it is unfold from his hands and Steve’s entire world twists and spins. Before he knows it his on the floor and it’s definitely not from alcohol. 

It was Eli’s shirt. Torn apart in places. The same shirt the idiot always wore. That green v-neck, water dripping on the ground. 

If this was out here? 

“Where did you find it?” Darci asks. Already having her phone in hand. Probably calling her dad. 

“You know the canal offshoot? The one that leads into the forest. I wanted to show Krel and I just...saw it still floating in the water” Seamus says voice almost heavy. Thick with panic as he struggles not to cry. 

“We found these as well,” Krel says holding up a pair of glasses. One of the lens missing. Tape still around the middle. 

“Maybe he just went wild man you know? Started living with the bugs? He was crazy enough to” Hank says and Steve doesn’t even have it in him to get up Hank. 

Aja does though. Sending her fist straight into the idiots face. A crack sounding. 

Steve was to busy feeling his heart race. It was practically screaming in his ears. 

“Steve” Aja softly. kneeling in front of him. Shaking out her hand a little. 

“Dad’s on his way with some sniffer dogs,” Darci says to the crowd. Tears streaming down her face. Mary rubbing her back as she wipes her own eyes. Some of them have already packed up and scrambled for it. Not wanting to get busted for underage drinking. 

Steve almost feels like he might be having a freaking heart attack. If Eli’s shirt and glasses were out here. Eli was never without his glasses. 

Steve’s dream coming back to haunt him. 

_Why did you forget me_

“I didn’t mean to” Steve whispers under his breath. 

Everything is a blur after that. No body is found but that doesn’t mean it’s not there or washed out to sea. The worst thing is Detective Scott driving Steve home and Steve watching as he knocks on Ms Pepperjack’s door. Shirt and glasses folded in his hand. 

The wail that comes out of her mouth is something Steve will never forget. It’s enough to have Coach come running outside, thinking someone must have been shot. 

Only to have his face fall when he sees Detective Scott holding up Ms Pepperjack as she howls with unimaginable pain. Steve just walks inside. Feeling more than broken. 

Today had been so good and now this. 

“What happened?” His mother asks. Buddy twisting around his feet. 

Steve can’t get the words out. Instead, he just sobs into his mother's shoulder. Feeling like his five again as she holds him. Buddy clawing up his shirt and nuzzling against his cheek. 

“They think he jumped” He finally gets out. His mother just hugging him harder as she cries as well. 

Sleep that night is difficult. No matter how much Buddy tries to help but every time Steve closes his eyes. He sees himself holding a struggling Eli under the water. Pushing Eli off the canal bridge. Steve killing Eli over and over again. 

Steve finally gives up. Rubbing behind a sleeping Buddy’s ears. Buddy being very vocal since he got home. He had tired himself out. 

Steve remembers then Eli’s journal in his drawer. His grabbing it and flicking his lamp. Buddy just stretching a little and crawling blindly up onto Steve’s stomach before falling asleep again. Steve running a hand down his back. 

He opens up Eli’s journal. Some part of him feeling terrible for reading something so private. But if Eli was really dead. If he wasn’t coming back to tear Steve a new one. Then Steve may as well get to know the nerd better. 

The first date is from last year. 

_New Journal. Cause someone, not naming names. STEVE! Ruined my other one by throwing it in a puddle. But on the plus side. He apologised afterwards. I genuinely think it was an accident. He seemed distracted today. I wonder what he was thinking about. At least I don’t hear the screaming from his house anymore..._

The rest is just about some bug or another he found and took like three million pictures off. 

Steve flicks to the next page and its data information for something. Steve to dumb to understand it. 

He flicks a few more pages seeing his name again. 

_I think it was a slip-up. But Steve called me Peps today. I can’t remember the last time he did that and I hated that I got that stupid fluttering again._

_I see why crushes are called that now. Maybe one day he’ll remember but until then I guess I just have to be patient. And run quicker. Hank found me after school and gave me a few more bruises to hide. If Steve hates me. Hank despises me. I wouldn’t be surprised if the sick bastard actually tried to kill me one day._

Steve is reaching for his phone. Taking a photo of the paragraph. Wanting to show Detective Scott tomorrow. Even if it meant Hank had to be questioned for a few hours and given a little grief. 

Steve reads through Eli’s journal until his eyes burn. Eli loved talking about bugs and animals. There was a surprising amount about Steve as well. 

He even stumbles across a mood chart. Of him. His moods. Eli had been keeping track of his moods. Little notes between the margins. Normally around the red area’s. The angry areas. 

_I think Henry was home again._

_They lost the semi-final today._

_Steve and Hank fought again._

There was another chart on the other side. This years chart. A quarter filled in. A lot more yellow and blue then red. Surprisingly red was very little. 

Steve is moving out of bed. Reaching for the old colouring pencils he rarely touched. Normally only used for some school project or another when he could be bothered. 

He fills in the rest of the chart up till this moment. His squares somehow nowhere near as neat as Eli’s even though he tries to match the perfection. 

Nothing would ever match Eli again and the page smears in a few places where Steve’s tears hit as he realises. That this was the last thing left behind. That this was all the was left of Eli’s personality. A stupid journal. 

Steve can’t stare at it anymore. Ditching it against the nearest wall. It falling to lay crumpled and small as Steve cries harder. Begging his body to stop but it won’t. 

Eli was gone and Steve could never make up what he had done. Steve hears a soft meow and then watches as Buddy hoists himself up onto the desk. Padding over to him, pawing at his hand. 

Steve opens his fists, forcing himself to relax if only for Buddy. Buddy stepping into his hand and Steve pulls him up to face level. 

“You love me right?” Steve asks low. Unsure where the question even came from. 

Buddy’s eyes dilate as he seems to breathe a little heavier and then Steve is given the best sign of them all. Something that makes the crushing weight on his chest stop just for a second. 

A nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve really needs to figure out Buddy is Eli soon or he's gonna go crazy from grief and guilt.


	12. A sadness so thick, his drowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> OK so this is the chapter I was warning you guys about. Please be careful and if it sincerely does get too much. I would totally understand if you skipped it. It's also a chapter I'm very proud of and it's honestly my favourite. 
> 
> ALSO listen to Ben Platt's album SING TO ME INSTEAD if you want to laugh, cry, feel so happy and heartbroken all at once. His music is so beautiful and what inspired this chapter to be the way it is. 
> 
> Especially Bad Habits. You should totally listen to it. 
> 
> Ok here's the cute cat gif.

Steve gives a frustrated cry as he tries to do up this stupid tie. It shouldn’t be this hard. 

“What’s wrong Sweetie?” Lyn asks when Steve throws his tie onto his bedside table. Buddy sitting on the end of the bed, quiet today probably sensing where Steve was going. 

“I’m not going. April won’t even want me there” Steve huffs. 

His mother gives a weird half-smile, half grimace. 

“Of course she will,” She says coming over to him as he sits on the bed. Grabbing his tie. 

“Not when I may as well have murdered slapped on my forehead,” Steve grumbles, Lyn wrapping the tie around his shirt and starting to do it up. 

“It was not your fault,” His mother says. 

“It may as well have been” Steve mutters. Looking at the bedspread. 

Lyn just presses a kiss to his forehead and straightens some of the locks for him. 

“You would never be the reason. He loved you too much” She whispers before leaving the room. Her black dress disappearing around the corner. 

Buddy meows when Steve goes to leave the room. 

“I can’t take you with me today. This is something I have to do on my own. I’ll be home soon ok Baby. Don’t get into much trouble” Steve says pressing a kiss to his head. 

It had been his mother's stipulation. Buddy couldn’t come. Not when April was so allergic. 

Buddy meows louder in the process and Steve sighs. Breaking. Needing the little cat more then he’d care to admit. Especially for a day like this. 

“Fine but you have to be incredibly quiet and if Mum catches you. It’s your fault” Steve whispers before slipping the tiny kitten into his black blazer pocket. Buddy thankfully keeps himself quiet and when they get there. 

Cliche dark clouds rolling above them. As if the word had sensed the wicked loss that had come their way. 

Steve’s heart catches in his throat. So many people. A lot he didn’t know. They must be Eli’s family. Cousins and aunts and uncles. A few of the littlest kids running around, not quite able to comprehend what a terrible day it was. Just that they were together again. 

He spots April easily. She looks gorgeous if incredibly sad. A black dress with a black ribbon pinned to it. 

A man who looks exactly like Pepperjack if he was older, taller and fatter. Hair thinning at the top, half-covered by one of those Jewish things. The cap things. Steve didn’t have the brains to remember the word, least of all at the moment. Another black ribbon pinned to the lapel of his suit.

The more Steve looks the more he realises every single family member has a black ribbon pinned to their suits and dresses. Even the children. 

April spots them then and Steve almost hopes she doesn’t come over. But she does, Mr Pepperjack in tow. A young-looking, blond lady looking after them before she’s dabbing her eyes with a monogrammed handkerchief. 

“Thank you for coming,” Mr Pepperjack says. 

April nodding in agreement. Seeming to struggle to get the words out. 

“My...April and I were wondering if you and Steve will be two of our pallbearers?” Mr Pepperjack asks Coach. 

Steve can’t say no. How could he? 

For an empty coffin. Steve is pretty sure it’s the heaviest thing his ever lifted. Mr Pepperjack and a few of Eli’s other family members doing it as well. His grandmother watching as they pass by the entrance. Murmuring under her breathe, A black ribbon on her dress and a handkerchief in her hand. Tears like a river down her cheeks. 

Steve wants to cry but he holds it together. Angrier then anything when he sees Hank of all people sitting on a pew. A lot of people from school were there. Whether dragged by parents or not. It felt like a sham when half of them probably didn’t even know his full name. 

But he refuses to cause a scene. Not now. 

They sit in the third row, Lyn holding his hand. Buddy squirming a little in his pocket. Quickly scampering up onto Steve’s shoulder when Lyn’s not looking. 

Coach giving him a stern look but it’s too late now. Buddy is quiet and respectful. Steve suddenly realises the violin music that had been playing as they entered was a video on the screen. 

It was Eli playing. Eyes closed as he plays by feel on stage. A crowd before him, must have been some competition or something. Steve feels like he can’t look away. He didn’t even know Eli had played anything. 

Steve wasn’t particular to the whole, violin and classical music but there was something about the way Eli played. He didn’t make them sound boring. 

“It’s beautiful” Steve whispers to Buddy, who rubs his forehead against Steve’s tear-stained cheeks. 

Tail waving like when his proud. Steve just scratches behind his baby’s ears. 

Steve breathing deeply before he just breaks again. 

The song finally coming to a close as a rabbi steps up to the podium. The screen cutting to black and Eli disappears. The crowd on screen clapping for only a split second. The loudest is Ms Pepperjack. 

The rabbi does all the normal funeral things. Mr and Ms Pepperjack walking up to the front. 

Each taking a turn to cut the little black ribbon on their clothes. Steve having no idea what it means but to them it seems to be incredibly important. April’s hands trembling as she cuts her ex-husbands ribbon. 

“Our son. My little Eli was the most amazing person I ever had the pleasure of meeting. To-to...stand here today breaks my heart beyond words. He was kind and funny and smart. So smart. He’d...” April tries to clear her throat. 

“He’d...I’m sorry.” She says before she’s breaking down again and Mr Pepperjack just hugs her tightly as she cries onto his shoulder. He clears his own throat. Grabbing the paper out of April’s hand. 

“He’d always managed to bring a smile to my face. When I was sad or upset. He took time out of his day to help anybody and everybody. No matter how much of a hassle it was...” 

Mr Pepperjack has to pause and take a deep breath. Voice shuddery. Losing the power behind it that Steve had always remembered being there. 

“I just wish. We had been there to help him. That we had realised sooner...” Mr Pepperjack stops talking and Steve realises why. 

Dread rolling through his gut. Buddy missing from his shoulder. 

“Hello, little thing. Look at you. Aren’t you adorable” Mr Pepperjack says kneeling down. Picking Buddy up and scratching under the rat bastards chin. 

His mother is death glaring him. 

“Steven Q. Palchuk” She hisses under her breath. 

Steve very quickly scampering out into the aisle and trying desperately not to melt under everybody gaze. Hank snickering behind his hand. Claire giving him a weird grimace. 

“I’m so sorry. His normally really good” Steve whispers. Burning up. Buddy meowing and clinging to Mr Pepperjack’s jacket sleeve when he tries to hand him back. 

“It’s fine Steven. I promise. Cats can sense grief. He is just trying to make us feel better” Mr Pepperjack says, patting behind Buddy's ears. 

“At least he can’t make me cry at the moment” April comments reaching out and Buddy is practically shoving himself into her hands. 

A few people giving a small, forlorn chuckle. 

She brings him up to her face and presses a kiss to his head. Buddy seems to melt under the touch. Like putty in her hands. Tail swaying back and forth in happiness as he meows softly. 

Buddy finally lets Steve pick him up. Cradling him extra close as he apologises again. Buddy meows again. Reaching out a tiny paw, meowing so softly that he almost sounds sad. 

“Come on. Stop being a nuisance baby” Steve whispers. Buddy just patting him on the face instead. 

Steve retreating to the other side of Coach and avoiding his mother's eye. Already hearing the yelling for when they got home. About how disrespectful and embarrassing that was. How humiliating. 

Mr and Ms Pepperjack finishing talking. Promising Eli they’d always love him. No matter how much time passed. 

“Now a video. A memorial of Eli and his wonderful life” The Rabbi says before the screens come to life again. The Rabbi bowing his head. 

His name appearing on screen before piano and violin fill the air. 

_You always said that I’d come back to you again._

It only takes the first word for Steve to realise that it’s Eli’s singing. Probably the one playing as well. 

_‘Cause everybody needs a friend, it’s true._

The first video is of toddler Eli. Already with that soft black hair poofing out of his head like a weird sea urchin. Squinting at his mother as she holds the camera. Mr Pepperjack, looking far younger putting glasses on his face. Using an elastic to keep them on his baby face. 

_Someone to quiet the voices in my head._

Eli’s only reaction is to widen his eyes and start giggling. Reaching out a hand for the camera and in turn his mother. Her laughter sweet. 

_Make them sing to me instead._

_It’s you._

It flashes to a slightly older Eli. Spelling words with those little wooden blocks. 

“What you spelling baby?” April asks. 

_Hate to say I love you._

_Hate to say that I need you._

“My fweinds name” Lisp so predominant that it’s adorable. 

“Your friend. Did you make a friend at school” April asks. Sounding so happy but like she already knew the answer.

Eli just nods. Grinning wide as anything. 

“He's super cool. He's gonna be a foot...uh footballer. When grow’d up” Eli finally gets out. Eyes still on the letters in front of him even as they sparkled behind those tiny bug glasses. 

_Bad habit I know, But I needed you right now._

_Can you help me out?_

_Can I lean on you?_

“What are you two doing?” Mr Pepperjack asks turning around the corner. The camera already at the ready. 

Steve’s heart freezes when he's looking at himself. Two front teeth missing, blond hair a mess. Happiness on his face. Helping Eli build a cardboard rocket ship. 

“We’re gonna go to space and met aliens!” Eli says. 

“And if they’re mean. I’m gonna punch them in the face” Mini Steve says. Flexing muscles that wouldn’t be there for a very long time. 

Steve scoffs out a laugh. Coach glancing at him and smiling a little. 

“We said we’d make friends with them first” Eli chides. 

“I gotta protect you Peps. It’s my job as your bodyguard remember” Mini Steve says wrapping his arm around Eli’s shoulders and rubbing a fist in Eli’s hair. Making him laugh that stupid little laugh. 

It makes Steve’s chest tighten as he finds himself smiling, through tears that feel like fire down his face. Buddy having retreated into the collar of his blazer. 

_You make me feel like I'm floatin' off the ground._

_Above this little town, you do_

A few pictures fly by of Eli winning this award and that one. Sitting on Mr Pepperjack’s shoulders. He and Steve curled up asleep on the couch again. Or eating ice cream. No matter what photo his in. Eli always has that cheeky smile on his face and Steve had a feeling it was always Eli that inevitably got them into trouble. 

Two more birthday’s passing by. A video of Eli balanced on the front of Steve old bike. April and Lyn both telling them to be safe. Only for the next photo to be band-aids for them both everywhere, a slightly dented bike behind them. 

Photos of Eli doing puzzles and watching TV and just everything else a kid does. So much happiness exuding from every photo that it hurts a little to look at. 

_Hate to say that I’m lonely._

_Hate to say that I miss you._

_Hate to say that it’s dark in here._

It turns back to video. Mr Pepperjack holding the camera. 

“These kids I swear.” He mutters under his breath. Not an ounce of malice there. Only to open Eli’s bedroom door and it’s completely dark except for a glowing blanket fort on the floor. Their silhouettes easily seen through the white sheet. Steve taller by far already. 

Both of them giggling before it falls silent. Buddy moving from Steve’s collar then and crawling his way up to Steve’s head. Watching just as intently. 

“You promise right?” Eli says suddenly. 

“Promise what?” Mini Steve asks. Shifting a little. His silhouette moving. A slight lisp still from those two front missing teeth. 

“That we’ll be best friends forever right? Me and you. Peps and Palchuk?” Eli says. Holding a tiny hand up. Pinky stuck out. 

“Always. Who else is gonna look after you dork?” Steve replies. Holding his own hand out. 

Both of them bursting into giggles then. 

“You have to lock it, or it’s not a real pinkie promise,” Eli says quickly. Sounding so happy. 

Steve doesn’t appear anymore after that and Eli’s smile kinda stops reaching his eyes. They don’t sparkle like they used to. 

_Been one of those days._

_Sun don't wanna come out._

_Can you help me out?_

The first video of Eli playing the violin and his terrible at it. But he keeps trying. A video of him winning a spelling bee. Smiling widely for a second but when he thinks the camera is gone. That smile very quickly disappears. 

Only for the next video to be Eli around 9. His birthday photo. Smiling for the camera but it’s not quite right. His dad stops appearing in as many photos and when he does. Both him and Ms Pepperjack look stressed. 

The next is a photo from middle school. A picture of him and Steve again. Both of them smiling as they seemed to talk. Steve remembers it too. He doesn’t know what had inspired him to talk to Eli that day but the kid had just seemed a little extra down. 

A slew of photos pass. Mr Pepperjack disappearing completely or if he does show up. It's with the blond girl. More birthdays, Christmas’. Eli sitting on his awning and sketching. Everything and anything between. 

And then the final video. The Eli Steve knew best. Playing on a piano. His back to the camera. April recording and Eli must not know. 

It lines up perfectly with the song. The date on the corner of the video meaning it couldn’t have been more than two months ago. The song growing a soft echo, violin fading out as Steve is blown away when Eli hits the bridge. Not expecting one squeaky-voiced teen to hold that much power in his voice. 

_“Can I lean on you~? Ohhhh”_

Steve feels it resonate in his chest. That single note, destroying him in one hit. 

“Whose the song for?” April asks. Music cutting out. Eli jamming a few of the keys, the piano screeching a little as he whirls around. One hand flying up to push his glasses up his nose. 

“No one” He squeaks. Voice cracking in his panic. 

“Eli,” His mother says in the way that all mothers speak when they know something you’re not telling them. 

“He’ll know it. When he hears it. Until then it’s a secret” Eli says, fingers still dragging over the keys. Cogs turning behind his eyes. 

“Oh. Really now? And would I know him?” April asks. Definitely prying at this stage. 

“Everybody knows him. His a...friend. Of sorts. At least to me, he is. Even if he's a little lost at the moment” Eli says. 

“Ok. Well I’m sure Steve will love it” 

“MUM!” Eli says throwing a nearby pillow at her. Missing by a long shot. As April just laughs a little. Eli’s cheeks going bright red. 

“You’re deleting the video,” He says even as he almost can’t hide his nervous grin. 

“Sing it to me again. I really liked it. This time I won’t disturb you” April says moving instead sit on the bed. 

“Fine but can you please stop recording. It’s not ready yet. It has to be perfect for when he hears it. Or it won’t work. He won’t remember” Eli says. 

“OK sweetheart.” 

She puts the phone down on her thigh and the screen goes black. A few haunting notes are all that’s left to play as Eli starts playing again. A final picture of Eli smiling at the camera. Like he was invincible and nothing could stop him. 

“Steve are you ok?” Coach asks. Steve is just grabbing Buddy and handing him to his step-dad. Coach quickly grabbing the distressed cat. 

He can feel everybody’s eyes on him as they all come to the same realisation he just had. 

Eli had been in love with him even after everything he had done. 

Steve is out of his seat and walking out of the church before anybody can stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy this was a doozy of a chapter. Took me three days to write and I'm so proud of it. It's probably one of my all-time favourite chapters I've written. So Steve finally knows Eli loves him. How will this go down?


	13. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some feelings about certain things. Eli is just along for the ride.

Steve couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t do anything but hear his heartbeat in his head. 

He wasn’t angry. That definitely wasn’t the emotion he was feeling. It was just grief. Utter and simple devastating grief. 

A million of Eli’s words and gestures and smiles spinning around his head. All of it makes a hell of a lot of sense now he wasn’t being a dumb, blind idiot. 

That’s when it hits him. Eli wouldn’t leave if he had a goal. He had seen that boy that would do anything to achieve it. Steve hadn’t been blind enough to miss the comment Coach made about Eli never making it to the top of the rope in gym class. 

Steve remembers walking past the gym after practise one day and seeing a determined little Eli. Edging himself up that stupid rope, panting like he was two seconds away from an asthma attack but never stopping. 

Steve had watched him slip close to ten times. One time just outright falling and hitting the mat before the guy had pushed himself to his feet and tried it again. 

Eli wouldn’t...he wasn’t the type of person to commit suicide. No. Absolutely not. 

Steve refuses to believe that. 

Eli wasn’t dead. Not when he hadn’t made Steve remember yet. 

Not when he hadn’t finished his goal. 

Steve would just have to help him and then maybe he can come home. Maybe if he remembered everything. Proved a way to remember it. He’d come back and April wouldn’t have to be sad anymore. 

“Steve are you ok?” He hears and he turns to see Jim fuck face Jr of all people. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What do you want?” He asks. Already on the verge of tearing of Jim’s head.

“Buddy wanted you. He was crying” Jim asks. Holding up his hands. Buddy, sitting on them and meowing softly. Looking nervous. 

A lot of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Hey, Mr Itty Bitty. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out” Steve says reaching for him. 

Buddy’s ears flatten for a second before his butting up into Steve’s head. Purring loudly and Steve scoops him up onto his back. Scratching softly at his baby’s belly. Buddy’s tail wrapping as best as it can around his wrist.

“He's not dead you know” Steve murmurs. Looking up at Jim now that Buddy is content. 

“What?” Jim says slightly confused. 

“He wouldn’t kill himself. That wasn’t Eli. I don’t know where he is. How his shirt and glasses got in the canal. But he's not dead.” 

“Steve I think you need to just take a breath. Look at all the facts” Jim murmurs. 

“Eli wouldn’t. You don’t understand. He was trying to make me remember. So when I remember he can come home” 

“Steve...” Jim starts. 

“I’m not fucking crazy Lake. I know he's alive!” Steve snarls. Buddy looking at him a little concerned. 

“I’m not saying your crazy. I’m saying your grieving. This is just one of the seven steps. Denial. It’s natural.” Jim says like he's Steve’s therapist. 

“IT’S NOT DENIAL! HE'S ALIVE!” Steve rages. Buddy moving up to his shoulder. Meowing in his ear. 

“I understand why you would feel guilty but it wasn’t your fault Steve. It’s not your fault he's gone. We just have to find ways...” 

Steve puts Jim on the floor. Catching Buddy when the punch tosses him off his shoulder. Pressing Buddy up against his face and sighing as he stares down at Jim. 

“If anybody should be feeling guilty Lake. It should be you. He always knew I was a dick. What was your excuse not to be his friend? Already had one too many? What thought he’d ruin your chances with a girl that will never love you! Or maybe the nice act is all bullshit and you really are the bad guy.” Steve's voice was cold. 

Jim can only stare at Steve shocked, blood dripping down his face. 

A few more people appearing. Obviously having heard the commotion. Seamus, Logan, Claire and Toby, Steve’s Parents, and Eli’s. Dr Lake is one of them. Running over to her son. 

“Steven” She chides, pulling a tissue out of somewhere and mopping up her son's face. 

“I told him not to come near me again. This is his fault, he was the last person to see Eli. You ever think about that.” Steve says before his turning and walking away. 

Steve walks for a stupid amount of time. Just walking. Buddy meowing like his telling Steve everything will be ok. 

He just wishes he could believe him.

He finds himself at the canal eventually. Leaning on the railing. Buddy pacing back and forth on it. Steve making sure he can’t fall. Not when it was a long way down onto dry, hard cement. It would probably fill by the end of the day if the clouds continued to darken. 

“His alive Buddy. I know it. I can feel it. I know how crazy that sounds but I just know it” Steve murmurs. 

Buddy nodding. That smart little look behind his eyes. 

Steve walks the rest of the way home. Putting Buddy on the bed, the cat cleaning behind his little ears as Steve gets changed into clothes that don’t make him feel like a stupid overdressed monkey. 

“Come on we’re going for a run,” Steve says. Needing something to do, some way to get his brain off Eli Pepperjack for the day. 

Buddy meows in protest before scrabbling down onto the floor and following Steve out of the room. 

Steve takes it easy. Buddy running behind him as best as possible but his little legs can barely keep up and he keeps having to pause to catch his breath. Steve of course stopping for his baby. 

Steve finally relenting and picking Buddy up. 

“Trust my cat to have shitty lungs” He teases. Wincing a little when Buddy sets his claws into Steve’s skin of his shoulder. 

“I love you too sweetheart” Steve coos before he continues to run. Making sure not to knock Buddy from his shoulder as he does so. 

He goes until he throws up. Overdoing it by a long shot but he can’t think when his retching on the side of the road. Buddy cringing. 

“Guess you don’t want a kiss?” Steve says wiping down his mouth. 

Buddy just yowls, retreating back a few steps and Steve gives a soft laugh. 

They walk back home eventually. Stepping back onto their street to see cars lined the entire way. Ms Pepperjack front door open. Some people walking inside with bread rolls. 

Steve keeps to himself. Showering and washing out his mouth. Buddy waiting out the door like he normally does. Padding after Steve quickly. Seeming extra glued to his side today but he understood why. 

For the next few hours. All Steve does is stare at his bedroom ceiling and listen to some music. Buddy lazying out on his chest. Doing that thing that cats do when they’re trying to make you softer. 

Steve humming under his breath. 

“Hey, Stevey we’re home” Lyn finally says opening his door. 

“I’m sorry. About today” He mutters not even looking at her. 

“It was a hard day for all of us.” His mother whispers. Eyes still puffy and red. 

She turns his light off and closes the door. 

Steve of course as has become the norm. Can’t sleep. Buddy, on the other hand, seems to be having no trouble sleeping. 

Steve looking out his window and seeing the lights on still at Ms Pepperjacks. Knowing his should really apologise. So he grabs some shoes and his keys. Buddy still curled up in his arms. 

Steve just decides to climb out his window. Not bothered trying to make his way through his house when Coach can catch him to try and talk about feelings. 

He knocks on the door. Almost expecting to be turned away. 

“Steve. Hi,” April says wearing a bathrobe now. That cut black ribbon now pinned there. 

“Uh hi Ma’am. I’d really like to apologise for my outburst today and the whole cat thing. Buddy came to apologise as well. He's kinda not leaving my side at the moment. Sorry” Steve says quickly. 

“It’s fine. Come inside. Have you eaten yet? We have so much food leftover. I don’t know what to do with it” April says moving back. 

Steve slipping in beside her. 

They head down to the kitchen but Steve is pausing in the hallway. Confused. 

“Your mirror is covered?” He says reaching out to the black cloth. Not touching it. Just confused. 

“It’s tradition. A soul...especially such a lost one could get trapped” April explains. 

“Oh. Like the black ribbon is tradition?” Steve says as they continue into the kitchen. 

“Yes. We wear them for seven days. The more traditional of us, like Eli’s Bubbe, wear them for the entire thirty days but Eli was never very traditional.” April says softly, rubbing a finger over the cut ribbon. A barely-there smile ghosting her face for only a second before it disappears again. 

The kitchen honestly smells amazing. So much food. Trays and trays of things lining the counters. 

“I really am sorry for today. It was wrong of me” Steve says as April starts filling a plate with food. 

“Absolutely not. Everybody grieves in their own way. I should have thought of the implications of the video. I hope no kids at school give you hell for it” 

“It’s their problem if they do” Steve murmurs and April nods. Almost looking impressed with Steve’s answer.

“He’d understand. Why you were so angry.” She says putting the plate in front of him. 

“I’m not. Angry I mean. I...gay people can like whoever they like. I just wished I had known sooner. That we were friends.” Steve says before taking a bite of the food. It tastes amazing. Buddy’s nose twitching as he peels open an eye. 

“Your mother told me you don’t remember him anymore. That Henry pushed you down the stairs in your old house?” April says sipping at her tea. 

“It doesn’t excuse the way I acted afterwards though,” Steve says. 

“Eli always told me you’d remember one day. He just had to be patient” 

“HEY!” He says when Buddy steals some weird round potato thing off his plate. Taking the whole thing just away. 

Buddy hissing at him when he goes to take it back. Even going so far as to swipe a paw at Steve. 

“Eli loved my latkas to. He’d eat the entire plate if you let him. Don’t worry they’re safe for cats to eat. I don’t put onion in” April murmurs. Smiling. A real smile almost. 

Not that Steve seems to have any choice in the matter. Buddy’s paws firmly on the latka that was near twice his size. Gnawing at the side of it. Tail curling happily. Eyes sparkling. 

Steve stops worrying about it. Deciding he may as well ask the question then. 

“Are there any more photos of Eli? Like Eli and me? I just want to remember you know. At least one memory of him.” Steve asks. 

“Oh yes. I’ll be right back” April says doing some weird half jog out of the room. 

She returns with a photo album. Setting it in front of Steve. Buddy dragging his food over cause, of course, he wants to look to but also has to make sure Steve won’t steal the food from him.

“Here is the very first photo Lyn ever took of the both of you. Your first day at preschool. It was like you two were drawn to each other like you had already known each other for yes.” April says pointing it out. 

The cast on Steve’s arm. That he definitely remembered. Mainly cause he remembered how he got it. 

“Eli was determined to paint it for you. He was even a little artist back then to” April explains sitting next to him at the island. Rubbing her fingers down Buddy’s back. Buddy rolling with her. Purring loudly. 

The next photo is Steve holding up his cast proudly. It was painted of course with aliens and monsters. 

“Why doesn’t Mum have any of these photos?” Steve asks. 

“She did. We had an album each and then your father. Well, you know how he got when he drank. They ended up in your fireplace” April says. 

Steve just huffs under his breathe. Of course, they did. The fat bastard. 

Steve spends the next few hours going through the photos with April. Feeling free to cry in front of her as he tries to remember one of the most important parts of his childhood. 

Having to defend the plate of Latka’s from Buddy since the little fluff butt seems to be keen on trying to eat as many as he can. 

“You’ve eaten two! You do not need anymore Mr Itty Bitty or I’m gonna have to start calling you Stompy McGee. Chubby Bubby” Steve coos, getting Buddy on his back and tickling that belly. 

Buddy nibbles at his fingers but he swears if Buddy could. He’d be laughing. 

“You two suit each other. He's like the yin to your yang.” April comments. 

“Honestly. He's been the best thing. Makes me feel better just by being around. Makes me want to be better you know” Steve says as he helps her with the dishes. 

April nods and when they finish Steve can almost barely keep his eyes open. 

“Where’s Mr Pepperjack?” Steve asks finally realising he hadn’t heard the man. 

“At the hotel with Missy. I offered to let them stay but me and Missy never quiet got on. So we thought to stop tensions from rising. They stay at a hotel” Ms Pepperjack explains. 

“Right Eli’s step-mum” Steve comments. She must have been the college looking, blond babe. 

Steve can’t stop yawning after that. 

“I should really go. Thank you for showing me the photos Ms P. I’m really grateful” He says. Scooping up his kitten. 

April grabs his arm though. 

“Please. Stay. I know it sounds stupid but the house is so quiet now. Stay just for the night. It might make you feel better as well” April says gently. Almost pleading. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Steve says and she nods. 

“If you like...If you want I mean. It might help with the memory thing. you can take Eli’s room. If not there’s the spare room” Her grin is so hopeful. 

“If that’s really ok with you?” Steve asks. 

She nods. So Steve heads up the stairs. 

The room is spotless of dust despite however long has passed and it still smells like Eli. Buddy wanting down. So Steve does so. Closing the door and looking at the glow in the dark UFO. 

Such a dorky Eli thing. 

Steve is kicking off his shoes and shirt and crawling onto the slightly smaller bed than his own. It feels weird laying in someone else's’ bed but it’s also surprisingly soft. 

Buddy finally joining him after skittering around for a few minutes. Weaselling under his arm. Steve lifting it for him. 

It’s the best sleep Steve has had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim really needs to keep his nose out of peoples business or else it ends up broken.


	14. Truths Are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally finds out the truth and Eli still has a few sour feelings about Jim. 

Steve wakes up from a dreamless sleep and takes way to long to realise. There is someone in the bed with him. 

Someone very naked. Steve feeling something soft against his chest. Tickling him. 

He gets two thoughts. April. Then Aja. Neither seems plausible considering the stomach doesn’t feel like a girls stomach. 

Then he gets a third crazier thought. That it’s Eli. But that is just as he said. Crazy. Eli wouldn’t suddenly be back after they just held a funeral for him. 

Steve feels the person roll over and stretch out. Groaning a little before relaxing again and taking a deep breath as they fall back asleep. 

Steve decides he may as well bite the bullet and opens his eyes. Only to laugh. Sitting up. 

Yep, it’s official his going crazy cause right now he's looking at a naked Eli Pepperjack. But that wasn’t the thing getting him. 

What was getting him was a fluffy, black tail laying over Eli’s waist and the two fluffy ears peeking out of Eli’s hair. 

Steve thinks maybe it’s a joke until the tail and one of the ears move on its own accord. 

Eli stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Opening his own eyes. Eyes spazzing for a second before the pupils shrink down to slits. 

“I’m crazy. I’ve gone crazy. I’ve officially LOST IT!” Steve says voice raising to a strangled yell, scrambling off the bed and away from his fever dream. 

Eli’s head cocks to the side as he sits up only to look down at himself and let out a shrill scream. Falling off the bed in his panic. 

“Wh...” Eli voices cuts out in a rasp. 

“Where have you been!” Steve snaps looking over the bed and down at the fluffy heap on the floor. 

“Human again? I’m human again” Eli whispers. Looking down at his hands. 

“Human again? What’s with the tail. What did you do to Buddy!” Steve says. Pretty sure he's on the verge of his brain just breaking. 

“I am Buddy. Or I was. Steve, I can explain everything.” Eli says quickly looking up at him with those stupidly familiar eyes. 

“You have thirty seconds” Steve growls. 

Eli nods and pulls himself up onto his bed. Covering himself with his sheet. Tail winding behind his back. 

“I followed Jim and Toby down to the canal and then there as this giant six-eyed troll. Called Blinky. I know it doesn’t sound real but considering I currently have a tail. I think you have to believe me and it blew this weird dust in my face and then I was a cat and no matter how much I tried to talk to you. Tried to tell you it was me. You couldn’t understand me!” Eli says quickly. 

Voice fading in and out. Wincing a little as he grabs his throat. Bell jingling a little as they both seem to realise Eli is wearing a green collar. 

“Ok, that sounds batshit insane. There is no way any of that happened. Maybe I just hit my head somewhere. You’re not real. I’m just dreaming about you again” Steve mutters. 

“You’ve been dreaming about me?” Is all Eli asks. 

“Not the point right now! I knew this was all Jim’s fault!” 

“I...I...” Eli is cut off when he sneezes. Some blue dust filling the air. It grew to cover the entire room. Until it clears out and Steve hears a meow. The dust clearing to see a lump under the blankets where Eli had just been. 

The lump shaking the blankets off and Buddy is meowing again. 

Steve just laughs. It’s all he can do. Half crouched on the floor just laughing. It’s not a haha everything funny laugh. It’s a panicked. What the hell did I just witness? What’s wrong with my brain laugh. 

Crawling on his knees over to the bed. 

“If it really is you, Eli. Nod. Jump. Do anything to prove to me that it’s you” Steve says low. 

Buddy’s head...Eli’s head. THE CATS head cocks to the side before he jumps off the bed and over to the ufo poster. 

He jumps as high as he can get his little body to go. Meowing. Trying to catch it. 

“I don’t understand” Steve mutters, standing and coming over to the poster. 

Steve sees it then. The poster wasn’t completely flat against the wall. He reaches for the first pin in the top corner and pulls it out. The poster immediately bending to reveal a red string and a newspaper clipping. 

Steve gets the other pins out and his pulling off the poster to reveal a murder board...well not a murder board. But a board of crazy. Red strings leading everywhere. Something about wizards and aliens. 

A blurry picture of a blue smudge with Troll? written next to it in red pen. 

“You did all this?” Steve asks. 

Bu-Eli nodding. Stretching up Steve’s leg. Meowing. 

Steve indistinctly reaching down for his kitten. 

Eli paws at a few of the strings. Trying to tell Steve something. 

Finally landing on a sketched out, rushed drawing of...JIM. Right. 

“Jim has the answers. I knew there was something suspect about him. He really is the bad guy” Steve murmurs. 

He puts Eli back on the floor while he grabs his shirt and shoes. Pulling them on. 

Eli paws at the poster before looking back up at the wall. 

“Ok,” Steve says pinning it back into place. 

“I uh...do you want the collar off?” Steve asks. Realising it’s probably a little degrading to have some asshole who bullied you for your entire life have his name on you. 

Eli just shakes his head. 

Surprising Steve but that wasn’t what he really cared about right now.

He picks Eli back up. Putting him on his shoulder before they’re heading out of the house. Steve making sure to lock the door before he leaves. 

It was a school day so Steve knew exactly where Jim would be. Steve himself had the day off. Given to him by Strickler but this was a little more important. 

He finds Lake and Co around their lockers. Whispering in hushed tones. Eli clinging tighter to his shirt as Steve grabs Jim and slams him up against the locker. 

The entire courtyard turning to look at him as he snarls. 

“I know what you did” 

Eli pats at his face. Reminding him to not be violent but Steve doesn’t listen to him. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Jim says through a whistley nose. Two black eyes. Bandage squarely over his nose. 

“I know about the six-eyed Troll. Blinky or whatever his name is. I know about the dust! I know what you did to Eli. He told me” 

“Steve. I know this is hard. It’s hard on all of us” Claire murmurs. He had to admit her eyes were puffy and red but maybe she just didn’t know. 

“Shut up. I know what you did and if you don’t fix it. I just found my new punching bag. I will make your life a living hell. I will make it my life's goal to ruin yours. So fix it!” Steve says low, slamming Jim against the lockers again. 

Eli meows in his ear again. Pawing softly at his cheek. 

“Ok. Ok,” Steve murmurs backing away. Reaching up and scratching up his...old friends back. New friend?

That’s when Steve is hit with the realisation that Eli has seen every one of his breakdowns. Well, that’s gonna be a fun conversation. 

“Wait? Do you think your cat is Eli?” Toby asks. 

And Steve is the dumb one. 

“Yes, because he is. Cause this morning, I woke up to some naked half cat-half hybrid boy in bed with me and he wasn’t there last night and then he sneezed this blue shit and then he was back to this!”

“Steve I think you’ve been watching too much anime. Eli is dead. He's gone. We all need to start moving on” Jim says. 

The last thing Steve expects is Eli of all people to take a swipe. Jumping for Jim. Catching him down the cheek. Yowling. 

Blood quickly following. Jim on instinct. Grabs Eli and throws him. Hand held to his cheek as Claire starts immediately fussing over him. The entire courtyard, watching them frozen. Mouths open. 

Steve immediately moving for Eli. Thankfully, he hasn’t seemed to have hit the floor hard but his definitely shaken and limping a little. 

“You ok? Anything broken?” Steve asks scooping him up. Feeling along his leg. It felt fine. 

Eli shakes his head and Steve takes a breath of relief. That was not a vet bill he could handle. 

“Your both fucking insane! I see you’ve trained your cat to be just as much as a dick as you!” Jim yells. 

Steve goes to tackle the bastard but a soft little meow and a paw touching his cheek stops him and he takes a deep breath. 

Right think about this. Be nice. You get things when you're nice. 

“Please Jim. I need him back and I know you can fix it. I know you wouldn’t want Eli of all people hurting. Or his mother when you can help. You’re too nice. I’ll do anything you want if you just get him back.” Steve says low. 

Jim sighs. Claire still patching up his cheek. Both her and Toby glaring at Steve as he just rubs over Eli’s sore leg. 

“I’ll see what I can do but I can’t promise anything, Steve. I’m sorry” Jim says. 

“I just need you to try and then...you can get me back for being an asshole” Steve promises. 

“Count on it,” Toby says with a sneer. 

“Are you available to tonight?” Jim asks ignoring his friend. 

“Uh no, I kinda have work. Would tomorrow night be ok?” 

“The new moon is tomorrow. Curses are mostly broken on new moons” Claire says softly. 

“New moon. Yeah maybe we can actually do something this time” Jim says before nodding. 

Steve is hugging Jim very, very quickly. 

“Thank you” 

Before his walking off. 

“Mr Palchuk!” Strickler says catching him before he can leave again. 

“Yes Sir. You don’t mind if I go home right. I’m kinda not feeling well” Steve asks. Hoping his not about to get in trouble. 

“Of course. I was just as confused as to why you were in the first place. I wanted to see how you were feeling? I know yesterday was very hard for you” 

“I’m sorry about my outburst. It was uncalled for” Steve says sheepishly. Half the student body had seen it and Steve really wasn’t ready to see his football team for a while. 

“Do not be sorry for grief Steven. How is the little one today?” Strickler asks looking down at Buddy...Eli. Steve had to get used to that again. Scratching behind his ears. 

Eli meowing softly. Tail wrapped firmly around Steve’s wrist. 

“He's fine. Better actually. I’ve managed to start reading him better and we’ve come to an understanding.” Steve says slowly. He wasn’t lying. 

“Ahh, excellent. Well I’m certain things will return to normal much sooner then we think. Have you spoken to Jim about this understanding” Strickler says. Arms still behind his back, a smile appearing on his face. 

“You could say that” Steve mutters.

Before he can get onto his Vespa though. Something is attacking him and he tenses but from the way Eli is acting. It’s a friendly. 

“Are you ok?” Aja asks. 

“Uh yeah. Getting there. I’m sorry I didn’t call you.” Steve says before stealing a kiss. 

“It is ok. I understand.” Aja says smiling at him. Grabbing his hand, scratching under Eli’s chin. Eli purring softly. 

“I’m guessing you heard about my outburst,” Steve says sheepishly. 

Aja nods. 

“He was lucky to have you as such a good friend,” She says and Steve almost wants to flinch. Looking down at Eli, eyes closed, ears back as Aja scratches his fur softly. Purring at the top of his lungs. 

Be better for him. That’s what Steve had promised. That included telling the truth. 

“That wasn’t...I wasn’t his friend Aja. I was his bully. I only ever hurt him” Steve says. 

“He didn’t think so. I saw the moving pictures, Steve. His song was so pretty. Krel is currently working on making it a full composition. So everybody can admire it” Aja murmurs. A soft light in her eyes, not quite a sparkle. Something softer. 

“Oh” Is all Steve can say. Eli’s eyes flashing open in concern. 

“You both make very cute children. You were so protective over him, even back then” 

“I just wish I never forgot him. Maybe he’d be ok then” Steve murmurs. 

“That is not your fault. Sometimes souls are just born haunted and it is their only chance at peace. You just helped for a while and you should be proud of that.” 

“Why do you have to be so smart?” Steve asks softly. Half so she’d stop talking about it and half cause he meant it. 

Aja shrugs before she’s pulling him down into a kiss. Eli covering his eyes and sticking out his tongue. 

Aja making it up to him by pressing a kiss to his head. Eli chittering at her softly. 

Tomorrow Eli would be human and then maybe. Steve can start repaying every bad thing his done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE FINALLLLLLLLY KNOWS!!!!!!!!!! O GLORIOUS DAY! 
> 
> Jim this is why we don't lie about people being dead.


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we've all been waiting for!!!!

Steve was pacing back and forth. Eli jumping between his footprints. Amusing himself before finding a leaf to chew on.

Steve squatting down and tickling Eli’s nose gently. 

“You really can’t help but just be a cat sometimes can you,” Steve says softly. 

Eli meows. Chewing on the leaf. “Are you ready to be human again?” Steve asks gently.

Still half terrified of what will happen when Eli is human again. Will he hit Steve? Hate him completely? Never want to speak to him again? Tell everybody what a loser Steve really was as revenge for what Steve had done to him for years.

Eli seems to sense his distress. Pushing his head up into Steve’s hand. Meowing and chewing on his fingers.

“Alright, where are these losers” Steve grumbles when half an hour passes. 

Eli shrugs his best and instead just rolls onto his back. Looking at Steve imploringly. 

“You realise I’m so not giving you belly scratches when your human again” Steve teases as he scratches through that soft kitten fur. Eli just bats at his hand. 

“Good your here,” Jim says appearing then through the tree line. 

“Yep so how does this work? We just put him under the New Moon and he becomes human again?” Steve asks. 

“If only” Toby mutters. 

“No. Just you have to promise me ok. That you never speak of a single thing you’re about to see” Claire says. 

“Like anybody would even believe me anyway” Steve huffs. Picking Eli up and holding him close as they slide down into the canal. They wait around. Steve rolling his eyes when Toby messes around in his bag. 

Dragging everything out of it before he seems to find what he's looking for. Jamming everything back into and leaving it half unzipped. The thing he pulled out almost looked like Amber. Eli meowing. 

“What is it?” Steve asks. 

“Horngazzle. Just watch” Jim says taking the...horngazzle out of his friend's hand and pressing it against the wall. 

Steve just bites his tongue to stop from telling them they’re all crazy when he is, in fact, holding a supposedly dead boy in his arms right now. 

Jim drawing an arch over the wall before pressing his hand to it. Steve’s mind just stops working for about two seconds. Eli perking up in his arms. It was a sight Steve didn’t even think he could have described. 

The wall opening up in some magical glowy, vortex. It opens up to a stony cavern and crystal steps.

“Keep Eli hidden. They tend to eat cats” Toby instructs as they all step into the cavern. 

Steve just slides Eli into his jacket pocket. Eli peaking his head out the tiniest amount to watch the world. It smells a lot like dirt down. Both Steve and Eli’s eyes widening when they reach what must be the main plaza of an entire city. A giant almost orange looking castle in the distance. 

Things...Trolls milling around in all different sizes and shapes. 

“Welcome to Heartstone,” Jim says. “Wow. This is pretty cool” Steve says. Eli chittering in agreement. Steve made sure to keep him close when a big purple troll walks past muttering under his breathe in some foreign language.

“Yeah, yeah we know. Another human. Shut up Krax” Jim says rolling his eyes.

They’re lead through a million and one sights that Steve would never be able to talk to anybody about without getting locked in the nuthouse. 

They get lead into what looks like a library. Musty books that look thousands of years old crammed everywhere and anywhere they can go. Laying in piles on the floor. 

“Blinky!” Jim calls. A giant blue, six-eyed, four-armed Troll appears a few seconds later. So Eli was right then.

“Master Jim. What do ...Another one! Vendel will have your head for this!” This Blinky says.

Eli crouching down a little, hiding himself deeper in Steve’s pocket.

“Well, this is kinda your fault. You know the boy you turned into a cat? Well, you need to turn him back” Toby says. 

“And this blond oaf has something to do with it why?” Blinky asks. All six eyes, narrowing on Steve. 

“Cause I’m the one who's been taking care of said boy since you catified him,” Steve says grabbing Eli and holding him up. 

“Oh. Very well you can stay. Pass him here” Blinky says reaching out his top left arm. Steve pulls back though. 

“No. I don’t trust you. Jim said you eat cats” “I do no such thing! Now my less smart brethren is a different story. You have my word I will not harm the cat. I promise” Blinky says. 

Steve sighs and scratches Eli’s head before his handing him over. “It’ll be ok” He promises Eli.

Eli nods a little. 

“Hello, Little One. I suppose I owe you an apology for any grievances I have caused you. Let's see what we can do. You seem in all cases an actual biological feline.” Blinky says checking Eli over. 

Looking at his ears and tail. Being as careful as he can with his giant fingers. 

“Can you talk?” Blinky questions. All he gets in a small timid meow in reply. 

“We tried about a week ago to figure out how to help him. But the books gave us nothing and you and Aaarrrgghh were on your date” Jim says a little sheepishly. 

“You were really just trying to help him?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah, but we came up with nothing. I actually think one of the things we tried. Might have made him forget what happened that day” Claire says.

“Speaking of Wingman where is he?” Toby asks. 

“Aaarrrgghh” Blinky calls. 

Turning Eli onto his back and rubbing at his belly. A giant green troll appears then. Giant almost feeling like an understatement. Green mossy fur down his face and over his back. 

The Troll leans down and kisses Blinky softly. Before rubbing his eyes. Blinky smiling.

“We had that boy...” 

“Eli” Steve snaps. 

“Eli returned to us. I’m just hoping he can be brought back to human” Blinky says. 

“Cat. Yummy. Soft” Aaarrrgghh rumbles. Poking Eli gently in the belly. Eli coiling up and nibbling on Aaarrrgghh’s finger but it’s not an attack. It’s just his kitten instincts kicking in. 

“Cute” Aaarrrggghh says. 

“Alright. Let’s see what I have around here” Blinky says putting Eli on the table. Aaarrrgghh dragging a single finger around the table. Eli chasing it. 

Steve watching carefully. Waiting for the big guy to snap and just swallow his baby whole. Blinky and Claire go through book after book. 

Jim tries to talk to Steve twice. Steve is polite and cordial but keeps his answers short. Still pissed that Jim had put them all through hell when he knew the truth. 

“Alright I think we got something,” Claire says coming back over to the table with a giant tome. 

Eli scampering over to Steve and jumping into his waiting hands. Holding Eli to his chest. 

Both of them watching as they flip through the pages. 

“Here. Human transfiguration. It seems like it’ll have the opposite effect” Blinky says reading down a wall of scribbly text. 

“Blond Oaf...name?” Blinky says. One hand gesturing him over. 

“Steve” 

“Steve come here. I will need your help. You are the one closest to him correct? Personally?” Blinky asks glancing at him. 

“I uh. I don’t think I’m the best person for this? What about April?” He asks. Jim and Claire pull the exact same face. 

“I think we have enough humans knowing. Steve, you’ve taken care of him for the last few weeks. I think it’ll work” Jim says. 

“Ok, it’s decided then. You will be Elijah’s anchor. A way for his human body to stay in place. Given enough time Elijah might even learn to control his form. Pick and choose” Blinky says. 

“Oh ok. Uh sure. So how do I become his anchor” Steve asks. 

“Your souls are going to have to connect. Good thing tonight is the new moon. New moon means new bonds” Blinky says. 

Who knows how many hours later Steve is sitting in the forest. All the ingredients collected for whatever paste Blinky had to smear on their foreheads found. In some magical sketching on the ground. Moon pitch black above them. Almost midnight. Eli playing with his shoelaces. 

“Claire you’re our sorceress. You’ll be the one doing the spell. Eli. You need to sit here” Blinky says grabbing Eli gently and placing him in his spot. Eli seeming like he's struggling to stay still. 

“Are we like summoning a demon?” Steve asks as Jim lights the candles. 

“No. Soul Bonds are very serious business. You need to be certain this is something you want. It can not be broken or reversed. You will be bound for the rest of your lives. Feeling what your other half feels. Mostly pain wise. You will grow used to it eventually and eventually be able to block each other out” Blinky says. 

Toby mixing that foul-smelling concoction they needed. 

“It’s up to Eli. I’ll do anything to turn him human.” Steve says. 

“It turned purple,” Toby says. 

“Good. Pass it here.” Blinky says. 

“Eli? Is this something you want?” Jim asks. Eli seems to consider it for a second before he's nodding. 

“OK. Your hand Steven” Blinky says. Steve holds out his hand and Blinky is jabbing him in the finger with a small needle. Steve hissing. Dipping it into the potion that Toby was holding out. The potion taking on a blue hue. 

“Elijah?” Blinky says turning to him. Eli holds up his paw as best as he can. Blinky deciding to hand the needle to Claire. 

“Sorry,” She says quickly before jabbing one of his little toe beans. Eli yowls a little. Paw recoiling but they’ve gotten what they needed. Claire dipping it in the paste. It goes from blue to a soft aqua. 

“Shirt off Steve,” Claire says. Steve doing so throwing it and his jacket to Jim. She starts smearing the paste over his skin. Interact symbols across his heart. Down his sternum. On the pulse points of his wrists. One on his forehead. Muttering some spell or another under her breathe as she goes.

Claire repeating the same marks on Eli. Though they blend into his fur it should work. 

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” Claire murmurs stepping out of the circle. Making sure to wipe off her fingers. 

The rest of the Trollhunters as Jim had called them. Steve pointing out how stupid that name was. Steps back.

Claire opening her hands and spreading them. When she speaks, there’s something in her voice that makes the hairs on Steve’s arms stand up.

“Ég ákalla þig, nýja tunglið. Til að veita þessu pari sérstakt, óbrjótandi skuldabréf. Varpa þeim saman anda, sál og huga. Gerðu þau að einum. Gerðu þær heilar.” 

As she speaks the circle they’re sitting in lights up as do Eli’s markings.

Eli looking at his paw before looking up at Steve. Steve seeing his own markings glow a bright white. 

Steve and Eli looking up to see the New Moon also burning that bright white. It may as well have been the sun. Casting down onto them. 

Suddenly Eli starts yowling in pain. Screaming almost as his back bows. Tail whipping back and forth as he claws at the ground. Steve goes to move for his kitten.

“STAY STILL STEVE! Or Eli will absorb you and you will stop existing” Blinky yells. 

Steve forces himself to stop only to feel like the markings on his skin is burning him. It’s pain he never felt before. 

The moon growing even brighter above him as his screams fill the air as well. The pain getting so much as he feels blinded. 

Fighting his muscles as he wants to thrash. Wants to wipe the burning marks off but he grits his teeth and fights through it.

This was for Eli. 

This was all for his Eli is his last thought as he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPELL TRANSLATION) I call on you, the new moon. To grant this pair a special, unbreakable bond. Cast them together spirit, soul and mind. Make them one. Make them whole. 
> 
> Is ElI Human again!?


	16. Human again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has two legs again and now he has to go back to high school. Maybe he should have stayed a cat for a few years. 

Steve comes to dazed and confused. The first thing he sees is his kitten. Reaching out a hand and patting those soft little ears. 

“You ok?” Eli asks and it takes way to long for Steve to put two and two together. Sitting up quick enough that his smashing his head against Eli’s. 

Both of them groaning in pain. But Steve doesn’t care. Instead, his just hugging Eli close. 

“You’re human again. You’re really here right?” He whispers. 

“Thanks to you” Eli murmurs. Those ears still there as they fold back. His tail swaying side to side behind him. 

“You’re really alive,” Steve says, Pulling back and cupping Eli’s face for a second, trying to wrap his head around it while also trying not to just burst into tears. 

“Here,” Aaarrrgghh says handing Steve’s clothes back to him. He pulls on his shirt and then wrapping his jacket around Eli. Unable to keep his hands off Eli. 

Scared if he does he’ll just disappear. 

“How are we gonna do this? Mum is gonna be so pissed” Eli murmurs. 

“I’ve got some more clothes in my bag, let's get you into those first and then we can discuss it,” Steve says before his helping Eli to his feet. Doing up his jacket so Eli had at least a little privacy. 

“Eli...” Jim starts but Eli cuts him off. 

“Don’t talk to me. I’m thankful for you turning me human. You especially Claire. But you hurt my mother and that’s unforgivable” Eli says low. A small, almost hiss to his voice. 

It would interesting to see what would have stuck around apart from the tail and the ears. 

Jim gulps a little but nods. Steve leading Eli over to where Blinky was holding his bag, waiting for them. 

Steve doesn’t mind that he has to help a slightly unsteady Eli get dressed in slightly too big clothes. Eli shivering as Steve reclothes him in his jacket. Doing it up again before finally pulling a beanie over Eli’s hair. Hiding those adorable ears.

“There we go. Almost good old you again” He says quietly. 

Eli smiling at him. 

“It feels weird standing on two legs,” He says gently. Tail wrapping around Steve’s wrist unintentionally. Steve chuckling a little. 

“There’s a place in the sewers. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen gang-members there before. We could make it look like a kidnapping? Use a fake gang-member. Just means we’re gonna have to rough you up a little Eli” Toby murmurs. 

“Steve could always do it” Jim mutters under his breath. 

Steve, Eli and Claire all turning to glare at him. 

Jim just walks off back towards the canals. Muttering under his breathe.

“Kitty,” Aaarrrgghh says gently touching Eli’s tail. Eli smiling a little.

“Thanks for not eating me” 

“I do not understand why you didn’t fully become human. I will look into it and see if they can be removed” Blinky says. Also touching Eli’s tail. 

It flicks a little under his fingers and it takes Steve a lot not to pull Eli away from both the trolls. 

“Thank you. For making him human again” Steve murmurs. 

“It was my fault he was like this in the first place. It was only right I help any way possible” Blinky says patting Eli on the shoulder. 

Eli giving him a grateful smile. 

Claire and Toby guide them back to the canals. Toby showing them the sewers they thought contained this hang out. Aaarrrgghh and Toby disappear inside for a minute or two. Toby pulling a glowing, orange warhammer from somewhere. 

It takes a few hours but just as the sun is starting to rise by the time they’re done setting up some of sort of plan. Eli is rubbing dirt on himself. Taking a minute to figure out how to wrap his tail around his leg before Claire and Toby make themselves scarce. 

Steve finally calling Detective Scott. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” He asks. 

“I found him,” Steve says. Forcing himself to sound breathless.

“What?” Detective Scott says, obviously not even through his first coffee yet. 

“I found Eli his alive. Terrified but alive. I was up on the bridge and then I saw movement in the forest and then he just appeared. He's really banged up though.” Steve says as quickly as possible. 

“Give me five minutes,” Detective Scott says hanging up on him. 

Eli and Steve moving to sit up on the bridge. Eli shivering a little. 

Claire had cast a spell on him. To make it look like he was bruised and beaten. That would fade over a few days without him being in pain. 

Eli’s eyes had also been hidden behind a glamour. Quickly finding out they weren’t quite as human as everybody thought. Pupils turning to slits at the first ounce of light. 

Detective Scott appears quickly enough. Getting out of the car. Eyes widening like he's seen a ghost. 

“Let me take you to the hospital,” He says. Touching Eli like he can’t quite believe Eli’s alive either. 

“No. No hospital. I just want to go home. I just really want to go home” Eli says, nearly on the verge of tears. Steve wondering how much of it was acting. 

“Of course. I have so many questions but for now. Let’s get you both home” Scott says before his ushering them both into the car. 

Steve not minding when Eli’s hand slips into his. Eli watching the world. Occasionally reaching up and touching his own face. Like he couldn’t quite believe everything that happened. 

They knock on April’s door and it takes her a minute or two before she’s answering it. Only to take a step back for a second. 

“Eli?” She whispers. Face going pale, hand covering her mouth. 

“Hi Mum” Eli mumbles before his suddenly being squished in a hug as April cries. 

“Where have you been? How?” 

“Steve found me” Eli murmurs and Steve is suddenly being yanked into the hug. 

“Thank you. Thank you. I can’t ever repay you for finding my son” April says. Voice thick with tears as she tries to strangle them both in a hug. 

Eli melting into his mother. 

“For today I just want Eli to sleep and have a shower and eat something. I’ll be by tomorrow for some questions ok.” Detective Scott says. 

The noise calling Steve’s Mother and Coach to the front door. Both their jaws dropping as they come running over. 

“Eli. Look at you. What happened? Where have you been” Coach says before his half crushing Eli in a hug. Eli squeaking a little. 

“Steve found me,” Eli says. 

Lyn and Coach looking at Steve with pride in their eyes. 

“You had a feeling in your gut and you followed it through.” Coach comments. Pride in his eyes. 

Steve nods. 

Steve is dragged home eventually. Lyn saying to give April and Eli some space. 

Coach saying he’ll tell Strickler that Steve is taking the day off. Before Steve can get too far though. Steve is being hugged by Eli. 

“Thank you for everything” Eli whispers. 

Steve just hugs him extra tight. 

“Where’s Buddy? I haven’t seen him anywhere today” Coach asks when they get inside. 

Steve sighs and takes a deep breath. Already waiting for the yelling. 

“That’s where I went tonight. I uh. I was thinking about it and I love the little guy but mum’s right. What if he gets sick or hurt? I can’t afford it and I just didn’t want my only option to be euthanization you know. So I gave him to a family that can take proper care of him. Someone who will really be able to love him but I have visiting rights. I can visit him any time I want. Which will probably be often” Steve says. 

A few genuine tears falling. Realising that as much as now Eli was back and Steve was over the moon. That meant his Buddy. The cat that had been by his side for so long now was technically gone. His rock was gone. 

The last thing he expects is his mother hugging him. 

“I’m so sorry but if that’s what's best for him. Then I’m proud of you for making the right decision. I’m sure he won’t forget you and maybe in the future. You’ll be able to care for him again” His mother says. 

Steve nods and hugs her back. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. I’m exhausted. You don’t mind if I have another day off school?” He asks her. 

“Of course not. Lawrence has already talked to Strickler. Go. Sleep. Maybe shower first” His mother says before pulling him down to kiss him on the forehead. 

Coach patting him on the shoulder. 

Steve does in fact shower, makes himself a sandwich and crawls into bed but as exhausted as he is. He can’t sleep. His kitten is missing. He has nothing in his arms to cuddle. So instead he results to tossing and turning. 

Until he hears a tap on the window. Bolting upright. Thinking for a second he hallucinated it until it happens again. Steve getting up and opening his curtain only to see Eli. Opening the window quickly. 

“I’m surprised you’re allowed out of Ms P’s sight,” Steve says. 

Eli laughs a little. 

“I asked her if I could come over here. Said me and you needed to talk. I’m sure I’ll have to give her my entire agenda for the next few decades. I uh was actually having trouble sleeping. I know it’s stupid and you’re probably gonna sa...” 

Steve cuts him off. 

“Come on. The beds big enough for both of us. I told mum and Lawrence I gave you away to a kind loving family but I have visitation rights” Steve says. Eli pulling himself up and into the window with more grace and poise then Eli has ever had. 

Steve closing the window behind them. Eli looking around a little nervous. His tail making an appearance again. 

“That’s good and yes. You can visit me anytime” Eli says smiling a little Pulling off his beanie and scratching behind one of his new ears. 

“How’s your vision?” Steve asks as he slides the blinds back across. Realising Eli wasn’t wearing any form of glasses.

“Pretty amazing actually. I don’t need my glasses anymore that’s for sure” Eli shrugs before his crawling onto Steve’s bed. Stretching out a little. Tail fluffing up further before it’s settling with him. 

Steve following. Laying down. 

“So soul bound huh” He finally says. 

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Steve. Really. I can never make that up to you and I promise. You’ve more than made up your past issues to me” Eli says. Tail tickling up Steve’s arm. 

Steve just nods. Eli might believe that but Steve would personally need to make it up a little more first before he felt ready to forgive himself. 

“Anything to return you to Ms Pepperjack. I guess I should return your journal to you as well” Steve says. 

“I guess so,” Eli says. 

They circle around the heavy topic in the air. The funeral. The hidden feelings that weren’t so hidden anymore. Never actually broaching the subject. 

Instead, they’re curling up together. Eli’s head on Steve’s arm. Tail wrapped around as much of Steve’s waist as it can go. Steve’s arm around Eli’s waist as they both fall asleep. 

Steve feeling better then he has in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELI'S FINALLY HUMAN AGAIN!!!! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!


	17. Why can Steve never have one date in peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed Steve and Aja time. 

The next few days are weird. All of them having to do a lot of lying. Framing a guy who never existed. Eli getting a check over by Dr Lake who was apparently in on the know on the whole trolls thing. 

The entire town is confused but mostly relieved that Eli is ok. His parents barely letting him out of their sight. The only place they let him go on his own is Steve’s and that was literally just across the street. 

Steve doesn’t mind though. Spending his time mostly between Aja and Eli. Aja thankfully completely understanding that Eli kinda needs Steve right now. 

But that’s why tonight was just him and Aja night. Eli had wished them both well and told Steve not to screw it up. That he’d just be in watching TV all night. 

“You sure Peps?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah. Of course. You actually have to go on a date with the girl your dating. Just make sure you eat like a gentleman and not like you normally do” Eli says chuckling a little. 

Steve flicking him on the forehead. Only to flinch when he feels the pain as well. Eli laughs harder. 

“Sucked in,” He says. Steve rubbing his own forehead. 

This feeling each other’s pain thing was annoying. Especially when it was always Eli’s fault. Stubbed his toe. Tripped over four hundred times. Skinned his knee. He’d only been human for four days! Wasn’t he supposed to have better reflexes now? 

Steve is hugging his best friend quickly. Eli’s ears folding back as he purrs softly. 

They still hadn’t really talked about...feelings yet but they were just taking it slow and steady. Learning to become friends again. Steve still feeling like he has to make up for everything he had done. 

Seamus and Logan had made two jokes before they just went with it. Not minding that Eli would tag along now. Which made Steve comes to the realisation that they were following in his stead. That he was the reason they had become so cruel. 

Sure Mr Johnson hadn’t helped Seamus’ case but most of the blame was still on Steve. 

Steve decides he has to get going then or his going to be late for his date. Ruffling Eli’s hair before his heading over to Aja’s. 

She’s already waiting outside for him but before she can even say anything. Krel is walking out the front door, looking livid. Seamus following quickly behind. Front door slamming. Steve was confused cause Seamus’ truck wasn’t anywhere. 

“I’m done being some ‘experiment’ to you” Krel seethes. 

“I never said that!” Seamus says. Gulping a little when he sees Steve. 

“You don’t have to...” Krel devolving into his original language but Steve can tell it’s an insult. Even more so by the way Aja flinches. 

“Krel, please. You know why I can’t tell people” Seamus says. Still side-eyeing Steve. 

“Why? Because I’m Latino? Or cause I’m a boy. Steve has no issue dating Aja and she’s an alien like me!” Krel hisses. 

“Krel it’s not. Look. I want to tell people I do. Can we please talk inside” Seamus says quieter, reaching for Krel. Krel pulling away from him. 

“NO! I’m done. You can leave. Now!” Krel shouts. But he doesn’t look angry. Just upset and tired. 

“Krel, please. I can’t tell them ok” Seamus whispers. Aja looking torn on whether to go to her brother or not. 

“WHY? Are...are you embarrassed of me?” 

“Dad will disown me ok! He’ll kill me if he finds out I’m ga...That I’m not straight!” Seamus yells back. 

“Well, I’d rather be myself and be disowned then hide who I am from those I love. You included” Krel says low. Eyes narrowing. 

Seamus’ entire frame changes for a second. First shock and then his smiling. 

“You love me?” 

“Come on Babe. We should head or we’re gonna be late” Steve murmurs grabbing Aja’s hand and leading her towards his Vespa. Knowing that right now Seamus and Krel need to be left alone more than anything.

They ride in silence unsure what to even say after that. 

“They will work it out” Steve finally says as Aja worryingly checks her phone. 

“Yeah, I know. How is the Eli?” Aja asks as they’re sat at their table. Steve looking over the menu. 

“He's doing good. Uh. Still adjusting but I guess it’ll just take a while for him to adapt. I’m just glad his safe” Steve says. 

Aja nodding along. 

“That is very good. I knew he would be fine. He looks strong-willed. I will have to meet him properly” 

“You already have” Steve mutters under his breath. “He wants to meet you as well. He was asking me about it yesterday.” 

“When does he return to school?” 

“Monday. Ms P wants him to just have some time off and get back to being human again before he focuses on school but anyway. Enough about the dork. How have you been? How’re your parents going?” Steve asks. 

“They’re recovering slowly but it is tedious waiting for them to wake up you know. It’s part of why Krel was so angry tonight. Cause Seamus has a dad to tell. He might not if something goes wrong” Aja says. spinning her straw around her water glasses. 

“Nothing will go wrong Aja. I promise. You parents will be fine. If Eli can do it. So can they” Steve says grabbing her hand gently. Squeezing it. 

Aja nods. Squeezing his hand in return. 

They move onto lighter topics after that. This and that. The new shows Aja has been watching. 

“We went to the moving picture place the other day. It was very good and the popped corn was amazing. I didn’t know corn even popped like that” Aja says. Glee in her eyes. 

“Yeah, I could probably eat popcorn by the truck full. I would willingly give up football for popcorn” Steve snickers. 

“The...what’s the word? The yellow slimy stuff that tastes really good?” Aja asks. Muttering under her breath as she tries to figure it out in her normal language. 

“Butter” Steve supplies. Happy to help. 

“Yes, Butter. We had that with it. I think it’s even better than ice-cream” 

Steve’s smile falls off his face when he realises that someone is standing at their table. Some cranky old bat. 

“Yes?” He asks politely. 

“Tell your girlfriend to speak proper English when she’s out. It’s rude, to speak in another language that person can’t understand” 

“Why are you even listening to our conversation in the first place” Steve snaps right on back. 

“I wasn’t. When you come to this country. It’s a courtesy to learn English. Do you understand me” The lady continues to sneer. Talking even slower to Aja and that sets Steve off. 

“She’s bilingual. Not dumb like you. You try speaking two languages...” 

“Four actually Steve,” Aja says. Steve taking a second to be even more amazed by his girlfriend. 

“Exactly. Do you know how smart you have to be for even speaking two languages? Let alone four. Aja’s allowed to speak any damn way she wants and she’s a hell of a lot smarter than you and has a lot more manners too. So go back to your table and stop being such a terrible person” Steve growls. 

“For all I know she’s planning to blow up the place” The lady continues. Just digging her grave deeper. 

Her husband was trying to convince her to go back to their own table. Trying so hard to pull on her arm lightly. 

“Darling. Let’s go. Your steak is getting cold” He whispers 

Aja thankfully is just confused by the terrorist comment. Steve is livid. The lady’s family looks like they want the floor to swallow them whole. 

“For one. She’s Cantaloupian. For two. How racist to you have to be to accuse somebody of that. Don’t you have anything better to do than ruin other peoples nights” 

“She shouldn’t have even been allowed in the country if she can’t speak fluent English. It’s people like her that are ruining our economy. Taking our taxes for their useless brats that don’t do anythin...” 

“That is fucking enough! Do you understand me? Go back to your table now! Before I get you dragged out of here by the cops! Trust me. I can make it happen!” Steve snarls low. Standing. Aja looking worried. 

Her meek submissive husband trying to pull harder on her shoulder. She turns her glare on him and he backs off a little. 

“Like you could, You’re just a child and I know the owner of the establishment. I should get you both banned” The lady hisses. 

“Do it and I’ll have you done for discrimination. Do you want to spend a night in the clink?” Steve replies. 

Only for his phone to ring and he sighs moving to answer it. Signalling for one of the waitresses while he does. 

“Steve Palchuk speaking?” He says. 

“What’s wrong?” Eli asks. 

“What do you mean?” Steve says confused. 

“Why are you so angry? I can feel it. You’re wrecking my flow” Eli murmurs. 

“Oh uh, just dealing with a racist bitch. Sorry I’ll try and tone it down. What you working on?” 

The lady looks like she’s sucked on a lemon. 

“It’s a surprise” Eli chirps and Steve rolls his eyes. Knowing the exact smile Eli had on his face. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later ok” Steve promises. 

“Okey Dokey. Say Hi to Aja for me and remember deep breathes” Eli instructs. 

Steve hangs up and sighs. 

“Now are you gonna let us finish our date or am I gonna have to complain to this lovely waitress here?” Steve asks. Staring the lady down. 

“Margret. I think it’s time you let this go. Come on.” Her husband says again. 

“No. She needs to speak proper English while in my country! It’s courtesy” 

“It’s also courtesy not to be racist but we can’t have everything” Steve bites out. 

“Ma’am please return to your table before I have to escort you and your family from the establishment. We have a no harassment policy here.” The waitress says.

“If anybody should be removed it’s them” 

“Margret” Her husband chides finally getting her to retreat to their table. 

Steve sighs and sits down. Grabbing his girlfriends hand and taking a deep breath. Suddenly he gets a burst of happiness in his body but that definitely wasn’t his feeling. Eli’s. 

Good. Eli was happy. 

“I’m so sorry about that. Would you like to go somewhere else?” Steve asks hesitantly. Sure this entire night is ruined and that Aja will never want to go on a date with him again. 

“No, I’m fine here. It's my fault anyway” Aja says, looking a little upset. 

“No. No, absolutely not. It’s not. You should get to speak any language you want. Some people just don’t understand what it’s like for everybody to be themselves” Steve reassures her. 

Aja smiles at him. Pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. 

“Thank you my Blond Oaf” Aja murmurs. Making Steve do that stupid heart thing again. 

“Of course.” 

They finally get around to ordering. The waitress apologising. 

“It is not your fault” Aja reassures her. Handing her the menus. 

Thankfully they have no more disturbances after that. Just enjoying each others company. Steve surprised when the waitress says that their bill has already been paid. Turns out the nice husband had covered it for them. Steve thanking him on the way past. 

He just nods as Margret seethes quietly in her seat. 

They take the long way home. Just enjoying the ride. Aja’s head resting against his back, arms around his waist. Steve finally having to drop Aja home. Both of them standing awkwardly in front of her door for a second. 

“Did you have a good night?” Steve asks a little nervous. 

“It was wonderful. Thank you.” Aja says before she’s leaning up and kissing him. And Steve could do this forever. Melting as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

Aja’s hands curling up into his hair. 

Steve gulps a little when he suddenly feels a little too excited but before he can awkwardly run away. A loud throat-clearing sounds and Steve looks up to see Aja’s grandpa. 

Both of them breaking away from each other. Staring at the floor. 

“Hello Sir” Steve whispers. 

“Young Oaf. Thank you for dropping off Vex’s protegee. You may leave now” 

“Vex” Aja says with a small whine. 

“You have some of that the work from home to do. Now” Vex says. 

“Yes, Varvatos” Aja rolls her eyes and hugs Steve quickly. Thanking him again before she disappears inside. 

Steve just makes his escape as quickly as possible. Getting home soon enough only to pause when he sees Seamus sitting on his front doorstep. 

He pulls into the driveway and turns off his Vespa. Sliding off it. 

“You ok?” He asks. 

Seamus looks up at him. Black eye already forming as well as a busted lip. From the way, his shirt was sticking to his back. Steve knew what was below. 

“What happened? Did Krel do this?” Steve says. Unsure if he could even imagine Krel doing something like this. 

“No. I told Dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait till we don't have to deal with people like Margaret anymore. The day can't come soon enough. At least that's what I hope. Also Happy Eli makes me happy.


	18. A much needed talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a talk about feelings and Seamus really has to learn how to knock.

It takes a lot of convincing to make sure Coach doesn’t go over to Mr Johnson’s and tear off his head for being a terrible human. Seamus sitting at the table as Lyn patches him up.

“Then I’m at least calling the police!” Coach seethes.

“It’s fine Coach. Seriously. He’ll just need some time to cool off” Seamus murmurs, looking at the floor as Steve can only stare dully at his back.

Another thing they shared. Scars from terrible people.

Eli texts Steve then.

_What’s wrong now? You feel like your two seconds away from a panic attack. Did something bad happen with Aja?_

Steve very quickly ignores the pang of hopefulness that fills his chest and then the immense feeling of guilt. Not ready to touch that side yet.

_Seamus is here. His Dad kicked him out cause he told him his dating Krel. So he's probably gonna stay here for a while._

_Can I come over, please? I need to ask Seamus something! It’s helpful I promise._

“Sea. Can Eli come over? He wants to ask you something?”

“Yeah sure doesn’t phase me” Seamus murmurs. Pressing the ice-pack to his face with a soft groan.

It takes Eli all of five minutes before he's knocking on the door. Steve opening it. Only to be surprised when April was standing there as well. A stern look on her face. Steve almost thinks his in trouble.

“Hey, Peps. Ma’am” Steve says letting them in.

“Steven. Hi. How are you doing?” April says softly completely going against the calculating look on her face.

“Yeah, I’m better now thanks Ms P. Seamus is in the kitchen,” Steve says still slightly confused as to why she’s here.

“Hey, Eli. Ms Pepperjack” Seamus says. Trying his best to be polite despite the anger still in his eyes.

“May I take photos please?” April asks.

Seamus looks taken aback before nodding. Pulling the ice-pack away from his face.

“Anywhere else?” She asks a few photos later. Photos of his face, hands and back were now taken.

“No Ma’am” Seamus says softly.

“Ok. So for the minute. You can stay with me and Eli if you like. It gets you out of your father’s house and then also doesn’t mean you have to sleep on Lyn’s couch. Tomorrow we’ll head over and collect your stuff and if your father tries to hold any of it. Let’s say he won’t like me very much”

April says it in such a way that Seamus almost has no way to say no.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose” Seamus instead says.

“Of course. It’s not the first time we’ve had someone stay with us while dealing with shitty parents” Eli chirps sitting on Steve’s counter. Lyn handing him a cookie she had made while Steve was on his date.

Seamus had already eaten four of them.

“It will give you time away from the situation as well. To think whether you want to get emancipation and completely detach yourself from your father and then if you’d like to and only if you’d like to. Take him to court for assault and abuse” April explains.

“He won’t stop until he's taught a lesson. His to egotistical. I want to drag him through the mud by his ears” Seamus sneers. April just nods.

“Have you talked to Krel?” Eli asks.

“Yeah. He said I could stay over there but I didn’t feel like dealing with Vex. He's a pain in the ass. Krel’s coming over tomorrow and he couldn’t stop apologising” Seamus says before shrugging.

Eli just nods. Beanie twitching a little for a second.

He looks at Steve and smiles.

Then just as quickly as everybody was over. April, Eli and Seamus are gone. Coach still fuming and muttering under his breath.

“Some people just shouldn’t be parents.” Coach grumbles.

“At least Seamus is safe now. That’s all that matters.” Lyn says softly. Trying to soothe Coach a little as she kisses him on the cheek.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go over as well,” Coach says turning to look at Steve.

“Seamus just needs to be alone right now,” Steve says with a shrug. Knowing exactly what mind state Seamus would be in and how unpretty it was.

He gets warm feelings then. A soft almost brush along with a mix of whatever Eli is actually feeling. Of course, Eli would get this feeling thing down before him.

Steve showers and tries his best to do a little bit of studying for the exams coming up. Something Steve was not looking forward to at all. He’d maybe been asleep for three hours when he wakes up with the worst pain in his chest. Sitting up for a second almost thinking his been stabbed.

Gripping at his chest as his filled with immense sadness and panic. So much panic.

It takes him a few seconds to realise that they’re not his emotions. Wiping a hand down his face as he realises he's also been crying.

He grabs his keys and phone and is immediately out the door. Humming and Harring for a second about knocking on the door. Instead, his hoisting himself up the pillar under the Pepperjack awning.

It takes him a little more effort then he cares to admit before his rolling onto the awning with as much grace as a sea-lion. He's up on his feet in a second. That panic making his head sway and nearly sending him toppling off the awning.

He sees the light on in Eli’s room and heads over. Peeking in and feeling his heart break. Eli was crouched on the floor. Hands over his mouth like he was trying everything to hold in his sobs. Ears and tail flat.

Steve is knocking on the window and Eli is jumping into the air whirling around. Tears streaking down his face as his chest moves incredibly quickly.

Steve is sliding open Eli’s window and pulling himself into the room. Grabbing Eli’s inhaler off the bedside table and heading for him. Kneeling down.

“Breathe Eli. You need to breathe or your gonna hurt yourself” Steve says softly holding up his inhaler.

Eli shakes his head. Jamming his eyes shut.

So Steve pulls Eli into his lap. Rubbing softly through Eli’s hair.

“Breathe ok. Here ok. Breathe with me” Steve says. Putting the inhaler down to get Eli’s hands away from his mouth. Putting his chest against Eli’s back.

“Slow. Come on Peps. Slow down. It’s ok. Everything’s ok.” Steve coos rubbing behind Eli’s ear. Trying everything to get Eli calmed down. Eli gripping at his hand tightly as he finally manages to take a deep shattered breath.

“That’s it. Good boy. That’s my good boy” Steve continues to whisper.

It takes probably fifteen minutes before Eli’s breathes as in sync with Steve’s own. Still gripping Steve’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Eli finally gets out. Tears still falling down his cheeks.

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’m just glad I could help. What happened?” Steve asks wiping down Eli’s face. That tension finally easing in his chest meaning Eli is definitely calming down.

Eli is moving for a second. Grabbing his phone under the bed. It’s where it must have fallen in his panic attack. When Eli leans back he hands Steve the phone. Steve opening it. A slew of messages pop up.

It was a post about a piece of art Eli had drawn. It was a beautiful piece. Some fanart of some anime or another. The comments below though made Steve fucking sick.

_You really should have jumped off the canal. Save us all from having to deal with you anymore._

_What was it like being some assholes personal bitch? I’m sure you enjoyed it anyway. Since it’s probably the only sex your ever going to get./i > _

_Next time you try to kill yourself. Go through with it._

Steve was livid. More then livid. Those weren’t the only ones but they were some of the worst of the bunch.

“Those fucking assholes. I swear to god if I find out who they are I’m gonna murder them!”

“Steve it’s-it’s fine,” Eli says. ,

“This isn’t fine. Yes ok, maybe you didn’t actually try. Maybe you weren’t actually kidnapped but this shouldn’t be said ever. But what if you had? What if I lost you cause they pushed you over the edge! I can’t lose you again”

Eli turns to look at him surprised then.

“Look I’ve done a lot of shitty things and I need to make that up to you. But I need you to know that I will. Make it up to you twice over and they have no right to say what they did” Steve huffs.

Eli just nods before hugging Steve.

“Should we tell April?”

Eli shakes his head so Steve just gets them both standing.

“You want me to stay the night?” Steve asks gently.

Eli’s ears fold for a second before he's nodding.

“If that’s ok with Aja” He mumbles.

“Of course it will be. But I’ll tell her anyway. How’d Seamus settle” Steve asks closing the window.

“Fine enough. I didn’t want to wake him with this.” Eli says softly as he crawls on the bed. Having turned out the light.

Steve sending Aja a text.

_Of course, it’s ok. That is a very silly question. Say hi for me._ He gets only a few seconds later.

“Aja says hi,” Steve says following suit and crawling onto the bed. Eli nods and lays down with some space between them.

“Seamus has scars like yours” Eli finally whispers.

Steve nods.

“He does. We joke that Mr Johnson and Dad used to share tips. It’s probably why we became friends. They worked together so we were forced to hang out together sometimes.” Steve explains.

“It’s just Seamus and his dad though right?” Tail slowly tracing up the inside of Steve’s arm.

“Yeah. His mum left when he was four. He still doesn’t know why. He's tried to find her before but she doesn’t want to be found which sucks. I don’t know how Seamus has done it all these years on his own. At least at home when it got bad. I had Mum on my side”

“I like Lyn. She’s so sweet...even though she wanted to get rid of me and yelled at me for leaving fur on the couch” Eli says laughing a little.

“You did leave fur everywhere. I see why people say don’t wear white with black cats” Steve teases.

“I did not leave fur everywhere” Eli huffs.

“Uh-huh sure, you didn’t. Uh. I’m sorry again about reading your journal. I know I shouldn’t have” Steve finally says.

“It’s ok. I get it. You thought I was gone. It was a connection left and as you said. It could have given you a clue. I also...I promise you I’m not gonna try anything either. Like hit on you or anything. I know your straight and everything. So don’t worry.” Eli says quickly. Almost so quickly that Steve nearly misses it. Voice a squeak.

“It’s ok. It’s fine. I’m not gonna hit you for feelings you can’t control. I promise and I’m not gonna ditch you cause you do, have feelings for me.”

Steve sees Eli smile for a second before it fades.

“It’s fine really Steve. I know you said you're trying to make stuff up to me. But you really don’t have to. I would get it ff you don’t want to be my friend cause of the...crush” Eli says meekly. Pulling his tail close to his chest and curling up.

A little fear and then that sadness again in his chest.

“Hey look at me...” Steve says. Eli sighs but glancing up at him. A car passing and reflecting on Eli’s eyes for a second. Steve realising why Eli was so apprehensive.

“I’m not gonna stop being your friend because of your gay or because of a crush. You’ll find someone to love eventually and I’m sure they’ll be twice as amazing as me. Has someone stopped being your friend cause of this before?”

“I didn’t like them or anything. They just found out that I was...that I liked boys so they ditched me. Said that they didn’t want to be friends with someone like me.” Eli mumbles.

“Well, I’m not them ok. Like I said before Eli. I’m not losing you again.” Steve promises scratching behind Eli’s ear.

Suddenly the door slams open. The light flicking on.

“While I’m so glad you two are getting on. Can you shut the fuck up!” A black-eyed Seamus snarls only to freeze in his tracks. Eyes on Eli’s tail and ears. Both Steve and Eli froze in place staring at Seamus.

“I almost don’t want to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Seamus knows. Wonder how this is gonna go?


	19. Eli realli needs to fix his emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seamus is more level headed then both of them combined. 

Eli was nervous. Steve trying his best to keep him calm but how could he be calm when Seamus now knew how much a freak he was. 

Steve might be trying to be better and might have reigned Seamus and Logan in but that doesn’t mean Seamus won’t go running and telling everybody. 

“I-I can explain” Eli mumbles. Seamus sitting across from them on his desk chair. 

“Your Buddy aren’t you” Seamus blurts out before rolling his eyes at Eli’s and Steve’s shared look of surprise. “I’m a genius remember. You go missing Buddy shows up, Buddy goes missing and wow look at that Eli’s been found” 

“Please you can’t tell anybody. They already think I’m enough of a freak as is” Eli squeaks. 

“Like they’d believe me anyway. I just want to know how and why you're suddenly back. You didn’t have the ears before right?” 

“Uh we can’t tell you all of it but basically I stuck my nose in someone's business that I shouldn’t have and got turned into a cat. Steve didn’t know it was me until the day after my funeral when I just turned back to half-human” Eli shrugs. 

“But I saw you that day as a cat” 

“New moon. I’ve read they can break curses” Steve shrugs quickly. 

“And now me and Steve can kinda feel each other's emotions. The person that helped us turn me back. Said that it was the only way. A soul bond. So my body has something to latch onto or something. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Eli says as quickly as possible. 

“Interesting. I always knew magic was real. Does Aja know?” 

Steve shakes his head. 

“Are you two like...experimenting now? Since you know, you know...feelings?” Seamus says, meshing his fingers together. 

“No. NO! No. Just friends that’s all! Steve’s straight!” Eli says quickly. Probably way too loud. 

“I’m still dating Aja. I would never cheat on her” Steve says just as quickly. 

“I’m pretty sure she’d be down for a threeway. She’s weird like that” Seamus mutters. 

“Don’t make me hit you” Steve snaps. 

Eli just keeps his eyes on his hands. Trying so hard to learn how to block his emotions from Steve so tonight can’t happen again. He knows he had woken Steve up with his stupid panic attack. 

Made him deal with him. It was so stupid. Over nothing. If he could block his emotions off then Steve could go back to normal. Steve might be nicer now but even Eli know there was no way he was going to want to stay friends with Eli for long. 

Not when the rest of the student body will start classing him a loser as well. 

“Eli where’s your head at?” Steve asks softly then. Poking him in the cheek. 

“What yeah I’m fine. Nowhere. So what are you gonna do about it, Seamus?” Eli asks pushing Steve’s hand away. 

“Well not much I can do is there. Don’t worry Eli I won’t tell anybody. That’s what the beanies are for right? Cause they don’t really suit you. What about the tail? How have you been hiding it?” 

“Luck mostly. It kinda has a mind of its own.” Eli mumbles. 

“Well, tomorrow once I get my stuff from home how about I help and make it so you can hide it easier,” Seamus says simply. 

“Oh, sure I guess. Sounds good” Eli says genuinely surprised but happy. 

Steve yawns then. 

“Good. Now shut up and go to sleep. Some of us have work in the morning” Seamus grumbles standing. 

“Where do you work?” Eli asks, a little out of curiosity and a little out of politeness. 

“Gas Station. It’s about as boring as it sounds.” Seamus explains before his leaving the room and flipping off the light. 

“Y-you don’t have to stay Steve. I’m fine now” Eli says as quiet as possible. Not wanting to truly piss Seamus off.

“Do you want me to go?” Steve asks him. Reaching out and Eli can’t help but lean into his touch. Knowing his shouldn’t but it feels to good. 

Steve scratching behind his ears for him. Eli’s chest rumbling. 

“Cute. You still purr. I loved listening to it when I went to sleep” Steve says. 

Eli smiles a little and they curl up together on the bed. Steve pulling Eli close when he tries to leave some space between them. 

“This ok? Not against any boundaries?” Steve asks. 

“No, it’s fine. When we were little, you couldn’t sleep without something in your arms. Marge or I included” Eli shrugs. 

He remembers the many nights that Lyn and Steve would stay over if Henry was particularly bad. Their mum’s not finding the point in putting them in two beds. 

“Marge?” Steve rumbles low. Already nearly asleep. 

“Your teddy bear,” Eli says before his also asleep. 

He wakes up close to midday. Weaselling from Steve’s grip and ducking out of the room for a shower. As much as Eli was even more of a freak now, There were some pros to it all. The improved sight was great. The nice reflexes were also a perk. He wasn’t constantly falling on his butt now or hurting himself. 

So many pros but then after everything. It didn’t stop himself from refusing to glance in the mirror though as he wraps a towel around his waist and heads back to his room. Realising that his forgotten clothes like an idiot. 

Steve was thankfully still asleep as Eli gets his pants on. Pulling his tail through the slit he had cut into it quickly. So when it wasn’t jammed down his pants he could at least be comfortable. 

“That scar. You got it from my dad didn’t you?” A groggy, thick voice says and Eli squeaks. Tail frizzing up as he turns to look at Steve. 

“What oh uh yeah actually. Do? Do you remember how?” Eli asks. 

The scar ran in a curve up Eli’s back. From his right shoulder down to the bottom of his left rib. 

“He pushed you and you hit your back on the table. I was the only person who could get you to calm down enough so your Mum could look at your back.” Steve says, Eli contains his excitement but knows Steve feels it. 

“That’s amazing. Do you know why he pushed me?” 

“No sorry, that’s where the memory ends,” Steve says. 

“Either way that’s really good. I’m proud. You know how I was talking about Marge last night your teddy bear?” Eli mumbles as he sits on the bed again forgoing a shirt in his insistence to tell this story. 

Steve just nods. 

“Well, you loved her more than anything. She went with you everywhere. Literally everywhere. Maybe Mum still has a photo. Either way one day we were over for dinner and you wouldn’t let go of Marge like always. But then your dad started to get angry. Really angry. Said that uh...” 

Eli takes a breath. Patting over his tail as Steve listens raptly. 

“Said that boys who had teddy bears were good for nothing faggots who deserves to be pushed in front of a car.” 

It hadn’t even been aimed at Eli but at that stage. Eli had been very confident that he liked boys. Had also heard his own father throw the word around more than Eli would have ever liked. So it had almost felt like a personal attack. Especially when Henry had practically stared daggers at him. 

“Yeah, that sounds like something dad would have said. Still sorry you had to witness it though” Steve mutters. A little darkness in his eyes. 

“That’s not the worst of it. He ripped Marge out of your hand and then ripped her head off. You screamed and cried and I climbed up on my chair and told him off. So he hit me and that’s when I hit my back on the table. Mum vowed to never let him near me again” Eli explains gently. 

“I’m so sorry that he did that to you. It was uncalled for. I guess he gave us both scars huh.” Steve says. 

Eli nods before he gets a message. He sees the same username from yesterday and hands his phone to Steve. 

“Can you block and delete it, please. I don’t want to see it” Eli asks. 

Steve nods and fiddles around with Eli’s phone for a minute. 

“Hey is this me?” Steve asks. 

“What?” Eli mutters. Confused. 

“This it looks like me,” Steve says turning the phone towards him and Eli just absolutely dies inside. It was that demonesque drawing of Steve. 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll delete it right now. I...” 

Steve is pulling his phone back though. 

“No, keep it up. I like it. You really are talented, aren’t you? Sing. Play who knows how many instruments. Draw. I think I can draw stick figures at most. Dots at least” Steve says. 

“Uh, thanks.” Eli murmurs. 

He hears footsteps then and a knock on the door. Eli scrambling to pull his beanie onto his head. Tail pulling back into his pants as quickly as possible. 

“We’re heading over to Gary’s. Seamus just got back from work” His mother says poking her head in. 

It takes a second to realise that Gary is Mr Johnson. 

Eli had almost expected a fight when they got there. What he didn’t expect was Seamus’ stuff strewn across the yard. 

“Stupid fucker” Seamus growls under his breathe. His clothes soaked from morning dew. It takes them almost an hour to pick up everything. 

“I’ll be back in a second. He still has some of my stuff that I paid for myself!” Seamus grumbles before his walking into the house. 

“GET OUT!” Rings out a few seconds later. Eli jumping as Steve and April look at him confused. 

He just shakes his head. 

“Give me mum’s shit now! It was in my room. It’s mine. Give it you foul old man!” 

“You can hear them can’t you” Steve whispers in his human ear. 

Eli nods as he packs the rest of the stuff in the back of Coach’s car. 

The screaming match lasts a solid five minutes before Seamus is walking out. Sewing machine under one arm and a crate of stuff under the other.

“You ok?” Eli asks. 

Seamus nods placing the crate in the bed of Coach’s truck. Before treating the Sewing Machine like it was made of glass. 

“Thanks, Ms P for bringing me here and you two for helping me clean up” Seamus mumbles as they head back home. 

“Of course dude. You know I have your back” Steve says. 

Seamus giving him a weird rendition of a smile. 

They help Seamus get all his stuff in his room and Eli finally asks. 

“It’s your mothers isn’t it?” He says as Seamus sets the sewing machine on the spare desk. 

“Yeah. She only left two things behind. This and her necklace.” Seamus says. Bitter sweetness on his face as he holds up his wrist and the bracelet that was there. Eli had never noticed them before. 

Seamus shakes his head a few seconds later. 

“Your Mum’s gone to work right? You don’t mind if we start with helping your tail stay in place” Seamus murmurs. 

“Sure of course,” Eli says. 

Eli feels a sickening feeling in his chest for a second but it’s not his own and he looks at Steve confused. 

“What?” Steve asks. 

“Nothing. So what’s your plan?” Eli asks. Very glad he was wearing boxers as he gets his shorts off. Feeling only a little mortified. 

Seamus grabs elastic from the crate he brought. All sorts of things inside. Eli had to take a few deep breathes as he fights off every single instinct that’s screaming at him to attack the ball of yarn that just fell out of the said of the crate. 

Seamus wraps the first piece of elastic around Eli’s thigh and tail. A few pins in his mouth as Eli tries to keep his tail as still as possible. 

“Not cutting off circulation?” Seamus asks. 

Steve watching from the corner. Arms crossed and quiet. 

“No, it feels fine” 

“Good. Ok, so this one here...” As Seamus pins the elastic closed so it stays in place. Before doing the same thing again around Eli’s calf. 

“OK?” 

Eli nods again. 

“Good now give me any pants you cut a hole in like an idiot and I’ll fix it so they don’t randomly rip or come apart,” Seamus says looking up at him. 

Eli gives him a sheepish look as Seamus just rolls his eyes. 

Soon enough Eli has a secure way to hide his tail as much as he tries to wiggle it. It takes a lot of effort to get it out of any of the elastics. 

“The ears I have no clue what to do with. Honestly just keep up with the beanies and caps. That’ll have to do.” 

“Thanks for all this Seamus. Seriously. You’re a lifesaver.” Eli says. 

At least this was one step closer to being less of a freak and more the old Eli he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli just wants to be normal and Steve just really needs to figure out what he really wants.


	20. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets snappy. Uhl is a sweetie and Steve has Eli's back. 

Eli was nervous, to say the least. Dr Lake and his mother had convinced him to stay off school for another week. Eli finally deciding he may as well get over it and just go on the Friday. 

Tail trying to fidget with his nerves but Seamus’ elastic had worked like it was supposed to. Eli pressing the cap further down on his head. Staring up at the school building. The people inside sure to whisper about him. 

Rumours were going around that his dad faked his death for the insurance money and had him kidnapped. That really he went to a psych ward. So many rumours Eli could almost drown under them. 

“You ok Peps? You know Dr Lake said you didn’t have to come back to school yet” Steve says gently. 

“Just take a deep breath. Don’t let any of these assholes get to you” Seamus says in return. Half glaring up at Steve. 

Seamus had ripped apart Eli’s closest over the past week. ‘Fixed’ it as he said. He allowed Eli to keep thirty percent of his clothes but the rest was either new or turned into something else. 

Turns out Eli and Seamus had a lot and common when the idiot wasn’t trying to shove him in a locker. Eli helping Seamus make a present for Krel over the weekend as well. 

Steve constantly around as well when he wasn’t with Aja and that was also just good. Eli being on his best behaviour. 

Logan had been a little whiplashed but he had taken to Eli suddenly being everywhere just fine. If anything he was very protective over Eli. It was kinda nice. 

“Pity I was hoping some other homeless asshole abducted you” Hank snaps as he walks past. Eli’s ear flicking up against his hat. 

Logan the first to go for the assholes throat but Eli catches his wrist. 

“Aww cute, nice guard bitches. It’s amazing what pity and guilt will do” Hank sneers. Smirking. Trying to cause a rise out of Eli. 

Before Steve can go the butt. Aja and Krel are appearing. Eli gagging under his breathe when Aja kisses Steve. Krel looking more apprehensive until Seamus is catching his hand. Pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

Couples. Disgusting. 

“You ok Eli?” Logan asks. 

“Just peachy. I should go and check in with Strickler and all of that” Eli says before his walking away. 

He should be nothing but happy for Steve and he was. Steve had found Aja, a girl who didn’t put up with his bullshit and who was pretty and who was just about thirty times cooler than anybody else. 

And it wasn’t like Eli ever had a chance with Steve even before she came along. Even if he had some stupid hope that Steve would get his memories of their childhood back and fall madly in love with Eli. But that was just that. A stupid hope and dream. Steve was straight and Eli would just have to keep deal with it if he wanted the remotest chance at staying Steve’s friend. 

“Eli” He hears and he turns to see Jim, Claire and Toby looking at him. 

He just keeps walking. Strickler just checks in with him and then Eli is allowed to go to class. Sinking into the first seat he sees. 

Eli’s ear twitching again as he accidentally sits on his tail. Moving it the tiny bit and grabbing his books out. 

“Mr Pepperjack. Eli. How are you feeling? Are you caught up? If not I can give you this lesson to do so” Senior Uhl says coming over to him and squatting down. Resting his arms on Eli’s desk. A soft look on his face. 

Senior Uhl might be a tough man but he was a kind one as well. 

“I think I’ll be fine thanks, Senior Uhl,” Eli says. 

“Good. How are you? I can't even, imagine what you went through. Are you seeing a therapist?” Uhl continues to ask. 

“I’m doing ok. I don’t want to yet. I know I should but I just want to get used to being back home first” Eli says. Lying only a little bit. 

“Of course. Well if you ever need to talk my office door is always open. Don’t worry about today. Just take it easy” Uhl says before his pushing himself up to full height. 

A note ends up on Eli’s desk and he slides it over onto his textbook. He opens it only to recoil at the words on the page. Feeling actual disgust rolling through him. 

Stupid fag like you probably enjoyed whatever your kidnapper did to you. 

“Eli?” Steve whispers. Uhl also looking at him concerned. Eli just hands the note to Steve and it’s like a storm cloud rolls over the other boys face. 

“Senior Uhl,” He says. 

Uhl pretty much already by his side. 

“Do you know who gave you the note?” Uhl asks turning to Eli after he reads it. Looking angrier then Eli had ever seen the teacher. 

“No sir. It just appeared on my desk” Eli murmurs. Mortified. 

“Whoever wrote this disgusting abscheuliche notiz. Will come up to the front by the end of class and apologise to Elijah. Or if they don’t and I find out who it was. Will be spending detention with me for the rest of the term!” Senior Uhl’s accent getting thicker with his anger. To the point, it’s hard to tell what’s English or German. 

Glaring down the rest of the class. 

“I-It’s fine Senior Uhl. It’s just a stupid note” Eli says softly. 

“It is the principal of the thing. You know my terms. The choice is yours” Uhl says going back to the front of the classroom. 

Eli just tries to ignore the stares and the whispers. People not knowing he can hear them. That he can hear every single word. 

“I bet he just wanted the attention and faked his own kidnapping,” Someone says. 

“The little freak thinks he can suddenly start dressing better and Steve will stay his friend” 

“Once the guilt runs out. Steve will start shoving him in lockers again. Things will go back to normal” 

It builds and builds in his chest with every single word said, more and more for fifteen minutes until he finally stands and whirls around to the class. 

“You really have nothing better to fucking talk about!? I’m sorry Steve won’t fuck you but that’s not my fault and you don’t have to make up bullshit lies to make yourself feel better about it.” He snaps glaring right at the three snooty looking girls in the back. 

All three of them going pale as a vampire as they open and close their mouths like a fish. 

“Elijah?” Uhl says softly setting a hand on Eli’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll just take myself to the principal's office.” Eli mumbles. 

“No need. Why don’t you go and study and in the library for a while? I’ll send Mr Lake with a note to your next class to tell them you weren’t feeling well” Senior Uhl says before handing him a hall pass. 

Eli grabs his stuff and heads out of the room. He hadn’t even made it through one class before he freaked out and just made his already terrible image worse. 

Before he can get too far. A hand is catching his and he turns to see Steve. He pulls his hand away and Steve frowns. 

“People already have enough rumours going around. I don’t want them thinking your ga...you're into guys like me or that your cheating on Aja” Eli mutters. 

Steve just rolls his eyes and grabs Eli’s hand again. Threading their fingers together. 

“As long as me, you and Aja know those rumours aren’t true then I don’t care what people say. Senior Uhl let me come with you so you didn’t have to be alone.” Steve says gently. 

“It was just stupid anyway. I don’t know why I thought coming here was a good idea. I was uh thinking actually while we’re at school we should have a cover. So people don’t grow to hate you for pitying the loser.” Eli says looking at the floor. 

“Eli you are not a loser and I do not pity you. I’m so sorry it took the thought of me losing you to realise how amazing you were but that does not mean I pity you.” Steve says pulling him to a stop. 

“I’m sorry. I’m trying my best to be positive. It’s just so hard sometimes. It was a lot easier to be happy when all I had to worry about was finding the sunniest spot to sleep in and when you’d get home” Eli shrugs. Being honest. 

He watches Steve smile a little.

“I get it. Are you taking your meds?” 

Eli shakes his head. Shrinking a little. 

“Get back on your meds ok. They’re there to help. Don’t make me talk to Ms P about it.” 

“I wasn’t sure how’d they affect me with the whole cat thing,” Eli says. 

“Then this afternoon I’ll take you to Dr Lake. She’ll be able to help” Steve says starting to drag Eli towards the library again. 

“I can go myself” 

“You can yes but you shouldn’t have to go alone. I can wait outside if that makes you more comfortable” 

“You really have changed haven’t you?” Eli asks as they enter the library. Dumping their books at a table. 

“I’m trying to yes. Sometimes it’s hard but it's worth for Aja and for you. I like myself better now then I did before and that’s cause of you” Steve says opening his books and actually seeming to try and focus. 

But Eli can’t quite focus. 

“Would you have preferred if I stayed as Buddy?” Eli asks finally. 

“No. I mean don’t get me wrong. I kinda miss it but I think I just miss more the having a cat part. Having that constant companion.” Steve explains and it makes Eli feels a lot better. 

“It was nice always being with someone. Even if you’d snore” Eli teases. 

“Snore. Me never. Now dealing with your fur on everything. My clothes will never be the same” Steve snickers. 

They get a little more work done before Steve is talking again. 

“Do you miss being a cat? Like do you regret turning human again” 

“I miss being made out of slinkies and rubber. As I said, it was mentally a lot easier as a cat but I’ve kept the reflexes and sight so that’s good and I...kinda like my tail” Eli says. Going a little sheepish. 

It might make him more of a freak yes but it had also kinda become a comfort. Something for Eli to pat when he was nervous. Almost like being able to carry a teddy bear everywhere. 

“It’s very cute and still just as fluffy. I think your eyes are my favourite though. Your real eyes. They’re out of this world. I wish you didn’t have to hide them”

“Well if they wouldn’t put me in area 51 I wouldn’t mind keeping them. At least I can see four inches in front of my face now” Eli says. 

They spend the rest of the time in soft silence but Eli doesn’t feel alone anymore. Not like he always used to. Even when he was alone nowadays he knows he only had to think of reaching out to Steve and Steve would mentally reach back. 

“Eli. Wake up. The bell rang for lunch” Eli hears what feels like a few seconds later. Someone touching his shoulder and he leans into the touch. Purring a little. 

Feeling something hit deep in his chest. Adoration but not his. He just brushes it off and tries to sleep harder. 

“Kitten come on. I’m hungry and I know you are too.” Steve coos softly. Scratching behind his ears. Making him purr louder as he finally cracks open an eye. 

“Carry me” He whines. 

Missing being carried everywhere. 

“Very funny Peps” Steve snickers as Eli pushes himself to stand. Eli stretching. Tail straining a little against the elastics but mostly it stays. 

Steve is pressing his hat back onto his head before he's grabbing Eli’s hand. 

Eli is just barely able to grab his stuff before Steve was pulling him from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli his trying his best. I do not miss highschool that is for sure and Uhl is my all-time favourite teacher out of the series. He's such a sweetie even when he pretends not to be.


	21. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets annoyed and Eli makes a friend. 

Steve feels Eli’s nerves as they walk into the cafeteria. Hat twitching a little. He has to let go of his kitten to grab his own tray and by the time they reach the end of the line. Steve looks up to see Eli gone. 

He continues to look for a few seconds before he finds Eli at his old table. Steve just grabs his tray and heads over. 

“Eli, what are you doing over here?” Steve asks softly. 

Eli jumping a little. 

“Oh uh eating. Why?” He asks turning to look at Steve. 

“Cheese Slice. Come on. This isn’t your table anymore” Steve says before just outright grabbing Eli’s tray. 

Eli looks up at him in fear for a second before his getting up and following. Steve taking him over to his normal table. 

“Uh, you seem to have acquired a tag-along,” One of his teammates says. Logan and Seamus already making room. 

Eli hesitates for a second. 

“Steve this is a bad idea,” Eli whispers Steve already knowing Eli’s tail is trying to flick a little. 

“No, it’s not. Felix is just being an idiot. Felix. Eli. Eli. Felix” Steve says before his sitting down and patting the seat next to him. Eli still hesitates. 

“Kitten...” Steve says low enough that he knows Eli hears him. Eli finally moves and sinks into the seat. 

“Eli. Uh, how are you doing after the whole...abducted thing?” Gilbert asks. 

“I’m scared of everything.., not like that was really different to before though I guess. It still feels like a dream. Like I’m gonna wake up back there again you know?” Eli lies effectively. 

“That really sucks. Can I ask if he ever you know?” Felix asks, making a vague vulgar question. 

“No!” Steve snaps quickly but Eli just pats him on the thigh. 

“No, he didn’t. He just wanted a friend. I never saw his face though. He always kept me blindfolded. I only ever tried to escape when he left to go to work” Eli says. Easily sticking to the fact they had all come up with. 

“Wait so the fucker worked? Just went to work like every average joe and kept you in a sewer? That’s terrifying” Gilbert says. 

“At least that’s what he said he did. I don’t know. I wasn’t really trying to get to know him.” Eli shrugs before eating more food. 

“So how did you escape?” 

“Guys I don’t think Eli really wants to talk about it” Logan points out. 

Eli twitches. 

“It’s fine really. I just got lucky I guess. He didn’t come back at the normal time and I just took my chance. I still don’t really know how I did and then I honestly thought he had found me when someone grabbed me but it was just Steve” 

“You ok?” Steve hears Logan whisper to Eli. 

Eli nodding and flashing Logan a smile. Logan smiles back. 

Now that Steve was suspicious about. Logan didn’t smile at anybody. Least of all Steve’s kitten. 

Steve shakes his head and shoves some more shitty peas in his mouth. He may as well have gone outside and shoved dirt in his mouth. It would have tasted much better. 

Aja appears soon enough. Only with a sandwich. Steve stealing a kiss as she moves to sit on his lap for a minute. Krel hovering around the edges. Half staring at Seamus but also looking terrified to do anything. 

To Krel, Seamus might have told his dad but that doesn’t mean his told anybody else. 

Seamus though doesn’t let Krel stand there awkwardly for long. Instead, his wrapping his arms around Krel’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. 

“Hey, Mi Amor,” Seamus says softly. The rest of the team doesn’t even look slightly confused. They just continue with what they were doing. 

“You know I do not actually know any Spanish correct?” Krel says. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t speak it to you. It is the language of love” Seamus says smirking a little. 

“What does love have to do with languages?” 

“Just kiss me,” Seamus says rolling his eyes. 

Krel doing just that. Seamus grinning from ear to ear. 

Steve just rubbing circles softly on the back of Aja’s hand as she continues to eat. Side eyeing Logan. He was way to close to Eli. Steve reaching an arm around Eli’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Eli just goes with it. Moving to sit up on his knees excitement pouring off him. 

“You really have Issue 50. Oh my god. That’s so amazing. How?” Eli says. Nearly falling out of Steve’s arm in his excitement. 

“Divorce present. You can come over this afternoon if you want and look at it. I’ll even let you read it.” Logan says. 

“Oh, I just got therapy sessions and depression” Eli half-jokes. Logan laughing a little. 

“Cool so you’ll just come home with me then” 

Steve is flicked on the forehead. Eli flinching. 

“What?” He asks. 

Aja pouting at him. 

“I’ve been talking for the last thirty seconds. I was asking if you wanted to come over tonight. Vex will be gone tonight.” Aja says. 

Steve’s brain of course immediately dips straight towards things he should not be thinking about with Aja sitting on his lap. Only to get rammed in the side by an elbow. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He questions. 

“You damn well know. Be a gentleman” Eli hisses back. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Steve asks turning his attention back to Aja. 

“Of course we can have a sleepover. You can show me your favourite movies, the ones you’re always talking about. Oh, wait...Eli do you want to come?” Aja asks and that completely breaks Steve’s train of thought, again. 

“Uh, that’s ok. I probably shouldn’t. Still gotta catch up on homework” Eli says fingers scratching up under his hat for a second. 

“No come on it’ll be fun. You and Logan can come and watch movies with us. We each pick a movie how about that? and eat that green goo stuff the Jim Lake is always talking about” 

“Guac?” Logan suggests. 

“Yes, that! Yes, that’s the plan. All six of us will have a sleepover! You and Seamus are coming to, Krel” Aja says clapping her hands together. A final note. 

Seamus and Logan snicker a little. Eli even has the audacity to giggle. Steve knows his ears have folded back against his head as he goes a little red. 

Steve himself just takes a bite out of Aja’s sandwich. 

“Hey technically your not getting anything either tonight” Gilbert points out to Seamus. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Seamus says before he hides his face in Krel’s neck. 

“They’re talking about sex right?” Krel asks. 

Seamus just grunts and hides his face even deeper in Krel’s neck. 

So later that night Steve is pulling up in front of Aja and Krel’s house. Seamus’ truck already out the front and Logan’s car down the street a little. 

His favourite movie tucked under his arm as he knocks on the door.

Aja yanking him into the house before he can even finish knocking. 

Krel and Seamus playing a game on the tv. Pillows and blankets laid all around. A third player not moving. So Aja must have been playing as well. 

“I’m sorry but that should be illegal. Who dips cheese in guacamole. at least use a chip like a civilised person!” Eli says catching his attention. A snack pile mile-high sitting on the kitchen counter. 

“Mother and Lucy went overboard” Aja explains.

“A smart person. Try it” Logan says holding up the cheese. Guacamole sitting on it. 

“No never. You’re a disgusting human being” Eli continues to protest. 

“Try it Pepperdork. I’m daring you” Logan continues to goad. Snickering. 

Steve finally makes himself known. Eli scampering around the counter and hiding behind him. 

“Please help. He's trying to kill me with poison” Eli whimpers, clinging to Steve’s shirt. His real eyes breaking through that glamour for a second. The eyes that used to stare at Steve as he’d wake up in the morning. 

“More for me then Peppers,” Logan says before his shoving it in his mouth. Both Aja and Eli cringing. Steve immediately detesting the nickname. 

Peppers. So stupid. 

“You should have seen Logan’s comic collection. It was amazing!” Eli says. Sparkles in his eyes. 

“I felt it,” Steve says low. 

This giant spike of excitement and just utter joy. It had been almost disorientating and made Steve almost forget about his homework. 

Aja grabs Eli’s hand and is dragging him towards the lounge room. Steve and Logan grabbing a few of the snacks and drinks and heading over as well. 

This results in them watching Seamus’ favourite movie first. Undefeated. 

It’s good. Always the classic but Steve’s seen it more times then he can count

“Eli you seriously don’t need that many pillows” Seamus points out as Eli seems to be making an almost nest. 

“Oh believe me he does,” Steve says. Eli smacking him in the legs with a pillow before his finally collapsing on his ‘nest’ 

The rest of them taking up the couch and armchair. Steve has to kick Eli at one stage. So invested in the movie that his tail had slipped out. 

Eli turns to glare at him hissing a little. 

Steve just looks at the tail and Eli is rolling over. Tail disappearing again. Stretching his arms out above his head and purring a little. So Steve has to kick him again. 

“Do it again and I’m gonna fucking bite you!” Eli hisses. 

He's not actually angry though. He just curls back up on his pillows. 

Unsurprisingly. Eli is the first out by the third movie. Eli’s movie was Treasure Planet which was kinda cute. Aja loving everything second of it. Which was good. 

Logan’s movie is The Longest Yard and Steve feels as Eli goes to sleep. The normally buzzing emotions calming down to a soft simmer. Rolling until his resting against Steve’s leg. Purring softly but Steve doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He just reaches down and rubs a hand through Eli’s hair. 

Aja laying on his chest. 

“Oh by the way. Mother and Lucy set up one of the spare rooms for one of you. I guess that’s you, Logan, since Eli’s sleeping out here” Krel says before eating another sour strap. Seamus watching the movie raptly. 

He was one of those weird people that never talked through movies ever. Only opening his mouth occasionally to stuff more snacks inside. 

Coach would kill them if he saw the amount of junk they had eaten. Empty popcorn bowls and candy wrappers everywhere. That or he’d make them run suicides until they dropped dead. 

Krel is the second to go down just as Steve puts his movie on. The first fast and furious. 

“I’m gonna have to head to bed as well,” Seamus says before his easily picking Krel up. Krel nuzzling up against his chest sighing softly in his sleep. Seamus brushing some hair from Krel’s face. 

Steve taking a second to just enjoy seeing his normally brisk, overbearing friend look at Krel like he was Seamus’ everything. 

“Night dude” Logan and Steve murmur. 

“Sleep well future brother in law” Aja murmurs. Seamus pausing for a second before his smiling widely and disappearing down the hall. 

“Are you sure you want to be trapped with that for life” Logan teases. 

Aja asks a few questions as they watch. Steve and Logan explaining as best as they can. Steve thankfully finding the room too dark as a tail wraps around his ankle so Logan can’t see it. 

“He is sleeping well,” Aja says after a big explosion happens and Eli does nothing but just sigh. 

“It’s good. He hasn’t been sleeping well since he was found” Steve explains. 

The movie finally comes to an end and Aja stands up. Reaching out a hand for Steve. He gets onto his feet and stretches. He doesn’t get far though. Eli’s tail brushing up against the skin of his ankle. 

“I’m uh, gonna sleep out here if that’s ok. Eli doesn’t like sleeping alone at the moment” Steve says softly as Logan stretches. 

Knowing the chance his potentially giving up but he knows Eli will just be waking up in two hours. Potentially worried and confused. Steve knowing he had nightmares even if he didn’t tell Steve about it. That fear that would fill Steve’s chest sometimes late at night. 

Aja just nods and smiles. God she was so awesome and understanding. 

“Of course. I’m just down the hall on the left if you need me ok” She murmurs before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Come Logan. I will show you the spare room” Aja says before she’s walking off. 

“Night dude” 

“Night” Steve murmurs before his picking Eli up and placing him on the couch. 

The others disappearing as Steve turns off the tv and throws a pillow on the couch. Steve then curls around Eli. Arm around his waist as he closes his eyes. 

“Steve what about Aja’s bed?” Eli asks sleepily a few minutes later. 

“I know you wouldn’t be able to sleep,” Steve says low. 

“But Aja” Eli implores. 

“Will be fine. Sleep Peps” 

Eli huffs but finally nods. Rolling over and burying his head in Steve’s chest as he falls back asleep. Purring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve totally isn't jealous of Logan. Nope. Nope. Nopity. Nope.


	22. More And More Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally everybody knows the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!!!!  
> Chapter uploads are gonna be a little slower at the moment. I busted my arm somehow and my pinkie finger and ring finger are tingly numb as well my shoulder is in agony. So going to the doctors tomorrow YAY not. So expect slower updates since writing is a little painful at the moment. But I have a few chapters of Catastrophe ready to go. It'll just be Love's Curse that is delayed. Thank you all for consideration and understanding and I'll try to heal as quickly as possible for you guys.

Steve wakes up on the floor. Well more the pillow mountain. Eli spread across the couch, snoring as his ear twitches. 

“He is very cute. What is he?” A voice says and Steve is whirling around to look. Very confused and slightly worried. 

“Uh...whose there?” Steve whispers. 

“I am Mother. Nice to meet you, Steven. You are very nice to my Queen-in-waiting.” 

“Are you invisible?” Steve says still looking around. 

“No. I am the house. I guess you could say I am like one of those Alexa things but I believe I am much smarter. What is he? He is not human. His DNA is not right?” Mother continues to speak. 

“Uh yeah. He's kinda weird. Half cat I guess. We don’t know why exactly” Steve murmurs. 

“I can run a test if you like. See if it can be fixed or altered” 

“MOTHER! What are you doing! You know not to talk to them!” Krel suddenly snaps making Steve jump. 

Eli bolting upright with a small yowl. Tail frizzing. 

“They should know. Your sister's boyfriend especially. After all, Seamus knows” Mother continues to say. 

Eli whirling around extra confused. Covering his ears with his hands. 

“That was an accident. You shouldn’t have made this choice without consulting us!” 

“Know what?” Steve asks rubbing across Eli’s tail. Soothing him a little. 

“You have feline extremities? Interesting. How?” Krel asks completely ignoring Steve’s question. 

“What’s going on?” Aja says appearing before she’s immediately squealing and running over. 

“You have fluffy ears!” She says glee on her face. It was super cute. 

“Mother has made herself known to your blond idiot and company. I see why though. She wanted to know about the feline stuff right” Krel says. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I touch them? You were Buddy right?” Aja asks. 

Eli nods. Pulling his hands down to his lap. His ears a little back and slightly wary. Aja being gentle as she reaches up and rubs across his ears. 

Eli resists for two seconds in total before his melting and purring. Aja pulling him even closer into a hug. Still rubbing at the base of his ears. 

“The feline purr is very wonderful,” Mother says again and Krel grumbles. 

“So what’s your secret?” Eli asks looking up at Aja. 

“Oh uh. I guess it’s only fair and Mother is correct. If Seamus knows. Why can’t Steve know as well” Aja says. 

“Cause he has a big mouth” Krel grumbles. Crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

“Hey, I’ve kept Eli a secret for like two weeks at this point” Steve whines. Eli smacking him in the face with his tail. 

“Please Krel” Aja insists. 

“Urg Fine. Mother make sure Logan does not wake up” Krel mutters before he pulls a glowing blue protractor out of his back pocket. 

Aja doing the same. Her other hand still stroking softly at Eli’s hair. 

They both press a button on it and then a bright blue glow is filling the air. Eli covering his eyes as Steve just flinches. 

Just as quickly as the light happens it’s gone and they’re both left staring at two blue, four-armed aliens. 

It was the only appropriate word. 

Krel’s hair was now spiked up and Aja was somehow even more beautiful. Though they were now both bigger than before. Surely even taller than Steve now. 

Eli’s ears fold back and his eye glamour breaks again. Eyes widening from silts again as his tail wags back and forth. 

“I KNEW YOU WERE REAL!” He finally squeals. 

Aja laughing softly and using all four of her hands to scratch at Eli’s ears. Eli purring like mad. 

“I guess we are both different” Aja coos. Steve is just in awe. Unsure what to even say. 

His dating an alien. His girlfriend is an alien and she’s fucking beautiful. 

“Steve?” Aja asks softly. Worry lining her face. 

He's up on his feet and cupping her face softly. Kissing her. 

What else could he do? 

“You’re so beautiful. What did I do to deserve you” He whispers. 

Aja just drags him into a hug. Steve just hugging her back tightly. Not minding that she could probably bench press him and Eli now. 

“Thank you, my blond oaf. I was worried you wouldn’t want me anymore. Once you found out I was like this” 

“So uh Mother is like your Mother ship?” Eli asks. 

“Yes. She has also been taking care of us. Can I touch?” Krel asks coming over. 

Eli nods and Krel prods and pokes at his ears softly. 

“Is your hearing more exemplary than a human? Where you born like this? Your eyes are feline. Your photo had you wearing glasses. Does this mean you don’t need them anymore? Your tail does it help you balance?” Krel says in a slew. Steve feeling Eli’s apprehension. 

“Krel stop. You are scaring him with your questions” Aja chides. 

“Right. Can I take you to my lab for some tests? I have never seen a specimen like you” 

“You’re not gonna probe him right?” Steve asks warily. Krel smacking him upside the back of the head. 

“Probe him. That is the least effective way to test anything. No” Krel mutters under his breath. Eli laughing a little. 

They had just put Eli on a metal table. Shirt off when Seamus stumbles in rubbing his eyes. Luug in one arm. The dog...was it even a dog must have been hiding last night with so many people over since Steve hadn’t seen him. 

“Oh, you found out each other's secrets. Nice. I don’t have to lie anymore. Logan left by the way.” Seamus explains. Not even hesitating to walk up to Krel and pull him down in a blurry-eyed kiss. 

“Morning” Krel whispers. 

“Morning handsome” Seamus replies and Steve rolls his eyes even though he smiles. 

It was really nice that Seamus had found someone to be so soft with. 

Krel plucks a few of Eli’s hair. Eli yelping before Krel just explores Eli. In a general sense of the word. Testing reflexes and taking a blood sample. 

As they experiment they talk. Asking each other questions. 

“So your Akardian. Why are you here?” Eli asks. 

“Our home was invaded by a terrible man called Morando. He hurt Mama and Papa. We were lucky enough to escape with our bodyguard Vex and come to earth.” Aja explains. 

“Oh. Right you said your parents were sick.” 

“Their bodies were badly damaged and it’s taking them a long time to heal” Krel explains. Sadness gracing his face. Seamus squeezing one of his left hands. 

“So you're the king in waiting and queen in waiting?” Steve asks a little confused. 

“Yes, should anything happen to Mama and Papa. We would take their place as king and queen. But we are hoping that will not happen for a long time.” Krel says solemnly. 

“I would love to meet them. They must be amazing people” Eli says smiling. 

“Have you told your father and mother about your condition?” Krel asks. 

“No. Mum is very logical thinking. She wouldn’t get any of this. She’d probably try and get me surgery to remove them but I don’t think I want them gone. I know they make me a freak and I know that means I’ll probably never get a date but it’s part of me now. It’s like if someone cut off one of your arms” Eli explains hugging his tail to his chest. 

“Elijah you are not a freak. Do not dare think that. You are amazing and extraordinary in the best way.” Krel says glaring him down. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like much has changed. Not like anybody wanted to date me beforehand either” Eli shrugs, trying to put on a brave face but Steve can feel the truth. 

The pit that just opened in his stomach. Churning with sadness and self-hatred. 

“Eli look at me. Please. You are not a freak ok. You are the furthest thing from it. I know, I’ve said a lot of cruel things to you in the past. But I’ve never met anybody so smart or caring or kind. You never gave up on me and I won’t give up on you either. You’ll find someone who loves you for you, cat ears and all.” Steve says grabbing Eli’s hand. Smiling at him as sincerely as possible. Sending over as many vibes as possible. 

“Thanks, Stevey. Really does mean a lot” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods dragging him into a hug. Eli hugging him back just as tight. Rubbing his cheek across Steve’s chest. Purring a little. 

They end up going out of breakfast after Krel is done prodding and poking Eli. To the local diner. Eli hesitating for a second when they slide into the booth. Krel and Seamus on one side and Steve and Aja on the other. 

Steve can feel as Eli goes to protest. Practically hearing the lie of ‘I’m not actually hungry’ ready to fall from Eli’s mouth. 

“Grab him” Steve instructs. Seamus closer. 

Seamus doing just that and easily sliding Eli in between him and Krel. Krel is reaching up and slipping a few fingers under Eli’s beanie. Eli melting against the seat a few seconds later. 

“Relax. There’s always room” Seamus says gently. 

Eli just nods.

“Interesting. It is like a calm down button” Krel murmurs. Intrigued. 

Steve nudges Eli on the foot and Eli looks up. Steve smiling at him. Eli smiles back. Eyes dilating for a second before going back to slits again. They’d have to go and visit Claire today and see if she can put another glamour on. 

They order quickly enough and Steve is just enjoying the calm feeling radiating over them. 

**ELI**

Eli felt good. He genuinely felt good as he watches Steve try and shovel down as many pancakes as possible. Eating his own pancakes as he comes to the realisation. That these people actually liked him. They wanted to be friends with him. They hadn’t freaked out and abandoned him over some new extra appendages. 

Steve looks up from his meal. Pausing in his motions. 

“What?” He finally asks with a full mouth. Krel and Eli cringing as Aja laughs. 

“No wonder she doesn’t want to sleep with you. You’re a freak” Seamus snickers. 

“Oh come on. If your boyfriend wasn’t here. You’d be eating just as disgustingly as me and Aja loves me” Steve points out. Wiping his mouth down. 

“At least I know when to eat civilised,” Seamus says. 

“I can eat civilised” Steve huffs. 

“No, you can’t. I lived with you for a month and I don’t think I ever saw you eat like a human.” Eli points out. 

Steve staring at him in betrayal. 

“How many baths did I have to give you cause you couldn’t keep clean” Steve says. 

“How many times did I have to watch you redo your hair for an hour in the morning” 

“You’re just jealous you’ll never have this much style” 

“Who could be jealous of a blue polo and khakis? Middle-aged men?” 

Krel and Aja are laughing. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked having you around” Seamus snickers patting Eli on the head. 

Steve rolling his eyes but he doesn’t feel offended. Just happy and content. 

After they all eat their fill of unlimited pancakes. Steve says he’ll take Eli to see Claire so get a new glamour put on. Kissing Aja softly before Aja is sliding into the back seat of Seamus’ truck. 

Eli tries to keep his eye roll inside. 

They really were a disgustingly cute couple and Eli just didn’t have it in him anymore to be jealous or even try to hate her. Steve was happy and that’s all that mattered. 

Steve coming over to Eli and smiling softly. 

“Thank you,” He says gently and Eli has no idea what his being thanked for. He doesn’t ask either.

Not letting himself freak out when Steve slips his hand into Eli’s. Warm and soft while still being so rough. Threading their fingers together as they walk down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli will always love Steve but he can learn to live with Steve being with someone else as long as Steve is truly happy.


	23. Felis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets a dodgy history lesson from a small, green idiot. 

Steve rolls his eyes in irritation as he spots Jim’s Vespa a little down the street. Half hidden behind a car as he knocks on the front door. 

Council Woman Ophelia opens the door, looking only slightly annoyed. Eli keeping his face down as he waves softly. 

“Hello Ma’am. We’re here to see Claire about something for school? May we come in?” Steve asks. 

“Your not one of James’ friends correct?” She asks a little snidely. 

It takes Steve a second to realise she’s talking about Jim. 

“Oh hell...uh no. Definitely not. Just Claire’s friend. It won’t take long I promise” 

It’s like Mrs Nunez’s entire mood changes. Brightening up. 

“Claire. Mija! Some friends from school are here!” She calls into the house. 

“Be right down!” They hear in return as Mrs Nunez letting them into the house. A baby bouncing in a walker as he watches Dora The Explorer on TV. Burbling to himself. 

“I’m sorry but I have to leave for work. CLAIRE! DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND LOOK AFTER YOUR BROTHER” Mrs Nunez bellows up the stairs. 

“I SAID I’LL BE DOWN!” Claire yells back sounding frustrated. 

Mrs Nunez mutters something in Spanish under her breath before she’s heading out the door. 

Eli pulls off his beanie for a second to scratch behind his ears. 

“You ok?” 

“Beanies itchy. I need to get a softer one. I don’t think the babies gonna tell anybody” Eli explains. 

Only for them both to scream when a fat, green goblin is staring up at them. Baby gone from its walker. Steve shoving Eli behind him. 

“Looky what we got here. A Felis. Haven’t heard of ya lot in a few millennia. I thought we ate you all” The thing says, sniffing at the air and reaching for Eli. 

Claire is rushing down the stairs then and kicking the thing in the side. Sending it a few feet away. Jim right behind her sword in hand. A slew of fresh hickeys on his neck. Yellow bruising still around his eyes and nose. Nearly healed scratches down his cheek. Already scaring over. Claire showing a few of her own hickeys, her shirt on inside out. 

“Ow, Sis. Just when I thought we was gettin' along” The thing says, sitting up and rubbing his side. 

“What is wrong with you? Eli, Steve what are you doing here?” Claire asks. 

“Uh needed a new glamour, what’s that?” Eli asks pointing to the green thing. 

“My annoying changeling brother who knows not to make himself known” Claire grumbles. 

“He did it first. You found me a cat hybrid. Such a lovely present. I knew ya loved me” It says before snickering. 

“I’m confused?” Steve murmurs. 

“Where’s the real Enrique?” Jim snaps. 

“Oh come on it was a funny joke. His fine. He's sleeping on the couch” This...other Enrique says, gesturing over his shoulder and Claire is heading over in a second to check on him. 

“Thank god.” She murmurs under her breath. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and swaddling her baby brother. 

“Changeling?” Eli asks. Eyes widening again. Excitement. 

“Yeah. We’ll explain.” Jim says sword disappearing along with armour. Revealing a bare chest. Surprisingly his chest is black and blue. Fresh bruises and old ones. A multitude of thick scars already down his chest and torso. 

Three minutes later Claire’s shirt is fixed and Jim has miraculously found one as they sit on the couch. Enrique sitting on the back of the couch like some fucked up cat. 

Claire and Jim explaining the whole kidnapped brother thing. Notenrique. Etc. Etc. 

“You said there was more like me?” Eli finally asks Notenrique. 

“Used to be. There was a whole bunch of ya. Arcane Felis, Pure Felis, Desert Felis. The list goes on. Bone, Austral, Scared, Feral...now those you had to look out for” Notenrique says listing off on his fingers. 

“What would I be considered?” Eli asks eyes wide. Excited and nervous. 

“Hmm Nox Felis maybe. You’re not pure. You’se a moggy. Can I look? Don’t worry I won’t bite” Notenrique says moving over to Eli. 

Steve hesitates for a second. Ready to throw the thing across the room. Instead, Eli nods. 

“Hand” Notenrique says gently and Eli gives on up. Notenrique presses on the pad of one of Eli’s fingers. It’s exactly like when you press on a cats toe beans. A claw appears. 

“Yep, you’se a feral. Thought so. Means you’ve been a real cat at some stage. Let me guess this has something to do with six eyes?” Notenrique says turning to look at Jim and Claire. 

They both nod. 

“So I’m still confused?” Eli says softly. Steve and Jim nodding in agreement. 

“Means your great, great grandaddy or something was a pure or a bone or a something or other. When they found out we were eating them cause they tasted amazing. They went to the witches and wizards to help hide them and their offspring. Bury the genes deep below and whatever Four Arms has done brought them to the surface”

“So I was born like this? This was meant to happen?” Eli asks. 

Steve almost feels a relief flood through his system. Like Eli was relieved to know he wasn’t alone. 

“Don’t know if you could say meant to happen. But you're here and guess that’s that” Notenrique says, scratching at his cheek. 

“I’ll see if Blinky can find any books on them.” Claire murmurs. Steve just rubs through Eli’s ears softly. 

“Would I be able to find these people?” 

“I wouldn’t. If they’re still around. You’re a lot like me. Not really wanted. Impures or well in your case Ferals are kind looked down upon. We’re the outcasts.” Notenrique says. Steve catching the tiniest bit of hurt behind the changeling's eyes. 

“Oh,” Eli says ears folding back a little. 

“It’s ok though. You have me and the Tarrons and Seamus...and Logan” Steve regretfully tacks on the end. 

He knows it wouldn’t be the same as potentially finding someone Eli was really like. But it was something. 

Eli turns to him and smiles. It was a real one too. Pressing his forehead against Steve’s for a second. Purring a little. 

“Your right. Claire, can you glamour my eyes again?” Eli asks turning back around. 

“Oh yeah sure thing. I’ll try and make a stronger one this time” Claire says giving him a soft smile. 

Like she still felt she was walking on eggshells around him. Which was valid. 

After the glamour is ruefully back in place. Steve already missing those expressive eyes. Steve decides the next place they should go to is Dr Lake’s since in fact. They hadn’t been able to yesterday cause Logan kidnapped his kitten. 

Steve standing to usher Eli out of the house. Only for Jim to step in front of him. 

“Eli can we please seriously talk?” Jim asks. 

“No. I’m sorry but I’m not ready to forgive you yet” Eli murmurs. 

Steve just keeping his mouth shut, knowing this is Eli’s battle as much as he wants to murder Jim for what he put Eli through. Everybody through. 

“You forgave Claire and Blinky! Blinky was the one who actually did this to you!” Jim snaps. 

“He was protecting Trollkind. I understand why he did it. I shouldn’t have followed you that day. You knew I was alive and you let my mother suffer. That’s what I can’t forgive!” 

“What did you want me to say to her! That you were Steve’s cat? She wouldn’t have believed me!” Jim says. Getting heated. Anger lining his face. 

“You could have told her fucking anything. That I messaged you. Said I had left. YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! But you just let her think I was dead!” Eli yells. Angrier then Steve had ever seen Eli get. 

“It was easier that way” 

“Yeah, easier for you. Steve’s right. Maybe you are the bad guy, cause I don’t know anybody who could do what you did. I remember Claire and Toby having to convince you to try and get me back to being human! That you would have just let me stay like that. You probably didn’t even care” 

“I WAS DOING MY FUCKING JOB!” Jim yells but before he can even step closer to Eli. Steve has him pinned to the wall. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch him. You understand me Lake.” He snaps low. 

“Let me go” Jim snarls. Nothing behind his eyes. 

“Not until you apologise” 

Jim’s armour appears. Sword in his hand. 

“I said let me go Palchuk!” 

“You don’t scare me. I’ve seen worse than anything you could possibly imagine. You’re not the only one with scars pretty boy” Steve seethes. Completely so close to snapping and putting Jim through the wall. 

Steve watches out of the corner of his eye as Claire and Eli share a worried look. Notenrique standing in front of Claire. Ready to go anybody who went near her. Steve feeling twice the anger he normally would. Eli’s rage washing up against his own. 

“All you please stop, Jim just apologise. Please. What we did was wrong. Eli, I’m so sorry what we did to you. I can never forgive myself and I can never make it up to you. I should have tried hard to get you back to being human sooner” Claire says. Her voice breaking as she starts crying. 

Steve letting Jim go as Eli wraps Claire in a hug. Both of them almost falling to the floor. Notenrique cringing a little as he reaches up a hand to pat Claire’s shoulder. 

“Eli...” Jim starts. Only to shut up when Steve glares at him. 

Steve moving over and kneeling down to rub up and down Eli’s back. 

“I’m so sorry” Claire whispers again. 

Eli shaking his head a little, ears back. Letting out a shuddery breathe of his own. 

“I’m not even angry for me. I don’t care what you did to me. Just my mother” Eli finally gets out. 

His anger slowly fading. 

“I know. I know and I don’t even know how to begin making it up to her” Claire says. 

“I’m me again. I’m me because of you. You don’t have to do anything. You gave me back to her” Eli whispers. 

Jim’s sword and armour are disappearing again as he sits down a little ways away. Opening his mouth a few times to try and say something but instead, he just doesn’t say anything. Probably still trying to figure out what exactly to say. 

“It’s not all bad, at least you don’t need your glasses anymore” Jim finally comes up with. 

Eli pulling back from Claire and looking at Jim. Nodding before his moving closer. Reaching up and touching the scars on Jim’s cheek. 

“Sorry” He mumbles and Steve is pissed that Eli apologised first. Crossing his arms. 

“My fault. I’m sorry. I just let duty get in the way and I put you and your mother in a terrible place. I know you’ll never forgive me. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. I...I’m a terrible person. You’re right” Jim says. 

Eli sighs deeply. 

“Just...just find me something on Felis’ and we’ll call it even. I don’t like hating people or being angry.” 

“Even before this though. Steve was right with what he said at your funeral. I didn’t even try to be your friend. You were struggling. I watched you struggle and I didn’t do anything. What if you really killed yourself? How could I ever fix that?” Jim says in a strangled whisper. 

“I’d never do that. I’ve thought about it but I always knew it would hurt mum and dad and my Bubbe and I love living. I might not have had friends but I still loved living. I had things to look forward to” Eli explains turning to look at Steve. Smiling. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jim says. 

Steve gritting his teeth and keeping his annoyance at bay when Eli hugs the crying idiot. 

Jim looking surprised, gingerly wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist. Eli’s tail swaying back and forth gently. That anger completely gone. Steve almost feeling like Eli’s softer emotions are rubbing up against his own. Bringing his anger down as well before it just disappears. 

“When does your mum get off work? We need a favour?” Steve asks. 

“Oh uh. It’s her day off. She should be at home. Why?” Jim asks. 

“Just need to talk to her about some stuff. It’s none of your business” Steve says. 

Eli giving him a look to calm down. 

Steve takes a breath and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust NotEnrique to just drop a nuke's worth of history on Eli in one go also JIM FINALLY APOLOGISED.


	24. New things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets some hints to his past and Steve gets a new cuddle buddy. 

To get Eli to Jim’s house was a mission and a half. Eli protesting that he doesn’t need his meds or to talk to Dr Lake. 

“Please don’t make me get you a leash,” Steve says as he grabs Eli shirt and continues to drag him to Jim’s front door. Jim moving to unlock the door. 

“Mum I’m home. Steve and Eli are with me” He calls. 

Eli’s tail lashing from side to side. So much for being discreet. Thankfully it wasn’t far from Steve’s Vespa to the front door. 

“Hey Eli, Steve. What can I help you with?” Dr Lake asks. 

Steve halting when they see Strickler standing behind Dr Lake. Giving him a soft smile. Steve jamming Eli’s tail against his back. 

“It’s fine Mr Palchuk. I know of Eli’s current biology changes.” Strickler says. 

“His uh...a changeling like NotEnrique” Jim explains quickly. 

Steve really was getting sick of these secrets. First his girlfriend and her brother. Then Claire’s brother and now their principal. Who else was gonna be weird next? Stuart the taco guy.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Dr Lake asks after she invites them up to her office. Both of them sitting on the couch as she grabs her office chair pulling it over. 

“Eli’s not taking his anti-depressants” Steve starts. 

Eli elbowing him in the side. 

“Why not Eli?” Dr Lake asks. 

“I wasn’t sure how it would affect me now. A...we uh had some tests done by another special friend and they said my DNA is 43 percent feline. I know cats and humans don’t always share the same medication and I was worried that it would affect me badly” Eli says quickly. Looking a little embarrassed. 

“Well while I’m not a vet and I’m not a psychologist either. I know for a fact that some cats are given anti-depressants to deal with behavioural issues. So I don’t think there’s a problem. How about we try it for a while and if we feel any bad side-effects. Stop taking them and come and see me” Dr Lake says before she’s writing Eli another prescription. 

“See I told you it wasn’t that bad Peps” Steve murmurs as they’re heading back downstairs. 

Eli shrugs. Principal Strickler stops them before they get too far. 

“Mr Pepperjack my office door is always open. Don’t stress about it either ok. This does not make you any different then you were before. If anything you’re more yourself now” Strickler says giving him one of those mystic smiles. 

“Thanks, Sir,” Eli says. 

Steve ushers Eli out of the door after that. 

“So what do you want to do now? We could go to the movies or...” Eli cuts him off. 

“I just want to be alone for a while if that’s ok?” 

Steve is a little taken aback but when he reaches for Eli’s emotions. He's not greeted with sadness or anger. Eli is actually feeling ok. 

“Yeah sure of course. Sorry if I’ve been overbearing” Steve says sheepishly. Realising how sick of him Eli must be getting. 

“No not sick of you” Eli states. 

Steve blanching. 

“Did you just read my mind?” 

Eli laughs. 

“No of course not. I just know that feeling well. I’ll talk to you later ok. Enjoy your day” 

“At least let me drive you home,” Steve says. 

“No. Go and do some push-ups or something” Eli replies walking off. 

Steve honestly feels kinda lost after that. Aja is off doing some training today with Vex. Seamus was probably off swapping spit with Krel and Steve just didn’t feel like hanging out with the team. He didn’t even have work today. 

So he goes home. 

“Steve,” His mother says before he can escape to his room. 

“Hey, Mum. What’s up?” He asks. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to check in with you. See how your feeling. The past months would have been hard on anybody. How’s Eli doing?” His mother says. 

She was hiding something. She was acting weird...er than usual. 

“Yeah, he's doing good. I’m doing better. What are you hiding? Please don’t tell me Dad’s got another mandatory visit” Steve murmurs quickly. 

God, he hated the judge that thought that was a good idea. 

“No, I was actually thinking. I kinda miss having Buddy around. So I got you a present. It’s not the same but I thought the family wasn’t gonna be so willing to give him back. If they’re already attached you know” Lyn says before she’s grabbing a pet adoption box that had been hidden behind the pillows on the couch. 

“Mum you didn’t. Come on. You know why I had to give up Buddy...” Except she’s handing him the cutest kitten his eve...ok not the cutest but it was pretty dang cute. 

The pure white, blue-eyed kitten was staring up at him. A soft baby pink collar jingling. 

“It’s a her and she’s a little older, fully vaxxed and cared for and everything else and she’s yours if you want her?” Lyn says giving him a sheepish smile. 

“I love her. Name?” He asks. 

“It’s up to you” 

“Ok...” He stares at her for a second before it hits him. “Hi Muffin” 

“Muffin really? That’s worse then Buddy” Lyn says imploringly. 

“Yes, Muffin is perfect. Hey baby girl. You like Muffin?” Steve coos holding her up. Her little white tail sways softly as she meows. 

Steve’s heart melts. 

“Eli is gonna love you, Princess. Yes, he is. Hey, mum, I’m gonna go and do some homework. You don’t mind?” He asks. 

“Of course not. Take...Muffin with you” 

He presses a kiss to his mother’s forehead. Thanking her quickly before he scampers down the hallway. Muffin in his arms. He sets her on the desk and smiles. 

She really was adorable. Not as adorable as Eli but it was pretty close. She blinks at him softly. Muffin didn’t quite have the same smartness in her eyes but that just put her on par with Steve. 

Steve sits down and opens his textbook. 

“You don’t happen to know Maths’ do you?” He asks. 

Muffin just trots over and rubs her head against his hand. Meowing softly. 

Steve wakes up to soft paws on his face the next morning and he laughs a little. 

“Buddy stop dude. I’m trying to sleep!” He grumbles. 

But the meow that follows is higher pitched. Softer. 

“Oh right. Not Buddy. My Muffin. What’s up Princess” He coos opening his eyes to his white-faced kitten. 

She licks his nose and he laughs a little. 

“I just need to ask. You’re not some human whose been turned into a cat right? Cause I can only handle one of you” Steve murmurs low. 

She just stares at him for a second before slowly blinking and nipping him on the nose. 

He gets himself ready for school and tucks a snoozing well-fed Muffin into his pocket. 

Muffin seems content to just laze there. Still purring in her sleep. 

Steve heads over to the Pepperjack residence. Knocking on the door. 

Ms P opens the door a few seconds later.

“Oh hi, Steve. Eli already left for school. I thought he was going with you. Now I think about it. Your Vespa’s not black is it” 

“No Ma’am but thanks. I’ll be heading off. I forgot he was going with someone else this morning” Steve says before his storming off for his Vespa. 

Muffin trills at him a little and he pats her on the head. 

“Whose my good Princess” Steve coos. Making sure she’s secure before his driving to school. 

ELI 

He doesn’t really know where he was walking but he was just enjoying the sun on his skin. Ears flicking under his hat a little as he sniffs at the air. 

Just taking in the sights and smells of Arcadia. As much as it was the same town he grew up in. It was different now. He could see it. 

The world just seemed brighter as well. 

He runs into someone without meaning to. So in his head just looking around and enjoying it. Thankfully his new reflexes and the person catching him. Stops him from falling over like an idiot. 

“Woah careful there. I thought you guys were supposed to have better awareness skills then that Kitty” The guy who caught him says. 

Eli looking up to see a punk, goth guy with blue tips and some form of English, Scottish accent. 

“Uh sorry about that. Zoned out” 

“That’s ok. I’m Douxie. Why don’t you come inside? I have someone waiting to meet you Eli” The guy. Douxie continues like that was a totally normal thing to say. Pointing the GDT Arcane Books behind him. 

“Oh uh...” 

“I know you're a Felis and I know you have questions. I have a friend who can answer them for you.” Douxie tries to explain. 

“I uh really shouldn’t go anywhere with you” Eli murmurs. Really not wanting to be murdered right now. 

“You have my oath that I will not harm you. Come along” Douxie says before his walking inside. 

Eli takes a deep breath and follows the boy into the shop. Dust makes his nose itch a little as he looks around the dimly lit, old store. Books everywhere. Eli on high alert and ready to run at the first sign of danger. 

“Archie. He finally found his way here. Where’s that book again?” Douxie calls into the store as they come up to a table with an actual crystal ball in the middle. 

“Top shelf. Third, from the right, I believe” Another voice says before a cat wearing glasses is jumping up on the table. Blinking slowly at Eli. 

“Right of course. Here it is. Archie, Elijah. Elijah, Archie. Archie is my Felis. My arcane elis if you will” Douxie explains like that’s a completely normal thing to say. 

Though with the ears and tail coming out of Eli’s body. He can’t Freally tell you what was normal anymore.

“You can talk in your cat form. I couldn’t even say boo” Eli says coming over. 

“That will come with time and you were cursed into an actual cat correct but once you have your form changes down you will be perfectly able to speak in either form. Such as me” Archie says. 

“You wear glasses?” Eli also points out sitting at the table. Douxie coming over to them with the book he has been trying to find and sitting in the other chair. 

“I do indeed. Problem?” Archie asks, ear flicking a little. 

Eli shakes his head. 

“This here is everything written down about Felis. Read it in your own time. Do you have your Wizard close by? Can we meet him?” Douxie says handing him the small book. It was in Latin. 

“I...don't have a wizard. The only magic person I know is a girl and I definitely would not be hers by any means” Eli explains quickly. 

“I believe he is that big blond boy. The one with the gap in his front teeth and the IQ of a fire hydrant” Archie says. 

“Oh, Steve. Steve isn’t a wizard. He's just normal. Human.” Eli says quickly. 

“Well, he must be. All of us have a Wizard Elijah, All Felis, Arcane or not and if you say it is not the girl. Then it must be this Steve?” Archie says like that makes sense. 

“We are soul bound but I highly doubt that that means anything” 

“Soul bound. Already. That is extraordinary. His powers should be making themselves known very soon if they haven’t already. Now explain to us how you got yourself turned into a cat in the first place?” Archie asks. Staring him down and blinking slowly. 

Eli finds himself easily telling these two everything. All of it falling from him in one big rush and by the time his crawling into bed that night. He actually feels a lot better. Book of Felis sitting on his bedside table as he reaches out and brushes his thoughts against a sleeping, completely content Steve. 

Waking up the next morning to a text from Logan. 

“How about I pick you up for school today? I’ll be there at 7,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffin is so sweet and must be protected at all costs. AND DOUXIE!!!!!!! Also potential wizard steve.


	25. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Aja spend some time together. 
> 
> Forgot to post the name of the song. Share Your Address - Ben Platt.

Steve finds Eli at his locker talking to Logan and he grumbles under his breath. 

He didn’t know why it was annoying him so much and he honestly just tries not to think about it. Instead, his scratching at Muffin’s chin and taps Eli on the shoulder. 

“I have someone I want you to meet,” He says catching Eli’s attention. 

Logan looks up at Steve and Steve doesn’t miss the way that Logan glares at him for a second. 

“Sure who?” Eli says giving him a wide-eyed look. 

“Her name is Muffin. Mum felt guilty about me giving Buddy up. She’s not a replacement but she is freaking adorable” Steve explains as he holds Muffin up. 

She meows softly and Steve watches Eli’s beanie move a little as his face bursts into the biggest grin. Snatching her up and pressing his face against her fur.

“Oh my god. She’s adorable. Hi Muffin. I’m Eli. You’re so cute” He says. Voice going even higher in his excitement. Logan flinching. Steve just finds it cute. 

That’s just another thing he ignores as his girlfriend and her know-it-all brother walk towards them. 

“Awww did you get a new Kitty cat” Aja coos before patting Muffin on the head softly.

Both her and Eli cooing over Steve’s newest addition. Muffin a little wary about all the people but enjoying the attention never the less. Her soft little purr much quieter then Eli’s had been. 

“Really Steve. You kill the first cat and then another one to torture” Hank sneers appearing then. 

Steve watching Eli press himself up against the lockers. Holding Muffin to his chest. Keeping her as far away from Hank as possible. Eyes dilating fully in fear. 

Steve had never seen Eli get that scared before. Even when Steve was a colossal asshole. Maybe it was still just from the locker room incident but Steve didn’t think so. Krel moving to stand in front of Eli a little, a frown deeply set onto his face. 

“I did not kill Buddy you psychopathic asshole. What do you want? Apart from ruining the decor with that orc face of yours” Steve huffs. 

“You wanna go Palchuk? I can knock you on your ass again. Though you already have seemed to corner the dork. Why not help me give him and the little fleabag a ribbing. You know the fag deserves it” Hank continues to sneer. 

Before Steve can speak up. Aja and Logan are both in Hank’s face telling him off. 

“Ever lay a hand on Elijah and I will personally break every single one of your fingers.” Aja snaps. 

“Call him that again. I dare you” Logan also snarls. 

Steve feeling Eli’s surprise and then gratefulness. A little surprise on Steve’s behalf as well, for Logan.

“Alright seriously Logan. What is the blackmailing you with? Whatever it is, it’s not worth it for the twink fairy. His probably just gonna give you aids” Hank asks almost completely unfazed but the verbal barrage. 

“No mailing of the black here. You just being an annoying human being that needs to leave our Pepperjack alone do you understand me! Talk to, look at or dare threaten him again. You will not only have to deal with me but Seamus, Steve and Logan. Do you understand me!” Aja rages. 

Even Steve is surprised by her ferocity as she continues to poke Hank in the chest. Continuing to push him up against the other side of the hallway and lockers. 

“You little bitch!” Hank says but before he can so much as raise a fist or Steve can move. Aja has him on the ground. Standing with one foot on his chest as blood pisses from his nose. 

“You heard my terms. I will not repeat them.” Aja snaps before she’s walking back over to them. Hank left to pick himself up off the floor. 

Eli’s handing Muffin to Steve. Who coos at her and pats over her softly. Thankful both her and Eli were ok. 

Eli slamming himself into Aja and wrapping up into a giant, bear hug. 

Aja looks surprised before just wrapping him up in return. Squeezing him tightly and just cooing softly as she rubs a few fingers under his beanie. A soft look on her face. 

“Thank you” Eli whispers before pulling back and turning to Logan. 

“Thank you as well,” He says and Steve huffs under his breath. Logan hadn’t even done anything, unlike Aja. 

Sure Steve hadn’t exactly stepped up but his wonderful girlfriend had that part covered. 

“Also Steve I need to talk to you later about some things that are...really important” Eli whispers when they’re heading to class. Muffin curled in Eli’s arms. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever get his actual kitten back now Eli had his claws on her. 

“Sure thing Kitten,” Steve says. Ruffling his best friends hair. Eli beaming up at him. 

Steve ignores the jolt in his chest. Instead catching Aja’s hand and flashing her a smile. Krel mock gagging from behind them. 

By the time Steve has to practise that afternoon. He's barely gotten to hold his own cat. Either found in Aja or Eli’s arms. Not that Muffin seems to care. 

“We’ll talk afterwards ok,” Steve promises. Eli nodding and disappearing down the hallway. Muffin still in his arms. 

“I think I’m gonna hang out with the Jack of Peppers for a while” Aja states, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek before turning and walking after him. 

“God is she weird” Logan mutters. 

“Yeah but I love her anyway,” Steve says.

Logan and Seamus both stopping dead to look at him. 

“Dude, you just said the L word?” Seamus murmurs. 

“Yeah and? I mean it” Steve shrugs. 

He really did mean it. Aja and Eli were kinda his everything at the moment and how could he not love her? Not when she was so badass and amazing and kick-ass and just wow. 

He was in love with Aja and it just felt right. 

**ELI**

“Wait up Eli!” He hears and he turns to see Aja. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks a little confused. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to come with you. We have never spent any time alone together yet. I thought I would change that. Get to know you better” Aja explains. 

“Oh uh sure. That sounds really good actually. I was just heading to the music room but we can go somewhere else.” Eli murmurs. Not wanting to bore Aja to death with his fretting over music cords. 

“This place has a music room?” Aja says eyes widening in shock and joy.

“Yeah. Come on I’ll show you” Eli says holding out a hand to her. Muffin perches on his shoulder and currently chewing at his beanie. 

Aja doesn’t even hesitate to take his hand and his leading her to his favourite part in the entire school. Pulling the key out of his pocket and opening it. Strickler had given him last year when he had heard of Eli’s predilection for music. 

Aja looks around in a little awe and they move around the room. Eli explaining what this instrument was and what that one was. Showing her the basics of a few of them and then he gets to the violins and Aja’s hands hesitate over them. 

“It’s so beautiful. The video, you were playing one. Do you write much music or just that one?” Aja asks looking up at him. Muffin trying to reach down and pat the strings but Eli keeps her away. 

“I have a few but there not very good and uh...there kinda about Steve” Eli murmurs. 

“Then I must hear them. I’m sure they’re as beautiful as your other one. You are really talented Eli. Honestly. No wonder Steve likes you so much” Aja says smiling at him. 

“If you really want to. Why don’t I show you the one I’m working on now?” Eli says putting his bag on the floor and pulling out his music stuff. 

Aja and Muffin follow him over to the piano as he sits down. Aja sits beside him. Putting Muffin up on the top so she can’t press any of the keys. 

He finds himself completely at ease. There was no worry that Aja would mock his songs or tear them apart. He knew that she would appreciate them and he definitely appreciates her for it. 

“You can look if you want,” Eli says before his placing the sheet music he needed on the piano and taking a deep breath. Aja pouring through the rest of his sheet music. Mouth moving as she reads. Nothing but wonder on her face. 

“Please play for me” She finally says and Eli nods. 

The first few notes are rocky but he powers through. Voice quieter than normal as he sings through his lyrics. Still a little uncertain of them but he really did love this song. 

Aja seems to like it. Eli looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Moving closer so she can read his hastily written lyrics. 

Eli coming up to the chorus and he momentarily stutters when Aja’s fae like voice joins his own. 

“This ok?” Aja asks. 

Eli just gives an enthusiastic nod. Voices meshing together. 

_I want a key to your house, I wanna pick up your clothes, I wanna clean up your mess, I wanna know where you hide things, Wanna be in your photos, Wanna share your address._

Eli finds the smile growing on his face. Completely happy and at ease as Aja sings with him. Like this was the way it was meant to be. Muffin finally manages to gather up the courage to jump down onto the keys. They clang a little but it doesn’t deter them. Muffin running over to try and play with Eli’s fingers. 

Both of them laughing softly and it eventually becomes impossible to play when he had a kitten trying to sink her baby teeth into his fingers. Clutching to his hand with everything she has. 

“Muffin” Aja chides as Eli laughs. 

“How about I show you how good real music can be. Since Muffin doesn’t want me playing” Eli says. 

“Yes. I love listening to your human music. Steve has shown me his favourites. Toucan and M&M but I thought that was a candy” 

Eli laughs a little. 

“Tupac and Eminem. They're ok but I’ll show you something much better. You ever heard anything from Gun N’ Roses or Journey?” Eli asks. 

“Gun N’ Roses? No. I have not. Show me, please. That sounds far better than the Toucan” 

Eli was so not telling Steve she said that. 

He pulls out his phone and opens his playlist. Moving to connect it to the speakers and turning it up. Not loud enough to hurt his or Muffins ears but enough to feel it under his feet. Muffin jumping around on the keys of the piano and Aja stands. 

Eli taking her hand as they start dancing to the sounds of Journey. Aja swaying to the beat in her own ethereal way, as Eli is certain he looks like some form of clunky robot next to her. All flailing limbs but he doesn’t care. It’s fun. 

It’s some of the most fun he's had in a while as their voices catch onto the song at ridiculous levels. Eli being extra because he can, singing into his phone and pointing at Aja. Causing to her to fall about laughing as he feels like his face might just rip apart. 

“You are a very weird human Elijah,” Aja says when he catches her hand and they fall into a slower song and dance. Aja watching him so she doesn’t step on his feet. 

“I know. You’re a pretty weird Alien” He points out. 

“You are also not afraid to be yourself. I like that. No many of humans are like that. They're always hiding something” 

“I’m still hiding something. Not like I can show my ears or tail” 

“I mean...uh your persons. You don’t hide it. You don’t hide your quirkiness or your sexuality or anything. You are just you and you don’t let people get to you for it” Aja says struggling to put the words together. 

“Oh uh, thanks. Really. I guess I just never found a point in hiding myself and if everybody hated me cause of it. That was their problem. Sure it hurt sometimes but it was better than pretending to be something I wasn’t” Eli says. It was very hard sometimes but he’d never let anybody make him hide who he really was. Not when that would have hurt worse. 

Not Steve. Not his Dad and definitely not Hank. No matter how much they tried. No matter how threatening Hank could be. Eli was never gonna hide himself. Even if he hadn’t quite figured himself out just yet. 


	26. New Forms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli discovers something about himself. 

Steve finds his two favourite people dancing around like idiots in the music room and it was a beautiful sight. Really and utterly. 

Eli notices him first and he stops dancing but he doesn’t stop smiling. 

“Hey Kitten, You and Aja having fun?” Steve asks moving past him to pick up Muffin who was jumping over the piano keys. 

“Very much so. How was practise?”Aja asks, brushing some hair back from her face. 

“Good. Coach only yelled at us half the time. So I’d say we’re getting better but really who knows. Hank was still in a mood and kept ruining everything” Steve shrugs as he grabs his girlfriend and spins her softly in a circle. Already having sequestered his Princess away in his pocket. 

“So Kitten what did you want to talk to me about?” Steve asks looking at Eli. He was still almost dancing but not quiet. Kinda just in his own mind at the moment. Nothing but softness rolling off him and happiness. It was good to see. Maybe he should hang out with Aja more often if she made him feel like this. 

“I ran into another wizard yesterday. Like Claire but he had a Felis called Archie. You need to meet him. He said there’s a chance you might be a wizard” Eli says. 

“And you just believed him?” 

“Well considering Archie talked in his cat form. Yes...” Eli’s words die out in his throat then and he cocks his head to the side. 

“What’s wrong?” Aja asks but he holds up a hand and quietens her. 

Both her and Steve are confused until he hears it. 

A voice like a snake would have and the other thick and raspy. 

“Dictatious said the Trollhunter went here to this...human school,” The snake-like one says. 

Muffin perking up her head as Steve puts Eli and Aja behind him out of instinct. 

“Trolls!” Eli whispers. Aja already pulling out her protractor thingy. 

“This human school looks a lot more like a prison. I can’t smell him anywhere but I do smell something delicious” The raspy voice says. 

“Now is not the time for food you idiot!” Snake voice hisses and Steve hears their footsteps as they get closer towards the music room. 

“It smells like cat. I haven’t had Cat in so long Marge. Can we hunt it, please? We’ll get the Trollhunter afterwards” Raspy says. Near begging. 

“Very well. Go on then but then we have to find the Trollhunter and drag him to Gunmar.” Snake says. 

There was only one way out of the music room and that was through the door were the Trolls would see them. 

“Can you call Lake?” Steve whispers. 

“I’m trying to text him now but he's not answering,” Eli says. 

“Give him a minute. We will be fine” Aja promises. Steve seeing her grab Eli’s hand. Trying to soothe his worried Kitten. 

Muffin meows a little and Steve shushes his Princess softly. 

“I heard something!” Snake hisses and Steve pushes Eli and Aja a little further back. 

“Steve you should get behind me. I am trained to handle this stuff” Aja whispers. 

Steve shakes his head. His girlfriend might be some amazing, badass butt-kicking ninja angel but he couldn’t in good conscious hide behind her like a coward. 

As much as part of him really did want to just curl up in the corner and cry. Even more so when he can feel Eli’s fear as well. Almost a crushing weight. 

Hearing Eli take a breathe as feels as he starts to calm down. Aja whispering softly in his ear. Reassuring them they'd be ok. 

“I...I’m Felis. I’m a good distraction. I’ll distract them both and you two need to run. Find the Trollhunters” Eli says moving forward. Letting go of Steve's hand. 

“No, absolutely not!” Steve hisses catching his arm. 

“Let me do this! I need to.” Eli says staring him down. The glamour melting away to those cat eyes that always mesmerised him. Feeling how serious Eli was about this. Overpowering Steve's own emotion of fear. 

“Fine but I swear to god if they hurt you...” Steve murmurs. 

“They won’t. Just take care of Aja” Eli promises before flashing both him and Aja a smile. Aja giving him a reassuring nod. 

“We will get Jim Lake as fast as possible. Keep safe” She says. 

Steve watches Eli take a deep breath. Muttering as he turns to face the door. 

“Just turn into a cat. Turn into a cat. It’s not that hard. Just think like a cat.” 

“You need to help him. Send him some confidence” Aja whispers in Steve’s ear.

Steve takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Trying his best to feel like when he steps onto the field. When he stares down the other quarterback. Pushing all the confidence towards Eli’s fear. Trying to help him. 

“You did it, Eli!” Aja coos, pulling away from Steve and Steve opens his eyes to see his Buddy. Tiny as ever and meowing softly up at him. Muffin sticks her head out of his pocket in confusion and meows back. Looking around for Eli before seeming to realise the other Kitten was him and meowing softer. 

“Good boy Eli” Steve murmurs kneeling. Eli butts up against his hand for a second before turning and running out the door. 

“CAT!” Steve hears a few seconds later and he feels his fear skyrocket as he hears both Snake and Raspy run after Eli. 

“We need to go now!” Aja says grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room and they break into a run down the hallway. Steve calling Jim as he goes. 

Getting his voice mail. 

“I swear to god, You stupid idiot. you need to check your fucking phone. Two of those Gummy things are currently trying to eat my fucking boyfriend so you better get your ass here right now. Or if he gets hurt or so help me eaten! I will murder you!” Steve stresses down the phone. 

Aja still pulling him down hallways. Winding this way and that. Holding Muffin to her chest as Steve tries to call again. 

Three minutes later Steve’s phone is ringing and his picking it up. Aja coming to a stop as they feel far enough away. Steve latching onto Eli's feeling, just to know his ok. Needing to know his ok.

“What’s going on? And this time don’t yell at me” Jim says. 

“Your bad trolls attacked the school looking for you! They found my Eli instead so you need to get h...” Steve words stop dead when a purple portal opens up in front of them and Toby, Claire and Jim are stepping through. 

“Where?” 

“That way. Please help Eli” Aja murmurs. 

Before any of them can move what sounds like a tiger roars through the entire school. Lockers rattling and a heavy crash sounding. All of them taking after the sound. Steve gripping his chest as he feels the absolute fear that fills it. Something else filling it as well. Power. 

“Is Eli ok?” Claire asks staring at him worried. Aja tightening her grip on his other hand. Just as much worry in her eyes. 

“Just petrified” Steve whispers. 

What they find has Steve slamming to a halt and staring at the scene in shock. Dragging Aja to a halt that nearly upends us both. 

What must be Raspy voice drags an unconscious Snake away from a massive black Sabertooth tiger. Raspy was just as ugly as Steve had imagined. Squashed nose and fangs pouring from his mouth.

The Trollhunters also staring in shock. Toby’s hammer hitting the floor. The Sabertooth turning with a snarl that has even Raspy jumping and looking up. 

“Trollhunter. We will deal with you later! When you don’t have your pet around” Raspy grunts before they’re disappearing into a room. 

Jim runs past the Sabertooth and after them. Skirting the tiger as far as he can. 

The Sabertooth looks at them, confused and almost upset and it hits Steve. This wasn’t just a random Sabertooth. This was his Eli. Just bigger and slightly scarier looking right now. But those were the same exact soft eyes. Just bigger and more brilliant than before. More expressive. More green. 

“Oh, sweetheart. What did you get yourself cursed into now” He says pulling Aja forward. Toby gulping as it growls. Claire just watching, a hand fisted around her staff. Ready to portal them out of the way if Eli tries to go for their throats. To taken over by this new form. 

But Steve felt Eli’s fear, confusion and apprehension. He was just as scared. Of the Trolls, Of himself. 

“It’s ok Eli. It’s just us” Aja says clicking onto what was happening. Both of them moving to sit down a few feet away from him. Aja setting Muffin on her lap and patting over her head softly. Thank God Aja didn't get scared easily. Another of her amazing quirks. 

“That’s it. You’re such a good boy. Our good boy” Steve coos reaching out when Eli gets close enough. Eli hesitates but Steve doesn’t falter. Scratching up those soft cheeks and before he knows what’s happened. He's got a giant cat trying to crawl on him. His paws were massive now. Surely the size of Steve's face and god is Eli heavy in this form. 

Steve laughs as Eli nuzzles against his face. Purring so loudly that it rumbles through Steve’s entire chest. Aja reaching out and Eli nuzzles up against her as well. Being careful not to jab either of them with those killers hanging out of his mouth. 

“Such a pretty kitty. Such big sharp teeth too. Perfect killing weapon. You are gorgeous” Aja coos scratching behind his ears. Dragging a few fingers down said right fang. 

Muffin also rubbing up against Eli, tail swaying as her purr is drowned out by his own. Steve sure his very bones are rattling cause of that purr.

“They’re gone and you all seem to have this figured out. Steve me and you need to talk” Jim says appearing again. A look on his face that Steve doesn’t like.

He pats Muffin on the head and presses a kiss to Eli and Aja’s heads before his standing. 

“Sure what’s up?” He asks. 

“In private” Jim says. 

“You try and get him back to human ok. I’ll go talk to dingus” Steve says. 

“We will figure it out. Won’t we cutey patootie” Aja coos scratching over Eli’s fur. Eli rolling over onto his back and finally getting Claire and Toby to come close. Also patting his belly as his purr reverberates around the entire hallway. 

Steve laughs a little before his following Jim far enough away that even a Sabertooth tiger can’t hear them. 

“What’s up Lake?” Steve asks. Really not in the mood right now. 

“You called Eli your boyfriend on the phone and while I’m not one to judge. Steve, are you cheating on Aja?” Jim asks. 

To say Steve immediately blows up is an understatement and it takes everything not to put Lake through a locker. 

“How dare you even think that! It was just a slip-up in a high-stress situation. Sure I like the guy but Aja is my girl and I would never dare cheat. So for you to accuse me of that is hella fucking low and if you ever say it again I will jam you in a locker and leave you there until your old and grey do you understand me!” Steve snarls. 

“I just don’t want you to break Eli’s heart. Not after everything he's already been through” Jim says, still having the audacity to be calm. 

“At least I didn’t hide the truth for a month about him being alive. You don’t get to say shit about what me and Eli do. Not after what you did” 

“I know and I’m trying to make up for it and Eli doesn’t deserve to get hyped up and think you might want to be with him only for you to have to break his heart. Just be careful and I know it’s a bit harder with the soul bond” Jim says and while Steve hates to admit it. The idiots kinda right. 

Steve takes a deep breath and sits down. 

“I would hate myself if I hurt Eli again. Especially like that. I...I really do like him but I love Aja. I’ve never been with a guy before. What if I’m just confused cause of the soul bond? I don’t know what to do?” 

“I can’t give you the answer Steve but maybe talk to Aja about it,” Jim says like that solves everything. 

“I just don’t want to hurt either of them but I feel like if we just keep going like this. I will” He looks more at his own shoes instead of Jim’s face. Holding onto the seat just so his brain doesn’t splatter against the walls from thinking too much. 

“Think about it this way. What will hurt less? I have to go and report to Vendel. Think about it ok” Jim says setting his hand on Steve’s shoulder before walking off. 

All Steve can think is that Jim has been hanging around Strickler to long. Stupid cryptic idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SABERTOOTH ELI IS JUST MY JAM NOW!!!! I'm thinking it's only for emergency situations though. Like getting shoved into a trolls mouth and Steve needs to do some thinking.


	27. Aja Has Four Hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja has a plan and Steve has to think about it. Eli just wants to be loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAND UPDATE. PLEASE READ!!!!! My pinkie and ring fingers are still numb and my entire arm, shoulder down is sore and they couldn't find anything in the MRI and the CT scan so I have a ultrasound on my elbow on Monday. Hopefully that finally gives me someway to actually TREAT IT! Instead of just existing in pain and eating Endone like Skittles. Seriously hate endone with a passion. 
> 
> Also I've kinda run out of steam for Love's curse at the moment. Literally stared at a blank page for the last three days trying to think of something and nada, zilch so I'm gonna take like a week break from that just to get the juices flowing in my brain for it again. Like I know what I want to do with it but words no work. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this rambly terrible note. This is what I get for writing on pain meds.

It takes a few hours but thankfully somehow they get Eli back to being human. Still has his adorable ears and tail though, which Steve was partially thankful for. 

All three of them splayed out on Steve’s couch just absorbing the day. Not saying anything. Aja currently in her alien form rubbing her fingers through Eli’s hair as Steve just lays his head in Eli’s lap. To tired to give a shit. Aja using one of her spare hands to hold his. Muffin laying on his stomach as she naps. 

Eli breaks the silence first. 

“I got a book from that guy that says your a wizard. It’s all about Felis. It’s what I wanted to show you before all of that happened” Eli murmurs. Almost timid to break the silence. 

“Sure. Show me this book. Hopefully it’s got an answer for why you went all jurrasic park on their butts” Steve says. 

Eli wrangling himself between the pair and going across the road to grab the book. Saying something about not wanting to take it to school in case Hank did something stupid. 

“We need to talk my Blond Oaf,” Aja says and Steve’s eyes flash to her a little worried. Steve putting Muffin on the floor to play with a few of her toys. Muffin bouncing around and chewing on her feather toys. 

“S-Sure what’s up?” Steve asks. Praying to god the love of his life wasn’t about to break up with him. 

“You like the Eli correct?” She asks. 

“I mean yeah, I think so but I love you.” Steve says quickly. 

She smiles and Steve feels that dread welling further up. 

“You have the heart of a lion Steve and I love you to,” She says kissing him. 

“So your not breaking up with me?” Steve says. 

“Why would I? I know it is not the norm on your planet but on mine. We will sometimes have more then one partner but everybody in the relationship is equal. Mother always joked that is why we have more hands” Aja explains. 

“Here humans don’t like people being with their own gender. Let alone with multiple people. It’s looked down at and while I like you both. I don’t want to put Eli through that. The kid gets bullied enough. What if we get together and he gets bullied worse.” Steve whispers. 

He really did like the thought of it. Having both his Kitten and his Ninja Angel. Seemed like an amazing idea. A dream come true but he didn’t even know if Eli liked girls. How Lyn and Coach would react. How April will. There were so many factors. 

“We will be there to protect him and his back. So think about it ok but we will only tell him if you are absolutely one hundred percent sure it is what you want” Aja promises before kissing Steve softly and making him smile. 

“I have the book. Sorry Mum moved it and I couldn’t find it.” Eli says before hesitating.

“Nice. Pass it over.” Steve says holding out his hand. 

Eli hands him the book but Steve grabs his wrist instead and pulls him onto the couch between them again. 

Eli adjusts his tail and opens the book. Aja and Steve looking over his shoulder. Except for Steve absolutely swears the letters are moving on the page. Even Aja is squinting. 

“Elijah I can not read it. The letters are moving” Aja says. 

“What? No they’re not” Eli says gently. Confused. 

“Yeah they are bro.” Steve reassures him. 

“Oh maybe it’s like a protection spell. Only Felis can read it. I’ll ask Douxie when I return it” Eli says scratching the side of his face. 

“Can you find something about you becoming the Sabertooth Tiger?” Aja asks instead, diverting them back to the main topic. 

Eli nods. 

“I think I remember reading something like that last night but I can’t quiet remember where,” Eli says starting to paw through the book. 

It takes him nearly 15 minutes. Aja and Steve watching TV while they wait. Steve glad his parents were working late today and glad he didn’t have to work. 

“HERE! I got it!” Eli says excitedly. Making Muffin jump before she settles on Steve’s lap again. 

Steve turning down the TV as they turn back to him. 

He holds up the book but again the letters just swirl across the page. 

“Oh right...Well it says that Feral Felis...which I must be has a panic response. Normally a Felis will take the form of a normal cat but when in emanate danger can take on the form of bigger cats. Tigers and Panthers and Cougars have been seen in moments of dread and terror. A distinct line of Feral Felis I had the honour of witnessing could even turn into the ancient but powerful Sabertooth tiger in their panic and with this line of Felis. That panic seemed to come often” 

As Eli reads he gets more and more excited. 

“Maybe they were like your great ancestors or something,” Aja says also excited. 

Eli beams. 

“There was more like me. I’m not alone.” Eli says almost hugging the book to his chest. 

“I just wish we could find them for you” Steve murmurs. How much happier that would make Eli. If he could ask an actual living Felis what it was like to be them. 

“It’s ok. I have you guys and that’s good enough for me” Eli murmurs looking at him. 

Steve smiles back at him and it takes almost everything not to lean forward and kiss that sweet face. The thought surprising even Steve. 

“We are always going to be here for you Eli. I promise” Aja says grabbing his hand. 

“Hey Steve I’m...home” Coach says only to fall deadly silent as he stares at the cat hybrid and four-armed alien sitting on his couch. 

“Hi Dad,” Steve says sheepishly. 

“Aja?” Coach says instead, staring at her. 

“Hello Mr Coach” Aja mutters. 

“Alien...and you have cat ears” Coach whispers. Almost looking like he's gonna faint. 

“This can all be explained ok Dad. Just come sit down before you hit the floor” Steve murmurs, standing and pulling Coach towards the couch. 

“You called me Dad” Coach says. 

“That’s what your most shocked about? Not my alien girlfriend?” Steve says rolling his eyes. 

“Explain please before I have a heart attack” Coach finally gets out. 

All three of them start talking at the same time until Eli and Steve shut up. 

Aja explaining her side of things. The whole fleeing her planet and bounty hunters that were trying to kill them.

And then Steve and Eli explain their side together. 

“You were Buddy?” Coach asks. 

“Yes sir. I’m sorry for lying to you but mot people would send me to area 51 on if they saw my ears and tail. I haven’t even told Mum. I know she’d definitely try and get them cut off” Eli explains playing with his tail. Steve feeling his apprehension. 

Steve was a little apprehensive himself. Unsure what Coach would really do. 

“Did you know he was Eli the entire time?” Coach asks, patting a giant hand over Muffin’s tiny body. Not that Muffin minds so much. Purring like mad. That’s all his Princess seemed to do was purr. 

“No only after his funeral. We had a few friends help us get him...humanish again but his actually part of this thing called the Felis. Turns out being half cat was always kinda supposed to happen to him” Steve explains.

“Oh ok. Well don’t worry ok. I won’t tell anybody who doesn’t need to know. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise” Coach says. 

“Thank you sir,” Aja and Eli say at the same time. Eli hugging the big man. Coach hesitating before his scratching at those soft, irresistible ears gently. 

Coach finally excusing himself to his office to grade some tests or something. Mostly just to wrap his head around what he had just been told.

“I should go before Vex starts sending out a search party for me.” Aja says before pulling out her Serrator and pressing a button on it. Her human form fading into view. 

Grabbing her board and her bag. 

“Love you,” Steve says. Ecstatic that he gets to say that now. 

“Love you to my big oaf.” Aja says before kissing him quickly. 

Bending over and pressing a kiss to Eli’s cheek. Eli was still reading through his Felis book. So was completely taken by surprise. Tail shivering as his ears flick up as straight as possible. 

“See you tomorrow Eli,” She says. Eli’s face going bright red. Redder then Steve had ever seen it. 

“Y-Yeah sure. I...bye” Eli whispers. Steve seeing the smile bloom on his face as he holds his fingers to the spot she kissed as they leave the room. 

Aja smiling widely as Steve shows her to the door. Turning to him before she leaves and he kisses her again just cause he can. 

“Think about what I said ok. We will keep him safe. People like Hank will not bother him” Aja murmurs softly. 

“I will” 

Steve and Eli hang out playing video games for the next few hours. Eli having to hide is tail and ears again when Lyn comes home. Eli scoffing down dinner. Steve even having to tell him to slow down. 

“Sorry hungry after after school activities” Eli explains. Giving Steve a pointed look. 

Eli having to text April every hour on the hour to tell her he was ok. 

“I uh...I want to try turning into a cat again. Just to see if I can do it.” Eli finally says after Steve kills him for the millionth time in their game. Resuming playing in Steve’s room after dinner. 

“Oh sure.” Steve says turning off the game. 

It seemed thankfully due to some form of magic. Eli hadn’t needed any clothes after turning back from the Sabertooth earlier. He had just reformed into his original clothes. 

Eli sits on Steve’s bed. Legs dangling over the edge as he closes his eyes. Steve patting Muffin softly as they both watch expectantly. 

“So is this where you start humming?” Steve teases. 

Eli opening a single cat-like eye to glare at him before shutting it again. 

“No I just need to think like a cat. Warm sunny spots. Pats. Sleeping on your warm chest. Lyn secretly feeding me when you weren’t looking. The way Coach’s moustache tickled when he would rub his face against me. Feeling like I belonged. Like I was really loved” 

Steve doesn’t know what quite does it but he watches as Eli is almost melting and contorting down into the small Kitten he adored. It looks almost painful but Eli must feel no pain from it. 

Steve kneeling on the floor and rubbing softly between those two little ears. Getting Eli to open his eyes as Steve puts Muffin on the bed next to him. 

“You did it Kitten. I’m proud of you” Steve coos in praise. 

Eli just purring. Steve texting Eli’s mother for him as he watches his kittens play together on the bed. Muffin enjoying the her sized companion. Eventually, they’re both tire themselves out. Steve sending a photo of them curled up together snoozing to Aja and Seamus. 

Seamus texting him in confusion and Steve explains the whole Sabertooth thing as he also texts April and asks if Eli can stay over for the night. 

April of course says yes and that’s how Steve ends up falling asleep with two small kittens curled up on his chest. Eli purring in his sleep just like he used to. 

He dreams that night of Eli and Aja holding out a hand to him. Both almost trying to pull him in two different directions and Steve is trying to tell them that he can’t make a decision yet. That he hadn’t thought about it and his left with both of them walking away from him. Until his left alone in the middle. In the dark. 

Steve doesn’t wake up like that though. Two of his three favourite persons splayed on his chest. Eli back to being human. Snoring softly as his ear flickers slightly. 

Muffin curled in his arm. 

Steve is reaching out an arm and grabbing his phone. Flicking it open and sending a single text to the girl of his dreams. 

_I thought about it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WIZARDS COMES OUT ON AUGUST 8TH AND I AM IM NO WAY PREPARED AND HAVE BEEN SCREAMING ABOUT IT TO ANYBODY THAT WOULD LISTEN SINCE I GOT THE NEWS. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of a poly relationship between Steve, Eli and Aja? Aja would definitely be the top. :D 
> 
> No, seriously I think what I like the most is they all balance each other out. And I would have loved for more Eli/Aja interactions in 3 Below. Especially since he up and WENT TO SPACE WITH HER!!!!! I'm still salty.


	28. Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja and Steve's date gets interuppted. 

A week passes Steve by rather quickly, having to spread himself thin between work and school. But it just means that Aja and Eli can hang out together a little more. Seamus and Krel occasionally hanging out as well. Logan still trying to worm his way as close to Eli as possible. 

Eli always coming to Steve with a giant smile on his face after his hung out with Aja and a slightly red hue on his cheeks. 

But right now Aja and Steve were on their own date. Hands entwined as they sit in the park and just watch the stars. Happy to be there, enjoying each other’s company but Steve felt like something was missing. 

Reaching out and brushing against Eli’s feeling and from those feelings Eli was KOed somewhere. His feelings were always a little harder to feel when he was sleeping but he wasn’t having a nightmare either and that was a good thing. 

He had offered to watch Muffin for him tonight but Coach had put his foot down and said he needs some Princess time. Since he hadn’t got to spend much time with Muffin since Steve got her. Steve had called the man a sook. 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Aja asks. 

“No, not yet. I just don’t want to scare him away and I thought it would be easier to talk to him together. You know. So he doesn’t think it’s some sort of joke or prank” Steve murmurs.

“We will figure out a way to bring it up but we have to do so soon because Logan is getting very irritating and keeping trying to move on Eli.” Aja points out. 

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I’ll talk to Logan and tell him to back off” Steve says, a little irritation in his voice. He knows Logan’s allowed to do whatever he likes but he doesn’t want Eli to be taken away from him. 

“You know if Eli wants to be with Logan in return. We can do nothing about it. We just have to let him be happy” Aja points out. 

“I know” Steve repeats with a sigh and a groan. Only to see a blur go past. 

“What was that?” He asks standing up and looking around. The park was empty and most places were closed now so it was just them in the park. 

“I do not know. But I believe we should go” Aja says as she also stands and looks around. Wary. Hand on her Serrator. 

Steve feels like someone is staring at the back of his head and he turns out only to let out a small squeal of fear. 

“Tarron and her little human pet!” A giant almost lizard-like thing says. Voice almost a whisper and a growl all in one. 

“Tronos!” Aja says as her human form fades away. A shield forming out of her serrator. Pulling Steve behind it. 

Steve almost wants to piss himself in terror at the size of the thing and the number of teeth and was lightening covering its body. 

“Aja what do we do?” Steve panic whispers. 

“We RUN!” Aja says grabbing his hand and pulling him into a sprint as Tronos tries to take a swipe at him. 

Steve hating to admit the semi girlish squeal that comes from him as they run down through the park. 

“TARRON!” Tronos bellows behind them. 

“Call my brother! NOW!” Aja yells. Steve struggling to get his phone out of his pocket without stumbling. 

He doesn’t get the chance though. Eli lightening up his phone. 

“Hey Kitten uh now isn’t really the time baby. We’re being attacked by a bounty hunter. Talk later bye!” Steve half yells down the phone before hanging up and calling Krel. 

“What do you want dumbass?” He gets as soon as Krel picks up. 

“We are being attacked by some sort of lightning lizard with red armour, and I really don't want to get fried today so if you could hurry up and get here that would be peachy” Steve says only to be yanked to a stop as lightening is flying past them. 

“I will kill you and everybody you love Tarron!” Tronos rages. 

“Not today Tronos” Aja yells before. Her shield turning to a giant sword and Steve would take a second to admire it. If he wasn’t about to be Lizard chow. 

“Be there as soon as possible. VEX! Aja is in danger!” Krel half screams in Steve's ear and Steve really does want to curl up and cry right about now. Krel hanging up on him. 

Only for his phone to ring again and he answers it. Aja leaving him there to run off after Tronos. Meeting him in the middle with said giant sword and Steve feels very useless right about now. As she holds her own against the giant lizard. Catching his swipes on her sword and her sword on his armour. 

“What do you mean you’re being attacked!” A frantic Eli asks him. 

“Just stay home. Please. I can’t worry about the both of you” Steve murmurs as he watches Aja go up against Tronos. She was struggling, wavering with every hit he landed in return. 

“How can I help. There has to be someway?” 

“I don’t think so Peps. Just stay there, please. That’s all I’m asking” Steve says. 

“Too late. Park right?” Eli asks. 

“Y-Yeah,” Steve says, breathe catching in his throat as Aja gets thrown across the park. Groaning as she rolls to stop, lightning pulsing over her body and Steve feels absolute dread as Tronos turns to him. Pain suddenly blooming through his side that stops him from running. 

**ELI**

The panic and fear that Eli is feeling make him almost dizzy and like he wants to throw up as he runs. Eli runs across the street, to panicked to focus on his surroundings and doesn’t realise his mistake until a car is smashing into his side and sending him flying at least 10 metres before. 

When he lands. He lands hard but that doesn’t stop him. Body shifting to stand up on all fours as he shakes his body out. Turning to stare at the car and growling a little. 

The old guy stepping out of the car in shock but Eli doesn’t care about that right now. Instead, his running far faster than before. Tearing down streets. Feeling every one of his muscles working as he runs like his made for it. 

No asthma to greet him as he sees the sky lightening up. Sparks of light filling the air. Smelling both Aja and Steve nearby and he runs towards the smell. 

Bounding over the bench they must have been sitting on and then he sees it and he doesn’t stop running as some giant lizard sweeps Steve off the floor. 

“Tarron are you watching! Are you watching as I murder the thing you love!” The lizard hisses. Aja trying her best to get back to her feet. Her sword cutting into the ground as she shakes. Using it to push herself up. 

No matter how fast Eli pushes himself. He can’t make it and his left to watch as Steve lights up like a Christmas tree on overdrive. A vicious sneer on the lizards face as Steve screams. 

It lasts only a second but Eli is left to skid to a halt as unimaginable pain tears through his body. Hitting the ground, a small roar of pain falling from him. Screaming in his own way as he feels every ounce of Steve’s pain.

Except the lizard does it again. Every few seconds he sends another bolt of lightning through Steve. Frying them both slowly. Laughing as he does it. 

“STOP! Please stop you’re killing them!” Aja screams. Tears falling down her face. Unable to move and help them both without fear of getting them both killed. 

“Your parents did not stop! They let my people die! Why should I let yours live” The lizard rages. 

No. No. This can’t be the way they both go out. This wasn’t fair. Not when Eli was just starting to enjoy life again. Not when he had Aja and Steve, Krel and Seamus and Logan. All his new friends. 

Roaring softly. More of a chuff really. Trying to reach past the pain to Steve’s feelings below that. The fear and terror but he was just barely holding on. 

Please fight back. Please. Don’t let us die. Is all Eli can think. 

Reaching out a paw weakly. 

“Please Tronos!” Aja continues to beg as the world gets hazy. Going dark around the edges. Swinging for the lizard but he batters her fried body away easily. Keeping on hand on Steve in the process.

Steve wasn’t listening to lost in pain but some part of him was just barely holding on and Eli knew if he didn’t reach him. They were both gone. 

Get up. Get up. Just get up and help. Just get up. This was nothing. This was a speck of pain. Eli was stronger than this. Steve was better than letting something stupid like this take him down. 

Steve help me, please. He begs his best friend. Knowing that Steve can’t reach his mind. 

They had to help each other or they'd both die. 

Eli could turn into a Sabertooth tiger for fucks sake. A little lizard shaped battery shouldn’t take them down. He finally manages to roll onto his stomach, The pain even more excruciating as his legs tremble. Digging his claws into the dirt as he pushes himself up. 

Further and further up until his fully standing. He's shaking but his standing. Muscles screaming at him, pain everywhere. 

The first roar comes out a pitiful pained whimper as Tronos sends another jolt of electricity through them. Taking his time. Torturing them. Enjoying every second of it. 

Eli remembers something Miss Janeth told them once in science class. The tigers roar is the most powerful of all. That is could paralyse a man with fear. 

He gathers up as much power as he has left. He just needs to reach Steve once. That’s all it takes. Just once. 

Feeling the dirt beneath his claws. The pain zinging through every one of his muscles. The taste of blood on his tongue and his love for the two people in front of him and he roars. 

So loudly that his own world shakes and it sends him back to the floor. 

Eli’s pain stopping for a single second as Tronos looks at him in surprise. 

But it’s all Steve needs to snap back to consciousness. Eli dragging him out from under that pain. 

_Eli...I’m sorry._

The words so strong in Eli’s head. Steve’s feelings in overdrive. 

_Just do something about it. Think about pushing the pain outwards_. Eli forces back. Unsure if Steve even hears him in return. 

“And what was that supposed to do Kitty? Scare me into running away” Tronos laughs before his shocking them again. 

_Push the pain outwards_. Resonates through Eli’s head. Steve repeating those words like a mantra. His mouth moving as he mumbles it to himself. 

“Vex stop he has Steve and Eli! If you hurt him, he’ll kill them!” Eli hears Aja yell. Eyes flickering over to see Krel and Vex standing there with...the taco guy? Helping Aja to her feet as she limps. Hair stuck up on end and a burn on her hand from the electricity running through her sword.

Eli doesn’t have time to think on it as pain screams through his body again. Causing his tail to flick a little. 

_Please, Steve. Please._ He begs his best friend. Pushing what remaining energy he has towards Steve. Giving it all up just to give Steve the strength to fight this. 

“Well, we can’t let him just kill them anyway!” Krel yells at his sister. 

“Don’t you thin...What’s happening?” Aja says cutting herself off as they all turn to look at Steve. 

He was...glowing. From the inside out. But it wasn’t all of him glowing. Marks. The marks that Claire had drawn on their skin from when Eli become human were glowing. 

Eli looking down to realise he was glowing as those points as well. 

Feeling like there’s lightning in his belly before suddenly it explodes and his only left to watch as Steve explodes in a ball of lightning. Everything Tronos had given him. He was giving back tenfold. Short-circuiting the electricity-driven creature as Tronos screams this time. Lightning shooting up into the sky and blowing the lamp posts around the park. Sending them crashing into even more darkness. 

Aja screaming as Vex holds her back. Krel and the taco guy staring on in absolute shock. 

Steve is being dropped by the lizard as he recoils but he doesn’t quite make it back to his feet. Instead, his left floating in the air. Ruins still glowing as Tronos’ body turns dark. Short circuited and shut off as he pants. 

“What are you?” He whispers. 

“Touch those I love again. Hurt me again and I’ll explode you into pieces! Do you understand me you brainless gecko?!” Steve seethes. Lightening sparking out of his mouth as he talks. Running up and down his arms as his hair flies around in some invisible wind. 

Tronos doesn’t say anything just runs off into the night and Steve collapses onto the ground. Glow fading from both of them as Eli finds his eyes closing against his will. Too tired and sore to keep them open. 

Just thankful that he and Steve are alive. That they’re ok. 

Sorta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRONOS MY BABIE!!!!!!! How I miss you. ALSO STEVE HAS POWERS? Sorta...maybe lets not put him up against Claire just yet.


	29. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's gonna be sore for a while but that doesn't mean he and Aja can't confess their love for their Kitten. 

Steve remember swimming in pitch blackness, watching his life through a beam of light. Watching as the Lizardman as he continues to zap his body. Feeling the pain but almost through a million yard of bubble wrap. 

He feels like he could just keep swimming in the silky darkness. Float forever in his quiet little bubble. Before he can do so though he heard that roar. That earth-shattering cry for help from his Kitten. Pulling him back from the darkness. Back to the real world. 

He was in blackness again this time with a soft beeping and voices whispering. He remembers what had happened and from the pain still shooting through his body. He was not happy to be awake right now. 

“He's awake” He hears Eli say and he manages to open his eyes. 

“Oh thank goodness. My blond oaf, how are you feeling? I am so sorry I left Tronos hurt you. I should have fought harder” Aja says appearing in his vision. A bandaged hand at most but apart from that, she seemed perfectly fine. Tired. Eli leaning over as well. Beanie covering his head and concern tingling through Steve’s belly. 

“Hey, my Angel. Kitten. You did your best and I’m just glad you weren’t hurt worse and you...did you get hit by a fucking car?” Steve asks voice coming out a little quieter than usual. 

Eli just gives him a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry. Are you really sure you are ok?” Eli asks leaning over the bed a little further. 

“I have my two favourite people right here. I’m perfect Kitten” Steve promises, reaching out and cupping Eli’s cheek. Rubbing his thumb across that soft skin, Eli leaning into it and purring a little. Eyes dropping closed. 

Aja and Steve smiling at the sight.

Dr Lake stops by eventually to tell Steve he’s insanely lucky to be alive and that if he wasn’t soul bound with Eli. He’d be dead by now. That he wouldn’t be able to play football for a while and that he’d be sore and sorry for at least a few weeks. His arms bandaged up, mainly where Tronos had been gripping at his skin. 

He’d got the long end of the stick and been far luckier than other patients that had been struck by lightning. Dr Lake wanted to do a few smart tests just to make sure his brain hadn’t been fried and he hadn’t become even stupider then he was before. 

Eli holding his head, grimacing in pain when Dr Lake changes the bandages. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says. 

“Don’t be. Rather go through this together then not at all.” Eli says flashing him a teary smile. Aja blotting away Eli’s tears and holding his other hands. 

“At least the scars will look cool right?” Steve asks half-jokingly. 

Dr Lake rolls her eyes and gives a faint smile as she sticks the last bandage in place. 

“Next time you see someone who can control lighting run the other way. I’ll go call your parents. They had to work but they’ll probably be here as soon as possible” Dr Lake says before she’s leaving the room 

“Eli we really need to talk,” Steve says then. Aja looking at him and he nods his reassurance. 

They all nearly died for fucks sake. He wasn’t waiting for some perfect moment to smack them in the face. 

Steve immediately feels the panic and fear. 

“I know you asked me to stay at home but I couldn’t not when I knew you were both in danger and I know that probably just got you more hurt and i...” 

“Baby no that is not it at all. No. I don’t blame you ok. I know it sounds selfish but I’m grateful that you were the.” Steve says catching his hand. 

Forcing his calm feelings on Eli. Making him see he wasn’t angry. 

“No, we wanted to talk about something else. Something good but I need you to know that whatever your answer is. We still love you, Eli. More than anything.” Aja says giving him a soft smile. 

“I uhh ok,” Eli says confused as Steve pulls him up to sit on the bed beside him. 

“We’ve talked about this a lot and it is something me and Aja really want. Eli do you like Aja at all or are you strictly gay?” Steve asks. 

He feels Eli’s panic spike again. 

“What no of cours....” Eli stops in his tracks when they both give him a look. “I don’t know what I am. I thought I was gay but then Aja and then I tried looking up girls online and it doesn’t do anything for me”

“That’s ok. You’re allowed to be confused. I still am. I’ve never thought about guys before you came along and now I can’t get you out of my head...you know the same way I can’t Aja out of my head” Steve says. 

Steve practically feels Eli’s heart skip a beat. 

“You think about me like you do Aja?” Eli whispers staring at him wide-eyed. 

“And I think I also think about you the way I think about Steve,” Aja says. 

“I-I’m sorry but I’m confused and I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“We want to date you. A throuple is what you humans call it I believe. See on my planet dating multiple persons is normal. and Steve likes us both and you like me and I like you so why would we not date? it would make us all happy correct?” Aja explains. 

“I don’t understand why though. It’s probably just the soul bound or something. It’s probably just fake feelings or something” Eli says getting off the bed. Backing up a little. 

“You’re the smartest human I know” Steve points out. 

“And you are charming and always make me laugh until I snort,” Aja says. 

“And you are definitely the cutest guy I’ve ever met. I’ll sit here and point out every favourite detail about it if that’s what you need to see this is real. Like your pretty freckles” 

“Those gorgeous eyes” Aja interjects. 

“The hair I could play with for hours and hours on end” 

“You’re amazing lopsided smile. It’s so cute it makes me want to squeal” 

“Stop please,” Eli says and Steve searches his feeling, feeling confusion, fear, hope and worry. So much worry that they were lying. 

Please don’t be lying. I can’t take if your lying. Drums through Steve’s head from Eli’s thoughts. 

“We’re not lying baby. We like you so much and we want to be with you.” Steve points out. 

“Get out of my head, please. I just need to think ok. I just...please tell me this isn’t some fucked up prank.” Eli asks gently. Tail appearing from his pants as he pulls at the hair that he can. Fidgeting so much that it had gotten loose from the elastic. 

“It is not a prank. I would never lie to you Eli. I promise you with all of my heart that I would never lie about something like this” Aja says moving gently towards him. 

Tears are in Eli’s ears. 

“How can I know you’re telling the truth. What if this is all some soul bond thing. That the feelings are just mixed up and confused and I don’t actually like you Aja” Eli whispers. 

Steve moving to stand, pain screaming through both their bodies if the flinch on Eli’s face means anything. 

“Then we will figure it out together ok but I believe your feelings are real but take your time to think it over ok.” 

“We expected you to want some time to think about it, Kitten. It’s a big decision but know that it is not a prank or a joke and that I like you so much. I think I always have, I just never knew it and I understand if you only want to be friends. We’re fine with that. I promise you” 

“I just don’t want to get hurt,” Eli says so quietly that Steve nearly misses it. 

“Take your time thinking about it ok and we will be here when you are ready to give your answer. If it is a yes we will be happy and if it is a no we will be a little sad but respect your decision. I love you Eli” Aja says. 

“Do you...if we were together does that mean like dates and stuff?” Eli asks. 

“Yes, sweetness. That’s what it means but we could start slow. Holding your hand, taking you to date at quieter places. Just enjoying each others company until you’re ready to step up a gear but we’ll all do it together. As equals, no one left behind” Steve promises. 

Eli goes quiet for a few seconds and his walking up to Steve. Grabbing his hospital gown and tugging on it. Steve going where Eli wants him as Eli jams his lips against Steves. 

Steve lets him go. Kissing him back softly but keeping his hands away. Not wanting to scare him off but showing Eli that his here for this. For him. 

It’s nice too if a little sloppy and rough but that makes it even more endearing. 

“You didn’t hit me,” Eli says when he pulls back. 

“I’d never hit the people I love Eli. I’m not my dad” Steve says. 

“I just...didn’t mean it like that. I just was....I’m gonna go now. Feel better ok” Eli says before repeating the gesture but this time to Steve’s cheek. 

Eli’s own cheeks red when he stops in front of Aja. 

“I will not hit you either Eli,” She says leaning down a little and he kisses her just a rough but Aja just smiles. 

“Talk later ok Eli. Be safe for me” Aja says when she stands up straight again. 

He nods and walks out of the room and Steve doesn’t tap into his emotions. Instead, he gives Eli the space he needs and turns to Aja. 

“Well, that went a lot better than expected. At least he didn’t claw out my eyes” He says once Eli is far enough away. 

“I just hope he says yes,” Aja says getting Steve to lay back down. 

“And if he doesn’t?” Steve asks. 

“Then we support him in that choice and love him even as friends,” Aja says. 

“God, you’re so smart” Steve coos as she kisses him. 

“And you have the magic” 

“Yeah but if it means I have to be zapped by lightning again I’m good being boring old human. Especially when I have you, two weirdos, to keep my life interesting” Steve teases. 

“I’m still sorry that you got hurt because of me. I should have been better, quicker. Vex has been training me and yet I felt useless. You both could have died because I couldn’t do my job...how can I be a Queen if I can’t protect the two people I love?” Aja whimpers. 

“You will be a great Queen but remember baby. We’re still only young. You’re allowed to make mistakes. We just have to learn and not make the same mistakes but your people, your planet will be so proud to have you as Queen.” Steve promise, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. 

Coach and Lyn make an appearance then. Lyn trying to crush him apologising over and over again for not being here when he woke up. 

He just hugs her back even though it hurts. Coach sniffling a little. 

“I can’t believe you got struck by lightning. Were you touching something metal?” Lyn asks. 

“No mum. It was just an accident nobody saw coming. Are you ok?” Steve asks. 

She nods even though she looks shattered but relieved. 

“Where’s Eli? We snuck in Muffin by the way. She was missing you” Coach says pulling said Princess from his pocket. Muffin looking around and meowing in joy at the sight of Steve. Coach placing her on Steve’s chest and she immediately starts kneading at his skin. Purring. 

“I missed you to Muffin and I sent him home. He probably hasn’t slept since it happened.” Steve says patting her softly as she curls up.

“I think he was the most worried about you.” Lyn murmurs. 

After all of Steve’s tests come back clear and they realise by some miracle he didn’t have a heart attack. Though he definitely should have. He really should have been a lot worse but Dr Lake assures Lyn and Coach that he was fine to go home. Just to keep an eye on him. 

When they get home. They find Eli on his bed. Just sitting there, nervous and wracked out of his mind. Steve almost being knocked over by the nervousness. Aja putting a hand on his back to stop his swaying. 

“I want to give this a chance...if you haven't changed your mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITTTTTTTTTTSSSS HAPPPPENING URHRHRHRHARHAEIEH. 
> 
> But also Now I have to go see a freaking Neurologist since nothing showed up in the MRI, CT or Ultrasound for my hand. I JUST WANT AN ANSWER!!!!


	30. Mother Knows Best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some softness to fill your day. 

Eli was somewhere between giddy and wanting to throw up. Currently leaning more towards giddy. They’d been together...three days now. Barely and every day Eli woke up with a giant smile on his face and a slight pit of fear of what if this is the day they decide they don’t actually want him. 

“Ow...Aja be gentle” Steve chides as she tries to help redo his bandages. They had been doing homework before Eli’s alarm had gone off. Aja insisting she do it today. Eli giving her a few pointers. Lyn currently babysitting Muffin so Steve could study in peace...not that, that ever works. 

“Sorry,” She says sheepishly as Eli flinches a little. Trying to do a little of his homework. 

“It’s ok. Just gentler, please. I’d love to be able to feel my hands. Hey Kitten” 

“Don’t bring me into this. This is between you two” Eli teases. 

“Oh really now and here I was thinking I’d finally have someone on my side” Steve jests. 

“I’m not on Aja’s side either,” Eli says. 

“No, but you could distract me...” Steve says face forming into a smirk. 

“How wou...oh right yeah!” Eli’s voice going squeaky as he goes bright red. 

Steve’s cocky smirk turning to one of pure happiness when Eli kisses him softly. Brain lighting up in fireworks as he runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. So soft. 

Eli still having a little trouble believing this wasn’t some dream. 

“You’re such a loser,” Eli says, not meaning it in the slightest before he does something else stupid like breakdown in tears of happiness. 

“For you, I’d be anything” Steve assures him. Aja smiling as she finally manages to get the bandages wrapped properly. 

“My Eli. How do you feel about going on a date this weekend. We can go for a picnic or we can go to a restaurant. To the movies. What do you feel most comfortable with?” Aja asks. 

“I uh...I still haven’t told Mum yet. I need to tell her first before we do go on a date” Eli says. 

“Do you want us to help you talk to her?” Steve asks patting over Eli’s tail. The only thing keeping Eli any bit of calm. 

“Please. I know she’ll probably be a little confused but fine with it. It's just my Dad. I know he’ll hate me for this and my Bubbe will disown me. She hates anything not old school Judaism” The more he talks the more he realises all the flaws about this plan. It why Eli had never even given her the inclination he liked boys. 

Ears folding back against his head. 

“Eli calms down it will be ok. You are ok” Aja promises moving to sit in front of him. Grabbing his hands. 

“I just don’t want to lose anybody cause of a decision I made. Cause of who I am” Eli whimpers. 

“Look, Eli. Think about it this way. If you need to, just tell your Bubbe and Dad that your dating Aja. Doesn’t mean you’re not dating me. We’re just making it digestible. I’ll just be that best friend that they think is a little to close” Steve says giving him a smile. Pressing a kiss to his tail. 

Before gagging a little and pulling a piece of fur from his mouth. Getting Eli to laugh. Steve smiling. 

“We will do and say whatever we need to, to make you feel comfortable with us. I’m just lucky enough to have you in life and I am almost glad Morando caused a coup on my planet. Cause I would have never gotten to meet either of you otherwise” Aja says before kissing Eli’s nose and then drawing him up into a real kiss. 

“I’m sorry I’m so insecure” He mumbles. 

“Never be sorry. It is what makes you you” Steve says. 

They end up forgoing homework after that and curling together and watching TV. Eli laying over his partner's laps in his cat form enjoying the attention as they pat him. 

He must have fallen asleep though cause he wakes up to Aja and Steve whispering. 

“I think he's grown a little. Look his tail is much longer than when I met you” Aja whispers, feeling along Eli’s tail. 

“No my baby can’t grow it’s illegal,” Steve says, half mortified at the thought. 

“I really am happy he said yes. Everything feels almost...what is your human word?” Aja asks. 

“Complete? Like everything feels complete. I know I feel it too” Steve says. Voice so soft and Eli lets himself fall asleep again with those amazing words filtering through his head. 

They really did want him. 

It’s later that night when April gets home. Does Eli decide to talk to her. Getting approval from Jim first. So he can explain the entire story and not just bits and pieces. 

“She will understand. She won’t try and get rid of them” Steve assures him as they all sit down. 

His mother seems to realise he wants to talk about something important. Saving her work and shutting her laptop. 

“Yes, Eli?” 

“I need to tell you some things and I really need you to believe and trust in me ok,” Eli says. 

“Of course. You know I love you and you know I will understand anything you say ok” April says giving him a gentle smile. 

Aja squeezes his hand under the table and Eli reaches up to grip at his beanie. 

He can’t get himself to remove it though. He struggles so much and he wants to just hide away from this conversation. 

“Peps you can do it ok. She won’t be mad” Steve whispers. 

“Of course I won’t. Is something wrong? Are you hurt?” His mum asks ready to get out of her seat and do who knows what. 

“No, I uh...”He pulls off his beanie. 

“You brought ears. OK, Eli. I don’t understand the j...” Only for April to stand up and move a little away from him in shock when his tail also makes an appearance. 

“My Eli I think if you showed her your other form she will really believe you” Aja explains. 

He nods and it takes a bit more effort to get himself into his kitten form. Steve picking him up and putting him on the table. 

“But...that’s not possible. I’ve hit my head or I’m having a psychotic break.” She whispers. 

Eli sits there patiently. 

“Miss Pepperjacks. Your son is really special and he has an interesting story to tell you. If you wish to listen” Aja says calmly. Running a hand down his back. Making him purr a little. 

Once she’s stopped hyperventilating and has gotten herself under control. Eli gets himself back to being human and they talk about everything. The soul-bound, Eli not remembering everything, Jim’s fatal mistake that he was still making up for. Apologising for causing her so much pain. 

“Oh baby, that was not your fault. Did you know?” She reassures him gripping his hand before turning to Steve. 

“No Ma’am but I wish I did so you didn’t have to hurt like that” Steve says softly. 

“And so you can turn into a cat now? And you getting struck by lightning?” April asks, looking at Steve’s bandaged arms. 

“That would be my part of the story to tell Miss April,” Aja says. Explaining her and her families plight against Morando. Eli holding her hand when she explains that her parents are still healing. 

Steve explaining he might be a wizard now cause of Eli and that the only reason they survived the lighting was cause Eli broke him out of his pain. 

The thing she had a hard time wrapping her head around though was the Sabertooth form. How he could go from cute innocent kitten to such a large beast and it’s hard to show her when he's not in danger. Aja asking if he wants her to stab him, mischief in her eyes. 

Eli almost thinks his mother is gonna faint when she is shown Aja’s true form. 

“You were right Eli. They’re real” Is all his mother eventually says. 

“And then there’s something else I need to talk to you about. Something that I need you to know is real and that I won’t give up” Eli finally ends their two-hour talk with. 

“Please don’t tell me you also have wings” She half-jokes. A real fear sitting behind her eyes. 

“No...No uh. I, Aja and Steve are together. Like together together, does that make sense?” 

It seems to take a minute for his mother to process before she’s dropping a bombshell on him in return. 

“I already knew and while I don’t understand it. I am happy for you all. Just know if either of you hurt my son I can and will make you both magically disappear and I don’t need to be a wizard to do it” She says. 

“We would never hurt Eli. He is to precious to hurt” Aja promises. 

“I’ve already done enough damage for one lifetime. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt him again” 

Eli though focuses on the one part of that sentence that was confusing to him. 

“How did you know?” He asks gently. 

“A mother has her secrets and you three haven’t been able to keep your hands off each other the last four days.” She says giving him a soft smile. 

“A-are you ok with it? Really?” Eli asks softly. She stands and comes over to him. Pulling him to stand up as she looks him dead in the eye. 

“You are still my son, no matter what form you take and no matter who you grow to love. I love you no matter what. You are still the amazing boy I had the honour of raising” She promises. 

He's hugging her as tightly as possible. Purring softly as she rubs her fingers through his hair. 

“I love you so much,” He says. 

“I love you too,” She says hugging him just as tightly. 

They order food in after that and Eli is halfway through his chicken when he realises that he hasn’t spoken about the other two issues. 

“Mum?” He asks heading back over to the table. 

He gets a soft noise in return as she looks up from her laptop again. 

“When you tell Dad and Bubbe...” His cut off though as Steve coughs and Aja claps him on the back, both of them laughing. Turning back to look at the couch. 

“This is why you don’t try and eat like a puppy dog” Aja coos at him. 

“You love me” Steve gasps at her. Once he can breathe again. Stealing Eli’s drink might he add. The asshole. 

“Hmm, unfortunately. Good thing I have Elijah to fall back on” Aja teases before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Eli?” His mother asks and he turns back to her. Smiling and confident. 

“Tell them the truth, please. I don’t want to lie to them and if they disown me. That’s on them” Eli says. 

Steve was just as important to him as Aja. He wasn’t lying to satisfy some shitty old rules in the Torah. Not when that meant hiding away the one person that had been there with him through all of this. 

April nods and promises to tell them the truth and Eli retreats back to his boyfriend and girlfriend. Happily sinking between them and stealing his food back off his thief of a boyfriend. 

“No not the puppy dog eyes!” Eli begs.

Aja just laughs when Eli gives in and gives up the rest of his chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY for an understanding April and Steliaja cuteness. 
> 
> What can go wrong next?


	31. Old friends and Older Foes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn't take the news well and Steve has some past trauma come to bite him in the ass. 

When Steve walks back into school over the next week. The first thing he is hit with is prom. Posters and banners everywhere. It was 80s themed or something. Steve kinda didn’t really care to think about it. 

On the other hand, it was all Mary seemed to be able to talk about.

Eli had been quiet most of the morning when Steve picked him up and Steve and Aja had made sure that Eli wanted to tell the student body and Eli had been holy heartedly on board. 

“Kitten we don’t have to tell anybody yet” Steve reassures him. 

“No I want to. I really do. I love you” Eli promises. Only to panic a little as he covers his mouth. Letting out a mumbled “I didn’t mean to say that” 

But it makes Steve smile so widely and his certain he feels the same way. Wanting Eli to know that. So he grows a pair and says it back. 

“I love you to,” He says adjusting Eli’s beanie. 

“I’m sorry what?” A voice says and they look up to see Jim, Claire and Toby standing there. Blinking at them both stupidly. 

Eli’s face burning a little red as he half hides a little behind Steve. Still holding his hand. 

“What do you want?” Steve asks. 

“Please tell me your not cheating on Aja. She’ll kill us all if she finds out” Claire says. 

“No I am not cheating on my girlfriend. We are all in a relationship together and if you have a problem with that. That’s on you” Steve sneers. 

Eli reaching out and touching his emotions with his own. Calming Steve down and Steve forces himself to take a deep breath. 

“So you’re all together like, all three of you? Together?” Toby repeats like a dumbass. God what Steve would give just to punch his stupid metal face just once but instead he takes a breath. 

Jim stays silent but he doesn’t look angry or happy. Face just flat. 

“Yes together. It’s called Polya...Polyamo...Baby?” Steve asks turning to Eli. Tongue getting twisted upon the word. 

“Polyamory. We’re equals. No one is more important then the other and I understand if you can’t stand by that thought but that means we’ll just stay away from you” Eli says. 

“No. No. I’m with you guys four hundred percent. I’m glad you’re all happy together” Claire coos, smiling at them and hugging them. 

“As long as you don’t hurt Eli or Aja. I’m on board with it” Jim says. Giving them a proper smile. 

“While I don’t understand what you see in the blockhead Eli. I’m with you guys” Toby says, relaxing a little. 

“Thank you. Really” Eli murmurs. 

Everybody takes the news well. Hank keeps his mouth shut and they're left in peace for most of the day. Until Steve is just coming back from practice and he feels Eli’s anger and sadness. 

Exiting out into the courtyard and spotting Logan and Eli in a heated discussion. Even if Steve couldn’t feel his emotions he could see the way Eli was feeling. Written cleanly over his face. 

“Why the hell do you think it’s a good idea to date those two? They don’t actually love you Eli. They just want some pet cause they’re bored. What’s gonna happen when they dump you in a week cause they’re bored of you” He hears Logan whisper. 

“They do love me. I know I can feel it. Please Logan. I’m sorry for whatever I did to you but this is my choice. They make me happy why can’t you be ok with that” Eli grumbles back. Baring his teeth a little. 

“Because you belong with me” Logan snarls, only for Eli to step back. Steve looking on in shock as a tail and ears appear. Just poof into existence. Those almost caramel jaguar spots appearing over his arms and face. 

Fucking great. ANOTHER ONE. Can Steve please just a break to enjoy his partners in peace? No. No of course not. 

“You..You’re a Felis” Eli whispers. 

“Yes and I don’t have a stupid piss-poor wizard either. We unbound ourselves from them years ago when we found out we didn’t need them” Logan says, voice thick about grown canines. 

“Ho-How can you hide your ears?” Eli asks. 

“I’m a pure, one of the last of my kind. I’m not a tabby like you” Logan says and Steve was starting to really get pissed off. 

“Look as much you are a great Logan and it is so interesting to learn more from you. I am with Aja and Steve and nothing you say will change that” Eli promises the Jaguar Felis. 

“Hey Steve what is going on?” Aja asks. 

“Logan is trying to convince Eli we don’t love him,” Steve says softly. 

“He what?” Aja seethes. Voice going loud as anger crosses her face. 

Causing Eli and Logan to whirl around to them. 

Logan huffing under his breath. As Eli feels relief. 

“Sooner or later your stupid wizard is gonna leave you. They all do. They’re in it for nothing but power, for the power we give them. He doesn’t love you, he loves the power you give him. I’ll be here when you realise that” Logan mutters darkly, his feline features slowly disappearing. 

Until his left as the Logan Steve knows. Eli coming over to Aja who wraps her arms around him. 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” She asks softly. Eli shaking his head. 

Logan goes to turn and stalk off and it takes Steve everything to reign in the anger and distaste for the asshole that was once his friend. 

“Is what he said true?” Eli asks softly when they get home. Aja saying she’ll meet them later but she has to help Krel and Vex with some things. 

Steve and Eli telling her to be safe while she did her duty as Queen-In-Waiting. Curling up on the couch together. Eli sitting on his lap. Absent-mindedly running his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“Of course it isn’t. Eli I’m in this because you are amazing and funny and cute as all hell. I’m in this cause you make my heart race and my face hurt from smiling. Not cause of some power that I can barely even control but if being unbound was something you want. I would understand” Steve promises running his hands up his Kitten’s sides. 

“No I don’t want to. I...like being bonded to you. Makes me feel safer. Like I really belong you know. You make me more confident” Eli murmurs softly. 

“That’s good. I don’t want to unbond from you either. You make me feel so much calmer. Like I won’t just explode over the littlest things like I used to” 

“Well that’s good and it doesn’t matter anyway. Unbonding would mean you dying and that is not allowed to happen” 

Steve just nods. A little out of it. Understand why Eli likes this so much as he continues to scratch at Steve’s scalp. 

Then it finally clicks what Eli just said. 

“What?” He asks, eyes flashing open as he stares at his boyfriend. 

“The book says that you would die if we unbonded and that Feral Felis, return to their cat form. Neither of those a good outcomes.” 

“So that means that Logan’s wizard is dead?” Steve asks. 

“He never had one. I mean he has one but since his anscestors unbonded he remains unbonded. If I have to bond with you that means my ancestors did the same thing. That they chose to give up their wizard. It also means any kids I have, if I have them will be bonded to their wizard from birth.” 

“And this was all in the book?” 

“Pretty much. It’s like a complete guide to being a stupid cat hybrid. Except I haven’t read anything about pure Felis being able to hide their other parts” Eli says reaching up to touch his own ears. 

“Is there anything about like Jaugar Felis in there? That’s what he reminded me of. Like a Jagueg, cheetah thing” Steve mumbles. 

“I can look into it but right now we need to do some homework or you won’t make it to Senior year,” Eli says. 

“Do we have to?” Steve asks. 

“Yes we do,” Eli says poking him on the nose. 

“We could do something else much more fun” Steve suggests waggling his eyebrows and getting Eli to snort out in laughter. 

“Equals remember. Not without Aja” Eli reminds him. 

“I know baby. I know. I’m just joking. Come on lets go get this stupid homework out of the way” Steve says picking Eli up and carrying him to his room. Dumping his Kitten on the bed. 

Eli sighing and stretching out. Purring a little. 

“I love your bed. Could sleep here forever” Eli mumbles as his ears flicker. Tail flickering as his pupils dilates stupidly. 

Steve just smiling as he grabs his homework stuff. Sitting beside Eli and they spend the next few mind-melting hours getting Steve up to where everybody else is. 

“Why did you have to be so smart. It’s not fair” Steve whines as they head out to the Diner for dinner. Aja saying she’ll meet them there. 

“One of us had to be” 

Steve rolling his eyes as Eli grins at him. 

They head into the dinner only for Eli to pause, causing Steve to look up and a shudder goes down his spine. 

His father was sitting in the diner, laughing with a girl that looked nearly Steve’s age. A little blond boy sitting in the booth across from them, colouring in one of those children menus. 

His father almost looked like a completely different man. Sober for one. Happy for another. He can’t even think of a time he ever saw the men smile. It looked out of place. 

“We can go somewhere else Stevey” Eli murmurs, moving to tug his hand out the door. 

“No. I’ll be fine. We’ll just sit on the other side of the diner” Steve promises. Not wanting to ruin Eli’s first date. 

“Ok if your sure but if it gets to bad, we can go anytime. You know Aja won’t mind” Eli promises as they sit down. 

Sam the owner handing them their menus. 

“Steve you know your dad is here right?” He asks softly. 

“Yeah I know. Just gonna try and ignore him and enjoy my date. Thanks though Sam” Steve says flashing him a smile. 

Aja walking in a few minutes later. Half her hair purple. 

“Do I ask?” Eli teases when she kisses them in greeting. 

She says something under her breathe in Akaridan and all Steve catches is Krel. 

“Still no luck with getting Mother working properly?” Steve asks. 

She shakes her head and Sam comes over with their milkshakes. Aja thanking him and he only spares a glance at her hair. Looking surprised but thankfully saying nothing. 

“Nope.” Aja grumbles after a long drink. Flicking a purple strand behind her ear. 

“Well I like the purple. It’s cute” Steve reassures her. 

“Oh also did I see a copied cat of you when I came in. I thought it was you at first but older” Aja says looking around before pointing his dad out. 

Which he explains. 

“Do you want me to hurt him for you?” Aja asks. Causing Eli to laugh a little. 

“No sweetheart. I’m good. I’m just doing my best to ignore him” 

Their topics turn to lighter things after that. School work, Steve’s football and how much he misses it especially since it was currently in season and he could potentially ruin his chances of a scholarship. Good thing he still had a week to go before the next game. 

Steve had just finished his meal and the rest of Eli’s when he tries to duck behind Eli and hide his face from the family currently approaching them. Still smiling. That was so creepy. 

Steve’s tiny boyfriend does not a good blockade make though. 

“Steven it’s so good to see you.” His dad says. 

Steve sighing and sitting up. Aja grabbing his hand across the table as Eli pats him on the leg.

Doesn’t stop him from glaring back though or opening his mouth. Ignoring Eli's feeling as his Kitten tries to push them on him. Tries to force him to calm down. 

“Bullshit. I see you've found me and Mum's replacements. How long until you show them your real side?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is all over the place. Was not having a good past few days. Yay for being chronically ill. Not. What do you think of Logan being a Felis? Hate it? Love it? and Steve's dad...I wonder if I'll ever write Steve having a nice bio dad.


	32. A Rightous Man Does Not Make A Good Father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve kinda explodes and Henry suffers the consequences. 

“Steven that is not the way I raised you to speak. I wanted to come over here and have a civil conversation. But if you're going to be a brat about it. Then forget it” Henry sneers. 

“And what would this civil conversation be about. The fact I still have scars from you belting me or the fact that you couldn’t keep your hand off a bottle long enough to see that you were a shitty person?” 

“I regret what I did to you Steven but I’m a different person now. I’ve been two years sober” His father says. 

“Well, whoopty fucking doo. Shall I throw you a celebration? What couldn’t care to give a fuck when it was just me and mum but no you have to be perfect for your new family. Hide the prick you are underneath?” Steve snaps standing and crawling a little over Eli to stand in front of his father. 

The kid's eyes widening as his mother looks on in shock. Hiding a little behind her legs. 

“I found God and he helped me see my transgressions. It’s partially why we’re in town. I wanted to see if you would be my best man at my wedding” He says like that wasn’t something completely bat shit insane. 

“I’m sorry you want me to fucking what!? You know what you said to me the last time you fucking spoke to me. Do you remember it cause I sure as hell do? Or were you to off your face on Coke and booze to remember” Steve snarls. Hearing the small clink of cutlery but putting it down to the other patrons eating still. 

“Steve calm down” Eli whispers. 

“No. I’m not gonna calm down when the men that abused me for 12 fucking years thinks he can just ‘turn to god’ and suddenly be a good guy. He will never be a good person, whether god shoved his holy bible up his ass or not. I will never be your best man and I will never, ever forgive what you did to me. What you did to my mother. God might have forgiven you but the people who actually do need to forgive you. Will never. So go and shove your wedding and your new family and stay the fuck away from me.” He rages. 

Steve not noticing the plates and forks and spoons all shivering. Sam staring down at the tray he was holding in shock. 

Aja and Eli moving out of the booth, to take their leave. Aja reaching her hand for Steve. 

“Don’t you dare talk to your father like that. You must show him respect” The girl says. 

“And who the hell are you to tell me what to do. I know friends who look older than you. Let me guess, you started as my dad’s secretary with extra benefits” Steve spits, voice filled with nothing but venom. 

“Steve enough, please. You’re making it worse” Aja whispers. 

“Listen to your girlfriend Steven. Don’t make a scene” His father says. Staring him down. Some of that darkness entering his eyes. The darkness Steve used to look at as he begged for a normal father. 

“No. The minute he gets back into that bottle again, your gonna be his new whipping pole and your poor kid will be a punching bag just like I was and you’ll think back to right now to when I warned you about what a shitty human being he is” Steve says low. 

“God is leading the way of our lives, whichever way they will go and I support my husband to be no matter what. I’m just disappointed the son he speaks so highly of has let arrogance and hatred take over his heart. God will heal you if you let him in. You and your father can repair this relationship. We can all be family” The girl says reaching for him. To grab his hand. 

Steve moving away from her. He was just so angry and he had every right to be. When his own father couldn’t even have a single ounce of will to be nice to his actual son. His own family but this new fake one. He’d gladly give up drinking and violence. 

Was Steve that worthless in his eyes that he didn’t care. That he was just abandoned and left behind while his Dad just tried again. 

Oh, that kid ended up fucked up. Let's try again with the next one. 

“Just because you believe in god doesn’t suddenly make a good man and I honestly hope your life sucks,” Steve says. Voice cracking. Aja finally grabbing his hand and starting to pull him away from the situation. Still not noticing the plates that had grown to float in the air. 

Before he can get too far away. Eli grabbing Steve’s other hand. His father has to open his stupid mouth and Steve just snaps. 

“I see your friends with the little fag again. I thought I got it through your head that you were better off without him in your life. Maybe I didn’t get the message through hard enough” 

When Steve comes to, his dad is on the floor blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Breathing which Steve is partially thankful for and awake but dazed. Plates, cutlery and condiments smashed on the floor, sauces on the ceiling as the thankfully few diners stare on in shock. 

Eli and Aja staring at him in shock as the kid hides behind his mother. Crying. His mother, on the other hand, looks like she wants to strangle Steve. 

“Never talk about my boyfriend like that again you understand me old man. Talk shit about me all you want but the people I love are off-limits.” 

“What is wrong with you?!” She yells and Steve glares at her. Only for her to scream and push her kid away from him. 

“Devil!” She whispers. Clutching to her little cross necklace like that will save her life. 

“Stevey come on. I think it’s time to go” Eli says grabbing his hand and tugging him away. 

Steve lets his boyfriend do so. Steve throwing out a quick apology and all the cash in his wallet to Sam who stares at him mouth open. 

“You need to calm down ok my Blond Oaf. You’re practically vibrating” Aja murmurs once they get down the dark streets.

Steve feels like he can’t breathe though and he sits down on the curb wanting to throw up. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He finally gets out as Eli and Aja sit on either side of him. 

“Well as of right now you do look like you are trying to win the best Halloween dress-up award” Eli murmurs before opening his phone and showing Steve his reflection. 

He holds a hand to his cheek in shock. Black thick lines were covering his face and his eyes were pitch black with almost blue galaxies swirling inside. He looks down at his hands and realises they're the same. Covered in those thick black lines. 

“I really am a monster” He whispers before his breaking down into horrendous sobs that neither of his partners ever need to see. God, they must think he's such a loser. 

“Your dad is an asshole who hurt you. Who tried to manipulate you. You are not a monster for finally standing up for yourself, or for the eyes and cracks” Eli reassures him before his shrinking down into his cat form and pulling himself up onto Steve’s lap. 

Aja moving to hug him next and they sit huddled together on the curb as he continues to cry. Aja humming softly as she rubs her fingers through the bottom of Steve’s hair. 

Steve finally getting himself together enough and the more he calms down. The more those weird marks disappear. 

“Sorry I ruined our first date” Steve mumbles when they all get home. Neither of them wanting to leave Steve alone. Quickly pushing past a Coach that asks them how it went. Leaving him slightly confused but he leaves them alone. Muffin trailing along after them after spending the night with Coach. 

“It was really awesome beforehand. I promise you didn’t ruin anything. You dad did and anyway not like I have a lot of experience to compare to” Eli says wiggling out of his shirt, ears flickering as he adjusts to no longer wearing his beanie. 

Steve already sitting shirtless on the bed as he scratches Muffin’s belly. 

Aja nodding along as she pulls off her own shirt and if Steve wasn’t feeling so terrible about himself he’d probably just absolutely combust. She was still wearing a bra but that image alone could last Steve a lifetime. 

“Your eyes have returned to normal. They were kinda cool though” Eli says once their curling up on the bed together. Eli texting his mum and Aja texting Krel that they were staying here. 

“You guys don’t have to stay” Steve mumbles. Even though he doesn’t want them to leave as Eli and Aja lay their head on his chest. He can already feel the dead arms from here but he really doesn’t care. Muffin jamming her self somewhere up above his head on his pillow. 

“We know but we want to be here” Eli whispers as his own eyes droop shut. Tail slowly flicking back and forth in contentment. An exhausted Aja already out of it and snoring softly. Her still purple hair spilling across his chest and tickling a little. 

As his partners sleep. Muffin rolling over and stretches softly before settling again. Steve finds himself being so grateful for them. That at least in his life. He had these two amazing people who loved him and if his dad didn’t care about him. That shouldn’t matter, even more, when he has someone as amazing as Coach but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt a little bit. Didn’t make him feel a little bit worthless. 

Steve sigh and finds he can’t sleep as much as he should and as much as his comfy. He manages to pull himself from the pair and they just snuggle together. Aja sighing as she wraps her arms around Eli’s waist. Eli twitching a little in his sleep before settling.

Steve heads out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“You ok?” Coach asks him. Sensing something was wrong. Sitting at the table and grading some homework. 

“Yeah, fine Coach. Sorry about before. I...uh ran into Dad tonight” Steve says sitting down at the table. 

That catches Coach’s attention as he stares up at Steve. 

“Oh, did he do anything?” Coach asks. 

“Did Dad really hate me that much that he wouldn’t even try and be better for us?” Steve asks instead. Voice catching. 

Coach’s face says it all. Pity and sadness. 

“I wish he could have been the father you wanted him to be Steve. I really do.” Coach says. 

“He has a new family now anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Some chick who's like my age and her son. Apparently, he's found God and his wife to be knows how terrible of a person is and she just doesn’t give a shit.” Steve half rants. 

Coach doesn’t even reprimand him on the language thing. 

“Your mother told me, she just didn’t know how to talk to you about it” 

“Oh and the best part. He wanted me to be the best man as if he didn’t abuse me for 12 years. Why couldn’t you have just been my Dad from the start? At least your a decent human being. He shouldn’t get some happy ending after what he did and I hate that he is getting one” 

“I’m so sorry Steve. I wish I could have been as well. Or at least found you and Lyn sooner and I know you don’t really see me as a dad or whatever but I want you to know that I will always be here for you ok. Cause you are still my son, blood or not. Magic or not and I am so lucky to get the chance to even be your step-dad.” 

Steve hates to admit the sentiment makes him a little watery-eyed. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty person to you. You don’t deserve any of that. I really am lucky to have you and Mum is too. You make her so happy. Happier than she ever was with him around” 

Coach stares at him, eyes watery before sniffing and then giving a fake cough. 

“I get it. Why you were, now you should really go back to bed, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow and you have some catching up to do” Coach says brashly. Hiding his emotions, barely. 

Steve nods, downs the rest of his water and goes to walk back to his room only to pause. 

Turning around and quickly hugs Coach. 

“Thanks, Dad” He murmurs before his disappearing back to his bedroom. 

Smiling a little at the sight of his partners curled up in a mess of limbs. 

“Where’di’you go?” Aja asks, half asleep as he slides in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. A tail wrapping around his wrist as Eli purrs in his sleep. 

“Just to get a glass of water and talked to Coach” 

“You are very lucky to have him,” Aja whispers before she’s out cold again. 

Steve goes to sleep with that thought on his mind. That he really was lucky if he had Coach around. Coach was a better Dad then his own could have ever been.


	33. Steve gets some advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs someway to stop the dark magic from leaking out again. 

Eli wakes up and it takes everything to get out of bed. 

“Nooooo to early” Aja whines trying to pull him back to lay down. 

“Aja” He laughs 

“Eli” She whines back before laying her head on his chest. Wrapping all four arms around him so he can’t escape. 

“We have school you know” 

“Who needs school. Stay with me” She continues to whine. Rubbing her face across his chest a little before settling and sighing. 

He just grumbles a little but runs his hands through her still purple hair even in her alien form and sighs. 

“Good Kitty” She mumbles and he rolls his eyes. Though his purr gives him away. 

Last night really had been amazing. His first real date with his two favourite people. Even if he hadn’t been too pleased to see Henry Palchuk again. 

The only person he felt bad for though after his new fiancee had spouted off was that poor boy. That poor kid was going to grow up with a monster in the house. 

“Should we talk to Steve about his outburst last night?” 

“Maybe Claire Bear and Jim Lake can help explain it. She is a wizard as well correct?” Aja mumbles half asleep. Moving her top arms to stretch as she blinks at him with those mesmerising eyes. 

Before they can really fall back asleep, Steve is entering the room again. Looking a little nervous. Half slinking into the room, not looking at them. 

Nervousness rolling off him and a little unease. A little fear to. 

“Hey handsome” Eli says, it feels a little foreign on his tongue still but the way Steve lights up a little. He’ll quickly get used to saying it. 

“Hey, I uh...” Steve starts. 

“You are not a monster Steve” Aja murmurs. 

“But what if I am?” He asks. 

“Then we will love you anyway. No matter what. You love me for my tail and ears and you love Aja even though she’s an Alien.” Eli promises. 

Aja and Eli hugging their boyfriend tightly. 

“I suggested speaking to the Lake about it. That he might have some way to help or Claire?” Aja suggests. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. She’s good at this witchy stuff.” 

Eli heads home to have a shower and get changed into fresh clothes. Steve dropping Aja home and Eli enjoys the walk to school. Checking in with his mum as quickly as he can with a slice of toast in his mouth. 

“Be safe. Love you” She calls after him. 

“Love you” He calls back before his moving on with his day. 

They don’t get to talk to the Trollhunters until lunchtime but they don’t mind. Logan glaring at Eli every second he gets. Eyes flashing a few times. Trying to intimidate Eli.

Seamus and Krel were still barely able to keep their hands off each other. Which Eli understood now. Especially when between classes, Aja catches him and kisses him so hard that Eli might actually need his inhaler again. 

Hell, he’d gladly do this until he fainted due to lack of oxygen. Wow was Aja a good kisser. Not only beautiful and kick-ass but an amazing kisser to boot. 

Eli melting a little as he laughs. Aja laughing a little with him. 

“What was that for?” Eli asks. 

“Can I not kiss my boyfriend?” She murmurs before pecking him on the lips again. 

“I guess so but still” He shrugs, gripping her hand a little tightly. 

“The Logan Felis is watching and he should know you belong to us. That you are ours and not some stupid little fleabags” She says voice dropping.

Sending shivers down Eli’s spine. It wasn’t fair. Steve already made his knees weak. Aja was sending tingles down his body and he hears an ear-splitting growl slink through the halls as Aja starts kissing down his neck. Eli’s hands set on that soft waist, sneaking under her shirt a little. 

Brain going completely wild with so many images and thoughts that would probably make Aja deck him in the balls. 

“Aja you might want to stop” He finally gets out. Gripping hard at her waist as his face flushes. 

“Why? I have not proven my point he is still watching” Aja grumbles a little. Death glaring Logan. 

“C-cause I’m still a virgin and nobodies ever kissed me there...and I don’t have a spare pair of pants” He whispers. Completely mortified. 

Aja pulls back from him for a second and Eli just expects her to laugh at him and dump him on the spot. 

It does finally click and she laughs a little but it’s not cruel laughter. 

“Am I getting you all hot and bothered Eli?” She teases. 

He nods. 

“Well, I am glad I can do so but do not worry. You will not need a spare set of pants” Aja reassures him, kissing him on the cheek. 

They meet up with Steve at Lunch who drags him into the food line. Aja going to hunt down the Trollhunters. 

“What did you and Aja get up to?” He asks, just completely curious. 

“She was showing Logan that I belong to you two and not him” Eli half whispers. 

“And we belong to you in return equals remember,” Steve says. 

“I know but she kissed here and then yeah...” Eli says. Ready to just burst into flames as he points to his neck. 

Steve just smirks. 

“I know you have a hickey” He teases. 

“Oh shut up. Like you’ve ever slept with a girl. They had to put up with you long enough first” Eli grumbles turning around a little. So he doesn’t walk backwards and trip over his feet. 

“You know I’m joking baby. I promise. It’s cute that we can frazzle you so easily.” Steve says in his ear. 

Eli just thinks about committing murder as he grabs his food and Aja’s and stalks off. Not really angry. Just it wasn’t fair. Aja and Steve probably had all the experience and knew what they liked and knew all of that and Eli was just some loser virgin. 

“Eli I was just joking. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad” Steve says catching up with him. 

“I’m not mad. I just...you’ve slept with someone before right?” Eli asks as they meet back up with Aja who was talking to the Trollhunters. 

“Yes I have but that doesn’t mean anything. Eli, I’ve never been with a guy. This is still new to me. I don’t know what to do or like how it really works. I mean I’ve looked it up but I’m just as much a virgin in this sense as you and Aja’s never been with a human. We still don’t know if she has tentacles” Steve says voice dropping to a joking tone. 

Aja whacks Steve in the back of the head. Steve giving her a brilliant smile in return. 

“I do not have tentacles” She huffs before sighing and grabbing Eli’s hand. The Trollhunter still talking between themselves about someone called Draal and gnomes or something. 

“Eli we are just as new to this as you, we are just a bit more confident but your confidence will come with time. I promise and I promise you make me just as flustered in return” Aja promises. 

“And we will wait as long as you need to be comfortable enough to take that step in our relationship,” Steve says before stealing Eli’s food. 

“Oi, you bastard” Eli grumbles. 

“What?” Steve asks with chipmunk cheeks causing Eli and Aja to laugh.

Jim turns to them then. 

“What do you want to know?” He asks giving them a somewhat soft smile. That’s when Eli notices something new. Claire and Jim are holding hands on the table. 

Eli had always been certain that they were together but he guesses this cemented it. 

No wonder Jim was smiling. Toby just seemed to be ignoring the hands, instead pouting as he pushes his peas around the plate. 

They explain everything that happened last night. 

“and we thought you’d know cause you were you know...” Steve finally ends with. 

“Honestly it’s hard to tell. Could have been cause you were over-emotional, could have been dark magic, could have been cause you don’t have anything centring your power like a staff. Didn’t you say there was another wizard you were talking to? I’m not really good at this stuff. I only got my powers cause I stole Angor’s Staff” Claire explains. 

“Dark magic?” Steve murmurs. Eli echoing the sentiment. 

“I’ve used it a few times before in dire situations but it’s not something you want to use a lot. I’ve read it can blacken your heart and soul and you don’t want to become like Morgana. Searching only for more power” 

“Morgana is real!” Eli says excitedly before he can stop himself. 

“She is and she’s twice as deadly as the stories told. Luckily for the moment, she’s hidden away but if Gunmar gets his way. She’ll be freed and the world will probably be destroyed” Jim explains. 

A look of dread filling all their eyes. Toby chocking a little on his peas. Jim clapping him on the back. 

“That doesn’t sound good” Aja murmurs. 

“Nope. It doesn’t and that’s why we can’t let it happen. Talk to your wizard friend, he might be able to help you get a hand on your staff. All wizards have one apparently. You just have to find it” Toby says once he can breathe again. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be more help,” Claire says before Jim is getting a message and they’re all running off. Well, Claire and Jim are running off. Toby is ambling after them. That pout still on his face. 

“Wonder what has the Tobes upset?” Aja says, speaking Eli’s thoughts. 

“Who knows and I don’t really care,” Steve says before his turning to Eli and getting a devious look on his face. 

“No, we are not skipping school. Nope. Nada...” 

And yet Eli somehow ends up standing outside of the GT Arcane book store 20 minutes later. Aja having carried him on the back of Steve’s Vespa in cat form. 

He enters the store, his partners behind him. Holding hands, Steve looking around in a little worry. 

“Archie? Douxie are you here?” Eli asks, ears flickering a little as he tries to hear them out. Then he hears footsteps and a tall man...boy...boy-man? Hard to tell since he seemed to be right on the cusp of adulthood enters their vision. 

Tattoos of glyphs and ruins lining his arms. Glasses perched on a dark nose and bright blue eyes staring straight into Eli’s soul. A mohawk lining the guy’s head and two Felis ears poking out of his head. 

“Archie?” Eli asks a little taken aback. 

“Hello, Elijah...and friends. What can I help you with? Douxie is currently off doing who knows what?” Archie says. 

Steve and Aja staring in shock for a second. But Eli’s girlfriend never ceases to amaze him. 

“Kitty!” She cries before trying to pat Archie. 

“Dude let her or she’s just gonna bitch about it,” Steve says as Eli laughs. 

Archie sighs and succumbs to their bat-shit insane girlfriend. 

“Soft,” She says before pressing down on his mohawk a little wonder in her eyes. 

“The alien correct?” A tired-looking Archie grumbles. 

“Yeah, that alien” Eli says. Probably smiling like an idiot. 

“So what do you need? I am at your disposable” 

Steve, Eli and Aja go through the entire spiel again before tacking on the whole maybe needing staff to centre his magic thing. Steve rubbing over Eli’s tail as he talks. 

“Then you need to travel to Carmarthen. That’s where all wizards find their staffs and you best do it quickly or else your dark magic will just continue to get worse and worse until your lost to the power. And we don’t need another Morgana on our hands. 

“It’s the birthplace of Merlin” Eli whispers helpfully when his partners give a quizzical look. 

Aja and Steve nodding along. 

“Ok, how do we get there?” Aja asks. 

“Douxie can create a portal there but its a journey you need to take alone. No Felis or Aliens allowed” Eli wants to protest but before he can Steve is speaking up. 

“I’m not gonna like die or anything right?” 

“I hope not but Carmarthen is not a good place. You will see things no human should have to see. Face fears and find yourself. None of those are easy tasks but I’m sure a Lighting Eater such as yourself will be perfectly fine” 

“Lightening eater?” Aja and Eli echo. Steve staring at Archie in shock. 

“News travels fast in the wizard community. Of the new Wizard who ate lightning and lived to tell the tale. Even Douxie would have trouble doing something like that” Archie says smiling at Steve. 

Eli just flashing Steve a steady, confident grin. Steve giving him on back and Eli feels the fear below it but the determination as well. Like every time Steve faces off with the other quarterback. 

“Let’s go get my staff” 

Eli not missing Steve’s words bouncing around his head. 

_And not die in the process_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve needs a staff. Also wonder what has Toby being a pouty mess?


	34. Anger Can Bury Even The Strongest Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets someone in the woods. 

They almost forget about Carmarthen over the next week due to school tests. That does Steve’s head in and drives him up the wall and he hates the snappy, irritable person he becomes. 

His partners barely tolerating it and Coach barely speaks to him. No matter how much he tries to be civil or nice. Every word out of his mouth just comes out snappy. 

And that’s not even talking about the times his magic goes haywire. 

Eli having to gather up the plates and cups that Steve had made float again. 

Aja having to stop him from splintering Logan to pieces and turning him into a fur coat. 

Coach had to drag him out of one of his exams before he just blows up the entire classroom. 

All of it coming with that ever too familiar black cracks and galaxy eyes that make Steve sick at the sight of them. 

It was hard enough keeping his secret from most of the world normally. Let alone when he couldn’t control it. 

What finally makes him snap? Makes him go nearly nuclear and just take the entirety of Arcadia Oaks with him? 

Hank fucking Henderson. 

Football practise had been going well. Steve had been actually decent at keeping the rage under control until Hank opened his stupid mouth and went straight for Steve’s soft spot. 

“I heard your daddy was back in town. Is he back here to beat your ass again? Or is Coach the one doing that now?” 

Steve turns into a raging bull and it takes the Trollhunters to get him down. 

Coming to drenched in rain. Thunder cracking overhead...it had been clear and sunny only just beforehand. 

“Calm down before I have to do something I’ll regret” Jim snarls. Toby sitting on Steve’s legs and Claire and Jim take an arm each. 

“What did I do? Did I hurt him?” He asks. 

Even he would feel guilty if he did something stupid like put the idiot in a coma or hurt him. 

“Just scared him from the looks of things. He's currently got his head in a bucket.” Toby murmurs. Looking unphased. 

Steve hears it then and Eli and Aja are appearing at his side. 

“Baby what happened?” Aja asks. 

“Hank” Is all he gets out. And Jim has to stop Eli from going and ripping off Hanks's head. 

“Sit! It’s over and done with” Jim orders. 

Eli scowling but sits down anyway and grabs Steve’s hand off Claire. Holding it up to his chest. Steve feeling the worry. 

“You’re ok now. We’re here. I promise.” Aja whispers before kissing him. 

“We need to go to Carmarthen before you do something you’ll really regret” 

“I know but I can’t miss my tests either or I’ll be left behind,” Steve says. The Trollhunters letting him sit up. 

Steve seeing how the rest of his team was looking at him in shock. Coach explaining it away as coincidence. 

“He nearly killed me!” Hank rages. 

“He did no such thing. Now all of you go and shower up. We’re done for today.” Coach barks. 

Hank spitting at Steve as he passes by. Seamus and Logan coming over. 

Eli moving a little closer into Steve’s side. 

“You ok?” Logan asks. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Steve grumbles. 

“You may have stolen what’s mine but you are still my friend you asshat and just cause we’re friends doesn’t mean. I won’t steal Eli from you one day” Logan says simply. 

“Whatever freak” Steve spits. Really not in the mood to deal with this. Getting himself to his feet. 

“Steve...” Aja starts. 

“I just need some time to myself ok. Just all of you back off” He growls before stalking off. Completely soaked and tired and pissed off and just wanting these stupid powers to go away. He just wanted to be normal again. 

Not fearing blowing up the people he cares about. 

Before he can get off the field, he realises his mistake and he just keeps walking. Too scared to turn around and face it. 

He ends up at the canal. Watching the water rushing past. A storm he caused still raging overhead and he feels like such an asshole. What was wrong with him. 

Claire didn’t have this problem and the staff wasn’t even hers! 

He makes it home eventually and is immediately being smothered in hugs. 

“Are you ok?” Aja asks. 

“You’re freezing. Let's get you into a shower before you get a cold” Eli says going to pull at Steve’s wet shirt.

“Stop both of you. Please. Why aren’t you angry at me?” Steve asks. 

“Angry at you?” Aja echos softly. 

“I called Eli a freak” 

“I didn’t take it like that. I know your magics been making you angry Steve. I promise I know you didn’t mean it ok” Eli promises trying to nuzzle up to him again. 

“Just stay away from me ok. Please. I don’t want to hurt either of you. I think just until the tests are done. Until I get my staff. You two need to just stay away. Please. I can’t hurt you again. I can’t” Steve says, forcing himself to hold steady. So he doesn’t hit the ground and cry like a moron. 

“We are not going anywhere, Steve. We love you” Aja says. 

“And you won’t hurt me I promise. You are not a bad person Steve. Your magic isn’t bad. It’s just something you need to learn how to conquer and use properly” Eli tries to reassure him. But his voice is getting on Steve’s nerves. It’s all just getting to Steve and making him so angry and sad. 

“You don’t get it. Do you! I nearly got you killed already. I nearly got you both killed. What if I hadn’t hit Tronos that night. What if it had been you two? What if I killed you. I could never live with myself! So just get out! Please! I’m begging you to get out” He whimpers. 

“We are not going anywhere and you won’t get us killed I promise” 

“GET OUT!” Steve snaps. House shaking under his feet as he blows out the window and the door slams open and closed on its own. His stuff flying around the room. 

Aja and Eli becoming unsteady on their feet. The floor moving to quickly even for Eli to stay steady. Eli hitting Steve’s bedpost on the way down. Aja immediately moving for him. 

Bringing away a bloody hand from the back of his head. Getting a dazy eyed Eli up to his feet. 

“Just an accident. We’re not going anywhere” Eli mutters. Eyes not quite focused. 

“Fine if you won’t leave I will,” Steve says before he's moving to the window. Hearing them call after him but he just moves as quickly as he can. Half walking in a daze and is half an hour later slamming open the Arcane Book store. 

Entering and tracing guitar music to a back room. Douxie has his feet up on the desk. Just strumming along his guitar.

“What can I do you for Steve?” He asks way to casually. Not even looking up. 

“I need your help now. I need you to take me to Carmarthen. I need to find my staff before I hurt my partners worse. Before I just explode” Steve bites out. 

Douxie thankfully gains some urgency after he looks up and sees the black cracks that won’t go away. That are getting worse. 

“Of course. Come on. ARCHIE!” Douxie calls through the shop. 

His staff just appears in his hand as Archie runs over in cat form and jumps up into Douxie’s arm. 

Douxie pushes Steve out of the way a little before he stamps his staff on the ground and a portal opens up before them. Sorta like what Steve had seen Claire do once or twice before. 

Douxie is pushing Steve through the portal and stepping through right after him. Archie shaking himself down as Steve stares up at the massive forest line standing before him. It was more than massive. Giants straining themselves to their tallest. Wide, tall and ominous. Steve can feel the deadliness rolling off the forest but the enticement as well. Something inside was calling to him. Wanted him to come closer. 

“I think I can feel it,” Steve says. Voice feeling tiny against their surroundings.

“Carmarthen is dangerous and deadly and me and Archie can not enter. Not again. So you will be on your own. Don’t let your magic drown you. Fight for Eli and Aja. They will be your anchor in this” Douxie murmurs. Clasping Steve on the shoulder. 

“What was your anchor when you had to do this?” Steve asks. 

Douxie gives an almost sad smile. 

“My sister.” 

That’s all Steve gets out of the punk and instead, he turns to face the daunting forest. 

Taking a deep breath. Trying to centre his emotions just for a minute. Just thinking about his two favourite people. He was doing this for them. For them and only them. To make them proud of him again. 

He feels the power as he steps into the forest. The way the ground almost speaks to him but he pushes forwards. He wasn’t here to enjoy the scenery. 

He walks for what feels like hours but even then he's not really sure it’s hours. Time seems different here. He comes across buildings. Some decayed and rotted and just the bare bones of what they had once been. The other’s he comes across look like they had just been built and when Steve listens hard enough. He can almost hear ghosts of whispers. 

Children laughing and their parents talking. 

He pauses at one house though. Torn apart and the ground was blackened but sitting before it was flowers in a bouquet. Bright and blooming and still alive despite their cut ends. 

“He has demon in him. I can see it in his eyes” A voice whispers. 

“Hide him away. No one can ever know. We’ll say she died in childbirth. Send him to Camelot” Another voice says. Hurried and rushed. 

“What should we name him? Did she want him to be named something?” The first voice says. Definitely far softer than the other one. 

“It doesn’t matter. The orphanage will stick him with a name anyways. We just have to shut him up before he draws someone's attention” 

Silence fills the air again but before Steve walks away he hears one more thing. 

“Martha might not want to give you a name but I think Merlin is fitting. Merlin, your mamma lo...” The voice fades out of existence again and Steve is graced with just silence. 

He moves on. The further he gets into the forest the more he almost feels sick. Terror creeping over his shoulder and he pauses at every little sound. 

Not even trusting the innocent-looking squirrel that scampers past. 

“Steve.” A voice whispers. 

He turns around but nobody is there. 

“Stevey. It’s my turn on the swing. You have to push me now!” A whiney familiar voice sounds. 

“Don’t wanna. You’re too heavy” He hears himself say with that familiar lisp. Can hear the joking in his voice even though he can’t see where it’s coming from. 

“Am not. I’m smaller then you!” 

“Wanna do around the world again?” His voice says. Going softer. He gets hazy images in his brain. 

The voices cut out and they don’t return. So Steve forces himself to keep awaking. 

More and move of his and Eli’s voices filling the space all around him. All his lost memories being dragged to the surface. 

One does catch his attention. 

“Eli, what are you doing here? How did you even get here? Miss P is gonna kill you” A small him whispers. 

“I don’t know. I just felt like something was wrong and I walked” Eli explains. 

“Daddy’s drinking again,” Steve says and he can hear the fear in his voice. 

“That’s ok I’ll protect you. Now let me in it’s cold, cold and mummy says I get sick easily” 

He hears the sound of a window sliding closed, a small thud and grunt d and movement around what was probably Steve’s old room. 

“Thank you” He hears himself says. 

“I’ll always be here Stevey. Always protect you” 

The memory cuts out and Steve notices that it’s gotten a lot darker than the last time he looked around. It was colder too. He could see the breath in front of him. 

“I thought I smelt a Wizard.” A voice says and this is definitely not one of his memories. 

The voice is chilling and vile and the sound of it alone makes Steve almost want to throw up. 

“W-Who’s there?” He asks. 

“A friend if you’ll let me. A companion. We both want the same thing after all. Don’t we?” The voice questions. 

“And what is it you want?” Steve bites out. Whirling around but of course, finding nothing. 

“Revenge against those who hurt us. Family always is such a problem don’t you think. They never quite live up to what we build in our heads. My own son trapped me here. Imprisoned me. Bound me like some common mutt!” The voice growing louder and louder. Almost screaming through the trees. As a few of them crack and sway viciously. 

Steve covering his ears so he doesn’t lose his hearing. 

“I’m not like you. I just want my staff and then I’m leaving this place and you behind. My dad might be an asshole but I don’t care about him. I have my partners to get back to” He says as quickly as possible. 

“Ahh yessssss your partners. The Lovers. The Alien and Cat. Now they are another problem. Always sticking their nose in your business. Forcing you to hide part of your self. Forcing you to be something your not. Let me in I’ll help you. More power. More and more power. So much power” 

“Like I would ever listen to anything you say! I’m not weak!” 

“That’s what she said. ‘I’m not weak’, ‘My brother would be disappointed’, ‘Merlin would hate me’. Pitiful, weak-minded and vain. You wizards are always cocky. But she let me show her the way. The real way to get power.” His voice falling to mimic a females voice as he speaks. 

“I’m not her!” Steve says trying to fight the chill that had completely crept down his spine. That was making his gut churn and making him want to scream. 

How could he ever want to side with something like that? Something that dark and sickening. 

“Then why is your heart so dark? Why do you so easily turn to dark magic? You are just like her and like me. We could be powerful together. So powerful. You free me from here and I’ll free you from your earthly bonds. They weaken you. They make you weak and human and pitiful. Without them, you would be stronger. Stronger than even her. Stronger then maybe even me.” 

“They don’t make me weak. I love them. I need them. Eli and Aja make me stronger and I will never let you touch them. Do you understand me? Even if that means I have to stay here and keep you at bay.” He yells. Steeling his back. 

Forcing himself to think about his girlfriend and boyfriend. His two favourite people in the entire world. Holding them close in his head and heart. Forcing himself to think of their smiles and laughs. The way Eli purrs and the quizzical way that Aja looks at something new. 

“Like you get a choice! If you don't want to join me. I'll just take your body and walk out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did I really enjoy writing this chapter It was super fun to write and I loved getting to write about Merlin's Dad. Also Poor Stevey. He just wants to be his best but it's hard when he's been broken so badly before.
> 
> Never forget. No matter how bad you feel there is always someone who loves and cares for you.


	35. Even Demons Have Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli makes a deal.

“It’s really the magic that affecting him right?” Eli asks as his girlfriend cleans up his head. Thankfully no stitches but it still wasn’t pleasant. 

“You know our Steve better than anybody. Do you think it’s the magic? Or Steve?” Aja questions. 

“Definitely the magic. We’ll get the staff and then Claire and Douxie can teach him how to use it and he’ll be our Steve again” Eli murmurs. 

Once Aja patches him up. He calls Claire. 

“Can I ask you a favour? Baby, I’m fine stop touching it” He says as Aja fusses over him. Pushing her hand away. 

She tuts at him and he sticks out his tongue in reply. 

“Sure what’s up?” Claire asks. 

“I need like a super huge favour. Have you ever heard of Carmarthen?” 

“Sure that’s where Merlin was born right?” Claire says. 

“Yeah, and I need you to make me and Aja a portal there. Please. Steve went without us. I know he did and I love him so much but he can’t protect us from this. We need to be there” 

“I can try it but Carmarthen is heavily warded and hidden. I’m gonna need something especially close to Steve to get there. And your soul bond won’t cut it” 

“It’s ok. I have the perfect thing. We’ll meet you at the Canal in like fifteen thank you!” Eli says hanging up. 

“What do you have that’s the perfect thing?” Aja asks, cocking her head to the side. 

Eli is taking off and sniffing through the house though. But it’s not getting him anywhere so he shifts and starts sniffing along the floor. It had to be here somewhere. 

That’s when he picks it up and his running into Lyn and Coach’s room and shifting back. Pulling open their walk-in closest. 

Aja following behind him. 

He sees it then. Marge sitting on the top shelf. 

“Aja, can you grab that for me? Pretty Please” He asks pointing to the bear. He can’t wait until he grows again. HE BETTER GROW AGAIN. 

“What is a stuffing toy going to do?” She replies even as she pulls her serrator from her pocket and lets her human form go. Grabbing it off the shelf. Handing her to Eli. 

Eli sniffing softly at her slightly now angled head (Lyn had never been the best sewer) fighting to reach the surface of his brain. How many times and nights he and Steve used to spend together. He hoped Steve would remember one day. So he didn’t have to hold these memories on his own. 

“When humans are small we tend to not like sleeping alone. So teddy bears are a great substitute so their parents don’t have to coddle them. Marge especially was a great substitute for Steve. She was the most important thing to him” He explains. 

“I’ve always had Luugy with me and Krel when I couldn’t sleep” Aja murmurs. A fond look coming over her face. 

They head down to the canals. Eli felt like he's gonna die as they use her hoverboard to get there. Half clutched to her leg as she laughs a little. Not minding that his claws are probably in her skin right now as he mewls in terror. 

“You two made it. What do you have that’s important to Steve” Claire asks. Water rushing by in the canal below. Toby and Jim looking at it worriedly. The rain still not letting up, despite Steve being gone. 

Aja holding out the teddy bear but before they can take things further. Eli’s entire world is swaying. Something was wrong. Something was worse than wrong. 

A scream shattering through his mind as his vision blacks out. 

“Here kitty kitty. Come here. I know you and him are connected. I just want a taste” He hears. The voice like ice down his spine. Nothing but fear filling him as he's sure his unconscious form is crying. 

“COME HERE!” The voice bellows as a wind screams towards Eli. Wanting to eat him. Devour him. Kill him. Break him. 

His screaming awake. Backing up on all fours as his tail lashes side to side. 

“Eli it’s ok. It’s ok. It’s fine. You’re ok” Aja says hugging his neck tightly. 

Eli finally realising he was back in his Saber form. 

He cries out, breaking from Aja’s grip and nudges Claire. Urging her to move quicker. 

“Ok. Ok, I’m going. Promise” Claire says before she’s grabbing her staff from her and bag and extending it. Stamping it on the ground and holding Marge in her other hand. 

Her eyes falling closed before she’s squishing them together as tightly as possible. 

“Find Steve. Find Steve. You can do it!” She whispers to herself. A portal sputtering to life before fading out again. 

She growls and forces herself to do it again. 

Eli nudging Aja onto his back as she nestles her hands in his fur. They needed to be quick and while Aja was quick. She wasn’t quick enough. 

The portal finally bursts open and Eli doesn’t waste time. Bolting through it but before he can get further. Douxie and Archie are stopping him. 

“Eli you can’t go in there!” Douxie chides. Using his staff to shield him from the torrential rain. Archie hiding between his feet. 

Eli doesn’t listen to a word Douxie says and snaps his teeth at Douxie. Causing him to retreat his hand. 

Eli is bolting past and into the woods. Fighting the tension as it tries to keep him out. Aja grunting a little as she must feel it too. It rips away her human form. Two other hands coming to join in Eli’s fur. 

He doesn’t let that stop him either. Not when the person he loves is in danger. The forest magic can go fuck itself. Snarling as he digs his claws into the dirt and pushing himself further forwards. 

“Kitty you came to me. Came to feed me while I take what’s mine. A body and a meal. All in one. Brilliant. You are already worth it Steven” That voice howls. 

Eli roaring in return and he finally breaks through whatever barrier Merlin had set up. Forcing himself to move faster and faster and faster, until the world is a blur. 

“NO! HOW! WHAT ARE YOU CARRYING!” The demon screams in his head. Cause surely that’s what this is. There can’t be anything more terrifying in the world. 

“It can’t sense me can it?” Aja whispers in his ear. 

Eli had to agree. Something about her wasn’t being picked up. Her frequency maybe. He’d think about it later. For now, he just keeps going. Sniffing the air as he realises they’re finally close. Passing past things that would have interested him in another time. 

He hears it then. The sound of Steve struggling. Fighting the demon. 

Coming onto a horrific sight. His Steve half melded with black tar-like smoke. Trying to force itself through his skin. Steve trying to use his magic but the demon soaks it up like a sponge. Tears of black streaking down Steve’s face. 

Eli shakes himself, urging Aja to get off. Watching as she steps on the ground just in case but nothing happens as she forms her sword. 

“Kitty kitty. You found us. At least we can eat you first” Steve’s mouth moves as the demon speaks but he knows it doesn’t have its full grip on Steve. Not yet even as Steve’s teeth are more like spiny teeth. Sharp and needly. Those black cracks filling his face. His lightning scars filling with the same cracks. 

Before they can think of some way to remove the tar smoke, it’s completely disappearing into Steve as he coughs and wretches. Trying to get it out but then his body goes completely and utterly still before he turns to look up at them. 

Eli feeling fear racing through his heart. One eye was black and dead. The other still that warm brown, it’s movement giving it away as Steve. Still fighting. Still inside. Searching for them. 

The demon stretching out Steve’s arms and sighing. Forcing him to move against Steve’s will. Skin completely cracked and blackened in parts. Like he was burnt. 

“That is why you got through the barrier. Hello Bastet. I see you finally found your power again” The demon takes his time to say. A thousand voices mingled into one. Steve’s one intermingled. 

Eli just growls. His brain trying to throw all the knowledge of Bastet he had. Something about a goddess cat? The demon was probably confused. 

“Give us back Steve. Or I’ll rip you from him!” Aja snarls holding up her sword. 

“And how will you do that without hurting him? I don’t think I’m gonna. I haven’t had a body in aeons and I’ve missed the feel of it. Especially a wizard this strong and handsome. He suits me don’t you think?” The demon says. Forcing that fang-filled mouth into a smile. 

“Steve, please. You have to fight him. You have to fight this. Please we don’t want to hurt you “ Aja begs as Eli looks around. Not seeing what he was supposed to. 

He knocks his shoulder against her leg. Drawing a straight line in the dirt. Aja looking at him confused for a second before it thankfully seems to dawn on her. 

“You won’t be able to control Steve. Not without his Staff. It’s why he was here after all. All wizards have a staff. Makes them even more powerful. Why do you think they always come and get one?” Aja says slowly. Thinking as she puts her words together. 

The demon it seems is thankfully a moron as he actually seems to be considering it. 

“A staff...well I haven’t seen the forest make another one but I know the place they’re normally are. Let us go see, shall we? Try anything and I’ll eat you both while Steve watches” The demon says before turning Steve around and forcing him to walk forwards. 

He pauses a few feet away turning to them. 

“Coming?” He questions. 

Eli and Aja share a scared look before Eli is nudging Aja back onto his back. Not sure how some of the ground will react to her being an alien or how well the demon can truly sense her. 

As they walk. The Demon never stops talking. Seriously is that all it does? It was honestly starting to stop being scary and more reminded Eli of his bubbe. He was just waiting for it to bring out the hard lollies and offer him one. 

Aja tensing a little as she asks a question. 

“You called Our Kitten Bastet. But that is not his name. Who is Bastet?” She asks, worry in her voice. 

“Ahh, Bastet. My dear Goddess. You and I used to run around Egypt eating people for the hell of it. Back when the earth was fun. I’ve missed you Bastet. You know that right?” The Demon says and Eli has to remind himself that it’s still Steve’s hand as it reaches out and pats him on the head. 

“So you two were friends. Why aren’t you now? Why is she in Eli?” Aja continues to ask. 

The Demon scowls. Steve glancing at them in fear before looking forward again. Eli couldn’t even connect to Steve’s emotions right now. To blocked off and hidden away from him. No matter how much he threw himself at that barrier. 

“Bastet fell in love with a human. She thought he loved her back but humans. They never actually mean what they say. They call me a trickster but at least I never lied about loving her. He used her, tricked her into teaching him magic only the gods should have known. I tried to warn her not to but she did not listen and I lost her to him.” The Demon says. He actually seems a little sad about it. Upset and mournful. 

“When he finally had his powers, he gave up the pretence of loving her. He turned her into a common house cat and bound her to him. She was forced to feel as he fell for another woman. For an actual human. She was forced to watch as the man she trusted hurt her! But there was nothing she could do and I could do nothing either. So I left her and instead found myself here. Not wanting to watch her fade away to nothing.” 

“So you didn’t even try to help her?” Aja questions. 

“I TRIED EVERYTHING!” The Demon roars and it takes Eli everything not to cower down and hide. 

“But she did not let me help her. She loved him too much. I eventually saw as her kin were born with powers of a shapeshifter but they were held back by their wizards and eventually it was only the...Ferals I believe the wizards called them that had the ability to turn into a full animal but my Bastet was gone from the world. Her powers drained from her all because she loved the wrong person.” The Demon stops again and turns to Eli before kneeling down. 

Cupping his face and Eli just keeps himself looking into Steve’s eye. Not the Demons. 

“But you are back again, in a different form but it is still you. My Bastet you returned to me. We can be together again. Make the world tremble for what they did to us. To you.’ The Demon says setting his head against Eli’s. 

Eli’s eyes closing against his will. 

“And what of me? If you two are together?” Aja asks. Fidgeting a little. Eli knowing she doesn’t really care about the answer. He's just less terrifying the more he talks. 

The Demon pulls from Eli to look up at her. 

“I’ve never found a use for more than one partner but I’m sure I’ll learn. Now come. We are near the staffs and Steven is getting restless” The Demon says. 

They walk a little further till even Eli senses the power. It was strong. 

“We are at the heart of the forest. Here is where Merlin lived after Camelot had to more use of my insolent son. Now we just need to figure out which staff is Steven’s” The Demon says crossing his...Steve’s arms. Claws sitting at the ends of his fingers now. The longer he stayed in Steve. The more Steve changed and not for the better. 

They were standing in front of a cave. 

They enter inside cautiously. Every step gentle. Even The Demon seemed to be cautious. 

“The forest makes a staff every time a Wizard is born. It should be in here somewhere.” 

The second Eli steps inside though. His being forced human. Aja falling off his back. 

But the Demon isn’t ripped from Steve. He just shudders a little before he continues walking. 

Aja grabs Eli’s hand tightly and they come to a cavernous room with Staffs floating around the room. At least 10 of them. 

“I wonder if Claire’s Staff is in here?” Aja whispers. 

Eli just shrugs. Looking around for a staff that looks like Steve. But he honestly can’t tell which would be Steves. 

“Um doesn’t Steve need to kinda be in control to feel for his staff” Eli whispers. 

The Demon glares him for a second before sighing. 

“I suppose your right. Steven, which one is your staff?” The Demon says and just like that he almost recede, back into Steve. Steve’s eyes clearing up as he looks around. 

“Hey” He whispers. Voice a little raw. 

Eli is partially happy to see him but also knows what’s lurking beneath. 

Steve forces his body forwards and steps into the middle of the room. Holding out a hand and a staff up higher then the rest starts glowing a little. 

It wobbles before it starts heading towards Steve. 

“Eli look...” Aja whispers and Eli sees it. A shadow looming over Steve’s shoulder. Waiting to take him over again. 

Eli dives for it. Sensing for a fact he can wrap his hands in the smoke. He feels his hands sink into the cool misty feeling of only for Steve to whirl around. The Demon snapping back into place as he snarls and tackles Eli to the ground. 

“That was stupid!” The Demon snarls. Pinning his arms above his head. 

Eli forces himself to keep calm as he stares into The Demon’s eye.

“I’m not Bastet. I’m not her. Not anymore and you can’t take my boyfriend. Not when I love him. I love him like you loved Bastet. Please don’t take him away from me.” Eli whispers. 

The Demon’s eye widens a little. 

“Bastet, please. Don’t leave me again. Please” The Demon begs. Genuine sadness rolling off the demon. Something Eli thought was incapable of the demon. 

“How about this. When we’re done living our lives. When we’ve done everything we can. I’ll come back to you. For you, it’ll be a blink of an eye. You won’t even notice I’m gone. Please just let Steve live his life. It’s only just starting but we will have forever” 

“You really will come back, won’t you. You’re not lying?” The Demon whispers. 

“You have my word, as Bastest and as Eli. I’ll come back ok. But please let Steve go. Please let him grab his staff and let us go home.” 

The Demon sighs but nods. 

“Ok. I’ll let you three go but if you don’t come back. I’ll hunt you down and I’ll hurt everybody you love.” The Demon promises. 

“I know. Thank you” Eli says. Completely grateful that The Demon seems to have a heart of some sort. 

Before he realises what’s going on, his being kissed with a fang-filled mouth. But just as quickly as the Demon does it. He's pulling away. 

“I’ll miss you” He whispers before his gone. Leaving Steve completely and Eli watches as he floats out the cave entrance. Steve’s eyes clearing up again as Aja slams into them both hugging them. 

Steve groaning in pain. 

“Never run off on us like that again!” Aja chides but she’s helping them both to their feet. 

“Never again I promise” Steve whispers. 

Eli heading over and grabbing his staff. It tingles a little in Eli’s hand. It was like wood twisted around itself. Twisting up to form a place where an orb of blue was glowing slightly. Held in place by the wood. 

He comes over to Steve. Dark cracks still in place but it’s his own eyes so Eli trusts him. 

“Get us out of here, please. Before The Demon changes his mind.” Eli says holding it out. 

Steve nods and wraps his hand around the staff as he starts to light up like he did that night he hurt Tronos. Eli having to slam his eyes closed as Aja grabs his hand. 

When he opens his eyes again standing back with the Trollhunters and Douxie. The sky a bright clear blue and wide-open skies. No more dark magic from Steve’s end. 

Steve is collapsing a little, staff dropping to the ground. Those dark cracks receding. But Eli is there to catch him. Steve wrapping his arms around Eli’s neck. 

“I remember everything. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have gone alone. I just didn’t want to hurt you anymore and I nearly got you both eaten” Steve says before his breaking down into tears. 

Aja joining them and Steve just holds them both tightly. 

“It’s ok. It’s all ok. You’re safe now. It’s why we’re stronger together” Eli whispers. 

“So I’m guessing you meet Damian. He's a charmer isn’t he?”


	36. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie tells them some hard-hitting things and Steve decides Toby needs his help. 

Steve was sore and sorry. Turns out getting possessed by a Demon wasn’t good for the body. 

At least he had stopped feeling so angry now. His staff leaning against Douxie’s table as they all sat around it talking. 

“So you just made a deal with a Demon. That was smart” Toby grumbles. 

“At least we are alive. That is all that matters and Eli has a few decades to live his life” Aja points out. 

“I’ll go back with you” Steve had promised when he could finally get himself to stop crying and when Douxie had finally portalled them all back. 

“He wasn’t that bad really once you got past the terror. I think he is only just lonely.” 

“And homicidal” Douxie points out. 

“Sure I guess. I don’t know. He never actually tried to hurt us. Just wanted to talk mostly. Sure if he got out he’d probably cause damage but for a minute he was as much Steve as Steve was. I could read his emotions. His sadness. He was angry but mostly just sad.” Eli explains. 

“You two do know that you will live longer than most humans correct? I am eight hundred years old. Archie is four-hundred and twenty-three this year” Douxie explains. 

“Don’t remind me” Archie grumbles before licking over a paw. 

“Wait really? But what about family? What about friends?” Steve panics a little. 

Hearing a thought scream through Eli’s head. 

_What about Aja_

“We have had many, many friends Steven. It’s why Felis are so important to have. It gets lonely sometimes but having Archie, I don’t feel so bad anymore. It’s something you’ll, unfortunately, have to get used to with time.” 

“Aja?” Eli questions softly. Steve unable to get himself to speak with the dreadful thought of the fact. He will outlive all his friends, his family. Sure he always knew he was gonna outlive Coach and his Mum but the rest of his world. 

“Don’t worry you have me for a few hundred years to come. We live a little longer then you humans” Aja reassures them. 

Steve taking a breath of relief as Eli just curls into her side. 

“But we’ll still lose you eventually” He whispers into her neck. 

“That is life my Eli. It is inevitable that my core will eventually run out of power but then that doesn’t mean I will not be with you and Steve. You’ll always have me. I will always love you” Aja whispers, drawing Eli into a soft kiss. 

Steve grabbing one of her free hands and squeezes it tightly. 

“Does that mean Claire is gonna outlive us as well?” Toby murmurs. Looking just as worried. 

“With how dangerous your lives are. I honestly don’t know if any of you will make it to your twenties but yes. She will outlive both of you as well. I’m sorry” Douxie says, patting down Archie’s back. 

“Is there a way to give up being a wizard?” Eli asks, just purely curious now Aja has got him calmed down. 

“Not that I’ve found and I’ve looked a lot but no such thing seems to exist and I’m not waking up the asshole to ask him,” Douxie says. Sourness on his face. 

After that Douxie runs a few magical tests over Steve but there seems to be no demon lingering. 

Steve can’t stop yawning after that as they get home. Having thankfully only been gone a few days but it was definitely later now. 

“Is there any way you can get your staff to disappear? Don’t think your mums gonna be impressed to learn all this stuff” Eli asks as they head inside. 

“Oh uh right...” Steve closes his eyes. Imagine what it would be like for the staff to just disappear but to a place only he can grab. That he can reach into any time he wants. 

His thoughts must be along the right path cause when he opens his eyes. His staff is gone but he can still feel it. Almost like it was hanging in the air around him. 

April calling Eli in a panic just as they’re about to go to sleep. Eli bolting upright wide-eyed. 

Steve being able to hear her all the way from his pillow. 

“Where the hell are you!?” 

“Oh sorry Mum, We uh had to go to Europe and find Steve’s wizard staff and like got possessed by a demon but we’re all good. Nothing bad happened just a misunderstanding. You don’t mind if I stay with Steve and Aja tonight?” Eli explains. 

Steve practically hears poor April’s brain just break. 

“Uh...we’ll be talking about this more tomorrow just get some sleep ok. Hi Steve, Hi Aja” 

Both giving a small mumbled reply. 

“Love you mum” Eli whispers. 

“Love you too my precious baby” She replies and Eli is wiggling his way back between Aja and Steve arms. 

Aja and Steve happily curling around him. 

Steve so grateful for both of them without them, he’d still be trapped into that forest. Still trapped with that Demon. Still terrified out of his mind. 

Steve wakes up earlier than the others but he doesn’t go far. Just has a shower, feeding Muffin who meows at him grumpily for leaving her all afternoon. 

“I know sourpuss. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you Princess” Steve whispers not wanting to wake anybody up. She gives up her anger strike about five minutes later. Curling up with Steve at his desk as they get some homework done.

Hearing Eli snore a little behind him as Aja mumbles a little in her sleep, half octopussed around their Kitten. Steve doing nothing but smiling. 

“Hey” Aja eventually whispers wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing softly at his neck. 

“Hey, my Ninja-Angel. How’d you sleep” He asks turning his head a little to kiss her for real. 

“Well enough. I still do not understand your Spanish. I am thankful Senior Uhl doesn’t make us participate.” Aja says, squinting at his homework. 

“I wish I didn’t have to participate. Are you and Eli gonna be fine getting to school today? I have practice in half an hour for the game tonight” Steve explains. 

“We will be fine and you bet we will be at your game. At least this time Eli can actually cheer you on. I wonder if Mother can make him another Jersey but human-sized” 

“I’m so lucky to have you both. Really” Steve says pulling his girlfriend onto his lap. Forgoing studying for the minute just so he can kiss her. Wanting to do so much more but he knew, he wasn’t ready yet. 

“And we are lucky to have you. Now you need to get going or you will be late” Aja says when she pulls away from him. 

“I know but I really could just sit here all day and kiss you.” Steve teases. 

“Nope. You need to go and play the football and we will see you in science class” Aja says before hopping off his lap. Pressing another kiss to his cheek before stealing up Muffin and moving to lay back down on the bed for another half an hour. Steve wishes he could follow her. 

Steve moves around and gathers his stuff before leaning down and rubbing a finger down Eli’s cheek softly. Eli blinking open those precious eyes at him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Heading to school early. Just wanted to say I love you my pretty goddess also have your meds ok.” Steve teases.

Eli just rolls his eyes even as he wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Be lucky your cute or I’d like smite you or something” He mumbles before seeking a kiss. 

Muffin meowing in distaste when Steve goes to leave the room. 

“Sorry, Princess. Did I forget to give you a kiss as well? My bad you sook” Steve says as Eli holds her up. Nearly back to sleep again. Steve scooping her up to press a kiss to her head. 

She starts purring and Steve laughs a little before letting her go to snuggle between his partners. Steve slipping out onto his Vespa and practise actually goes well for once. 

Hank was seething but at least Steve didn’t want to murder him anymore. Even gathering up the courage to apologise to Logan. 

“It’s whatever dude,” Logan says knocking him on the shoulder and Steve knows his forgiven. Pulling his helmet into place and getting into position. Hearing the whistle and he snaps into Captain mode. 

Then his on the way to science when he sees Toby still pouting and moping. 

“Yo Dumbzalski what’s got you down. You’ve been like this for like three weeks now. What are you? PMSing?” Steve asks catching him around the shoulders and pushing him towards their next classroom. 

“Nothing. Just leave me alone Steve. You probably don’t even care anyway” Toby pouts. Looking almost genuinely upset. Something must have the guy really down.

“You helped my baby when he needed it and you helped them again yesterday. I seriously owe you. So what’s up Curly?” Steve asks. Toby takes a deep breath. 

“How’d you get lucky enough to have Eli and Aja? Like how’d you get them both to like you?” Toby asks and it takes Steve’s dumb brain to take to long to realise that Toby didn’t have a crush on his girlfriend. 

“You like Jim and Claire don’t you? But like weren’t you dating Darci?” He asks quietly. Not wanting to actually tease Toby. This was serious. 

“She dumped me cause I couldn’t tell her where I kept disappearing and is it really that obvious? It probably doesn’t even matter. They’ll probably always just see me as the dumb friend anyway. The one who always has to be saved.” Toby mutters darkly. 

“I’m sure there has been countless times you’ve saved them as well Tobes. Look. I honestly have no idea how I got so lucky to get my partners. To get Eli to agree to be with us. It’s all about trust, it’s...when we do something we do it together. We don’t split off if that makes sense? Like all our dates are together” Steve really wished he could explain it better. 

“You’re completely equal,” Toby says. 

“Yeah. It’s the most important thing. Are you, Jim and Claire equal?”

“I think so? But I honestly don’t know. What if I just make an idiot of myself. What if I bring it up and they reject me? How can I ever be a Trollhunter after that!” Toby asks. Voice growing louder. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. Toby, it will be ok. I don’t think they will reject you...Hey Miss Janeth.” Steve says as their teacher walks past.

“Steve, Toby. Are you ok?” She asks sensing the little guy's distress. Half giving Steve a disapproving look. 

“Yeah, Steve’s just giving me some advice sorry Miss Janeth,” Toby says. 

“Ok. Well, my office is open if you need to talk Toby” She says before continue to walk off. 

“Look all I can really say to do is be yourself and if it doesn’t work out and they do reject you. If it’s too awkward to be a Trollhunter. I’m sure the Creepslayerz could use another team member” Steve says. 

Coming up with the name on the fly. Eli was totally gonna geek over it. 

“Creepslayerz?” Toby asks eyebrow cocked. 

“Yeah. Me, Eli, Aja, Seamus and Krel. You don’t deal with a lighting Lizard without getting some sorta cool team name. But look dude seriously. I’m sure Jim and Claire love you. I just wish I could be more helpful. I really do and if you ever need to talk, call me ok. I’m here for you even if I come off as a dick sometimes” Steve promises. 

The last thing he expects is Toby to actually hug him. 

“Thank you and I think you mean all the time,” Toby says. 

“Ha Ha very funny.” That’s when Steve sees the prom poster on the wall. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?” 

“What no never,” Toby says. 

“Good. Now let's go Metal Mouth. We have some shit to do!” Steve says pushing Toby down the hallway to towards the carpark. 

“I’m gonna die aren’t I” Toby mutters even as he continues walking. 

“Probably”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Steve got planned now?


	37. Games, Chocolates and Dates Oh My.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's plan comes to fruition and Eli starts planning for prom. 

Eli gets a text from Steve halfway through science that he and Toby are on a secret mission and to tell Aja. 

“This is gonna end badly isn’t it?” She sighs. 

Eli just shrugs and continues to help her through the lesson. 

“Why did Krel have to get all the brains” She grumbles to herself. 

“Cause you got all the pretty” Eli whispers, causing her to go pink and Eli to go pink in return. 

“I believe the term I am looking for is suck up” She replies, giving him a grin. 

“Maybe, Now think about it like this” Eli says before showing her an easier way to understand Physics. 

Eli doesn’t see Steve for the rest of the day. Off helping Toby with is a secret mission. Eli can’t even get Krel away from Seamus long enough to ask Seamus a question so he ends up just waiting until he's at home that night. 

Seamus having settling in well living with them. Eli enjoying having another person around the house since his mum worked so much. 

“What’s up Pepperjack?” Seamus asks from where he was watching TV. Relaxing a little before the game. 

“I need your help,” Eli says a little quietly. Unsure and slightly embarrassed. 

“Sure what’s up?” Seamus says pausing his movie. Turning his full attention to Eli. 

There had been a few nights when neither of them could sleep and so they’d sit up talking or playing video games. Eli would never tell him but he kinda saw Seamus as a brother. 

“How do you actually like ask them out?” He finally gets out. 

“I assume you mean like how do you ask people to prom?” Seamus says. 

“Yeah that. How do I do it without making a fool of myself and getting rejected” Eli asks. 

The last dance he had been to was the failure of a Spring Fling that he chose to forget as often as possible and then the rest he just avoided at all costs. It was easier for everybody. 

“Well for one Steve and Aja won’t reject you and for two. That’s the hard part. Have you got any ideas about Prom? Like ways, you want to ask them? You could sing them something? Or draw something? I’m sure Krel could help you make a light show?” 

“Oh, a light show sounds good. Have you asked him to Prom yet?” Eli asks. 

Seamus goes red as a tomato. 

“Uh yeah. I did” He squeaks. 

“How?” Eli just wanting to see what Seamus came up with. Not to steal just cause Eli was too curious. 

“Just you know. Asked him” Seamus mutters and it takes Eli a second to understand. 

“OH! You were...I’m guessing his said yes” Eli says, definitely feeling hot under the collar. 

“Yeah Oh. Definitely go with the light show. I’ll warn K that your about to send crazy his way” Seamus says pulling out his phone. 

“Will do thanks” Eli says going to head upstairs and plan it only to pause and poke his head over the back of the couch. 

“You used protection, right? Also, I’m just curious does Krel ha...” 

“I’m gonna turn you into a fur coat. Now go get ready we have to go soon or Coach is gonna murder me for being late again” Seamus grumbles before standing. 

“Yeah yeah I’m going,” Eli says stifling his laughter as he climbs the stairs. 

Once his rugged up warm, making sure his tail definitely won’t move and beanie firmly on his hand does he head downstairs. Seamus already waiting for him. 

“Took your time, also by the way. I think you need to fix your eyes or something” Seamus mutters. His own form of a dry joke and Eli rolls his eyes. 

The drive to school is relatively quick, Eli’s fur on end with the tension in the air. Muffin sitting in Coach’s arm as he talks to a parent. 

The last game he had been to he had still had four legs and Steve had been absolutely phenomenal as always. They meet up with Aja and Krel quickly enough. Vex standing behind him, looking frail and old. It was a very deceiving disguise. 

“So tell me Little Cat what is so important about these games. Is it like our battles? Bloody and death filled?” Vex asks as Krel pretends to help him up the stairs to the bleachers. 

“Oh uh no not really. It’s kinda like sparring in a way I guess but mostly they do it cause it’s thrilling and exciting” Eli explains as Seamus runs off to get ready. 

“Pity. Varvatos Vex would have loved to see someone lose a head” 

“I don’t know about decapitation but I have seen a few people break legs and arms and stuff. Once saw someone break their entire shoulder” Eli says. 

“Glorious!” Vex growls, a giant grin on his face. 

“Ignore him. We think he got dropped on his head a little too much when he was a fresh core” Krel mutters. 

Vex threatens to whack Krel with his walker as the boy laughs. 

They all get seated. Aja kissing Eli on the cheek. 

“Did you have a good afternoon?” Eli asks her. 

“I am so sore. Vex had me doing round after round of training. My arms are dead” Aja whines. 

“Poor thing. Want me to kiss them better for you?” Eli teases, bring one of her hands to his face and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Thank you Kitten but I will be fine” Aja reassures. 

The game starts soon enough. Eli sitting up a little straighter as they watch their boyfriend half jog onto field. Looking proud in his jersey. Hank staying as far away from Steve as possible. A look of fear on his face. 

At least Hank wouldn’t be a problem anymore. 

The game goes amazingly even though Krel and Aja both have to reign Vex in a few times. 

“RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!” He yells at one stage. Aja just hiding her face as Eli laughs. 

“Sorry, our old geezer is uh...demented?” Krel says giving the parents next to them a sheepish smile. 

Eli almost can’t hold still. It was hard to, not with Steve’s adrenaline driving him up the wall. It was a great ego boost too. The confidence Steve felt as they scored goal after goal. Completely washing the board with the other team. It was like a high Eli had never felt before. 

Much to the other coach's distaste. Spitting and cursing as Steve scores their final goal. Eli and Aja cheering the loudest as they both practically run downstairs. 

“Thanks for leaving me with the Old Geezer!” Krel yells after them. 

“VEX IS NOT OLD!” 

“Oh shut up” Krel mutters as he looks like he is considering pushing Vex down the stairs. 

They meet Steve halfway, Steve gathering them up in a sweaty, hot, disgusting hug.

“You are amazing.” They both cry out in happiness. 

“Of course I am you just noticed?” Steve mumbles around his mouthguard. Helmet still in a hand. 

“Yeah and smelly” Aja says, crinkling her nose. 

“How do you think I feel?” Eli teases. 

Steve just patting him on the head a little. 

Steve gets himself into a shower as Arcadia Oaks High celebrates and he meets them a few minutes later. 

“So what we’re you and Toby planning today?” Eli asks. 

“I’ll show you, come on but you have to be quiet,” Steve says. Grabbing Aja’s hand. Aja grabbing Eli’s and bringing him along. 

Steve drags him and Aja to an empty classroom and tells them to be quiet. 

“I think I saw a video like this once...” Aja says, Eli and Steve both whipping to stare at her. 

“What? Your internet is very interesting. Such lively videos” Aja says completely oblivious. Eyes going wide as she grins at them. 

Eli and Steve just share a look before movement catches Eli’s attention and his peaking in the window of the door. To short to really see but he tries his best on his tiptoes. Only for Aja to pick him up. 

Eli just buries his dignity and goes with it. 

Toby, Jim and Claire were standing around and Toby looked nervous. 

“What’s up Tobes? You look like your about to faint?” Jim asks nothing but concern on his face for his best friend. 

“Did you find anything about Merlin?” Claire asks softly. 

“No, and I uh. I’m fine. I just need to ask you both something and it’s ok if you say no. I would totally understand you know cause yeah anyway. I uh...It’s not the best way to ask but you can blame Steve...” 

“Tobes get to the point. What do you want to ask us?” Jim asks, not annoyed from the looks of things. Just curious. 

“I uh...Steve helped me make you chocolates and stuff. Like your a way better chef than me Jimbo but I really hope you like them. That like both of you like them” Toby says pulling a box from behind his back. 

Claire grabbing the box and opening it. Both her and Jim’s mouth falling open a little as Toby fiddles with his fingers. Looking more at the floor. 

“Toby...” Claire starts. Toby's entire face falling. 

“Look it was uh stupid anyway. Just forget about it ok. I shouldn’t have believed a thing that Steve said.” Toby says putting the lid back on the box. 

“What did Steve say?” Jim asks. 

“That you’d like me back but you both have each other and I’m just being stupid. It’s just a stupid crush. It’ll go away eventually. I’ll just...can we please just pretend nothing happened please?” Toby says, wiping his eyes. 

Eli really felt bad for the guy. 

“We can yes,” Claire says looking to Jim. Jim nodding. 

“But we don’t want to,” Jim says as well. 

“Oh...” Toby mumbles. 

“Toby you are my best friend, you’ve saved me more times then I can count. You’ve saved the entire world more times then I can count. We’ve known each other for as long as I can remember and I will gladly go to prom with you.” 

“Please don’t make this a joke Jim. I...” Toby is cut off when Claire kisses him. 

“Jim isn’t joking. We’d love to go to prom with you” Claire says, wiping down his cheeks. 

“But I’m just a loser” Toby whispers. 

“Toby you are one of the strongest people I know. You are the furthest thing from a loser ok” Jim says setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Can we please try a chocolate. Steve didn’t poison them right?” Claire says, smiling. 

“Uh no. Here” Toby says opening the box again. Eli able to see them from this angle. 

Laid out to spell the word Prom X 2. 

“Well, I am glad I am not getting punched in the face,” Steve mutters. 

“Cute. They will make a cute partnership.” Aja says putting Eli back on his feet. 

“I just hope it really works out for them” Eli murmurs. 

After that, they head to the restaurant Steve had booked. 

“I thought if I picked the most obscure restaurant, then maybe we’d have a date without some asshole ruining it on us? That sound ok?” Steve says, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Sounds amazing. We promise” Eli says. 

The restaurant is on the higher end and it’s amazing. The meal is spectacular. Aja asking him if he wants to lick the plate too. Eli pinching her as she laughs. Not a single person bothers them or causes a ruckus. They just finally, ever so finally get to enjoy a date together. Happy and content and Eli can't stop smiling. 

“Steve, this is too much,” Aja whispers when they get the bill. Eli had seen the prices of course and had tried not to pick something stupidly exuberant. 

“I’m allowed to treat my two favourite people every once in a while and anyway, I’ve been saving up,” Steve says pulling out his wallet. 

“Yeah but then you paid Sam for the broken stuff remember? Let me cover it please” Eli pleads. Trying to force Steve’s wallet away. 

“Baby no. It’s not happening. I’m paying ok” 

“Or how about the one who can actually afford it pays. Mother will cover it” Aja says sliding her credit card into the bill sleeve and waving down the waitress. 

Steve and Eli both protesting but Aja keeps the bill out of their range. 

“At least let us pay you back” Eli mumbles as they head out of the restaurant. Eli wanting to just curl up and sleep for a century. 

They head home and do just that. Curling up with each other on Eli’s way to small bed. Eli is just about asleep when he hears a noise. He bolts upright to see an alien at his window. 

Krel staring at him in shock. 

“Uhh...Wrong room...” He says before slipping through Eli’s door. Eli hearing Seamus’ door snip shut a few seconds later. 

Eli just lays back down and tries to get some sleep. Dreaming up the perfect idea for prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets the date he deserves. FINALLY And Toby my boy you did it! I'm so proud of you!


	38. Logan loses it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pokes the metaphoric bear and Logan makes a deal with someone he shouldn't. 

Steve’s weekend is good, he spends it with his favourite people, training up his magic. Douxie letting him work in a safe place at the back of his bookstore. 

Eli and Aja cheering him on, supplying him with snacks at he tries to get used to using his staff. Archie getting frustrated with Aja as she can’t seem to leave his mohawk alone. 

“But it’s so squishy. How do you do it? I thought gravity affected even Felis?” Aja asks.

Archie eventually learns to hide up on Douxie’s shoulders. Douxie patting over his tail softly. 

Eli asking them if they were like him and Steve? Together. 

“No, we are just great friends. I’d rip out my claws before I’d date Douxie. You think his annoying like this. I’ve seen the poor girls who had to date him” Archie says. 

“Oh shut your mouth you fuzzy asshole,” Douxie says shaking his head even as he smiles. 

Steve finally down hiding and unhiding his staff and as much as some part of him wants to. He's still too scared to try anything with lightening. Though even his mother had to admit his scars did look sorta cool. Like some hero sorta deal. 

When he isn’t training. He watches Aja and Vex train while Eli tries to help Krel with something called a Daxial Array. Something to get their mother ship working again. Just in case they ever needed to run for it again. 

Though Steve hoped it never had to come to that. He’d be heartbroken if Aja had to leave them even just for a little while. 

Aja assuring him that if she had to go anywhere she’d either take them with her or at least return back to their side as quickly as she could. 

Things getting the smallest bit heated that night as they take up Aja’s bed, mostly just kissing as hands explore under shirts and across soft skin. 

Eli trilling a little when Steve accidentally rubs against the base of his tail. 

“That might have been the cutest sound you have ever made” Aja coos as Eli flames bright red. Steve making sure there’s at least a few hickey’s on his Kitten’s neck before his happy. A few on Aja as well. Aja asking what they mean. 

“It’s kinda like a mark in a way. Kinda tells people that your taken” Steve shrugs. 

“I like it,” Aja says rubbing over the few he had left behind. 

Monday morning brings a barrel of red hair and braces slamming into him. Steve thinking he was the only one left in the hallway as he was definitely late to class again. Already hearing Senior Uhl ripping him apart in a language he had no hope of understanding. 

“Thank you so much. I owe you” Toby murmurs before running off to meet up with Claire and Jim. All of them smiling as Jim grabs Toby’s hand and Toby looks like he's about to faint out of happiness. 

“Well, that’s...something. Steve, can I talk to you?” Logan asks appearing at his side. Seeming a little twitchier than normal. Kinda like he had too many red bulls, eyes darting around. 

“Is this about Eli?” Steve asks, closing his locker. 

“Yes and I still don’t think he belongs with you. He deserves to be free. Not bound to anybody. Forced to feel your emotions” Logan says immediately turning aggressive. 

“Eli chooses to be bound to me. He knows if he didn’t want to be he’d just have to tell me and I’d figure out a way that didn’t get either of us killed or turned into a kitten forever. I’d do anything for him, even if for some fucked up reason he wanted to date you” Steve mutters. 

“He's not some fucked up pet for you and Aja to play with Steve. You say that but what if he does change his mind. Are you really willing to let him go?” Logan asks. Eyes going slightly crazier as he talks. Widening, fingers still twitching. 

“And what if I do and he still doesn’t want you?” Steve hisses. Feeling a little malicious. Logan was making him want to pummel the Jaguar Felis into the ground. 

“Then at least he’ll be free to make that decision and not drowned in some fake feeling of love that he got mixed up with yours” 

“You don’t know jackshit about us. So stop assuming and stop trying to convince Eli that we don’t love him when we do. The next time I catch you trying to worm it into his head that we don’t. I’ll show you a wizard to be scared of. Do you understand me!” Steve growls. Staff appearing in his hand. 

Logan sneers. Ears and tail making an appearance as do those spots. 

“Try it and I’ll rip out your throat” Logan snarls around fangs. 

“You’ll just get Eli hurt in return. He’ll never love you then. What’s wrong Logan. Scared to die alone on a hill with no meaning. Your parents lied to you. You’re not more important cause you're not bound to anybody. You're not more powerful or special. I might not deserve Eli but you don’t deserve him either” Steve says. Feeling the power pulsing through his chest and down his arms. Tracing his scars. 

Logan seems to just snap. 

“Then I’ll get you forcibly unbound from him and he’ll see who he should really be with!” Logan snarls before diving for Steve. 

Steve easily missing the claws that swipe for him. 

Steve catching Logan’s next swipe on the cheek, hissing in pain. 

“He’ll see it too. How much he needs to be with me” Logan says only a little crazy. 

“Dude chill the fuck out. I already told you. It’s up to him. It’s his choice and you don’t get to force him. Not without making him hate you” Steve says batting Logan away with his staff. 

“MINE!” Logan snarls. Eyes pinning to those thin straight lines. 

Steve just doing his best to keep the crazy Felis away and not have his throat torn out. Scrambling across the floor after Logan grabs his staff and ditches it across the room. 

Steve screaming a little when those claws go fly centimetres from his face. Steve landing a kick on the Felis. 

“I’m not weak. Not weak. I’m unbound. I’m stronger. I’m, I need a mate. I need to pass the line down. I need to make Dad happy. I need Eli! I’m...” 

“Fucking crazy!” Steve says, trying to get his stupid staff to listen to him and come back but it doesn’t even wobble. 

Logan pinning Steve down to the floor and digging those claws into his shoulder to the point Steve is crying out in pain. Steve trying to hit him. To get him off but his also half panicking. 

One of his hands being pinned under Logan’s knee. He took on a demon for fucks sake. Why is some pissy little cat boy beating him? 

He shouldn’t need saving again as Logan raises his hand. Claws gleaming in the light. 

“When you're gone. Eli will be mine! Will be mine. All mine!” 

Ok, Logan had definitely gone whacko and Steve didn’t quite think it was all quite Logan’s fault either. Something was wrong. From the look in his eyes. Something had been done to him. His eyes were bright yellow and not cat yellow either. Like acid yellow. 

“Logan dude. You need to calm down. You can have him ok. You can have him. Just don’t kill me!” Steve says trying to crack through the facade of batshit crazy. 

Before Steve can get it sorted a black blur is slamming into Logan’s side and shoving him off. A familiar, earth-shattering growl cutting through the air. 

Hands grabbing him and pulling him away as Eli and Logan circle each other. 

“He's not right in the head. Eli be careful. He's not himself. His not Logan!” Steve calls as Aja gets him to his feet. 

The Trollhunters standing behind her in shock. 

“Eli came to check on you cause you had not come to class. I am glad I followed. Are you ok?” Aja asks him, Claire holding out a tissue and Aja holds it against his still bleeding cheek. 

“Mine. You’re all mine, Eli. All mine. Dad will be proud. All mine” Logan says. Completely bonkers at this point. 

“Do you think it could be a pixie?” Toby asks his girlfriend. Warhammer making an appearance. Looking apprehensive to use it. 

“No. I don’t think so. He wouldn’t have recognised Eli.” 

“He’s like Angor Rot. He’s being ordered around by something.” Jim says, a darkness entering his eyes. 

“Do you really think it’s her?” Toby whispers. 

“I hope not or else she found some way to get to Logan” Claire replies. 

Steve is confused but leaves it for now. More concerned about his boyfriend. Aja watching as well as she still tries to quell his cheek from bleeding. 

Eli knocking Logan back when he tries to go over him to get back to Steve. Snarling and baring those massive fangs. They still sent chills through Steve’s spine despite how much he has seen them. 

Suddenly Steve’s arm is being tugged and Jim is leaning up to whisper in his ear. Quiet enough that Steve barely hears him. 

“You and Eli can communicate through like telepathy right?”

Steve nods. 

“Then you're going to help us trap Logan ok. Try and get him to the gym lockers and once he's in a cage. We can at least examine him safer” 

Steve just nods again. Hopefully relaying it to Eli properly. 

_Ok. I’ll do my best but you’re the one I think his after _Eli’s voice says filling his brain.__

___I’m not quick enough to outrun him on my own_ Steve points out. _ _

__Eli paws at the ground for a second before running at Steve. Grabbing Steve’s staff along the way and skidding between Steve’s legs. Steve yelping as he clutches to Eli’s fur. Barely getting a chance to right himself._ _

__“Get it ready as quickly as possible!” Steve yells before they’re disappearing around a corner. Logan running after them. Aja staring at them in shock but Claire is holding her back. Whispering quickly in her ear._ _

__Steve managing to turn himself around so his at least facing forwards._ _

__Reaching down and grabbing his staff from Eli’s maw._ _

__Eli has them running all over school but Logan never tires. Always keeping up and Steve could feel Eli tiring out._ _

__Steve thankful when he finally gets the text._ _

__“Kitten. Gym Lockers” He says. Eli nodding. Panting a little. Carrying Steve didn’t help either._ _

__Steve was also glad that most of the school had a double period. Not that Senior Uhl won’t rip him a new one._ _

__Eli is finally running up to the gym lockers. Steve begging for the door to open. He might accidentally blow it off his hinges as they slam into the room._ _

__Logan right on Eli’s tail as ever. Still spitting his crazy. Eli disappearing around the corner and when Logan follows them a bang happens and Eli skids to a halt. Panting and huffing. Aja appearing a hugging him._ _

__“Good boy. You did such a good job” She coos. Steve turns to see Logan growling and reaching through the cage._ _

__The Trollhunters standing around it. Blinky there as well._ _

__“Curious,” Blinky says before reaching in a smacking Logan on the side of the head harshly. Nothing happens but Blinky nearly getting his hand torn off._ _

__“We are definitely not dealing with a pixie.” He says like they didn’t already know that._ _

__Steve just pats through Eli’s fur. Trying to get him to breathe properly and back to his human form._ _

__“Thank you for saving me...again” Steve mutters._ _

__Eli just licking up his cheek. Tongue scratchy as he continues to pant. Laying down._ _

___You’re heavy_ He finally tells Steve as he lays his head in Aja’s lap. Purring a little as she scratches behind his ears. _ _

__Slowly bit by bit he starts shrinking until he's back to his kitten form. Asleep in Aja’s lap. Completely worn out._ _

__“We’ll have to take him back to Trollmarket Steven. I do not have the means necessary to test all things here? Will you be able to tell his mother, he is staying with you the night?” Blinky asks._ _

__“Yeah sure. I can do that” Steve promises._ _

__“Good. Claire?” Blinky says. Claire opening up a portal. Jim and Toby pushing the cage through it. Blinky following them._ _

__“We will look after him I promise,” Claire says before she disappears into it._ _

__Steve and Aja decide to skip the rest of the day. Eli making his way back to being human. Chiding Steve with always getting into some form of trouble. Before his laying his head on Steve’s chest and is out cold again. Aja humming softly as Steve has his own nap._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the most all over the place chapter I have written in a while. The next chapter is one I am excited for though. Eli's about to asks his Boos to prom.


	39. The Charm of Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gives Steve the greatest gift of all. 

Lying on Logan’s behalf was getting a little tedious three days into it. His mother starting to get antsy as to why Logan hadn’t called her yet. 

“My Apologises Steven but I can not release Logan until he is of sound mind and considering he is still threatening to turn us into tinned cat food. I do not think he is of sound mind as of yet. Aaarrrgghh do not touch him...Oh, Blashigal. I have to go. I will keep you informed!” Blinky yells before hanging up. 

“Well that didn’t sound good” Eli mutters. 

“I’m sure he will be fine. He seems strong” Aja says, picking at Steve’s fries. They were sitting on Aja’s old 60s couch and had been just watching TV. Ordering in lunch since none of them could be bothered doing anything else. Muffin sitting on Aja’s lap. Stuffed full from chicken. 

“I know but eventually Mrs Crawford will realise I’m lying and I’m gonna get in so much trouble. Oh yeah sorry Mrs Crawford but we think your son is possessed by Morgana!” 

“Well, she might understand since she’s like a Felis too right? Maybe I could talk to her?” Eli suggests. 

“Maybe. But first, you should ask the Jim if you can. He is very protective over his Trolls” Aja points out. 

“Yeah true. Well, we’ll figure it out but first. I want to show you both something” Eli says excitedly, a little nervous too. It rolls off him in a way that Steve wouldn’t even need their bond to notice it. Standing up, tail swaying softly. 

“Of course our Kitten,” Aja says standing, setting Muffin on her shoulder. 

Steve holding out a lazy hand. Eli pulling with him to his feet with a huff. 

“Careful Stevey, you’re getting a little heavy there” He teases. 

“Ha Ha. Bite me fuzzbutt” Steve says sticking out his tongue. 

Eli leads them into the main part of Mother ship. 

“So like you said that you got to hear a few of our memories right?” Eli asks softly. 

Steve just nodding as they walk towards Krel’s lab. Entering the slightly cold room as Eli walks over to a screen. 

“Well I. Uh. I thought what if I could give you back your memories. Not like exactly but like my version of your memories. I know it probably won’t be the same exactly but yeah” Eli says sheepishly before pressing a button and pushing Steve and Aja to the waiting chairs. 

“And uh if you don’t like it. I also wrote a song” 

“Kitten I’ll love it no matter what you do. You know that right?” Steve murmurs grabbing Eli around the waist and pulling him onto his lap. 

Eli just sighing and nodding. 

Steve turning his eyes to the screen as it lights up. The world looking so large on-screen and from the tiny tables and chairs hanging around. It’s Steve’s old preschool. 

Kids running around and laughing but Eli wasn’t moving. Steve can practically feel the fear through the screen. Plagued even back then. 

And then Steve sees himself. Stopping mid scuffle with another familiar red-headed boy. He had forgotten Seamus had gone to the same preschool. 

Pausing completely to look up. Right at Eli. Eli seems to freeze even more if that was possible. Steve standing up, cast still on his arm and he walks over to Eli. 

“I was so scared you were gonna beat me up” Eli whispers. 

The tiny Steve on-screen though just smiles and sticks out his good hand. 

“Hi, I’m Steve!” He says with such vigour and confidence. 

“E-Elijah but Eli’s fine,” Eli says sticking out his own hand. Lisp still prominent. So hesitant to touch but when he does. Steve watches as Eli almost jumps a little. Steve recoiling a little as he stares at his hand. 

“COOL. Static!” Mini Eli says, voice growing with his excitement. 

“What?” 

“You still have the exact same confused expression blond oaf” Aja teases. 

“Static ele...Uh here!” Eli says before he must start rubbing his socks over the carpet before poking Steve in the cheek. Zapping him. 

Steve recoiling before laughing a little. 

“Do it again!” 

Steve unable not to laugh as he watches his past self and Eli rub their feet over the floor. Trying to shock each other both laughing like maniacs. Little, tiny psychopaths. 

“After that day you were my best friend. We were inseparable” Eli murmurs softly. The memory fading out to another one. 

Eli was eating his gluten-free snacks and looking around. Almost worried. Steve sees why a minute later when two bullies sit beside Eli. 

“What you got there Dorkus” It doesn’t sound as threatening when the bully’s voice is weasely and small but it seems to affect Eli. 

“Please go away, Hank. I’m waiting for Stevey” Eli whimpers. 

“Give me your snacks and I will” Hank sneers. Already getting it down pat, intruding into more of Eli’s space. 

“He said go away buttsnack. He won’t say it again!” Steve snaps, Eli, turning around. Taking a deep breath. 

“Whatever wimp” Hank huffs, knocking Steve on the way through. Eli grabbing Steve’s hand to stop him going the asshole. Instead getting Steve to sit down. Eli eagerly sharing his snacks with Steve. Steve’s face scrunching up a little but he powers through what must have been very bland snacks. To make Eli feel better. 

“Even back then you were my anchor” Steve whispers. 

Eli just nodding. Aja watching raptly, a soft smile on her face. 

They sit there for hours, Steve getting to watch his childhood laid out before him. It’s the best gift Eli could have ever gotten him. Not minding that he cries a few times in front of his partners. 

The happy parts, the sad ones. All of it. Steve showing up with bruises and cuts and bandages every once in a while and all Eli would do was kiss them softly. Making Steve smile. 

It turns out after everything, that Steve had, in fact, made the first move all those years ago. 

“Here hurts too,” He says pointing to his lips. 

Eli squints sceptically. 

“Yeah right” 

“No, I’m being serious. It hurts so bad. Kiss it better. Please?” Steve says, mischief clearly in his eyes. 

Aja laughing a little, snorting softly. 

“You were just as bad at flirting back then to” She snickers. 

“Daddy says that’s only for adults” Eli chides, clearly not wanting to get in trouble. 

Steve rolling his eyes. 

“Then don’t tell him. Duh,” Steve says, back when the world was so much simpler. 

“They really hurt?” Eli asks. Voice dropping quieter as he looks around. 

“Uh-huh. Yep,” Steve lies.

Aja still giggling. Even Eli is snickering at him. Steve’s cheeks on fire as he sinks into his seat a little. 

The Eli on the screen, kisses Steve as quickly as possible. Barely a peck. Steve smiling like he won the lottery. 

“All better?” Eli asks. 

“Nope. Have to do it again” 

Eli finally seeming to realise he's being a shit-stirrer. Knocking Steve in the shoulder as Steve laughs. 

Steve loving every single memory and then it gets to the very last memory. 

“Grade two starts tomorrow. You both excited?” Lyn asks them. 

“Yes” Steve cheers. 

Eli just nodding along quietly as she helps them shop for school supplies. 

“What’s wrong Eli? Don’t you want to go to school?” Steve asks. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“People are mean when your not there” Eli whispers. 

“Well good thing you’ll always have me by your side huh?” Steve reassures, wrapping an arm around Eli’s shoulders. 

“True” Eli mumbles. Very quickly cheering up when Lyn gets them both ice-cream and Steve gives Eli the last of his. 

Steve helping clean a sticky ice-cream covered Eli up as they both laugh. 

“See you tomorrow Peps. School is gonna be so cool” Steve says as Lyn helps him out of the car. 

Eli giving him a big grin in return. That’s when the screen goes black. 

“What happens next?” Aja asks. 

“Dad pushed me down the stairs and I forgot Eli ever existed,” Steve says sadly. 

All those years of friendship he had missed out on cause his Dad just couldn’t get out of the bottle long enough. But at least now he knew the reason why he had always been so drawn to Eli. So drawn to his little nerd. Cause they were always meant to be together. Even from the start. 

Eli turning to him. 

“You hated it didn’t you. I just thought if you saw them maybe it would help but they just made you sad”

“No baby. Not sad. Bittersweet. I missed out on so many years of being your friend.” Steve promises. 

“It’s ok. At least your here now. That’s all that matters” Eli promises, kissing him softly. 

“All better?” He asks. Causing Steve to smile. 

“All better Peps” He replies. Scratching behind Eli’s ears for a second. 

“Good cause I also have a surprise for you, Aja. I uh got Krel’s help to make them. They’re like obviously replicas of course but I thought this way, your family will always be with you.” Eli says bringing a box over. 

Aja opens it only for her to tear up straight away. She pulls out a bracelet. Small charms shaped like cores almost. 

“Everybody you love is there. Your parents, Krel’s core replica and Vex’s and someone called Zadra. I think Krel said she was like your aunt. So this way you can wear it and they will always be with you” Eli says, giving her a nervous semi-smile. 

“I love it my Eli!” Aja says before hugging him so tightly that he yowls a little. Steve putting it on for her. 

“What are these ones?” Steve asks pulling another two necklaces out of the box. Aja still cooing and admiring hers. Jingling it softly as Muffin tries to play with it. Happy tears down her face. 

“You don’t have to wear it but it’s Aja’s core. So she’s always with us as well and uh yours has a cat-eye gem on it.” Eli shrugs. Looking so bashful. 

“I love it. I promise I’ll always wear it” Steve says. His chain was far thicker than the other two. More his style. 

Eli’s own had core and a small football on it. Eli slipping it over his head. It settles against his shirt and it looks right. 

“Thank you very much but what are all the gifts for?” Aja asks. staring at him a little confused. 

“I uh. It’s my way of asking you both to go to prom with me?” Eli says. Ears folding back as he stares at them waiting. 

“Oh yes. Absolutely!” Aja coos. 

Steve nodding along. 

“Of course baby. I’d love to. I was actually trying to figure out how to ask you and Aja.” Steve says. Happiness nearly trying to burst out of his chest. 

“And I was trying to figure out how to ask you two” Aja points out. 

Muffin meows loudly. Wanting some attention. 

“Pity we can’t take you with us, Princess. Your gonna have to stay with Nanny Lyn for the night.” Steve coos, laying Muffin on her back and scratching her belly. 

She purrs loudly.

“Are you three finally done with my lab?” Krel asks. 

“Maybe. Maybe not Little Brother.” Aja teases. 

Krel just sticking his tongue. 

“Scram. I need to do more on this Daxial Array or we will never get off this slimy, gross planet” He mutters. Before pulling a chip out of the computer and turning to Steve. 

Softening a little around the edges. 

“These are all of Elijah’s memories of you both. You may come back and watch them whenever you wish. I promise” Krel says before handing the chip over. 

Only to panic a little when Steve hugs him. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. Looking vaguely upset that Steve would do such a thing. 

“Thanking you. Eli said you helped him. Thank you for giving me back a little of my childhood” Steve says. 

Krel just pats him on the back awkwardly. Steve letting the nerd go before he actually hits Steve. 

Krel huffs a little before nodding. 

“You are welcome, Blond Oaf. You make my sister happy. It is only fair I help her boyfriends be happy in return. Now all of you scram but leave the Muffin!” Krel says before picking up Muffin and scratching behind her ears. 

Cooing at her as they all leave the room. 

“You don’t talk. I like you very much” 

Aja shaking her head as they curl up back on the couch. Aja still admiring her charms and Steve thinking over all the amazing memories he had gotten to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally didn't make me cry. My sweet baby babies. So cute together. 
> 
> ALSO NOBODY SPOIL WIZARDS FOR ME. I FINALLY GET THE CHANCE TO WATCH IT TOMORROW AND I AM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!


	40. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to Logan's Mother. 

Steve takes Eli over to Mrs Crawford the next day. They knock on the door a little apprehensively. Claire has offered to come with them. Just so they could take Mrs Crawford directly to her still caged son. 

“Hello, Steven. What do you need?” She asks when she opens the door. Looking tired. 

“We need to talk about Logan” Eli says pulling his beanie off. 

“You must be the Felis he was talking about. Let me guess Steven is your Wizard?” 

“Yes Ma’am and this is Claire, a fellow witch. Can we please talk about Logan. We need your help” Eli says, giving her a soft smile. 

Mrs Crawford sighs. 

“Very well come in. But Staffs away. We’re a no magic household” She says opening the door further. 

“Yes, Ma’am. Of course” Steve says, making his staff disappear. Claire shrinking hers down and placing it in her bag. 

They’re lead down a hallway. 

“Mum’s why do i...oh your here!” A girl says appearing on the stairs. Phone in hands. 

“Hello, Kelsie” Steve murmurs. He had only met Logan’s baby sister a few times and she was not happy to see if the scowl on her face meant anything. 

“Chuck-up” She snaps back. 

“Kelsie be nice. They’re here to talk about your brother. Can you grab them some drinks” 

Kelsie rolls her eyes but nods and saunters off. 

“Mind her. She has been cranky since her tail started growing in.” 

“Growing in?” Eli asks, excited beyond comparison. 

“Right I heard you are a feral. Pures like us. We are not always born with Ears and Tails. Some are of course but mostly we grow them when we reach puberty and therefore learn to control them that way. Instead of just getting stuck with them suddenly. I am guessing you are still learning to control yours” Mrs Crawford says looking behind Eli to the tail that was swaying in excitement. 

Eli blushes a little and grabs his tail as he nods. 

“It will come with time. Now tell me what is going on with my son. Why have you been lying to me?” She says setting her eyes on Steve. Steve feeling like he wants to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I uh well, we think your son is possessed,” Steve says. 

Kelsie whacking Steve in the back of the head on the way through. 

“Whoops, my bad” She huffs. 

Eli arks up on his behalf, baring tiny little fangs. Steve grabbing his hand. 

“Kelsie. Manners. We are in the presence of wizards. Pay your respects” Her mother huffs. 

“Dad said wizards are nothing more then shackles for us,” She says harshly setting the bottles of water in front of them. 

“Not all of us!” Eli snaps back, standing. Tail whipping side to side. 

“Kelsie why don’t you go do your homework. Hmm?” Mrs Crawford says staring her down. 

“Whatever. The less time I can spend looking at his face the better” 

Claire grabbing Eli’s hand before he goes the growing Felis. Getting him to sit down. Kelsie disappearing upstairs, her door slamming shut.

“My apologies for her” Mrs Crawford says.

“It’s fine. Now as Steve was saying. We think Logan is possessed by Morgana. I know that probably sounds a little crazy but we can take you to him at any time to prove it to you” Claire says. 

“No need to prove it to me. Morgana is a name we know well in this house.” Mrs Crawford says before she moving to retrieve a very old photo album. 

She comes over to them and opens it to the first page. Steve, Eli and Claire creeping further forwards to look at the book. 

A man who definitely looks like buffer, moustached version of Logan was standing next to a woman who gives Steve chills. Her eyes were cold and dark and dead.

“She was my husband's great, great, great grandfathers Witch. She only ever used him for her, own source of power. Hurt him over and over again and Merlin was the only one who saved him from being drained beyond recognition. When he locked her away. He put their bond on halt, she could no longer drain him. It is why we are so adamant against having Wizards” Mrs Crawford explains, a sad look on her face. 

“That is terrible but we’ve come to expect terrible things from Morgana. I am so sorry that your family went through such a thing but we need your help. She’s possessed your son. Not completely, not like she did to me but she has made his desires stronger. Gotten into his head that Eli is the end all be all and that he’d kill for him” Claire explains. 

“He said he was hearing voices. I just thought he was under stress from your exams. I should have taken him more seriously. My poor baby. Where do you have him?” 

“Somewhere safe for the moment but we need to know if you have any ideas to get him back to normal,” Eli asks. 

“There is one way but neither Logan nor his father will like it. Morgana must be getting stronger, meaning once again Merlin has lied“ 

“Yeah, that sounds like Merlin” Claire mutters under her breathe. 

“So what do we do Ma’am?” Steve asks. 

“You find him a wizard to bond with. He is not completely bonded with Morgana since he is Hudson’s grandson so whoever he bonds with will take precedence.” 

“But that goes against everything he believes in. That you believe in” Eli points out. 

“My son's protection comes first and he can hate me for it later. When he is back to himself” Mrs Crawford says giving them a small smile. 

“I don’t have a Felis. Maybe I could bond with him?” Claire suggests. 

“And Jim and Toby won’t get jealous?” Steve asks. 

“We are unbreakable. We have been through too much for something like this to do anything and we’ll be helping Logan. You will have to teach us how to deal with the emotional side of things” Claire says with a shrug. 

“Can you take me to my son. Please?” Mrs Crawford asks. 

Claire nods and stands. Hesitating before she pulls out her staff. She forms a portal. Mrs Crawford reaching out and touching it. Surprise in her eyes. 

“I haven’t seen magic since I was a little girl. I forgot how beautiful it could be” She whispers. 

“It won’t hurt you. I promise” Claire says. 

She nods but grabs Eli’s hand anyway. He gives her the best smile he can as he starts to lead her through the portal. 

Steve following and they appear in Trollmarket. Blinky’s library to be exact. Logan pacing his cage. Looking more beast than man right now. 

Snarling and going the bars. 

“My baby boy,” Mrs Crawford says, sadness in her eyes. 

“I need Eli! Where is Eli! MY MATE!” Logan rages, trying to cut one of them through the bars. 

“Logan’s Mother. I am Blinkous. I have been looking after your son. I am so sorry that you have to witness such a terrible thing” Blinky says causing Mrs Crawford to nearly faint on them. 

“You get used to it soon enough. Mrs Crawford suggested bonding Claire and Logan together. Like me and Steve. Can we do it?” Eli asks. 

“Wait what?” Steve hears. 

Turning to see Jim. Scowling and looking vaguely upset at the idea, Aaarrrgghh setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“It is the only way to save him” Mrs Crawford squeaks. Eyes raking up Aaarrrgghh's body.Just trying to deal with his immense size. 

“And it won’t affect us, Jim. You know that” Claire promises, moving forward and grabbing his hand. 

“What about Toby?” 

“It’s won’t affect him either. I promise. I love you both so much.” Claire reassures. 

Jim hesitates before nodding and kissing Claire quickly. 

“Ok. Do what you need to do help, Logan. Me and Toby will support you no matter what” He says gently. 

Claire giving him a kilowatt smile. Steve feeling Eli grab his hand. Steve squeezing it softly. 

“The next new moon is in four days. Are you able to wait that long Ma’am?” Blinky asks. 

“Can I try speaking to my son?” She asks him instead. 

“You may try yes. But I fear nobody can reach him anymore. We have tried everything” Blinky says, gesturing for her to go ahead. 

She moves towards the cage. A little tense. 

“Hey, baby boy. It’s your mum. You know who I am right?” She says, voice so soft. A little scared. Her ears and tail making their first appearance. Laidback flat against her head. 

Steve watches as Logan stills. Turning to look at her. 

“That’s it, my baby. That’s it, sweetie. Hey. I’m right here. Just focus on me ok” She continues to whisper. Reaching through the bars and rubbing softly over Logan’s head. 

His eyes clearing up for the first time in days. 

“Mum?” He whispers. Looking around in a little bit of panic. 

“Hey, sweetheart. You’re safe now ok. You're safe. I’m so sorry I never believed you were hearing voices. I’m so sorry I let this happen. That your Dad pushed you to this.” 

“Mum. Why am I in a cage? Where are we?” Logan turning around a little and giving a scream when he sees Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. Pressing himself as far away from them as possible. 

“Your sick baby and these people can help you ok. Can get Morgana out of your head” 

“Morgana. Grandpa Hudson’s Wizard? What does she have to do with anything!?” 

“She’s using your body as a vessel for chaos. To hurt my friends and you” Jim explains softly. 

“She’s dead! You said she was dead!” 

“Not as dead as we thought but we’re here to help you in any way possible ok. But you have to agree to it. Do you agree to have me as your Wizard?” Claire asks. 

“As my. What? No. Never. I don’t want a wizard. You’re all users. You all just take and take!”

“Logan. Look at me. It is what’s best for you sweetheart. Its the only way to stop Morgana messing with your head” His mother says. Voice so soft. Trying her best to get him to see it. 

“NO! I don’t want a Wizard! She’ll just drain me. Use me up like they did to him!” Logan rages before he jams his eyes shut. 

“Mrs Crawford. I think it is time to step back from the cage now!” Blinky says. 

Logan grabbing at his head, yowling a little. Fur stuck on end. 

“No Wizard. No Wizard. I’ll kill you!” Logan yells, eyes snapping back open. Nothing human behind them. Going the bars again. 

Mrs Crawford covering her mouth as she cries. Steve moving her back away from her son slowly. 

“We will do everything in our power to help him Ma’am I promise. I’m so sorry he got involved in this” Claire says. 

“Just promise me you will take care of him” Mrs Crawford whispers. 

Claire nodding and forming a portal. 

“Are you going to be fine?” Steve asks once they’re back in her home. 

“I will be fine. I just need to figure out how to explain this to his father and sister. Thank you for letting me know the truth. You’ve grown into a wonderful young man Steven. And you are welcome here anytime you wish. I’m sure you have many questions” Mrs Crawford says turning to Eli. 

He nods and they press their foreheads against each other for a moment. Something instinctual. 

“You ok?” Steve asks when they’re walking back to the Vespa. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just hate seeing Logan like that. Thank you for taking me to see Mrs Crawford.” 

Steve just presses a kiss to the back of Eli’s hand. 

“I need your help. Mary was saying something about us all matching colours or something like that and also why do I need to get you both croissants?” Steve asks. 

Causing Eli to start laughing. Steve burning red, knowing his gotten something mixed up again. 

“Corsage baby. Not a croissant. It’s like this flower thing the girl wears. You just focus on getting a suit ok and I’ll focus on the little details. I’m sure Aja will blow us away with whatever she picks to wear, especially if she has Mary and Claire to help her” 

Yeah, he could do that. He couldn’t screw up something as simple as that, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothers always know what's best even if you, yourself don't.


	41. Another bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's getting better with his magic. 

The day of the new moon Lyn decides its the perfect time to take him and Seamus shopping for prom stuff and Steve want to already collapse out of exhaustion and they had only been in the store for like five minutes. 

Both their eyes bulging out of their head for the rental prices alone. 

“Ma’am I’ll figure something else out. I can’t have you spending this much money on me” Seamus insists. 

“What have I said about you calling me Ma’am and I can and I will. April also chipped in. Think of it as a gift ok and anyway Steve still has his suit from the funeral. We just need to get him a new bow tie” 

“But...” Seamus outright stopping himself from saying. They can’t technically afford it. That they were still struggling to make ends meet and a suit was something they didn’t need to be wasting money on and even with help from Ms Pepperjack it was still to much. 

Steve had that fear as well but he knew better than to try and explain that to his mum.

“Maybe I could make it?” Seamus says hopefully. 

“The fabric will cost more than the actual suit dear. I promise it’s fine. We have a little bit saved, buying you boys a suit won’t have us out on the street. Me and Lawrence both agreed ok” Lyn says grabbing Seamus’ hand. 

“Thank you, Lyn. I really appreciate it” Seamus whispers before hugging her. 

“Of course now let's see. Blue for Steve. Eli told me what colour to pick and Seamus. Do you know what colour?” She asks as they look over the ties first. 

Steve tolerating his mother putting about seven different ties up against him. Clucking her tongue and putting them back one after another. 

Steve finally getting her to stop by picking one up and giving her the eyebrows. She nods and throws it in the shopping basket Seamus was carrying. 

“Uh no. Krel’s kinda new to the whole colour thing. Well to the whole prom thing. So I said we’d just forgo colours. You know. Make it easier on him” Seamus explains. 

Steve’s mother just nods and by the time he and Seamus are free, they’re both exhausted. 

“How do girls do that all day,” Seamus says as they both collapse on the couch. Steve shrugging as Muffin jumps on his lap in excitement at him being home again. Steve scratching behind her ears. Coach had babysat her today so he didn’t have to risk taking her to such a busy mall. She was very nervous around of groups of people unlike Eli had been

Seamus gets called eventually. 

“Hey, Mi Amor...Yeah, I know you don’t actually know Spanish. It’s my nickname for you.” Seamus says standing. Giving Steve a curt wave as he heads out the front door. Off to see his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know why nicknames are a thing when you have an actual name” Steve hears a tired Seamus says. Able to perfectly picture the look on his face of just pure why. Laughing a little as he turns on the TV.

Before Steve knows it. It’s night time. The rest of his day spent on the couch. Muffin asleep on his chest. Checking in with Eli and Aja through the day but mostly he just chills with his Princess. Sure he even naps at one stage. 

Steve wakes up in a daze and decides that he wants to work on his studying. He has three more exams to go. Just three and then he was done with one more year of high school. Only two left and then he was finally free. 

Even the thought of freedom makes him excited. 

So he crams as much as he can. Brain hurting and he definitely wants to rage but he contains it. Fighting temptation to just cheat his way through it. Surely there was a spell that could make him smarter? But knowing his luck he’d also give himself a frog tongue or something stupid. 

He finally gives up. Head thunking to the table as he rubs his temples. Muffin batting him on the head and Steve takes a deep breath. 

Suddenly his phone starts blaring and his scrambling to grab it before it wakes up his parents. 

“What’s up?” He asks. 

“You’re late. It’s nearly midnight” Eli says as quickly as possible. 

“Oh no, I’ll be there soon,” Steve says scrambling. 

“Claire’s opening a portal now,” Eli says and sure enough. A portal opens in his bedroom. 

He sighs and steps through it. Telling Muffin to be good as he leaves. 

Steve’s staff appearing in his hand as the not too pleasant feeling of Claire’s portal wash over him. 

Aja and Eli are already there, laughing over something. Steve kissing them both in greeting and so are the Trollhunters. Jim and Toby whispering together as Toby mixes together the same concoction that they had used on Steve and Eli. Jim himself had been a lot happier since Toby asked them to prom. He smiled a lot more, now he had both his partners at his side. He was also less of a dick. 

Jim and Toby smiling when he greets them. Throwing a thank you to Claire. 

Over the past few days, she had been teaching him how to say the spell. Since she couldn’t cast it on herself. Asking him to repeat it back to her. 

“It’ll do. Just please don’t get the words mixed up. I don’t want to be like some half-cat monstrosity.” She says before moving to sit inside the glyph she had redrawn. Pulling her shirt off. 

Steve politely keeping his eyes away so Toby and Jim don’t try and rip his head off. 

They hear rustling and a grunt. Aaarrrgghh and Blinky appearing. Pulling a struggling Logan behind them. Chained up and muzzled. 

Steve feeling Eli’s own sadness wash over him a little. 

“He’ll be fine after this ok” Aja reassures their boyfriend. 

“I know I just, even the thought of being muzzled is degrading” 

“I wish we didn’t have to Master Elijah and hopefully soon enough we won’t have to,” Blinky reassuring him. 

Logan growls low, watching them all as Aaarrrgghh gets him sitting on the ground. Shoving metal pins in the ground to keep him in place. 

“It’s ready,” Toby says and Steve flinches as he pricks Logan’s finger. Logan’s snarling at him. Jim doing the same to Claire. 

The potion forming a lilac hue. 

“I’m not touching your girlfriend. That’s your job” Steve says when he holds the pot out to Jim. 

Finding the only person who can get close enough to Logan is Eli. Constantly looking at the reference sheet Claire had drawn them before finally it’s Steve turn and he prays to God he gets this right. 

“Steven ready when you are” Blinky murmurs. 

Steve nods. Clearing his throat. 

It seems to work when the clearing turns blinding again. Claire and Logan screaming. Tail thrashing as he seems to try and bite through the muzzle. 

Aja clutching to Eli’s hand. Eli tense. Steve also remembering the pain that he had felt that night.

“It was worth it though” Eli whispers. 

“More than worth it” Steve replies. Eli giving him a smile in return. 

Eventually, the light dies out and Jim and Toby are rushing over to Claire. Steve instead moving over to his friend. Pulling at the muzzle as Eli starts undoing the shackles on his forearms. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea yet?” Aja asks. Only a little concerned. 

“Nope but his not an animal” Steve says. 

Logan seems to stir then. 

“Hey. Logan your ok now. You’re ok.” Steve says helping him sit up. 

“What happened?” He groans. 

“It’s gonna make you angry but you and Claire are bonded. It was the only way to break Morgana’s hold on you. I’m sorry it had to come to this but your Mum was the one who gave us the idea” Steve explains. 

“Bonded? Great Dad’s gonna kill me” Logan grumbles. 

“It’s ok. You’ll be a little disorientated for a while but you’ll both figure it out.” Eli says giving him a smile. 

“Do you remember anything while she was in control?” 

“Just being so angry. Did I hurt anybody? I remember Mum seeing me” Logan murmurs. 

“No, you didn’t but you do have a bit to catch up with at school and we have our Science exam tomorrow” 

Logan groans and falls back against the dirt. 

“Should have just left me?” He says mouth curling up a little in a smile. 

It’s a welcoming sight. 

“Nah. Coach has been on a rampage without our Running back” Steve teases. 

“Eli...” Logan says really looking at him. Sitting up. Steve kinda little on edge. Aja looking ready to tackle Logan just in case he goes savage again. 

“Hey. I’m sorry” Eli murmurs. 

“Why?” 

“Cause it’s my fault she got into your head” Eli shrugs. A little pouty. 

“Why? Cause you said no. Nah, dude. Look I might still think you’d be better off with me. I’m not getting between your meatheads to try it. Just as long as your happy, that’s all that matters. I’m sure I’ll find someone else.” Logan says, giving him a genuine smile. 

“I am not made of meat...” Aja says quietly. 

“Morgana can get into anybody’s head if she tried hard enough. She’s vindictive. Are you sure you’re ok with this Logan?” Claire asks appearing beside them.

“I have to be don’t I?” Logan says.

“I’m sorry it came to this. I really am but you also have my promise that I will never use you. I’m not her. I’m not Morgana” She says as they all get to their feet. 

Logan having a conniption over the trolls. 

“So that wasn’t a fever dream good to know...wait Mum. Where’s Mum?” Logan asks. 

“At home, she wanted to explain to your family first before you came homebound. We’ll drop you home now and tomorrow Steve and Eli can start teaching us how to figure out this emotion thing” Claire says. 

Logan nods before turning to them. 

“Thank you, for helping me and sorry for trying to kill you,” Logan says before he's gone through a portal. Trollhunters following. 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gathering up the items they needed and taking their leave. Until it’s just Steve, Aja and Eli. 

“You did it! You actually cast a spell!” Aja says excitedly. 

“Yeah I know and I didn’t blow anybody up.” 

“Yeah let's not blow anybody up,” Eli says before yawning. 

“How can you sleep so much?” Aja teases. 

“I think it would have something to do with these” Steve snickers pinching Eli’s ears gently. 

Eli scowling at them both. 

“No my fault I enjoy my sleep.” 

“Any chance you can make a portal? I don’t think all three of us will fit on my board.” Aja asks hopefully. 

“That is out of my wheelhouse. Sorry Baby” Steve says. 

He would definitely blow something up then. 

Aja sighs as they trek out of woods. Eli cheating and sitting on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I should so make you walk anyway and anyway. I’m sure your Saber form could carry us both. Maybe I should try and feed you to a snake” Steve huffs. Eli just licking him on the cheek as Aja laughs. 

His stepping in the door soon enough, Struggling to contain his yawn and scaring his mother. 

“I thought you were in your room? What were you doing out past curfew” She asks. Ready to get grumpy. 

“Helping Logan. He's having a rough time. I left a note sorry” Steve says, flicking his hand behind his back before pointing to the note that appears on the bench. Hating to lie but she couldn’t know. She wasn’t like Coach. She couldn’t handle this stuff. She liked normal and plain and simple. She liked believing the only magic entity was God and that things like Trolls were just fairy tales. 

“Oh is he ok?’ She asks, rubbing her eyes and picking up the note. 

“Better now. More himself than ever. I’m heading to bed if that’s ok. School tomorrow and all that. Night mum” He says hugging her. 

“Night sweetheart” She murmurs. Still looking a little dazed and confused. Steve hearing her whisper to herself. 

“I swear there wasn’t a note”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This story has only a few chapters left to go. I want to cry. I love this story so much and never want it to end. My precious babies!!!!


	42. Practise makes perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli just has a good day. 

Eli wakes up to the familiar smell of slight matzo soup and Latkas. Stomach growling at the smell. Practically sliding down the stairs only to come to a halt when its’ not his mother cooking. But rather his Bubbe. He panics a little. 

He hadn’t seen her for a while, knowing she had come to his funeral but hadn’t been able to stick around long enough to see his return. Back off on her weird adventures. 

“Hello my Eynikl,” She says not even looking at him. Voice still thick with an accent of his ancestors. Something she was proud of still bare at 90 years old. 

“Bubbe. Hey,” He mutters, glad he had brought his beanie down with him. Tugging it onto his head. 

“Your Mother is at work and your friend already left to see someone called Kyle?. Meaning me and you can talk. Now sit. Eat. Food is ready” She orders. 

Eli slinking over the counter chair and sitting down as his grandmother slides a full plate over to him. Staring him down the point his almost too nervous to eat. 

“If you’re here to disown me. Just get it over with. I’m not changing my mind about Steve and Aja” He finally says. 

“That is not why I am here Elijah. I may be old but that doesn’t mean I am unbending. You, teenagers, are always progressing forward and I am not one to stop that. They take care of you correct?” 

He nods. 

“Then that is all that matters. Now eat up before it goes cold and wasted” She chides him. 

Eli digs in with gusto. So into his food that he doesn’t realise what’s happening until his grandmother is plucking his beanie off his head. 

Hands scrambling to cover his ears. 

“It’s not what you think!” He squeaks out. 

“I knew it. You are just like Saba was. Look at you” She says, tears in her eyes. 

“I...wait really?” Eli says catching onto what she said. She never liked talking about her childhood. Which Eli got. Not when it dragged up so many bad memories. Her entire home lost in a war without meaning, her family taken from her. Sent away by herself to a country where she knew nobody. 

She sighs and sits beside him. For women of 90, you wouldn’t think she’d be so spry or witty but she acted more like she was 30. He wonders if some part of her is Felis to. Not as much as he is but enough to be able to still stand tall. 

“I don’t remember much, just that I thought he was magical. He would let me sit on his lap and braid the fur on his tail for hours if I asked. I remember when the light would hit his eyes, how they would shrink. He said he was special and that to hide himself was his biggest regret.” 

“He sounds amazing Bubbe. I wish I could have met him” Eli murmurs softly. She pulls him close and hugs him tight. Eli felt like he was three again as he sat on her lap and watched her old documentary with her. 

“I wish so as well. Do yours know?” She asks softly. 

“Yeah and they love me” 

“Good. I just want you to do me one thing my Elijah. Can you promise me that?” She asks when he pulls away. Gripping his hand so tightly it almost hurts. 

“Of course. Anything” 

“Do not hide yourself. For Saba. Do not hide these eyes anymore.” She says. Running her fingers down his cheek. 

“I promise.” 

“Excellent now I hear you have a dance to go to. Show me what you are to wear. I’m sure I’ll have to make a few adjustments” She murmurs. 

“Bubbe. I have school soon.” He whines. 

“Shh, no back talk. Go now. Get your clothes” She chides. 

Eli knows there’s no fighting her on it. Glad he had only one exam left this afternoon. Heading upstairs to grab his stuff. 

By the time his getting to school. His practically skidding to a halt in front of Senior Uhl. 

“Lucky. Here is your exam. Do not talk, phone in here” Uhl instructs holding out a box. Eli does as instructed and within two hours. His done with sophomore year. 

Steve bitching to him about it as he meets up with them. 

“When the hell have you been!?” He grumbles, not really angry. Looking exhausted and completely done with school. Aja having only had to do two exams as an entire whole. So she had been done for over a week at this point. Just came to school to amuse them when she wasn’t fighting or training. 

So Eli explains his morning to them. 

“I am very glad she accepts you as you are my Eli. She sounds like a lovely woman” Aja says. 

“Yeah, I love her. Dad still hasn’t called me though” Eli says. 

“He will come around and if he doesn’t, you have a dozen other people who love you for you” Steve assures him. 

“I know either way doesn’t matter. Prom is three days away. You excited?” 

“I have never been to one of your human dances. I hear they’re lively. Mother and Ricky have been teaching me to dance. I hope I do it well enough for you both” Aja says. Excitement dancing in her eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ll do a lot better than me,” Steve says.

“Well, I for one will out dance both of you. You know since I have the reflexes now” Eli snickers. 

“You wish Cheese Slice,” Steve says pushing him in the back of the head gently. 

After school, they mainly focus on getting Claire and Logan to figure out the whole sharing emotion thing. 

Toby grinning like a moron when they meet up at Claire’s house. Claire and Logan sitting on the bed. Jim pacing around. Always moving these days. Always slightly on edge. 

“What’s with the look Tobes. Hear there was an 18ft nougat nummy or something?” Steve teases. 

“No. Claire really loves me.” 

“I told you that you big dork,” Claire says rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah but still. Logan said it. So it must be true” 

“Please help me block her out. It’s disgusting!” Logan moans. Jim kicking him in the leg. Causing Logan to laugh. 

“I love you to Tobes. Don’t forget that” Jim says softly and Eli watches Toby practically light up like he won the lottery. 

“Ok so moving on from that mess...” Steve laughing as Aja elbows him in the side. 

“Basically what you want to do. Is build an imaginary wall in your mind around yourself. Imagine it as strong and sturdy. Unbreakable” Eli explains. 

“Is that what you and Steve do?” Claire asks. 

“Maybe to start with but no, not now. There’s no point. Not when it just brings us closer and honestly. Reading his emotions is just second nature now. It’s also kind of a booster shot of my own feelings when I’m having a bad day you know. It’s a comfort. Having someone there, I can reach out and feel whenever I want. No matter where I am.” Eli explains. 

“He's my anchor. When I’m angry or upset. All I do is latch onto Eli’s emotions and they tend to calm me down pretty quickly but yes. The wall thing works. I don’t know how you’ll stop the pain though. That never stops no matter how many walls you build.” Steve says.

“So build a wall, ok. I think we can do that.” Claire says. Logan nodding. 

“Don’t get upset if it doesn’t work straight away. Just keep at it and you’ll get the hang of it eventually” Eli promises. 

They keep at it for a while. Toby and Jim asking the occasional question every once in a while. 

“Can you like speak through your minds or something?” Toby asks. 

“Yes we can but they have to be very intense emotions. Love, fear, anger. Though sometimes it just happens as well. So expect that” Steve shrugs as Aja sits in his lap, fiddling with Jim’s amulet. 

“Krel would love to try and replicate this,” She says to Jim. 

“Well good luck to him. It’s made with magic” Jim explains as he lays his head on Toby’s lap. Toby still grinning like a maniac. 

After a few hours. Toby is getting a call. Logan and Claire seeming to get the hang of it. 

“Oh hey Darc. Long time no talk. So w-we’re talking again?” Toby asks standing and leaving the room. 

Eli doesn’t mean to but he eavesdrops but he blames that on the fact he can hear the house down the road watching football. 

“I just wanted to apologise for how I ended things” He hears Darci murmur. Voice apprehensive 

“It’s ok I get it. It was my fault. I’m sorry I wasn’t truthful with you. I wish I could have been”

“And I’m guessing you still can’t. Just tell me one thing. were you cheating on me?” Darci asks gently. 

“What no never. I promise.” Toby stammers. 

“Ok, that’s all I need to know. I believe you.” Eli hears Toby’s breathe of relief. 

“Your not mad right. That I’m with Claire and Jim now?” The others talking about going to the diner for dinner or something. But Eli was to invested in Toby’s conversation. 

“I wanted to be but no. You’re so much happier with them then you were with me. I still love you Toby but I’m glad your happy.” 

“I’m sorry about the way it ended. I love you too. Has anybody asked you to Prom yet?” Toby asks. Not jealously in his tone. Just curiosity. 

“Yeah. Hank asked me” 

“Eli, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, Eli’s face turning to a scowl. 

“Hank asked Darci to prom” Eli explains quietly. Not wanting to tell the others that he was listening in. Steve sighs begrudgingly. 

“Well keep an eye on her” 

“Well I hope he treats you right Darc and if it doesn’t work out. You can always hang with us you know” 

“Thanks, TP really. For being such a good friend.” She says before hanging up. 

Toby making a reappearance. 

“Everything alright TP?” Jim asks. 

“Yeah. Really good. Darci just called to check in” Toby explains. 

“Well, I’m starving and could eat a house” Claire states and so they head down to the dinner. Krel, Seamus, Mary, Shannon and Darci meeting them there and they end up pushing two tables together. Laughing and joking around and Eli thinks back to just three months beforehand. 

Back when he had nobody when he was nobody. And now he had friends. So many friends, that he never would have thought he’d ever have. Let alone two partners who loved him. 

“You ok Kitten?” Steve asks. 

Eli nods. 

“I’m really great. Just thinking that’s all about how lucky I am to have you all” He says. 

“Aww, baby. We’re the lucky ones” Steve says before holding up the last chicken strip. Eli going to take a bite only for Steve to eat it in front of him. 

“You bastard!” He cries. Steve cackling as Eli just steals the rest of his fries in vengence. Aja helping him eat them as Steve watches in horror. 

Eli is getting home later then he means to. High on life and happiness as he walks inside. Steve in tow, having dropped Aja home after a very fierce call from Vex demanding her home. His mother and Bubbe sitting in the lounge room chatting. 

“My Eynikl. You are late and this must be one of your partners ” 

“Sorry Bubbe. Got lost with time.” He says, kissing his mother on the cheek. 

“Uh hello Ma’am. It’s nice to finally meet you” Steve says. Pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“Charmer. Careful Elijah I might have to steal this one” She teases. 

“Did you two have a good day?” His mother asks. 

Eli nods before grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. 

“Doors open. I was a teenager once myself. I know what happens behind closed doors!” She yells after him. 

“Bubbe!” Eli groans. Voice cracking as his face burns. Steve snickering.

Eli making sure to keep the door open at least a little. Just so his Bubbe doesn’t whack him over the head. Steve flopping onto the bed face first. 

“I don’t want to do tomorrow” He groans. 

“Two more exams and you're free. Sorta. You can do it. How about me, you and Aja get ice-cream after to celebrate” Eli promises crawling onto Steve’s back. Rubbing his hands between Steve’s shoulder blades. 

Steve nods and Eli has him asleep in a minute. Relaxing under Eli’s hands before Eli is moving to lay beside him. Steve moving his arm a little so Eli can snuggle up against his chest. Eli dreaming of his two favourite people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOO. Oh my god. I can't believe I've finished another one of these. I'm sure I could do heaps more with this book or for a sequel but I think this is a good place to end it for the meantime. I'm sure Morgana will have a lot more to do in the second one and so will Gunmar. 
> 
> Thank you to all my readers and comments and everybody else in between. I'm so grateful for you all. Ehhhh. Hopefully you like the last chapter as much as I do.


	43. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally found himself and his partners love him for it. I'M NOT CRYING. Also couldn't pick just one gif so have them all. 

Steve fluffs up his hair and adjusts his bowtie before heading out to the lounge room. His mother immediately coming over and trying to adjust his suit and his sleeves and his hair. 

That’s where he draws the line. 

“Mum, please! I just got it perfect” 

“Fine. Fine. But you at least need a photo taken. Lawrence have you got the camera” 

“Yes, dear” Coach says. In his own suit. He was one of the chaperones but Steve had made it very, very clear that he was not to show up at the same time as Steve. Coach just laughing and promising him. 

“Mum you realise this isn’t even like senior prom right. This is just like baby prom” Steve points out. 

“Still look so grown up though. My precious baby, getting so big and becoming such an amazing person. I’m so proud of you” She says. 

Coach sniffling. 

“Don’t you dare start crying, old man!” Steve growls. Knowing if Coach’s starts. Steve will too. 

“Just smile already” Coach retorts aiming the camera at him. 

“Tell April to get send me the photos ok,” Lyn says once he finally escapes her and the three thousand photos. With her and Coach. 

“Yes, Mum. Love you.” He says before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Muffins head. 

“Love you to Princess. Be good for mum. Be back later” Steve orders. Getting a chirp in reply. 

He heads over the road. All opting to go in Seamus truck. 

He knocks on the door and April opens it. 

“Bubbe stop. Please. My hair is fine, my ears are hidden enough” He hears Eli groan. Aja’s laugh making him practically float above the ground as he says hi to Ms Pepperjack. 

“You look handsome Steve.” She comments. 

“Thank you, Ms P., I could say the same about you,” He says causing her to laugh a little. 

Krel and Seamus were also in the lounge room but Steve doesn’t even pay attention to them. Instead, he's drawn to the most beautiful sight of his life. 

His partners look out of the world. Beautiful in every way possible. Unable to rip his eyes away from them. Sure his jaw is on the floor. 

Both of them smile at him and Steve finally gets himself back into gear. 

“Oh my god. Wow.” He finally gets out. 

“You like it? Mother has gotten quite good at your clothing fabrication. I almost think she enjoys it” Aja says and she looks exactly like a Queen should. Regal and beautiful and almost impossible. 

Her dress started out silver at the top before cascading down to a dark royal blue. Sparkles all over it. Her hair swept back from her face up into some form of high bun thing. A silvery tiara sitting in her hair. 

“She looks like royalty doesn’t she,” Eli says, also breathless at the sight of her. 

“Well, I am?” She says confused. 

“He means your breathtaking and so are you Peps. You’re so beautiful.” Steve says unable not to kiss his boyfriend. 

Eli burning red as he beams like the sun. 

“Bubbe thought a full suit wouldn’t you know suit me and your pretty stunning yourself,” He says gesturing down the vest he was wearing. A full black-tie tucked beneath with constellations on it, and soft blue undershirt. While he might be dressed far more simply then Aja had been. He was still gorgeous. Those freckles standing out over his nose now there wasn't bulky glasses hiding them. 

“Well, I have to agree with her” Steve coos. 

“I thought this was an eighties prom. I remember bigger hair then this” Bubbe says...Steve had never learnt her name and when he had asked. He had only been swatted at with a wooden spoon and been told that he would call her Bubbe to. 

“Alright, you guys. Photos!” April says way to excitedly. 

“Not again!” Steve groans, though it is far more fun than just taking photos with his mum and dad. 

“Alright, you three huddle in close. Eli, your tail is showing” April says. 

“Take the photo anyway dear,” Bubbe says. 

April nodding. 

“I do not understand the need for so many photos?” Krel whispers to Seamus. Krel hair also swept back from his face into a bun. A small kinda diadem of his own sitting in his hair. Looking just as royal as his sister in his suit. 

“It’s a tradition. We don’t have a photographic memory like you and Aja” Seamus explains softly. Barely able to keep his eyes off Krel which Steve kinda got. Since he could barely take his own off Aja and Eli. 

“Oh, Fudgebuckets. The corsage. I’ll be right back!” Eli says before his darting up the stairs. 

He returns a few seconds later with flowers in a box. Oh, that’s what it was. That made a lot more sense then was Steve was thinking. 

Eli opens the box and comes over to Aja. 

“It’s kinda from the both of us. You wear them to kinda you know represent who you're with.” Eli says holding it up. 

“Where do I put it?” Aja asks. 

“Just on your wrist. Here” Eli says grabbing her hand and slipping it into place. 

“What are they, they’re like those dandy the lions,” Aja asks touching them softly. 

“Cornflowers. Represent love. I thought it was fitting you know” Eli says before his pulling two extra ones from the box. Slipping the first into Steve’s breast pocket. Pinning it in place. 

“Very and very beautiful,” Aja whispers. 

Steve has a little trouble pinning Eli’s in place but he gets it eventually. Eli patient as always. Steve feeling nothing but love and adoration through their link. Wishing Aja could feel how strongly Eli cares for her. For them. 

“Ok you guys better get ready to go or you’ll be late,” April says eventually. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Seamus says grabbing his keys. 

The drive there is filled with excitement. Krel and Aja talking about all the amazing human dances they had been watching to prepare for prom. 

“I heard there is something called Chicken Dance. Is that like a ritual sacrifice?” Krel asks causing them to laugh. 

“No, it’s just a funny dance. I’m sure you’ll see it tonight.” Steve says. 

They pull up to the bustling school soon enough. Eli pausing for a second. Steve turning to see Douxie, Archie and a girl with pink hair arguing with someone who looks like you wouldn’t want to run into him in a dark alley. A killer sneer on his face, arms crossed. 

Aja in her excitement doesn’t realise anything is happening and instead pulls them both inside. It was definitely a blast to the past that’s for sure. Some student had opted to dress like it was the 80s. Others were dressed more modern like them. 

Mary and Shannon dressed to the nines and giggling to themselves. Wearing matching corsages. Sweet. Took them long enough. Steve was wondering if they were gonna be in their 30s before they realised how badly they liked each other. 

Claire, of course, looks stunning in purple and black as it swirls around her. Almost like she had cast a spell on it. An orange and blue corsage sitting on her wrist and she talks to her boyfriends. Completely at ease with life. Even Jim is smiling and looking relaxed for once. 

“Told you they would make a cute partnership” Aja points out. 

Krel and Seamus splitting off from them to talk to some of the football guys. Steve giving them a wave but right now he just wants to spend time with his partners. 

Going to get drinks. Senior Uhl staring down anybody who goes near the punch bowl. A mullet wig sitting on his head and Steve is almost pretty certain that Senior Uhl had that top from the actual eighties. 

“Mr Palchuk. Empty your pockets” He orders even as he smiles a little. 

Steve rolls his eyes but does so. Pulling all of them instead out. 

“Good. You may continue” Senior Uhl says handing him the ladle. 

“Have a good night Senior Uhl?” Steve says as he heads off to find his partners again. Finding them dancing softly to whatever Douxie and his band were playing. Mr Sneer singing upfront. His voice while nice doesn’t mean the rest of him was. A scowl on his face. 

“Thanks, Handsome” Eli says grinning at him before taking a sip and his face crinkles up. 

“I...I don’t think Senior Uhl is watching the bowl close enough” He whimpers once he stops coughing. 

Steve taking a sip and having to agree. Vodka. Senior Uhl was gonna flip his lid when he found out but Steve didn’t care as long as he wasn’t the one getting blamed. 

“Oh that is intriguing,” Aja says before downing the entire thing. A visible shiver rolling down her spine. Eyes sparking blue for a second before they’re returning to her human brown. 

“Maybe let's not give you any more of that. Otherwise, your gonna turn four-armed in front of everybody and I don’t think they’re ready for that yet” Steve says, downing both his and Eli’s drink just to remove temptation. 

“Hmm true. I will go tell my Little brother to not touch the fruity drink” Aja says before slinking off. Steve instead catching Eli’s hand. Spinning him close. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly as Mr Sneers sings some old Journey classic. 

“Great. Better than great. Just getting to be here with you both is more then I could hope for” Eli says. 

“Same Peps. Same” Steve says as they dance softly. Steve glad he accepted those lessons from Coach so he didn’t make an ass of himself and step on Eli’s foot or something equally stupid. 

Aja joining them soon enough, they run into Darci and Hank. She looks absolutely beautiful. Dressed in red and even Hank seemed to not know how to deal with her. Being very quiet and polite. Hands-on the proper places but that’s only cause Steve is sure that Darci is probably carrying a police-grade taser and wasn’t afraid to use it. 

Doesn’t stop Eli from looking uncomfortable though. Aja squeezing his hand. 

Darci nudges Hank in the ribs rather harshly. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I uh...” Hank sighs and rubs a hand over the back of his head. “I’m sorry for being such a douche to you and Steve. It wasn’t right of me’

“You can do it better than that Hank” Darci chides. 

“It’s fine Darci. Thanks for the apology. Doesn’t stop you from being a douche though” Steve says. Hank seems to ignore him a little though, instead moving further forwards. 

His attention focused on Eli. Steve on edge just in case and Aja is holding his hand tighter. Ready to pull Eli out of the way just in case Hank tries something. 

“I uh. I’m sorry Eli for being so cruel to you all these years. it was wrong of me. I was just a stupid idiot and it’s pretty cool that you just be yourself you know” Hank says. Looking mortified to say it but he's also telling the truth to. 

Eli gulps a little. A little fear there but understanding too. 

“Thanks, Hank really. Means a lot” Eli says giving him a curt smile. 

Hank nods and very quickly pulls Darci away. Darci smiling at him. 

“Well that was something” Steve mutters. 

“Darci might be good for him. You never know. Might actually give him a soul you know” Eli shrugs. 

They dance for a while longer, Just enjoying the moment when all of a sudden the music cuts out. Mr Sneers cursing out Douxie. 

“I’m done with this shit and these shitty songs. I’m out” He says. His words being picked up by the mic. 

“Fine leave then you tosser. Don’t need you anyway!” Douxie snarls. Looking ready to whack him with his guitar. 

The guy just huffs and walks off. 

Douxie and the rest of his band confers for a second. Douxie sending out an apology to the crowd before pausing and Douxie is hopping off the stage. Archie and Pink Hair looking at each other. 

People letting him through until he comes up to them. 

“Eli, you sing right?” 

“What Uh...No!” Eli panics, taking a step back but Steve stops him. 

“Yes, he does. He is wonderful” Aja says speaking over him. 

“Please Eli we need a singer. Or Stricklers not gonna be able to pay us. You’ll get 25 per cent of the cut. Please” Douxie says near begging. 

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea Douxie. I’m not lik...” 

“Eli look at me. You can do this ok. You’re amazing and strong and your voice is so beautiful. You deserve to have the world to see you the way me and Aja do” Steve promises him. Grabbing his hands. 

“But what if I just make a fool of myself.”

“You won’t. You’ll regret it if you don’t go up there. Show them what you are made of My Eli” Aja says kissing him softly on the cheek. 

“Ok. But you know you can just kick me off the stage if I sound terrible” Eli says. Douxie just nodding. 

Steve and Aja pulling him up to the stage. Archie holding out a hand and helping him up onto it.

“Hey, Eli right. Nice to meet you. I’m Zoe” The pink-haired girl says, bass on her back. 

He gives her a soft, nervous smile. 

“You’ll do great” Aja promises him. 

“I love you,” Steve says. 

Sending any confidence he can Eli’s way. 

The rest of sophomore year going quiet as they wait with baited breathe for Eli to fail. To crash and burn but he wouldn’t. He was to amazing for that to happen. 

Douxie pulling him off to the side to whisper somethings before Eli is moving to stand in front of the mic. 

“He-Hey. Uh. We’re gonna be singing some classic 80s songs. So um yeah. This first one is Sweet Child O’ Mine by Guns N' Roses” Eli squeaks down the mic. 

“You can do it Pepperjack!” Logan hollers at him. 

Steve turning a little to see people smiling and waving at him. Cheering him on. Even Hank gives him a very quick thumbs up. Looking mortified to do so. 

A very familiar guitar solo starts up as Eli turns to look at Douxie. Douxie nodding at him. Fat grin on his face as Archie joins in on the drums. 

Steve feeling as Eli forces all those terrible feelings down. Just focusing on him and Aja. Hand wrapped around the mic. 

Archie and Zoe looking completely at ease as they play along. 

The guitar solo giving way to Eli's voice. Eyes closing for a second and when they open. There is no more glamour. It’s just his beautiful cat eyes staring out at the crowd and when he hits that first note. Steve knows it’s going to all be ok. 

“She’s got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories.” His voice like honey as the rest of the year starts dancing. Jim, Claire and Toby laughing softly, not a care on their minds for a single night. Just happiness. 

Tonight nothing bothers them, not Bounty Hunters, Trolls or Demons. Nothing. It’s like the world is put on hold as Steve spends the night dancing with his partners and his friends. Even Krel dances with him at one stage. For once no snide comments or remarks. Instead, he just seems happy to be here, especially lighting up when Seamus looks at him like he is his entire world. 

Steve and Aja Watching Eli come alive on the stage. Like he was always meant to be there. Stealing Aja to help him sing and all Steve does is listen with every part of his soul, His magic tingling up his spine in relation to the joy that Eli is feeling. His two favourite people in the world, just like when he met them all over again. 

Maybe Junior year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to absolutely everybody who read this book and loved it just as much as I did. It was one of my favourites writing it and some part of me wishes I could live the journey of writing it all over again. I might return with a sequel far in the future but for now this is a good place to end it. 
> 
> I love all of you so much and I hope you continue to read my work. Every single one of you make my day bright and better and make me feel like I can actually do this.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro.


End file.
